Epic Sitch
by MrDrP
Summary: Kim & Ron, post StD: So the romance, so the adventure. A grande sized season long saga! Heroes, villains, explosions, space stations, ninjas, love and more, more, more ... ! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

So the romance, so the adventure! Kim and Ron are finally together (boo-yah!). But new adventures and challenges await our intrepid teen heroes and their families …

* * *

Disclaimer: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable et. al. are the property of The Walt "no longer 65 episodes and out" Disney Corporation.

Enjoy, and please review. This is my first outing, so your constructive criticisms will be most welcome …

* * *

I.

"You know Ron, we better hurry," Kim said.

"Hurry where?" Ron replied, exchanging a puzzled look with Rufus.

"You'll see!" Kim exclaimed, taking Ron's hand and running towards his rocket-powered scooter.

As if Ron hadn't had enough surprises for one evening – the L'il Diablo assaults on all of the world's major cities (bad), the ruin of his beloved Bueno Nacho (way bad), one of the TV reporters actually noticing him during the media melee (way different) and the discovery that Eric was a synthodrone (actually good but also sick and wrong) – he now realized that Kim had seated herself on the scooter so she would be the driver. It was one thing letting her drive when he knew the destination. But he hadn't the slightest clue as to where Kim was hurrying off to. _Well_, he thought, _if she wants to be the driver, why not? She's Kim Possible, she can do anything.  
_  
Ron climbed on behind Kim and put on his helmet. Kim then started the bike and took off like a rocket – an easy thing to do, given her father's modifications earlier in the evening. Ron wrapped his arms around Kim's waist, holding on for dear life. He liked the feeling. He hoped Kim did, too. But he couldn't be sure. Earlier in the evening, when they'd been tied to those giant cacti in the Bueno Nacho storeroom, he'd begun to tell her that he thought he might be the guy for her when Rufus appeared, breaking the rhythm of the conversation. Then the final confrontation with Drakken unfolded and after it was over Kim wanted to leave, and fast. He hoped that he hadn't complicated their friendship by admitting his feelings, but he wouldn't know until they got to wherever Kim was driving.

Kim was finding it hard to concentrate on the road. There was the fact that the scooter she was trying to control was now being powered by J200-fueled rockets, which most definitely violated the bike's factory warranty. Then there was the whole crazy evening. Eric turning out to be a phony – literally. Drakken having played her. The adrenaline rush of taking down Shego. And Ron.

Her best friend of more than twelve years. His arms were wrapped around her. She liked his embrace. It was comforting. But it was also something more, something surprising, which she found exciting – and disorienting. She was glad Rufus had interrupted when he had, not because she didn't want to hear what Ron was saying, but because what he had to say was so welcome. First he'd bolstered her spirits, putting things into perspective. She really had believed that Drakken had won, that she should have stuck to baby-sitting. But Ron wouldn't have any of that. And then, risking being hurt, he began to tell her how he felt. Kim knew Ron was shy with girls he truly liked, was lacking in self-confidence despite his false bravado, and could also be oblivious even when their interest was obvious. He'd had trouble asking out Zita, never realized that Tara liked him, and was completely clueless about Yori, who all but wore a neon sign proclaiming "I like you Stoppable-san." And after the moodulator incident he just assumed that Kim felt nothing – when in reality she'd experienced fireworks. But nothing happened after that. And now maybe something would.

Kim was relieved that Ron was behind her. She was feeling sheepish as all of these thoughts passed through her head, as she felt on top of the world having beaten Drakken. She was excited about what might happen next with Ron; and ashamed that she'd let Bonnie with all that food chain talk mess with her priorities. Kim frowned as she thought how in looking for a boyfriend she'd been swayed by movie star looks – and Eric wasn't the first time. She recalled Josh Mankey. She'd had it bad for him, and it wasn't his paint brushes that attracted her. Then she thought of her parents and the kind of relationship they had, one that was built on so much more. Her Dad was kind of handsome, and was absolutely brilliant, but he was a bit goofy and could be totally clueless. Not perfect, but a great guy with a big heart. Like Ron.

_Ron_, Kim mused_. He's loyal, brave enough to overcome his fears, a ferociously good cook, and the best friend and partner I could ever have. And he really does have nice eyes_, she thought with a smile.

The police were too busy dealing with the aftermath of the Diablo attack to worry about speeders, so the scooter approached the Middleton town line in no time. Ron was curious about Kim's destination. He wondered whether she might actually be going to the Prom, but then dismissed the idea. He didn't want to get his hopes up. And as they passed the cross street to Middleton High School, Ron was glad he hadn't set his heart on going to the dance with Kim. They were heading to the Possible house instead. He couldn't blame her. It had been a long, weird day. She must have been drained and probably just wanted to go to bed, which was understandable, yet totally frustrating: she'd seemed so enthusiastic, so playful when they hopped onto the scooter, which led Ron to hope that she'd been planning to go to the dance. He decided that she must have changed her mind during the trip back from Bueno Nacho headquarters.

The scooter came to a stop in front of the Possible house. Ron pulled his arms back from around Kim's waist, thinking it was nice to hold her for even a little while. He felt wistful as she took off her helmet and shook out her long, red hair. _It really is flippy,_ he thought. _I wish I could run my fingers through it. Oh well._

"Ron?" Kim said, as she climbed off the scooter.

"Yeah, KP?" he replied, trying hard to look her in the eye, but now embarrassed for making a fool of himself by telling her how he felt. This would be the moment when she said "Thanks for helping me beat Drakken. You're a great friend. See ya tomorrow!" _Well Rondo, better take it like a man_, he told himself.

"Here's the sitch. While I'm inside changing into my dress you go home and get into your tux. Meet me back here in, say, 20 minutes?"

Ron just stared at Kim, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Ron, you there?" Kim asked, suddenly wondering if she had misunderstood him earlier.

"Uh, yeah, I'm here KP. It's just, well, you see …" he stammered

"You will go to the Prom with me, won't you?" she asked. "I mean, after what you said when we were tied up at Bueno Nacho I thought you'd like to … you weren't just saying those things because you thought I needed to hear them, did you?"

Ron was now fully alert, realizing that he was in the midst of the most important conversation he'd ever had.

Quietly but with confidence he said, "KP, I meant every word I said. You know I've liked you since we were in Pre-K but when you started dating Eric I realized that I, uh, also _liked you_ liked you."

Kim smiled and took Ron's hands.

"And you know what Ron? Tonight I realized that I like you like you, too. So will you be my date and go to the Prom with me?"

Ron was stunned. Happy but stunned. Slowly a big grin spread across his face and without thinking he pulled his hands from Kim's, thrust them into the air and let out a loud "Boo-yah!"

After a moment or two of this she giggled, then said, "I'll take that as a yes. Now go home and put on that baby blue tux! We've got a dance to go to!"

II.

"Boo-yah!"

All heads in the Possible household turned at the unmistakable sound of a happy Ron Stoppable. Jim and Tim raced to the living room window while Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible looked at one another. Cleaning up the mess left in the family room by the rampaging L'il Diablo was quickly forgotten. Everyone wanted to know what was going on.

Moments later Kim opened the front door to find four very curious Possible family members waiting for her.

"Hey, where's pretty boy Eric?" asked Tim.

"And what's Ron doing out there?" asked Jim.

"Now boys, be nice to your sister," warned Ann Possible, who was asking herself those very same questions.

"It's okay, Mom," Kim said much to everyone's surprise. Normally she'd be growling "Tweebs" at her inquisitive, troublesome younger brothers. But now she was smiling. "Eric turned out to be a synthodrone Drakken had programmed to – ugh – seduce me …"

"Ewwww, Kim was seduced …" Jim squealed.

"… by a synthodrone!" Tim added.

"… and while we were fighting Drakken and Shego," she continued, ignoring her brothers, "I realized that Ron was everything I could ever want in a boyfriend so I asked him to the Prom …

"Hey, if Kim was with Eric, maybe this means she's got cyborg cooties!" Jim said brightly.

"Cooool!" Tim responded.

"Ronald. Boyfriend." stammered Kim's father. He'd entertained this possibility some months ago, but was able to safely set it aside when he learned of the moodulator's influence on his daughter. James Timothy Possible's powerful mind was able to comprehend many things, but he still had difficulty seeing his daughter as anything other than his little Kimmie-cub.

"… And now I have to run upstairs to change back into my dress," she finished, filled with enthusiasm. "Ron will be back to pick me up in a few minutes!"

Mrs. Dr. P turned to her husband and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. She knew how protective he was of his daughter. And while she was secretly delighted by this turn of events, she knew that a romantic relationship between Ron and Kim was an irrefutable sign that even her husband could not ignore: their Kimmie-cub was indeed growing up.

III.

Ron approached the front door of the Possible house with trepidation. The adrenaline rush he'd experienced when Kim asked him to the Prom had been replaced by a major-league case of butterflies in his stomach. Fortunately, until this moment he hadn't had time to get nervous – he'd raced home, told his parents about what had happened (they were happy about Kim, not too happy about the modifications to Ron's scooter), put on his tux, then sped over to the Smarty-Mart to find some flowers. Ron would always be grateful for the giant box store that was open 24/7, since it was where he found Rufus, though, when he wasn't excited by the prospect of discounts, he did think it was a shame that Smarty-Mart was in the process of driving every other store within a ten mile radius to the brink of financial ruin. But now as he walked to the door he had nothing to distract him.

_No need to be nervous big guy_, Ron told himself. _You've rung this doorbell a million times. _He hesitated. _ Okay, so you haven't rung the bell a million times_, he corrected himself. _You usually just walk in. But you don't just walk in for a date. Man, this is so awk-weird._

He took a deep breath, reached up and pressed the bell.

The door swung open.

It was Kim's dad.

_Uh oh_, Ron thought. _I hope he's cool with this. I remember the last time Kim and I went on a date. The black hole warning.  
_  
"Ronald! Come on in," James said as he extended his hand.

Ron reciprocated and the two shook hands. _So far, so good_, Ron said to himself.

Ron was feeling increasingly nervous. Sure, he'd come over to pick up Kim before. But now it really was different.

"Hello, Ron," Ann said as she joined her husband in the foyer. "You look very nice tonight."

"Uh, thank you, Mrs. Dr. P," he said nervously. He hoped Kim would come down soon. After what seemed liked an eternity, he heard a low whining sound coming from the living room.

"Uh, Drs. P, what's that sound?" Ron asked.

Kim's dad chuckled, "Oh, those are the portable force fields the boys made for the science fair. Plugging up the hole in the roof and wall until the contractor can come over."

"Oh, yeah. Portable force field generators …" he said, wishing Kim would show up. Ron was afraid he was about to start babbling.

And then she appeared at the top of the stairs, smiling.

Ron's jaw dropped. For some reason, perhaps because this was their first official date he found Kim wearing this charred dress to be even more exciting than seeing her in that little black number she wore to the Middleton Days Fair.

Mr. Dr. P elbowed Ron and whispered out of the side of his mouth, "Jaw up, Ronald. Trust me on this one." Kim's father's earlier uneasiness had been replaced by bemusement as he saw how the two teens were looking at one another. Kim and Eric, indeed Kim and Josh, may have smiled at one another, but not like this. Of course Eric was a synthodrone, yet another in one of Drew's whacked plans. And who knew? Maybe Josh was too. He was nice enough, but always seemed a bit too perfect. No, there was something special going on here. Maybe he could deal with his little girl growing up – a little bit.

Kim came down the stairs.

"Hi Ron," she said softly.

"Hi KP. I, uh, got you these." He handed her the flowers, which she raised to her face and smelled.

"They're beautiful. Thanks," she said reaching to take his hand and moving to the door.

"Hold on just a minute you two!" James said.

_Uh oh. The Speech_, thought the two teens.

"I've got to take some pictures!" he exclaimed as he began brandishing his camera.

The photos out of the way, Ron and Kim made to leave. As they walked through the door, Kim's dad leaned over to Ron and said with a grin. "Midnight. Not a minute later. Or you'll be visiting Frederick on the space station. Got it?"

"Yessir, Mr. Dr. P!" Ron replied. Ron knew that a midnight curfew from Kim's dad was one of the biggest votes of confidence he'd ever receive.

IV.

The two teens began dancing. It had been awk-weird at first – the tumultuous reception they'd received upon entering the gym had been disconcerting. They knew everyone was watching and now they felt self-conscious. But after just a few moments Kim wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and placed her head on his shoulder. She felt safe, she felt loved, and in Ron's embrace she felt like the most important person alive. He liked holding her, smelling her hair, feeling her pressed against him. With Kim in his arms he was on top of the world. They continued dancing, then Kim pulled back just a little bit and looked into Ron's eyes.

_Now_, Kim thought. _Kiss me, Ron. It's been more than twelve years since we met in that playground. We've traveled – and saved – the world together, but it all started when you stood up to some bullies by the sandbox. You were brave enough to take a risk then and you were brave enough to say something tonight and I know you're brave enough now._

_Time to step up, Rondo,_ Ron thought. _Now or never. Kiss her. You know you want to. You've wanted to for a long time now. Do it. Look at those eyes, those badical, beautiful eyes. She wants you to kiss her. Kim Possible wants you to kiss her! Oh man, here goes …  
_  
They exchanged a knowing look, then inclined their heads, their lips meeting tentatively at first, then with confidence.

_Boo-yah! _thought Ron. _I'm kissing Kim and it feels so – so right! Oh yeah!_

_Yes! _thought Kim. _Ron – I told you – there are fireworks!  
_  
As the other couples around them continued to dance Kim and Ron held their embrace and continued kissing, oblivious to all around them. It was as if their entire lives had been leading to this one moment. The pre-K playground. Locked braces. The first mission – and all the ones that followed. The cheer squad. Countless afternoons at Bueno Nacho. Switching bodies. Ron encouraging Kim when she was crushing on Josh. Kim helping Ron ask out Zita. Kim surprising everyone when she hit the high note at the talent show. Ron awing everyone with his cooking abilities. Ron forgiving Kim for going to a party with Josh instead of trick-or-treating with him. Kim forgiving Ron for ignoring her in favor of his posse when he was a Naco multi-millionaire. Ron anguishing over Eric. Kim jelling over Yori. Each one's life, revolving around the other, dancing around the other. But that night that changed. That night, rather than dance around each other, they began to dance with each other. It felt right. It felt good. It felt like the way life was meant to be.

V.

"Okay lovebirds, that's enough PDA!"

The booming voice of Steve Barkin ended Kim and Ron's idyll. Still holding each other, but now blushing, they looked up to see the hulking figure of the assistant principal, who then surprised them by saying quietly, "Possible, Stoppable. Nice work with those crazed robots."

"Uh, thanks, Mr. Barkin," Kim said.

Barkin then really threw them as he said with the slightest of smiles, "You're welcome. And I'm glad to see the two of you together. You make a nice couple."

The two teens stared, mouths agape at their teacher who, without missing a beat, shifted back into his familiar military mode and barked "Now take the tonsil-hockey outside! This is a family school!"

VI.

Kim and Ron left the building alone. Monique and Rufus both insisted that the naked mole rat wanted to have a sleep over at her house. The sky was clear, the stars shone above. It was still early spring though and the evening had cooled off. Kim leaned into Ron, who responded by putting his arm around her, as they walked back to his scooter. He then stopped walking, took off his jacket and draped it around Kim's shoulders.

She pouted, which surprised Ron.

"What?" he asked

"Well," she said teasingly, "if I wear your jacket does that mean you won't keep your arm around me to keep me warm?"

"Depends on how cold you are!"

Kim laughed, then said, "Very cold." Ron responded by putting his arm around her again.

"You surprise me KP," he said jauntily.

Now it was her turn stop short.

"Why?"

"Won't the Club Banana people cancel your shopping privileges if they see you wearing this jacket?" Ron remembered Kim's reaction when she first saw his Dad's tux. He was surprised, if pleased, that she specifically told him to put it on for the Prom.

She stuck out her tongue at Ron, then laughed. "So not the drama. It's retro. Everyone will be wearing these next season. Even Bonnie!" At that, both teens laughed. As they approached the scooter, Kim turned to face Ron. She looked into his eyes and placed her hands on his chest. With one finger she began to trace the placket of his shirt.

"Ron," she said seriously.

Ron tried not to be worried, but he tensed a bit. Kim sensed this and didn't move.

"Ron, about tonight ..."

_Uh oh_, Ron thought.

"… I just want you to know that this is about us, not about my rebounding from Eric. This evening it was like a light bulb went on over my head. Thanks for sticking by me, even when I was going gaga over Eric. I guess I really can do anything. Even be self-absorbed sometimes and ignore my best friend."

Ron wrapped his arms around Kim and pulled her close. She leaned her head on his shoulder. It felt as nice as it had earlier, when they were dancing.

"KP, no big," he whispered. "Heck, at least synthodude asked you out. I was too scared to."

At this Kim pulled back from Ron so she could look at him.

"Why, Ron? Why were you scared?"

"Because you mean more to me than anyone else in the world, KP. You're my best friend and I didn't want to ruin that. That was why I wanted to break up with you during the whole moodulator thing."

Kim's eyes began to tear as she gazed into Ron's eyes. But she was wearing a radiant smile.

"Ron Stoppable, you'll always be my best friend. I just hope you can also handle being my boyfriend, too." And with that she pulled Ron to her and gave him a deep, loving kiss, the kind that seems to go on forever but always ends too quickly.

VII.

Ron walked Kim to the front door, holding her hand. It had been quite a night: the world-wide Diablo mayhem, the final battle with Drakken and Shego, a first date.

"Well," Ron said, looking at his shoes. He wasn't sure how to end the evening. He knew he didn't want it to end. Then again he knew he didn't want Kim's father sending him into space for a rendezvous with Frederick.

Kim reached up and put her hand on his cheek, lifting his face so he was looking at her. "Hey," she said. "I had a great time tonight, Ron." He put his hand on Kim's.

"I did too, KP." He paused, then continued, "So, can I take you on another date?"

Kim feigned surprise. "Another date?" She paused, then looked up at the sky, then said, "Only if it's tomorrow. At 9 am."

Ron was confused. "Nine am? In the morning?"

Kim arched her eyebrow. "Yes, Ron, in the morning. That's when AM usually is, you know."

"Ha ha, Kim. Seriously though. Why so early?"

Kim now looked a bit sheepish as she said, "Because I want to spend the whole day with you and thought we could begin with breakfast."

"It's a deal, KP. On one condition."

"What?"

"I want to treat my girlfriend to dinner tomorrow night."

"Think she'll mind if you spend the day with me?"

"Nah, I think she'll be pretty cool with it," Ron said with a grin. "Well then," he added, "I guess this is good-night."

The two teens looked into one another's eyes, embraced, then kissed. Kim pulled away, but held Ron's hands. With a smile she said, "No, Ron, that is good-night."

_TBC …  
_


	2. Chapter 2

You saw it on _KP_, Disney owns it.

This chapter is about Kim and Ron's first day dating. It's pretty much all fluff, though it was fun to write and will have relevance to what follows. However, if you're looking for action, jump to chapter 3, for the beginning of a new mission. Enjoy!

* * *

I. 

With surprising speed, things had returned to normal at the Possible home. The family finished cleaning the house while Kim and Ron were at the Prom (save the world, and you too can get a pass on chores). Other than the whining of the force field generators in the family room, one would never have known that a giant Diablo robot had been running amok just hours ago.

Kim came down to find the usual morning scene in the Possible family kitchen: her two brothers teetering on the edge of mayhem as they flung food at one another and worked on their latest gadget, her father serenely reading his newspaper and drinking his coffee, and her mother preparing a meal, ever the calm at the center of the storm.

"Good Morning Kimmie! Would you like some bacon and eggs?" Ann Possible asked.

"Sounds tempting Mom, but I'm waiting for Ron; I invited him over for breakfast. I hope you don't mind …" Kim replied

"Hicka-bicka-boo …" Jim said as the small device in front of him began to hum and emit an amber glow.

"Hoosha! Kim's boooyyyyyyyyfriend is coming over. When's the wedding?" Tim said as he high-fived his brother.

"Boys, be nice," Kim's mother said to her precocious sons. Then, without missing a beat, she turned back to her daughter. "Mind? Not at all. When he gets here I'll make both of you omelets. I know how much Ron likes them."

"He likes anything on a plate," muttered Kim's father.

"Dad! Honey!" the two women exclaimed in unison.

Mr. Dr. P. chuckled. "Well, you have to admit, Ronald has a healthy appetite."

"Not unlike a certain young student I knew some years ago, James …" Anne retorted with a smile that made her husband blush and retreat behind the safety of the _Examiner_.

Kim watched the banter between her parents with amusement, then said, "Omelets sound spankin' Mom but, uh, actually, I thought I'd make Ron breakfast myself."

Ann Possible just stared. James Possible actually dropped his coffee. The twins stopped their food fight and forgot about their invention, which was still humming and glowing. Monster robots in the family room were one thing; Kim in the kitchen was terror on a wholly different scale. She scowled at her family. "What? You think I can't make Ron breakfast? That incident with the toaster last winter was so not the drama. Besides Nana told me she wanted to build a new kitchen."

At that moment the door swung open. A beaming Ron Stoppable walked through. "Good morning, good morning, Possible people! How are you all on this bon-diggity day?"

"We're great Ron," Kim said as she glared back at her doubting family. She moved over to her new boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ron sensed something was going on but he wasn't sure what it was. Happily, it didn't seem to be anything he'd done.

While this was going on Tim and Jim exchanged glances, then Tim whispered, "No way he'll eat what she makes."

"Not if he wants to live," his brother replied.

At this their father glared at them, crooked a finger and beckoned them. The two boys came around the table to James who said, "Boys, what did your mother tell you? Be nice." Then very quietly he continued, "This is where the rubber meets the road. He'll eat it. But it won't be pretty. Trust me." The twins gawped at their father. Either he'd completely lost his mind or he was in possession of some secret knowledge that came only with great age.

Ron, noticing that Kim's mother was wearing her apron, licked his chops and let an anticipatory "mmmmmmmmmmmm" pass his lips; he loved her cooking. "So what kind of badical breakfast delight do you have in store for us today, Mrs. Dr. P.?"

"Actually Ron, I'm going to make you breakfast!" Kim announced cheerily.

Ron saw the big smile on her face. _Kim? Cook? This is going to be worse than being trapped on the Simian Channel for the Running of the Apes!_ he thought. Somehow, he managed to keep smiling, when in reality he wanted to cower in fear, recalling Kim's past kitchen encounters. _Oh, the carnage, the carnage,_ he said to himself before saying aloud "That's, uh, great KP! Uh, whatcha going to make?"

Kim's parents exchanged a glance and smiled as they both thought, _Ron really is serious about our daughter._

"Pancakes!" she announced.

Pancakes. That meant batter. That meant … "You really think you're ready to use the blender, KP?" Ron asked nervously.

"Yes, I do." She was sounding just a bit hurt.

Ron noticed and recovered quickly. "Excellent then, Grasshopper! I can see that you must now be at one with the kitchen appliances," he said with a little bow.

Kim, smiling again, gave Ron another peck on the cheek, then looked at her family, and said smugly. "See, someone has confidence in my cooking abilities!"

Ron never dreamed that being in a relationship would be so fraught with peril.

II.

Aside from the need to call in the Hazmat team to clean up from Kim's attempt to make Ron breakfast, the two teens had a wonderful day. Ron surprised Kim by asking if she'd like to go to the mall. She knew that he hated shopping and so suspected something was up but still happily accepted the invitation. When they arrived he took her to Club Banana and told her to pick out the jacket of her choice. "Just pick out something girly. Something that Ned wouldn't wear" he said as he pushed her into the store. "I'll meet you back here in a few."

A little while later the teens left the shop with Kim wearing her new acquisition. She was pleased as they walked the mall holding hands, drawing appreciative glances from other shoppers. After a few moments Kim looked over and noticed a very satisfied smile on Ron's face. She stopped walking, took her hand from Ron's and placed both of hers on her hips.

"Ron Stoppable," she scolded. "You wanted to come to the mall so you could show me off!"

"No," he said defensively, "I really did want to buy you that jacket." Then he turned a deep shade of crimson. "But could you blame me if I wanted to show you off? I mean, here I am in public holding hands with the most beautiful girl in Middleton! This is one of the single greatest days in the life of the Ron-man!"

Kim gave Ron one of her nice try looks and Ron looked at his feet. Then she reached up, took his face in her hands and kissed him, right there in the middle of the mall. After a few moments she pulled back and whispered in his ear. "Flattery will get you everywhere, Ron. Now let's go so I can beat you at that Zombie Mayhem IV game I've heard you and Felix talk about." With that she turned and headed toward the arcade. Ron struggled but succeeded in not letting out a boo-yah right there.

From the mall they went to the playground where they ran around like kids, giggling, squealing, laughing. Then it was off to the tree house where Ron made Kim wait before coming up.

"Okay! The coast is clear," he called

Kim laughed when she climbed through the hole. She noticed the fresh paint covering the "no girls" warning he'd slapped up when she was dating Eric. The two teens enjoyed their private time in the aerie, grateful that Kim's dad couldn't see them. Neither of them wanted Ron to pay a visit to Frederick.

Ron dropped Kim off at her house later that afternoon with instructions to be ready for him to pick her up for their dinner date in three hours. She was burning with curiosity as to why Ron would need so much time to get ready for their evening together and where Ron would take her but she couldn't get any information from him. Kim told her mother that she was amazed that Ron was actually keeping a secret; he was congenitally disposed to blab.

"Well, did you try The Puppy Dog Pout?" Ann asked.

"Yes!" Kim replied.

"And it didn't work?" her mother asked with great surprise.

"No!" Kim answered with evident frustration. "He just kept saying, "Not gonna tell ya. Not gonna tell ya. Not gonna tell ya."

"Kim, this is serious. We cannot let your father know that it's possible to resist the Puppy Dog Pout. If he ever learned how Ron did that …" Ann Possible shuddered. She wanted to redo the bathrooms. Now, with the added cost of repairing the family room, she knew she'd need the power of The Pout.

"I know Mom," Kim said, sounding exasperated. "It's just so frustrating. And you know how I like to know everything."

"Yes, I do, dear. It's one of the reasons you're so good at flushing out the bad guys. But, it looks like you'll just have to be patient this time."

Kim growled, folded her arms and flopped down into a chair.

III.

The time passed quickly and Ron arrived at 7:00 sharp. Kim's dad opened the door, Ron offered a very polite hello as he shook hands and waited for his girlfriend. Kim didn't know what to wear so she had put on a dress that she knew Ron, indeed no-one other than Rufus, had ever seen – the one from the night she was trapped in the experimental Valkyrie 1000 shoes and couldn't slow down. He beamed as she came down the stairs. She was impressed, too. Ron was wearing a blazer and tie that actually matched. And on his feet were – shoes. Not sneakers, but real adult shoes.

He led her out to his scooter. They hopped on and drove off. With a bit more experience driving the modified bike under his belt, Ron now could exercise much better control of the vehicle. His mother was still terrified of the rockets but Ron had found a surprisingly supportive ally in his father who upon seeing the modifications just whistled and said, "Cool. Very, very cool."

Much to Kim's surprise they pulled up in front of Ron's house. Ron climbed off the bike, then helped Kim off. _We're having dinner with Ron's parents?_ Kim wondered. _That is so not romantic. Oh well, I guess I can't expect him to have mastered the romance thing in less than 24 hours._

As they approached the front door, Ron turned to Kim and said, "Welcome to Chez Ronald, madomwazelley," eliciting giggles from Kim.

"Hey, hey, no laughing at the maiter d or you'll get a bad table," Ron warned.

"Oh, really? And how many tables are there?" she asked sassily.

"One. And it's in great demand," he said.

"Are there, uh, any other diners coming tonight?" Kim asked, beginning to wonder what Ron had planned.

"Nope. Just you and me," he informed her. "The 'rents are out till 10:00."

Kim looked at Ron admiringly and thought, _I underestimated you!_

Ron opened the door and led Kim in. She gasped as he brought her into the dining room. The table was set beautifully: silver, bone china, crystal, two candles. Ron pulled out a chair for Kim. As she sat down she noticed a menu. She drew her breath when she saw the entrée was something called Risotto Kimberly. She was overwhelmed. Nobody had ever named anything after her before.

"Ron, this is so ferociously sweet …" she cooed.

He cut her off. "Ah, ah, ah. You've got to try it first! Then you can compliment le chef! Some of those fine Kim Possible kisses later would be most appreciated!"

Kim blushed – but she also smiled, enjoying both the compliment and the thought of satisfying Ron's request.

They enjoyed a salad of fresh field greens with a blood-orange avocado oil and an appetizer of scallop ceviche on black pasta cakes with cilantro salsa. Kim could hardly believe how good the food was.

"Ron this is so delicious!" she told him.

"Thanks KP," he said with evident pride, "Since Dr. D. messed with Bueno Nacho I had to come up with a Plan B for dinner. This seemed better than the Middleton House of Pizza."

Kim could barely resist talking with her mouth full. "Mmm. Please don' t take this the wrong way, but it's such the pity that Drakken didn't destroy Bueno Nacho sooner. You are an incredibly good cook!" she enthused, before adding with a mock frown, "Although maybe now I'm going to have to start worrying about my waistline …"

"And you are a very polite guest," Ron said. "Now let me clear these plates; our entrée will be ready in just a moment."

"I can't wait. Risotto Kimberly," she said dreamily. She didn't care how it tasted. While she loved the jacket Ron had bought for her earlier in the day, and the fact that he'd shown respect for her by playing the arcade games with her with the same competitive spirit he'd have played Felix, she was most moved that he had created something special just for her.

Ron came back from the kitchen carrying two plates that were giving off a wonderful aroma. "Dinner is served," he announced, just in time for the Kimmunicator to chirp.

_TBC …_


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone for reading. A special nod of the head to WhiteLadyoftheRing, campy, KPR, mattb3671, charizardag, springboy, and warprince2000 for your reviews and suggestions.

Disclaimer: All _KP_ characters belong, alas, to the Walt Disney Corp. The Hinckleys are derived from characters created by Sherwood Schwartz.

* * *

I. 

_Beeeep beep be beep_

Kim looked at Ron, who stood before her holding two plates of risotto, her expression one of frustration and disappointment. Ron had put so much effort into the evening and she'd been enjoying herself so much. And now the Kimmunicator was ringing.

_Beeeep beep be beep._

"Answer it," Ron said with a sigh.

"Are you sure?" Kim asked. "You've worked so hard on this meal, Ron, and this is supposed to be our special evening …"

"I know KP, but you should answer it," Ron said with a sigh. "Look, it's what you do. You save the world."

"Ron, put down the plates." After he did, she took his hands, then said in a tone that would brook no dissent, "Don't you ever forget: I don't save the world. _We_ save the world. I can't do this without you." She then smiled and continued, "And I wouldn't want to."

Ron grinned, then said with resignation, "I just wish the bad guys could take week-ends off like everyone else."

Kim arched an eyebrow and responded, "You and me both."

She retrieved the Kimmunicator as Ron brought the food back into the kitchen. With a sigh of her own, she said, "What's the sitch Wade?"

Wade could tell that Kim was distracted. "Did I get you at a bad time?"

"Bad time? You know how long it takes to make risotto?" Ron, who had returned to the dining room, complained to Wade.

"Risotto? Ron? Kim?" Wade paused. He noticed that his two friends were both dressed up. "Heyyyy, you two weren't on a … Whooaaa. And no moodulator!"

"Wade," Kim said with a bit of pique, "Ron made me a lovely dinner which is now getting cold while I get hungry. Talk."

"Sorry," he said. "The site just got a hit from a Professor Mary Ann Hinckley at Middleton College. Her pocket cold fusion generator was stolen this evening. She was quite upset and said she had no one else to turn to."

"Okay, Wade, tell her we're on our way," Ron said. Kim looked at Ron, who said, "I know how lucky I am to have someone I can turn to. We gotta help her."

Kim looked at Ron with pride. She was disappointed about the interruption to their plans and knew Ron was, too. But he didn't hesitate to do the right thing. "Ron, you rock. And I promise I'll make this up to you," she said.

"And how are you going to do that? You gonna make a new batch of risotto?" he asked before thinking, _Oh oh. What did I just suggest?_

"I wouldn't dream of it. But I do have other ways, Mr. Stoppable," Kim said before planting a kiss on his lips. At that a prolonged "ewwww" emanated from the Kimmunicator. This was definitely too much for Wade.

II.

"Where did Wade tell you we'd find Prof. Hinckley's lab?" Ron called back to Kim as they drove onto the Middleton College campus.

"Howell Hall," Kim replied. "It's on the other side of the campus."

Ron drove through the grounds, passing Georgian brick buildings and stately old trees. Then, on their right, completely out of keeping with the setting, was a hideous 1960s era Brutalist-style monstrosity of a lab. _So, _Ron thought,_ why is it that ugly buildings like this are never destroyed by Drakken's robots or Dementor's death rays?_

They pulled up in front of the building, found the Hinckley name on the directory and made their way to the professor's lab.

Waiting for them was a distraught, petite woman with gray hair who appeared to be in her late 60s.

"Kim Possible?" she asked with a worried voice.

"And my partner …" Kim began to say.

"Ron Stoppable!" the professor exclaimed, as a smile spread across her face.

"Uh, you know me?" he asked, surprised to be recognized.

"Know you? My grandsons love you. They can't stop singing that "Naked Mole Rap" song you performed on _American Starmaker_." The professor extended her hand to Ron, "It's so nice to meet you."

Kim beamed. It was nice to see Ron be the celebrity for once.

"Back 'atcha, Prof. Now, what's the deal?" _Why does she look so familiar? _Ron wondered.

"I've been working on a pocket cold fusion generator. I'd pretty much finished it, and was working out some bugs. I'd been working all day and finally got hungry, so I stepped out to get something to eat in the cafeteria. When I came back, it was missing.

Kim began looking around. The place looked undisturbed. It was obvious to her that whoever stole the device knew what he was looking for and where he would find it.

Ron, meanwhile, had taken Rufus out of his pocket. "Okay buddy, ready to look for some clues?"

"Uh huh!" squeaked the naked mole rat. Rufus was thrilled about the new state of affairs between Ron and Kim and he respected their need for alone time. But he was delighted to be back in the field with his friends.

Kim turned to the professor and asked if she had any suspicions regarding the identity of the culprits. "Not really," she said. "I haven't told anyone about my research because of the implications should it actually work."

Ron scratched his head and looked like he was lost in thought. Kim was waiting for Ron to say something llike, "And what would those implications be, just in case I didn't know." Instead, much to her surprise, he said, "Cold Fusion. Endless supply of cheap, clean energy. Pretty badical!" Ron paused, then continued. "Hmmm. Didn't a couple of scientists in Colorado claim to make that happen in a glass of water on top of a desk back around 1990?"

Kim stared at Ron and thought, _That's the second time I underestimated you tonight, Ron. My bad!_ As if reading Kim's mind, Ron turned to her and said, "Science Fraud Channel. Cable TV. A cornucopia of useful information!"

"Ron's right," the professor said. "Their results could never be reproduced. That's another reason anybody doing work in this area is pretty quiet about their efforts. Bad press isn't helpful when you're looking for grant money."

Rufus, meanwhile, had been scurrying around the lab when he found something. He jumped up and down, squeaking at Ron.

"What is it buddy?" Ron asked.

Rufus proudly held the clue he'd found, which Ron took. It was a motorcycle keychain. Kim knew not to judge people by their appearances, but she strongly doubted that a 60-something-year old professor would be a member of the Lowerton Hog Wild Biker's Sty. "Professor, this has all the appearance of an inside job. Are you sure nobody knew what was going on here," Kim asked. "Whoever stole your generator must have been familiar with this space, since nothing else seems to have been disturbed."

"No, the only person other than me who had access to this lab was the janitor," she replied.

"The janitor," she wondered. "What can you tell us about him?"

"Eddie? He seemed nice enough, though I'll admit that his penchant for saying "seriously" every other word was annoying."

Kim and Ron looked at each other. _Seriously. No way. It so can't be …_ Kim thought.

"Big dude, blond hair, mullet, likes to play air guitar?" Ron asked.

"Uh, yes," said the professor, clearly surprised.

"Motor Ed," Kim and Ron said in unison.

"You know him?"

"Our paths have crossed before, professor," Kim said. She then turned to Ron, "Let's go."

As they left the lab, Ron looked intently at the professor. Then, a look of recognition crossed his face. "Hey, I've seen _you_ on TV! …"

Kim couldn't imagine that Prof. Hinckley had performed on _American Starmaker_ and surely she hadn't been featured on the Science Fraud Channel. She wondered whether Ron also been watching the Knowing Channel? If he was learning something from TV, perhaps the cable hook-up in the Stoppable household wasn't all bad after all.

"… You were on the Desert Island Network!" Ron exclaimed.

Kim rolled her eyes. Now she was glad that she and Ron had decided to start dating if only because her initial instincts were sound: he needed to be saved from the clutches of cable television.

Ron continued, "… You and a bunch of other people were stranded on an island in the Sixties, weren't you?"

"Yes, we were. It was a surreal experience. But I met my husband Roy there and made some very special friends. You know, Roy sparked my love of science; I'd always seen myself as just a Kansas farm-girl, but he saw something more. He's always been my inspiration. We were married for more than 36 years before he died last year," Prof. Hinckley said wistfully with a warm smile and a faraway look in her eyes.

"Hey, sorry to hear he passed away," Ron said quietly. Though he'd been dating Kim for less than 24 hours, they'd been best friends for more than 12 years. He couldn't imagine life without her and didn't want to imagine what it would be like to lose a partner of nearly four decades.

"Don't be. We had a great life together," she said smiling. "I hope every couple can be as happy as we were." _And I think you two can_, she mused_. I remember how Roy and I looked at each other the way you to look at each other._

Turning to leave again, Ron reached out his hand to the professor. "Prof, don't worry, we'll find that fusion thingie for you. And for Roy."

III.

"Geez, Motor Ed!" Ron grumbled as they walked to the scooter. "Our first dinner date interrupted by a b-list villain; it couldn't even be someone from the A team! That really burns me!"

"Ron," Kim interrupted her boyfriend's rant.

"Yeah, KP?" Ron replied still looking cross.

"You were good in there. The questions you asked, the things you noticed. And I think you brought back some happy memories for a worried, lonely woman." Kim looked into Ron's eyes. She was feeling especially close to him now.

"Well, I," Ron began to say as Kim hugged him.

"Shhh," she said. "Shhh."

They enjoyed holding each other in the cool spring air for a few moments. Then, as determined as she'd been gentle moments ago, Kim said, "Okay, time to get our heads in the game."

Kim and Ron climbed onto the scooter and headed off campus. "So where to, KP? You think Motor Ed will be back at the junk yard?"

"It's as good a place as any to look …" Kim was saying as the Kimmunicator chirped.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"There's been a disturbance at the Monster Truck Rally at the Tri-City Convention Center …" Wade said.

"Let me guess," Kim said wearily. "A supercharged truck of some kind is on a rampage?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Wade asked.

"Motor Ed appears to have stolen the pocket fusion generator. Drakken or Dementor would already be using it to power some take-over-the-world machine. Motor Ed? He'd use an inexhaustible energy source to power a truck. We're on it." Kim turned off the Kimmunicator, and leaned forward into boyfriend and partner. "Let's go, Ron. It's time for us to get down and dirty in the bog."

"Boo-yah!" Ron cried exuberantly.

IV.

As both Kim and Ron expected, people were fleeing the convention center in a panic when they arrived. They hopped off the scooter and ran inside, having to push their way past screaming monster truck fans.

Inside the scene was chaos. All of the monster trucks save one had already been destroyed. The one remaining vehicle, a cross-over SUV/pickup, was doing donuts in the middle of the arena. In the truck's cargo bed was a large, mulleted man blasting away at random with a rather nasty looking laser cannon. Kim and Ron couldn't help but look at each other and roll their eyes. They both thought Ed would have learned something after the Doom-Vee escapade with Drakken. Then again, Motor Ed was definitely not the fastest car in the lot, despite his engineering credentials.

"Okay, KP, what's the plan?" Kim might tell Ron that he was her partner, but as far as he was concerned, she was the leader. She'd earned that role long ago.

"Hmm. We've got to disable the truck _and_ take out Motor Ed." Kim thought for a moment, then said to Ron, "Okay, here's what we're going to do …"

V.

Kim and Ron ran back outside the Convention Center to the scooter, donned their helmets and hopped on the machine. Ron revved up the bike and roared through the main doors into the building.

_I know Ron would rather be having dinner with me, but something tells me that he's having a blast right now, _Kim thought with a smile. She was sure that he was enjoying some kind of teen male fantasy, remembering some of the impressive driving moves he'd pulled off the previous night.

Ron drove straight down the main concourse, then turned into the arena, and began speeding down the steps to the floor.

The scooter was rapidly approaching the arena floor when Motor Ed saw it. He pointed the laser cannon at the oncoming bike and began firing. Fortunately for Kim and Ron, Motor Ed's accuracy was severely impaired by the movement of his truck.

Despite Motor Ed's poorly aimed shots, having seats blow up on either side of them was unnerving, and Ron had to concentrate to maintain control of the bike. He popped the front wheel of the scooter; then Rufus made his way backwards and slapped the rockets, igniting the turbo boosters and launching the bike into the arena itself. Swerving around debris, Ron avoided the wrecked vehicles surrounding him.

He pulled closer to the truck. "You ready, Kim?" he called over the roar of the engines.

"As ready as ever, Ron. Let's get this over with. I'm getting hungry!"

Ron pulled even with the truck and Kim stood up, putting one foot, then the other, onto the seat, looking like she was surfing the scooter. She balanced herself, timed the movement of the vehicles and launched herself into a somersault, landing neatly on her feet in the truck bed. Kim had surprised Motor Ed, who clearly did not expect her to make a perfect jump.

"Red!" he exclaimed.

"Don't call me that," Kim growled.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," Kim snapped.

"Hey, Red, you don't have to be so amped."

"Seriously? I had to leave a special meal made just for me because of you!"

Kim pivoted on her right leg and thrust out her left leg in a kick which Ed parried; Kim then dropped to the truck bed and rolled. _I've got to get that gun from him._ She was actually relieved by the firepower of the weapon; Ed couldn't blast her without blowing off the rear of his vehicle. Staying on the floor, she rolled and kicked out both feet, knocking Ed off balance and causing her opponent to drop the laser cannon, which fell and skittered away from him. Kim then jumped to her feet and assumed a fighting position.

"Red, you seem all wound up," Ed taunted. "That must have been a seriously hot date you were on."

"Actually, I'm still on it," she retorted.

"Whoa, with the sidekick dude?"

"He's not my sidekick. He's my partner."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," Kim growled.

Kim and Ed circled each other, warily eyeing one another. Then the truck, which was careering wildly around the arena, drove over a crushed vehicle, throwing them both to the cargo bed. The weapon slid back to Ed, who, to Kim's horror, quickly got up, and, not wanting to turn his back on Kim, pointed the cannon over his shoulder in the direction of Ron, who was still keeping pace on his rocket-powered scooter. Kim, still lying on the cargo bed, retrieved her grappler and fired at the gun, but not in time.

Ed fired first.

As the grappling hook yanked the cannon from Ed's hands, a fireball erupted next to the truck.

Motor Ed exclaimed "Wicked! Direct hit!" and dropped into a crouch and played his air guitar. "Look's like your date's seriously over, Red!"

"Ron! NO!" Kim screamed.

_TBC …_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers. If you saw it on _KP_, Disney owns it, though McCorkle and Schooley deserve the credit.

My thanks to everyone for reading. And particular thanks to the reviewers: warprince2000, WhiteLadyoftheRing, ron-sama, campy, charizardag, mattb3671, stvbnkz4eva. You may not rap, but you all rock!

I.

_A tired but victorious band returned to the school after defeating Monkey Fist and his simian minions. Sensei publicly recognized Ron's role before the assembled students, who cheered the unlikely warrior hero; Ron found the applause to be moving yet discomforting. He may have liked hamming it up in public, and even craved attention, but at heart he could be quite shy, which was one of the reasons he was happy people always focused on Kim's role in their adventures. Besides, deep down, Ron felt she really did all the work and he believed he rarely actually did anything truly worthy of praise._

_After the master's remarks, the ninja trainees, including Ron and Rufus, began returning to their rooms to rest or meditate, when Sensei called out, "Stoppable-san."_

_Ron stopped and turned to look at the wizened teacher. "Yes, Sensei?" he replied._

"_Join me," the old man motioned, indicating the bench in the middle of the courtyard. "You did well, today, Stoppable-san. You listened to your heart and you risked yourself for others."_

"_No big," Ron said with a nervous laugh. He was pleased by Sensei's commendation, but he was so unused to receiving praise. The only person who ever complimented him on anything was Kim, and, well, she was his best friend, so of course she'd say nice things to him. Sensei, however, was a teacher, a wholly unfamiliar source of praise._

"_No, you are wrong. It is … big," the old man said with conviction, and a small smile. "Stoppable-san, Yori and I believe in you. So do people you know back home. That is good, but it is not enough. The time has come for you to begin to learn to believe in yourself. You have shown great courage here. And I know you have done so before, even if you did not know it._

_Couple a belief in yourself with what you are learning here, and for you anything will be possible …"_

II.

Sneaking a quick look behind him, Ron could see Kim and Ed going at it. Ron had total confidence in her ability to take down her adversary. They had agreed that once she'd defeated Ed, he would toss knockout gas into the truck, after which Kim would climb over the cab and into the vehicle. If the window was open, it would be easy; if not, he'd use his grappler to break in.

Things had been going well; Kim looked to be winning. But then, the truck drove over another crushed vehicle, which Ron, driving the scooter, was just able to avoid. He had another chance to look back. From the corner of his eye, Ron noticed that neither Kim nor Ed were any longer visible. Then he saw Ed rising, his back mostly to him – but pointing the cannon in his direction. Ron was worried since he didn't know whether Kim was hurt – but he knew he had to act quickly since Motor Ed's likely next move was all too obvious.

"_Couple a belief in yourself with what you are learning here, and for you anything will be possible …" Okay, Sensei, I'll try. _Ron thought. _I'll try to make Yamanuchi proud. I'll try to make Kim proud. And I'll try to make myself proud._

Ron pulled Rufus out of his pocket. "Time to bail, little buddy. Think you can scare that driver for me?"

"Uh huh!" Rufus responded.

Ron was grateful – the driver's window was open; he tossed the naked mole rat into the cab. Rufus, who bared his buck tooth and opened his claws, frightened the driver, who began to swerve as the little pink creature began to bite and scratch him. Ron, meanwhile, had pulled closer to the truck and jumped onto the vehicle's running board. Rufus was doing his work well; the driver was still distracted and the vehicle was now swerving wildly. Ron tossed Wade's potent knockout gas to Rufus, who shoved it into the driver's face. Ron then pulled open the door, climbed into the cab and pushed the now-unconscious driver aside. The truck continued to veer wildly until Ron, having gained control of the vehicle, brought it to a stop.

Fortunately, Kim had had the advantage of facing forward; Motor Ed, looking over his shoulder, saw the blur of the scooter and the back of Ron's head. He didn't realize that Ron was crouching on the truck's running board, rather than riding the doomed bike, when he fired. What he did not see and Kim did was what Ron was doing. When the scooter exploded, Kim yelled in anguish "Ron! NO!" hoping Motor Ed would be fooled and relax his guard. His playing of the air guitar was sign enough that he thought he'd blown up both driver and bike.

Kim retrieved the cannon with her grappler hook, but saw both the weapon and grappler fly overboard after the truck turned wildly yet again. She turned back to Motor Ed and threw a side kick at him. He sprawled on the truck bed, then banged his head hard against the back of the cab as the vehicle swerved and came to a sudden stop. The mulleted, air guitar-playing villain was out cold.

Kim stood over Motor Ed's unconscious form, her hands on her hips and an eyebrow cocked. "Try to blow up my boyfriend, huh? You are so seriously busted," she said before she bent over and tied him up.

Ron came to the truck and helped Kim out of the cargo bed. He held her hands and looked into her eyes; then they hugged. Kim's eyes began to water. Even pretending that Ron had been hurt had shaken her.

"I'm so glad you're safe, Ron," she murmured.

"Same here, KP, same here," he replied softly.

They'd been on scores of missions before, but this was the first time they had gone into the field as a couple. Having begun to share new parts of themselves with one another, there was already a deeper sense of trust and connection than when they were "just" best friends. But there was also recognition of the possibility of a deeper, more profound kind of loss. They stood there, holding each other for what seemed ages. Finally, the inevitable happened: Ron's pants fell down.

"Aw, man" whined Ron.

A wicked grin spread over Kim's face as she said, "Oooh! The green ones with white polka dots!" then laughed. Ron turned a deep shade of crimson, broke from Kim's embrace, turned around and pulled his pants back up. As he buckled his belt, he felt Kim wrap her arms around him from behind.

"So, uh, KP you want to try having a date without explosions and fights?" he asked.

"I'd like that, Ron," she answered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

III.

They called Kim's dad for a ride home.

Their first stop was the College, where Ron insisted on bringing the Pocket Cold Fusion Generator into the professor on his own. It had been easy to find – it was plugged into the truck's cigarette lighter slot. When Ron came out of the lab, he slid into the car quietly. Kim didn't care that her father was in the front seat. She sat close to Ron in the back, holding his hand, looking at him, curious.

Ron was gazing out the window. Kim wondered what was going through his head. She hoped that he wasn't regretting his decision to date her. The lovely meal he'd made for her had been ruined, his scooter had been blown up – and he almost along with it. Maybe he'd decided that being with her was just too dangerous. Yet, as if sensing these thoughts, Ron put his arm around Kim and pulled her closer.

"Mr. Dr. P," Ron said.

"Yes, Ronald?"

"Kim and I didn't get to eat much before our dinner was interrupted. Would you, uh, mind leaving us at the House of Pizza? I promise I'll have her home by 10:00."

"Of course, Ronald, I'd be happy to stop. And you have till midnight." Kim smiled. Her mother had been obviously pleased by the way the previous night had ended; her dad, even if he was less overt in his feelings, must have felt similarly if he was giving her a midnight curfew on a school night.

Shortly thereafter, James Possible pulled into the parking lot of the pizza parlor.

Ron helped Kim out of the car. The two teens waved at Kim's father as he pulled away.

Ron looked around the restaurant. He took a few moments before settling on a booth. "That one," he said. They walked to the chosen seats; Ron indicated the one Kim was to sit in. She realized that Ron was picking "their" seats in what might well be "their" new hangout and smiled. She liked "Confident Ron." He then walked to the counter and placed the order. A few minutes later he retrieved a pizza box.

Kim was surprised as Ron set the box down. Eat-in pizza usually came on a tray.

"Kim, I really wanted you to have a special meal tonight."

"I know you did, Ron," she said. "And it was special. The appetizer and salad were delicious, and the risotto smelled and looked wonderful. I hope you'll make it again for me some time."

"It would be my pleasure," he said. "I know you were hoping we'd go back to my house to finish dinner, but by now the risotto would be a cold, gooey mess and that's not the memory I wanted you to have of our first dinner date. I, uh, really wanted you to have a special memory of eating a dish made just for you. So, since Plan B didn't work out, we'll have to try Plan C." Ron gave Kim two metal spoons. "Drum roll, please."

Kim, a little bit self-consciously, began drumming the table. Ron might now be her boyfriend, but he was still weird.

Ron then opened the box with a flourish. "For Madamwazelly, Pizza Kimberly!"

Kim looked at the pizza, her pizza, broke into a grin, and said, "Ron, I love it!"

The pizza had the letter "K" formed with mushroom and pepperoni in its middle.

IV.

James Possible smiled as Kim and Ron wave at him as he pulled out of the lot.

"Fighting monster robots. Battling ray-gun wielding monster truck aficionados. We sure didn't do that when I was in High School," he said to himself.

The House of Pizza wasn't all that far from where the Possibles lived; he'd be back at the house in just a few minutes. But as he was driving, thoughts began to cross his mind and he decided he would take a circuitous route back home.

Last night had been a shock to James. First, that one of his research projects would come back to haunt him so personally. He always knew that there was the potential for bad people to gain control of his technology. But what Drew had done was mind-bogglingly insane. And that it could have cost his family their lives …; he shuddered.

Drew. Messing with his little Kimmie-cub. That really steamed him. Drew had stooped to a new low with the synthodrone, using it to manipulate her feelings and in the process almost pushing away her best friend. James had seen how Eric was coming between Kim and Ronald, but he didn't feel it was his place to say anything. He knew now he was wrong. Sometimes parents do need to help their children, even the ones capable of saving the world, see which end is up. Fortunately, Kim discovered the truth before it was too late. And fortunately Ronald had spoken up when he did.

Ronald. James smiled again. What a goofball. And what a brave young man. Last night Dr. Possible felt like a deer in the headlights when Kim said Ron was her boyfriend. Yes, there had been a lot of information to process. Drakken. Synthodrones. Eric. Ronald. But James Timothy Possible was also honest enough to admit that part of him still saw Ronald Stoppable, and thus Kimberly Ann Possible, as pre-K students. But the pre-K students were growing up. And he had to admit that if Kim was going to date someone, seriously date someone, then Ronald would be his choice.

No doubt, Ronald wasn't perfect. He wasn't the best looking boy Kim had ever dated – not that really should matter. And he could be a bit of a mooch. James wondered where Ronald ate more meals: his own house or at the Possible home. He'd occasionally wondered why Ronald spent so much time with the Possibles, but never really pushed the issue. Kim – and his wife, and the twins, and he had to admit, he himself – always liked having him around. He really was part of the family. And finally there was Ronald's penchant for slacking off; there was no way that boy was going to be class valedictorian. Yet Ronald's slothfulness was balanced by the initiative he took when he had hauled himself half-way around the world to save Kim. And he had invented what proved to be the most popular product ever sold by Bueno Nacho. James knew that when Ronald wanted to, he could apply himself and be creative. With some inspiration and encouragement, the kind Kim could offer, he could probably do some impressive things.

And of course there were Ronald's positive traits. Ronald was devoted to his daughter, the way only a best friend could be. He could be trusted (other than with $99,000,000; Dr. Possible had wondered how Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable had allowed their son to blow that much cash so quickly). He was a good person, willing to help out with all sorts of projects; James remembered Ronald giving up a spring break to help move Kim's Nana, Dr. Possible's mother, into her new Florida home.

Mother. And that brought him to the most important reason he would choose Ronald for Kim. For Ronald was always by her side when she went on those missions. He supported her in doing what she believed to be important, often at great personal risk.

Mother hadn't been so lucky. She had to do things on her own. Pop had been a good man, but like his son, was happiest in a lab. He never understood why his wife had to run all over the globe fighting bad guys. And to make things even more difficult, the powers that be were not all that happy that one of the most effective operatives in the field was a woman; it was the 50's and 60's after all, and women were not seen as players in the world of covert operations. Yet it was Nan Possible who time and again defeated the forces of KAOS and SMERSH. She never sought acclaim or rewards. But the fact that her husband was more prone to ask why she couldn't be home to take care of Slim and Squirt than to congratulate her on single-handedly rescuing a Soviet nuclear submarine with a reactor that was about to go critical wore her down. By the late-60's she had stowed her mission clothes for good.

James had vowed that he would not be like his father. He would support the women in his life with all he had. And so he did, encouraging his wife at each step of her career, to the point where she was one of the world's top brain surgeons. And he supported his Kimmie-cub, too. He spoke with conviction when he said "Anything is possible for a Possible," recalling that he first shared those words with Kim when she was just four years old. When she began going on missions he could only offer encouragement, ask her to be careful, and pray that she returned safe. It was one of the weirder twists of fate that a form of safety might appear in the form of Ronald, who loyally offered backup to Kim, even as recently as the previous night, when she went to save her boyfriend, who at that time wasn't Ronald, and tonight, in the middle of what was supposed to be their first real date.

Yes, Kim could do a lot worse than Ronald, James thought as he pulled the car into the driveway. Dr. Possible climbed out his vehicle and went inside, where he found his wife, took her in his arms, and told her how much he loved her and their life together.

V.

That night, Kim fell asleep in her bed holding Pandaroo, imagining that it was Ron she held in her arms. Ron who'd worked up the courage to tell her how he felt. Ron who created special meals just for her. Ron who actually jumped from his scooter to take control of a speeding truck (that really was a spankin' move, she'd thought admiringly). She'd never felt this way before, not with Josh Mankey, not with pre-synthodrone Eric. She was mildly surprised, was a little bit scared, but most of all, she was ferociously happy. She was amazed at how much difference the events of twenty four hours could make in one's life! Best friend, crime fighting partner, boyfriend, all wrapped up in one. And tomorrow she would be walking to school with him. Kim Possible, who had saved the world time and again, who was tough as a Navy SEAL, as brave as a firefighter rushing into the inferno, the girl who could do anything, was a sheep, a crushing sheep. And to her astonishment, she was loving it.

Across town, Ron did not fall asleep with such ease. He, too, was happy, probably happier than he'd ever been. But he was thinking about the future, his future. Sensei's words weighed heavily on his mind. The old master was right, as scary as it was to believe. He _had_ found the courage to seek out the Lotus Blade – and was successful in his quest. He _had_ found the guts to climb aboard a speeding truck that very evening – and had helped Kim take down Motor Ed and return the fusion generator to its owner. And he _had_ found the pluck to tell Kim how he felt – and now they were dating. Tomorrow he would be walking to school with his girlfriend. Who was also his best friend. Who was also his crime fighting partner. Wow. Life was good. But he knew it could be better. And that would take work, real work. Tomorrow he'd start by talking with Mr. Barkin about a study plan so he could improve his grades. Kim deserved that from her boyfriend. And just as important, he realized, he deserved it for himself. Maybe he was growing up. And maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

A few feet away from Ron, Rufus slept soundly. The naked mole rat had had no trouble falling asleep.

And in the Tri-County Correctional Facility, Shego continued to smile as she thought about the last twenty-four hours, give or take a few, and what would unfold in the day to come.

VI.

Shego smiled because the next afternoon she and Dr. D were scheduled to be transferred to another penal facility. At which time she would begin unfolding her plan, and begin the process of taking her revenge on Kim Possible.

She recalled how after what looked to be a promising start to Dr. D's latest take-over-the-world scheme, things quickly went south. To the Doc's credit, he'd actually thought this one through. He'd had a plan, a real plan, one that even she had not been able to unravel. One he took time to implement. One he researched. It was clever, it was evil, and it almost worked. But it had failed, like all the others. Kimmie and her buffoon sidekick had ruined everything, just like they always did. It was as if some great karmic play kept repeating itself over and over. Sort of like the circle of life.

She felt tired and utterly beaten when she was bundled into the back of the police van. They cops had actually been able to handcuff her, because her glow power had been shorted out when Princess slammed her into the signal tower. She had never felt lower.

"This can't be over!" cried Drakken as the panel doors were shut.

_It's over, Dr. D. It's over_, Shego thought.

But only for a moment.

She still wasn't sure why the inspiration hit her. Maybe it was because one of those dopey henchmen actually began humming "The Circle of Life." She wanted to blast him, but realized she couldn't. And then it occurred to her: _that's what I always do when someone annoys me. In fact, we keep doing the same thing over and over and over again. I know we'll break out of whatever jail they put us in. I know he'll hatch a new plan. And I know we'll be foiled. So maybe it's time to do something different._ Already, the germ of an idea was forming in her head.

"Dr. D?"

He didn't respond at first.

"Dr. D? Hyello?"

Drakken looked up. "Yes, Shego? What is it?" he asked, sounding perturbed.

She ignored Drakken's tone, then continued. "I want you to think very carefully before you answer this question: Which is more important to you: The process of taking over the world or actually ruling the world?"

He looked at her, blinked a couple of times, then scratched his head. "Hmmm, Shego. An interesting question. I've never really thought about the distinction. I'd definitely say it was the ruling the world part. Then everybody would have to acknowledge my genius, regardless of whether it was my genius that had enabled me to rule the world, because since I was ruling the world I could tell everyone that they had to say it was because of my genius that I was ruling the world!"

Shego stared at Drakken for a moment. _Wow_, she thought. _That was convoluted even for him. Yet it does make a strange kind of sense._ _The human mind is a truly mysterious thing_, she thought.

"Okay, then, so if I said you could rule the world on one condition …"

"And what condition would that be, Shego?" Drakken interrupted, somewhat patronizingly.

"… that we use my plan. I conceive it, I design it, I implement it. I give the orders, you follow. No questions, no arguments. When we succeed, you get to enjoy world domination."

Drakken puckered his lips, trying for a thoughtful look, but appearing as if he'd had one too many bad nacos before unleashing the L'il Diablos. Drakken might be a mad scientist; a raving megalomaniac; a power-hungry, blue skinned villainous freak; but he wasn't stupid. He was most definitely delusional, but not stupid. He knew that he'd never defeated Kim Possible. Even when he thought he had, she'd found a way to prevail in the end. Like Shego, he could predict what would happen if they did things the way they'd always been done before. Perhaps she was on to something. It really didn't matter how he came to rule the world. He'd simply rewrite history when he was in charge and take all the credit.

"One question for you, Shego. What's in it for you?" Drakken asked.

"Kim Possible. She's mine," she said viperishly.

"Kim Possible? That's all? You won't go tell me at the last moment that you want to rule the world yourself?" Drakken replied.

"Nah. Taking over the world's your dream, not mine. For me this is just a job. Though I will admit I do like being evil. No, right now all I want right is want payback. You get the world, I get Princess. And maybe one of those mind-control chips." Shego imagined how much fun she'd have with one of those. _Kim Possible, doing my bidding for the rest of her life – unable to resist and fully aware of what was going on. Oh, that would be good,_ she thought.

Drakken raised an eyebrow and smiled at Shego. "Okay, Shego, I've got game. What, as our teen-aged nemesis would say, is "the sitch"?"

Bueno Nacho had started in a one-stoplight town, and its headquarters remained there even after it became a global conglomerate. The HQ town still had one stop-light, little population other than white collar workers at BN corporate, and one police officer, Barney Fife III. Barney, knowing he had nowhere to put two villains and a bunch of henchmen, called in the Middleton police to take away the prisoners. A 100 mile ride in the back of a police van suited Shego well; it gave her time to describe her plans. As she began to outline her idea to Drakken, his smile grew into one of his trademark villain grins. It was all he could do to not break into full-throated evil laughter.

VII.

Kim and Ron could hardly believe that the Prom had been less than two days ago. Walking to school together holding hands had seemed like something they'd been doing for years. But the smiles, nods, even high fives they received upon entering the halls of Middleton High brought home to them how exciting and fresh what they were experiencing really was. The new couple was the focus of attention; they found themselves blushing at times, giggling at others (with Ron doing most of the blushing and Kim most of the giggling).

On the way to school Ron had told Kim of his plans to ask Mr. Barkin if he would meet with him after school to talk about developing a program to help him improve his grades. Kim had been touched when Ron said, "Hey, Kim Possible deserves to be dating a guy who does well in school." But she was truly delighted when he continued, "And fortunately, the Ron-man wants better grades. So both our needs can be met."

It had taken effort, but they kept their eyes off one another in their classes, and paid attention to their teachers. As they left their last class of the morning, Ron heard his stomach growl and said "KP, I am one hungry man. It's time for us to get some grub!"

Rufus popped out of his pocket and said, "Mmm! Grub!"

Kim, arching an eyebrow, responded, "How about you save me a seat, Hungry Man? Last Friday I promised I would attend a very brief meeting of the Environmental Students Club."

Ron smiled at his girlfriend and said with a bow, "It would be my pleasure, KP."

Kim headed off in one direction to her meeting, while Ron went in the other, running into Monique along the way.

"Hey there, Prom Boy, where's the girlfriend?" she asked.

"Off to a club meeting," Ron answered. "You know KP, she volunteers for six an' all that. She'll be here in a few. Want to join us for lunch?"

"Join you? Join you? Of course I'm going to join you. And you're going to tell all about your big date!" Monique insisted.

The two students grabbed trays and got on line. Monique was served her lunch, then Ron his. He looked with dismay at what was put on his plate. Despite his growling stomach, he eyed the food and marveled at the injustice of his in-school restaurant operation being closed down. _There is no way a small mammal serving food could pose more of a health risk than eating what's being served here today,_ he thought

As Ron was lost in his thoughts about mystery meat, he heard a sing-song voice behind him say, "If it isn't Mr. Rebound!"

Ron looked over his shoulder to see the smirking visage of Bonnie Rockwaller, who continued, "You do realize that Kim is only dating you because she's on the rebound, don't you? I mean, face it, Stoppable, you know you're a loser."

Monique watched with concern. The last thing she wanted to see was Bonnie plant any doubts in Ron's mind about his new relationship with Kim. But Ron surprised her as he lifted his hand, palm out to Bonnie and simply said, "Talk to the hand, Bon-Bon."

_You go, Ron!_ Monique thought.

Not to be deterred, Bonnie changed tactics. "You know Ron, maybe you're right. Maybe Kim actually does like you. Maybe because she's a loser, too. That must be why Josh Mankey "drifted away" from her," she said making air quotes, "And like really, how many girls would be desperate enough to date a synthothing or whatever it was Eric was …"

Ron's eyes opened wide. Bonnie was plumbing new lows, and it was taking him a moment to believe she was actually saying what he was hearing. But when he did, he spun around and slammed his tray down on the counter.

"That's enough, Bonnie!" he roared. "You want to call me a loser? Fine! But don't you ever, ever say anything bad about Kim again! Kim Possible is the biggest winner this school has ever seen but you're too stuck up and self-involved to see that! All you ever seem to want to do is hurt other people. Well, you listen to this loser: you don't know the first thing about what's going on with Kim and me. But I'll tell you this: Even if you're right, and Kim's only dating me on the rebound, I'd rather have two days as her boyfriend and a broken heart than a lifetime of dating you."

Ron's and Bonnie's faces were just inches apart. He was livid; she was slack-jawed. The cafeteria had fallen silent the moment Ron slammed down his tray and had remained that way. Nobody had ever spoken to Bonnie this way.

Then, several things happened all at once:

Sarah Potter, a gangly sophomore who had the misfortune of living across the street from Bonnie and had suffered a lifetime of teasing at the cheerleader's hands called out, "You tell her, Ron!"

Josh Mankey stood up. Despite drifting away from Kim, he never stopped thinking she was a nice person; they really had just grown apart. In the end, he'd been unable to get his mind around the whole teen hero thing, not to mention the role Ron played in her life. And a few dates with Bonnie left him with a very different opinion of Kim's fellow cheerleader, who had proved to be incredibly self-centered, mean spirited, and just plain boring. He clapped, pumped his fist in the air and lustily yelled, "Go, Stoppable!"

Kim Possible, who had stepped into the cafeteria just in time to see the incident, waded through the crowd, which parted as she approached Bonnie and Ron. She looked at Bonnie for just the briefest of moments, then, gently but firmly pushed her aside, turned to Ron and said, "Excuse me while I rebound," pulling him to her and giving him a kiss he would never forget.

The cafeteria erupted in wild cheering. And while Kim and Ron continued to kiss, Monique looked at the still shell-shocked Bonnie and said, "Girl, you've just been served!"

VIII.

Later that day, while Kim and Ron sat through yet another biology class film with poor production values, law enforcement officials prepared to transfer Shego and Drakken to a more secure facility.

Given Drakken and Shego's track record in escaping from the local jails, the police were looking to rid themselves of their responsibility for holding the two and were relieved when the various competing federal and state agencies had finally reached agreement about who would get to incarcerate the villains pending trial.

Shego had been waiting. Her glow power had returned to its former strength, and she was ready to move. As she waited, she looked at her green and black outfit. The authorities hadn't bothered to take her clothes, presumably letting another jurisdiction pick up the tab for a prison uniform. She was comfortable in her Team Go costume, but knew it was as conspicuous as an orange prison jump suit and would have to go. One of the first things she'd have to do on the outside was find different clothes.

Eventually, two guards came for her. She waited for them to enter the cell. When the first moved to handcuff her, Shego struck. The two men were caught completely off-guard by her glowing hands; it was easy to drop them both. Shego stepped over their bodies and into the corridor. Looking both ways to ensure the coast was clear, and making her way down the hall, she ripped open the door of each cell, and, not wanting to leave behind any witnesses to her conversation with Drakken, blasted away the henchmen, one by one. She didn't feel too bad, though, since they were all synthodrones. Finally, coming to the corridor's end she found Drakken's cell and slashed through the lock to gain entry.

"Shego, it's about time!" Drakken said huffily as she looked around quickly. She could hear footsteps coming down the hall. "Shhh!" she ordered. Shego looked at the window: bars and lexan. _Gotta love our local correctional facility,_ she thought. _When will they learn? I mean, how many times have Drakken and I busted out of this joint?_ She swiped her glowing hand through the metal bars and plastic window as if they were butter. Shego then looked through the opening and, noting that it was a good 20 foot drop to the ground decided that she'd have to go first so she could catch Drakken when he jumped.

Shego crouched on the window sill, then made a flying leap to the ground below, landing on her feet with the poise of an Olympic gymnast. She waited impatiently for Drakken, who finally emerged from the window, looked down, looked scared, then noticed Shego glowering at him, closed his eyes and jumped into his henchwoman's waiting arms. Shego let out an "oomph" and felt her knees buckle as she caught Drakken. _I think he ate too much product when he was running Bueno Nacho!_ she thought snidely.

The two villains quickly made for the woods. At the forest's edge Shego said to Drakken, "Remember Dr. D. Follow the plan to the letter. No improvising. You're on your own now; I won't be able to help you." She then disappeared into the trees; Drakken looked about nervously and headed in another direction.

Pandemonium broke out at the jail. Nobody had expected Shego's glow power to return. Local authorities, after consultation with their state and federal counterparts, decided that Drakken's and Shego's escape would best be kept quiet. Coming just two days after the L'il Diablo attacks, they couldn't afford any more assaults on their credibility. They'd let Global Justice handle this one.

IX.

While Ron was meeting with Mr. Barkin, Kim was in the library reviewing her list of Latin nouns. _I can understand why I need to know the Latin for "Time," but why "Monkey"?_ Looking at the clock, she saw she was supposed to meet Ron shortly. She was putting her books into her backpack when the Kimmunicator began to chirp. Miss Hatchett scowled at Kim, who nervously laughed, waved, apologized and ran out the library before being sentenced to some unimaginable purgatory; she shivered at the memory of her last round of punishment in the stacks.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" she asked.

"Kim," he responded breathlessly, "Where are you?"

"Uh, I'm at school. That's where I usually am during the day," she replied.

"No, where at school?" he asked anxiously.

"Leaving the library, going to meet Ron on the front steps," Kim answered, beginning to get worried.

"Uh oh," he said.

"What is it Wade? What's wrong?" Kim demanded.

"You'd better see this!" Wade said before his image was replaced by video footage.

Kim watched as Wade's image was replaced by film of Kim and Ron at the Tri-City Convention Center the previous night. _Why was Wade so worried about security tapes?_ she wondered. The camera swung from Kim to Ron, just before he made the leap from the scooter to the truck_. That move really was spankin' _Kim thought. Then she noticed that the logo of the Middleton Evening News was on the bottom of the screen. And then she heard the voice of Tricia Labowski, the newscaster.

"… This is exclusive footage of internet cult rap sensation Ron Stoppable going into action with local teen hero Kim Possible..." Labowski announced.

_Cult rap sensation? When did this happen? _ Kim asked herself. _Ron never mentioned that. Then again he was surprised that Prof. Hinckley knew who he was. Well, good. People are finally appreciating him. And the TV people should have noticed him a long time ago. _

"… We're live at Middleton High School to talk with Ron about his daring exploits. And here he is!" Kim gasped as she saw a clearly unsuspecting Ron emerge from the building.

Kim ran through the empty halls of the school. When she opened the front doors, she was shocked by the media circus, just as Ron had been when he walked through the door moments earlier. Half the school seemed to be crowding about. In the two minutes that had passed before Kim arrived, Ron had been surrounded by cameramen, Labowski – and Bonnie, who was at the reporter's elbow. Kim growled when she saw the brown-haired cheerleader.

"So, Ron," Labowski asked, "I've heard that you had to bail out Kim Possible last night. Is that true?"

"Huh, wha –, " Ron stuttered. He was having unpleasant flashbacks to the last time he was interviewed by this woman. Memories of Project Phoebus, and needing to pretend that it was he and not Rufus who was even smarter than Wade. _And what does she mean by bail out Kim?_ He wondered

"And what about the rumors that you and Britina are going on a date next weekend?"

"B-Britina?" Ron stammered.

"Oh come on, Ron," Bonnie purred, "You can tell the truth. About you and Britina. And how Kim flamed out." Bonnie was enjoying herself. _Embarrass me in front of a crowded cafeteria?_ she crowed to herself._ Well, let's see how you and K like being humiliated on TV!_

Kim had pushed her way through most of the crowd and was now in Ron's line of site. He looked lost. She was going to kill Bonnie. She waved at him, hoping he might see her. And he did. And then he smiled and slowly he composed himself.

"Oooh-kay, Britina. Yeah, I asked her out," Ron finally said.

A hush fellow over the crowd and Bonnie looked surprised, but then smirked, thinking Ron was about to get big heady and put his moment in the sun ahead of his relationship with Kim.

"About a year and a half ago when Kim and I were on Britina's plane coming back from a mission." Ron looked away and scratched his head, as if he was trying to remember something, then looked at Labowski and deadpanned, "She shot me down." Ron then made silly crashing plane noises and hand movements, then brightened. "But you're right. I do have a girlfriend now!" With great pride he said, "Oh yeah, Ron Stoppable has finally hit a home run! C'mon over, Kim."

Kim smiled ever so serenely at Bonnie as she made her way to Ron. As Kim took Ron's hand, Labowski said, "So you and Kim Possible are dating! That's why you went to save her!"

"Save her? Tricia, Tricia, Tricia," Ron explained. "Kim didn't need to be saved. We're partners …"

At that Kim squeezed his hand and thought,_ And don't you ever forget that!_

"… we go on a mission, she does her thing, I do mine. Did you see when she somersaulted into the back of that truck? Now that was one badical move! You know why we succeed? The Kim Factor," he said grinning, "with just a little bit of Ron splashed in."

Kim sighed and thought, _That is still so sweet!_

"So speaking of hot, we can fairly say that Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible are a hot item?" the newscaster demanded.

At this, heedless of the fact that they were being watched live on TV, Kim embraced her boyfriend and said with a smile, "We're so hot, we're on fire!"

Ron beamed, punched the air with his fist, and let out a hearty "Boo-yah!"

For the second time that day, everyone cheered them.

Everyone except Bonnie Rockwaller. She fumed.

X.

The story from Middleton High was replayed on the early evening news broadcast.

Brick Flagg, who may have been captain of the football team and blessed with great teeth and hair, was also a point short of a full touchdown. He simply wasn't thinking when he said, "Whoa. Stoppable shoots and scores!" earning him a sucker-punch from Bonnie.

Kim's parents weren't sure how to react. Had their Kimmie actually said "We're so hot, we're on fire!" on television? They couldn't help but be delighted, however, by their daughter's manifest happiness. That Ron had acquitted himself well, making a joke at his own expense and directing praise to Kim when he could have showboated, made them feel especially good about the young man their daughter had chosen to date. Maybe being on fire wasn't a bad thing.

Kim's twin brothers knew exactly how to react. Later, when Kim and Ron came home for dinner, Tim lost no time in saying "We're so hot …" to which Jim responded with, "… We're on fire!" The two boys then yelled "boo-yah", exchanged high-fives, made kissing sounds, and laughed themselves silly.

Ron's parents had a similar reaction to Kim's, though they seemed even more surprised by their son's performance on TV and nonplussed that Ron had become some kind of cult celebrity. When Ron's father said something about his son being a chip off the old block, Mrs. Stoppable smiled indulgently at her husband and simply said, "Yes, dear," hoping he didn't notice her rolling her eyes.

Shego, who had cut her hair and traded her trademark costume for non-descript clothes and was now ensconced in a budget motel in Upperton, merely looked at the screen and said, "Oh look, Kimmie and the buffoon are dating. That's so cute." Then her eyes narrowed as she began to think of more ways she'd enjoy executing her revenge on Kim Possible. She'd joked, if only to push Kim's buttons, about taking Eric from her; Shego really hadn't been interested in a synthodrone. But it would be fun to see how Kim reacted to similar threats about Ron. And she wondered who that girl was who seemed to be feeding questions to the reporter.

And on the other side of the world, an old man watched a satellite video feed. Yamanuchi, though founded more than 1600 years ago, was fully equipped with the latest cutting-edge technology. The ninja had to master an ancient skill, yet be able to function in the modern world. Sensei had instructed appropriate Yamanuchi staff to track all appearances of Stoppable-san in any form of media; they duly reported to him the Middleton Evening News report, which he watched with keen interest. As he viewed the scene in front of the High School he nodded his head and murmured, "The time of testing has arrived."

_TBC …_


	5. Chapter 5

If you saw it on _KP_, Disney owns it.

Many thanks to everyone for reading. Special thanks to warprince 2000, charizardag, mattb3671, ron-sama, campy, dante hunter, and demonkiller1234 for their reviews.

* * *

I. 

Finals loomed ever larger as the school year neared its end. Ron struggled as he began preparing for his exams, paying a price for months of deferred reading and indulgent gaming, but drew encouragement and strength from Kim, who studied with him every day and patiently tutored him.

There was one point when Ron, preparing for his trigonometry test, felt he was ready for a nervous breakdown. He began panicking, mumbling, "I am not a cosine!" repeatedly and was all but ready to give up.

Kim took his math book and put it down. She then took her book, placed it in her lap, and sat in the lotus position. Her eyes closed, she said, "Ron, you must be at one with the math book. Make it your friend."

It took Ron a moment, but he recalled Home Economics with Kim, and looking at her through narrowed eyes asked, "Are you mocking me, KP?"

"Maybe," she replied. "Or maybe I'm trying to remind you of some good advice you once gave me. Remember the blender? It was so out of control until you helped me tame it."

Ron smiled, then laughed, his tension draining away. Soon enough the crisis was averted and Ron was ready to try tackling trig once again.

From the outset, Kim and Ron sensed that they had something special. Twelve years of friendship, adventure, and shared lives led to emotions being expressed in new and exciting ways. During these weeks Kim and Ron began to experience the joy of being boyfriend and girlfriend while still being best friends, that goofing around and holding hands, bad jokes and love notes, laughing and kissing, ragging on one another and confiding in each other went together. The initial awkwardness had passed, but the excitement remained and even seemed to grow. Kim and Ron's romance blossomed. And life continued in Middleton.

The Tuesday morning after Ron and Kim's appearance on the Middleton Evening News, Mr. Stoppable engaged an attorney to secure Ron a copyright for the "Naked Mole Rap" and to provide for the responsible collection of any royalties the song earned; there would not be a repeat of the Naco riches incident. When Ron learned of this, he didn't know whether he should be grateful for his father's foresight, angry that he was only told after the fact, or both.

Also on that day Bonnie and Brick officially broke up.

That Wednesday, Josh Mankey asked Monique on a date. She recalled how Josh had cheered on Ron two days before and was impressed. She accepted.

On Thursday, the Pixies, under Steve Barkin's leadership, completed their Pixie Muffin sales drive, setting a new record in the process. Barkin wept with joy. The pixies agreed not to tell anyone.

And Bonnie and Brick got back together.

On Friday, the staff at the Space Center was called together to be informed that the Director had been fired as a result of the fallout from the Hephaestus Project. Rumors of major changes began to swirl around the Center.

And then two bombshells went off.

II.

"Are you sure?" Will Du asked.

"Affirmative, sir. Drakken's hovercar has been detected en route by GJ-3 and GJ-7." Du nodded. GJ-3 and GJ-7 were part of the network of Global Justice spy satellites, so powerful they were capable of reading a newspaper from high earth orbit.

The highly cocky but highly competent agent strode from the Operations Center to Dr. Director's office to report the news to his superior. He knew they had to act quickly.

"We should probably inform Possible," he said.

As Dr. Director knew that Will and Kim did not exactly have the smoothest working relationship, his suggestion piqued her curiosity. She cocked an eyebrow.

"She's going to find out anyway. That computer whiz she works with is probably hacking into our computers as we speak," he explained.

Dr. Director smiled; someday she would get Wade onto her payroll. She spoke Kim Possible's name into the voice-activated phone, which secured a connection to the Kimmunicator.

Betty Director noted Kim's surprise at seeing the head of Global Justice and not Wade when she answered the call. Director explained the situation.

"Do you need us to help?" Kim asked.

"No, not this time, Kim," she answered. "We're going to take Drakken into custody. I think we can handle this one. You and Ron deserve a break. Would you like us to let you know when we've got him?"

"Please and thank you," Kim replied.

"By the way, that was nice work you two did with Motor Ed," the older woman offered

"Thanks, Dr. Director. And good luck." Kim ended the call.

Betty Director looked at Du and said, "Okay, Will. Confirm the target's location and scramble the hoverjets. I want this done quickly, neatly, and quietly."

Du and his team left GJ headquarters and soon engaged their quarry. The GJ aircraft had pursued Drakken's hovercar into a canyon. Will Du, in the lead jet, used the magnification feature of his view-screen to zoom-in on the target; the craft's operator was clearly Drakken, and he was shaking his fist at his pursuers. His anger at being captured twice in less than two weeks was readily apparent and quite understandable, if not something with which the GJ operative sympathized.

The GJ hoverjets ordered Drakken to land. His response was to try to escape. Drakken jinked the hovercar left and right, trying to slip back past the larger craft which would have less room for maneuver in the narrow confines of the canyon. He failed. The hovercar clipped the wing of a GJ jet, then hit the escarpment. Drakken lost control, and crashed to the rocky floor below. Upon impact, the hovercar exploded into a huge fireball. All that was left of vehicle or driver were a few smoking, charred remains.

Du had the pilot land his aircraft. He approached the wreckage, pulled out a DNA scanner and confirmed the deceased's identity. Dr. Drakken was dead.

_At least we won't have to worry about another jailbreak_, Du mused grimly.

III.

Finals were now just around the corner. Kim and Ron had agreed that between now and the end of exams they would concentrate solely on their studies and missions that arose. Movies, dates, and other fun could wait for their summer break; right now, they both wanted to get Ron over the finish line.

Ron had been making progress, thanks to Kim. During one of their study breaks, she had mentioned something about the Club Banana sale, which he seemed to ignore. She didn't believe him when he said he was listening. To prove he was, Ron repeated her words, verbatim. Kim then had the breakthrough inspiration: she began reading equations and solutions; he was able to repeat them, verbatim. Knowing the equations was half the battle, now Ron could focus on understanding them. Kim marveled at Ron's bizarre Kim-centric form of eidetic memory. _You're weird, _she thought, _but maybe that's why I like you so much!_

It was a Sunday and Ron and Rufus were packing Ron's book bag for a study session with Kim when the phone rang. He heard his dad answer, and then he heard his father ask his mother to pick up the other line. Ron assumed that one of the relatives had called; he shuddered as he contemplated the prospect of a visit from Cousin Shawn. Shaking off that unpleasant thought, he picked up his cell phone, called Kim to tell her that he was on his way over, and headed downstairs. He was now looking forward to studying with Kim, not only because he enjoyed nothing more than being with her, but because he actually felt he was making progress. The memory drills had helped enough that he was developing the confidence to try math problems unassisted. He made to wave at his dad before he left, but stopped when his father cupped his hand over the phone and raised his index finger, indicating he wanted Ron to wait.

"No, this is wonderful. Thank you very much. I know he'll be very excited. Good bye." Mr. Stoppable said before he put the phone down on the coffee table. Mrs. Stoppable joined them in the room, wearing a big smile.

"We're very proud of you, Ronnie," his mother said.

"Uh, thanks. What did I do?" Ron asked, confused.

"That was Sensei, from the Yamanuchi School," his father replied.

Ron's eyes opened wide. "Sensei. Called here? Why?" _I hope everything is okay there_,he thought.

"He was calling to invite you to study at the school for a month this summer. A spot just opened up," Ron's father explained "They were so impressed with what you did during your previous visit that they offered an all expenses paid scholarship"

"A month? In Japan?" Ron stammered.

"Yes, beginning at the end of June," Ron's father said brightly. "We accepted for you. This will be a wonderful experience for you."

"But, but, Kim and I …" Ron sputtered.

"Ron," his mother said, "she'll be here when you get back. Besides, some time apart might do you two good."

"Time apart? What are you talking about? We don't need time apart. Do you realize that I'm doing so much better in school right now that Mr. Barkin actually smiles at me! And you know why I'm doing better: three letters: K-I-M." Ron was waving his arms. Then, crossing them over this chest, he said firmly, "I'm not going."

"Ron," his father said, "we thought you'd be excited. You told us how much you enjoyed learning about Japanese culture when you were an exchange student."

What Ron wanted to say was, "Hey Dad, Mom, actually, I spent a week learning how to use my mystical monkey powers to fight monkey ninjas and retrieve a magic sword. You really want me going there?" Instead, he said sounding annoyed, "Dad, Mom, I'm not a kid. You just make decisions for me. You always do things like this."

"Ron," his father said evenly, "We do not treat you like a kid. If we did, we wouldn't let you go gallivanting all over the world with Kim …"

Ron bristled at this; to him 'gallivanting' sounded condescending, dismissive of what he and Kim did.

"… But you are still our son. And until you are eighteen, we can make major life decisions for you that are in your best interest. Someday, you'll appreciate this …"

Ron didn't hear his father's assertion. He'd already stormed out the front door.

IV.

Kim and Ron were sitting on her bed. She had her arm around his shoulder as he sat hunched over fuming.

"This is going to be like Wannaweep with raw fish," he grumbled. "I don't want to go to Japan."

Kim was as unhappy as Ron was about the idea of him going to Japan for four weeks. A month apart from Ron was depressing. In fact, the last time they'd been apart that long was the summer he went to sleep away camp; she had missed him every day, and they were just kids then. She didn't even want to think about what it would be like to be separated from him now. But while Kim was angry with the way Ron's parents had made this decision for him, she reluctantly agreed: this was too good an opportunity to pass up, though for reasons Ron's parents would never fathom. A month of ninja training would be invaluable.

She took his hand. "Ron, I don't want you to go to Japan either. I was so looking forward to our summer vacation together." Kim and Ron had already talked about their plans and discussed them with their parents. During the days she was going to be a student researcher at the Middleton Medical Center and he was going to attend summer school. They'd have evenings and weekends together. As a special present to themselves, they would each have a full week off at the start and end of the break to spend together. Now for a full four weeks they'd be separated by 6,000 miles. "But maybe you should go."

Ron glowered at Kim.

"No, Ron, listen, please. Remember what you did when we dealt with Motor Ed? You were awesome. I was so proud of you. But Ron, imagine what more you could do with additional training." Kim couldn't believe she was actually encouraging him to go. To spend a month training with Yori. When Kim first met the beautiful ninja student, she found herself jelling. But after a month of dating Ron, she was secure in their relationship, and felt she had nothing to worry about from Yori or any other ninja woman.

"Well …" Ron said unenthusiastically.

"Besides, it will look great on your transcript when you apply to college next year. Didn't Mr. Barkin say extracurriculars and unique experiences would help?

"I don't know, Kim …" he said, unconvinced.

"And maybe when you're there you could get me a short little kimono," she said with a blush and a giggle. Ron stared at her for a moment, then said something that sounded like "eep." Kim and Ron had always been "good" kids, while they enjoyed kissing and hugging, they were still getting used to really talking saucily with one another. Kim kissed Ron gently on the lips, and whispered, "Don't worry, I'll be here when you get back, I promise."

V.

Ron wasn't the only one in the Tri-City area with summer travel plans. A strikingly attractive woman with short raven black hair boarded a flight for Morocco that afternoon. She had paid for her ticket, and new identity papers, with the proceeds that came from the sale to Jack Hench of what remained of her erstwhile partner's stock of inventions, devices, and other take-over-the-world paraphernalia. Even though the CEO of Henchco insisted on taking part of the stock as payment for prior unpaid-for orders and offered to pay only 50 percent of the retail value for the rest, the seller still cleared a profit in the high seven figures. And if her plot continued to unfold as planned, that would be small change in comparison to the funds that would be available to her in the not-too-distant future.

VI.

Kim aced her finals, natch, and Ron did better than survive, pulling no grade lower than a B, though he had to redo the math test in front of his teacher since she was convinced he'd cheated. Fooled once by Project Phoebus and all that …

The two teens enjoyed their week of vacation, picnicking at Lake Middleton, going to the movies (though if asked, neither could have told you what they saw, since they were otherwise occupied during the film) and just hanging out together. The night before Ron was scheduled to leave, he made Risotto Kimberly. This time, there were no interruptions. After dinner, Kim and Ron surprised each other with gifts. Ron insisted Kim open his first. It was a picture from the Prom of the two of them, embracing as they danced.

Kim laughed, then said "Open yours."

Not receiving the reaction he expected, Ron balked, "Hey, don't you want to know where I got that picture?"

"Yearbook editor?" she suggested knowingly.

Suspicious, Ron tore the wrapping paper from his present to find the identical picture. Now it was his turn to laugh.

The next day Kim and Rufus joined Ron's parents as they brought him to the airport. Sensei had sent a message to Ron, informing him that Rufus should not come on the trip due to the nature of Ron's program. Rufus was sad, but he looked forward to staying with Kim and the twins for a month. Sensei had also warned Ron that he would be incommunicado while he was in Japan; it was with great difficulty that Kim and Ron accepted that not communicating with the outside world was part of ninja training. They had both expected to talk daily on the Kimmunicator. Thanks to Sensei's instruction, they would truly be apart.

Despite Ron's protests, his father had insisted on arriving four hours before departure. It was an international flight, after all. Ron said goodbye to his parents, who decided it would be best to leave their son alone with his girlfriend. Kim and Ron sat in the terminal, holding hands and talking. Finally, the time had come for Ron to go through security.

Kim gulped; she was afraid she was about to cry. "So, you have a good trip. Kick some ninja butt for me, will you?"

Ron was also fidgety. "Hey, you can count on it, KP. Badical ninja butt kicking coming right up."

They sat silently, looking into one another's eyes. "I, I've got a surprise for you," Kim said. She reached down, unzipped a canvas bag and began to withdraw a second bag, this one plastic. For hours Ron had been wondering what Kim had been carrying. "I know how bad airplane food can be so I made you some homemade nacos!" Kim said, beaming with pride. "I hope you like them!"

"KP, I'm sure I'll love them," he replied, giving her a hug and thinking, _What doesn't kill us, makes us stronger. Or leaves us with a very, very crummy tummy._

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, really," he said smiling bravely.

At this point, Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket, where he'd sat quietly all this time. He ran up Ron's shoulder and gave him a hug. "Bye bye," he squeaked.

"Bye bye, little mole rat," Ron replied. "You take care of KP while I'm away, hear?" Rufus nodded, and leapt into Kim's now empty bag.

It was time for Ron to go to his plane. Ron took Kim in his arms. They held their embrace, then pulled apart slightly, looking at one another. It was like the Prom all over again, a moment when they were alone in the world. They smiled, then kissed. Finally, reluctantly, Ron went through security, with a carry-on duffle and his bag of home-made Nacos. He turned and waved at Kim who waved in return. He looked at her for two long minutes, then headed to the gate, frequently turning back to catch a glimpse of her. Kim didn't move, watching as Ron walked towards his plane, until he was lost in the crowd of travelers and had disappeared from view.

VII.

Coincidentally, as Kim and Ron were saying their farewells, a jet inbound from Morocco landed at Middleton International Airport. Among its passengers were tourists, business people, and one raven haired woman sitting in first class who was returning from a very productive trip to Rabat.

As the aircraft taxied to the terminal, she looked out the window, reviewing her trip. The meeting with Big Daddy Brotherson had been very productive. She entertained him with choice riddles; a few very competitive rounds of rock, paper, scissors; and a large bar of milk chocolate with nougats. In return, he provided her with the information she needed to implement her plan.

VIII.

Ron arrived in Tokyo with his duffle, an empty plastic bag and a very upset stomach. The flight attendants had been very sympathetic when he explained why he was eating food that was clearly making him ill. Ron walked into the terminal expecting to be met by Yori; instead, a stranger with a very impressive head of hair was waiting for him.

"Stoppable-san, I am Hirotaka. Welcome to Japan," the handsome young man said as he extended his hand.

Ron shook Hirotaka's hand, replying, "Hey, nice to meet you, dude." Ron looked at the ninja for a moment. The name was familiar, and he felt he should know the hair. Then he knew why. He'd heard about this guy. "Hey, you were in Middleton when I was here last year!"

"Yes, I was," he acknowledged. "It was a most enjoyable experience. I had a chance to try a chi-ma-ri-to, I believe it was called."

_Hey, if he liked Bueno Nacho, he must be alright,_ thought Ron.

Hirotaka took him to the familiar bus, which he knew would take them to the base of a mountain. Ron was glad he'd traveled light this time.

Some time, and many miles, later they arrived at the Yamanuchi School. Ron was greeted by many familiar faces, though he did not see Yori among them. After a while, Sensei approached Ron, and asked him to sit with him on the bench in the middle of the courtyard.

Ron wanted to ask the old master about Yori, but sensed that he should let his teacher guide the conversation.

"You have probably wondered why you were called here, Stoppable-san," Sensei said.

"Well, yeah, I did," Ron offered. "At first, I kind of assumed that one of the guys fell behind on his ninja tuition and you had a spot to fill. But it occurred to me that you wouldn't turn around and fill the space with a scholarship student …"

"You are thinking things through, Stoppable-san. That is very good. As were your exploits at the Tri-City Convention Center."

"You know about that?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Yes. We know all about that," he said. "And your relationship with Kim Possible."

Ron was stunned. He thought Wade was the only one brazen enough to microchip him. And he insisted that the tracker be deactivated once he and Kim began dating. He wanted to protect their privacy. "Uh, Sensei, are you spying on me?"

"No, Stoppable-san, merely following news reports. Modern technology makes it very easy to do, you know." Ron calmed down a bit and Sensei continued. "You must understand. You have mystical monkey power. You can control the Lotus Blade. Your activities are of great concern to Yamanuchi."

Ron grudgingly conceded that Sensei had a point.

"I was most impressed with how you took control of the speeding truck," Sensei continued. "That took great confidence. You were using your gifts. That was the sign to me that you were ready for the next stage of training."

"O-kaay," Ron said, still puzzled. "But you mentioned Kim. Where does she fit into this?"

"I only mention her because of Yori." Now Ron was confused. Sensei noticed this, and began to explain.

"Yori is very fond of you, Stoppable-san. She wanted your friendship to become something more. She was heartbroken when she learned about you and Possible-san. But she was also happy for you, because she could see that you and Possible-san had a special bond."

"Are we that obvious?" Ron asked.

"An ancient proverb says: We are so hot, we are on fire." Ron was shocked; he'd never thought of Sensei as one for jokes. Yet the old master sat there, smiling.

"Be patient, Stoppable-san. When she is ready, Yori will talk with you." Sensei got up, looked at Ron and said. "Good night, Stoppable-san. Sleep well. Your training will begin at three in the morning."

"Three!" Ron exclaimed. "I thought we got up at four!"

"You will be on a special regimen."

IX.

Bonnie Rockwaller was lying on her bed, painting her toe-nails and talking to one of her posse, when her mother called up to her to say she had a visitor. "I'll be down in a minute," Bonnie groaned, as she got off the phone and finished her nails. It was probably stupid Brick trying to make up again. The big oaf could wait.

Bonnie walked down the stairs, affecting her usual air of indifferent superiority. But she couldn't help but be interested when a beautiful, impeccably dressed woman rose from the couch to introduce herself. Bonnie would have killed for those clothes. And her hair. Even the glasses. This was easily the most stylish woman Bonnie had ever seen. She wondered what was she doing in her living room.

"Hello, Miss Rockwaller, I'm Ella Va. I hope you'll forgive me for stopping by unannounced and interrupting your day."

Something told Bonnie that she should shift into charming-mode. "Oh, don't be silly. Please sit down. Can I get you something to drink?"

Ella declined, then said, "I'm sure you are wondering who I am and why I'm here." Ella reached into her small purse and pulled out a business card and portfolio, which she handed to Bonnie. "I own a very exclusive European modeling agency. We're based in San Tropez. We don't use supermodels; instead, we find beautiful women who are, well, real people. I want you to become one of our models."

Bonnie just stared at Ella. "Me? You want me to be a model? But why? I mean, I know why, I am beautiful, after all. But how did you find me?"

"I was traveling in the Tri-City area when I saw you on the news. It was just for a moment. But I knew then that I would have to find you." Ella smiled. "We offer a comprehensive training program, and will provide you with a new wardrobe. You'll get to travel, too. Do you think you might be interested?"

Bonnie practically screamed with delight. Lonnie and Connie would be so jealous. "Of course I'm interested. I'll just have to check with my parents first. But yes, this would be so cool."

"Excellent!" Ella said. She paused for a moment, then asked, "By the way. That news story. It was about a rapper and his girlfriend, wasn't it?" Bonnie began to seethe. Even now, when something good was happening to her, Kim and Ron were about to rain on her parade.

Unable to help scowling, Bonnie answered, "Yes. Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible. Are you going to ask them to model, too?" she asked glumly.

Ella laughed. "Oh dear, no. I was just curious. To be honest, the redhead was just so plain; I could never see her being a successful model. The looks just aren't there. And I don't do male models. Besides, that boy? Well, if he's with her, and not you, he must be a fool."

Bonnie beamed while Ella, formerly known as Shego, thought _Dr. D, you were right about those magazines being the key to unlocking the teen psyche. I've got this cheerleader. Hook. Line. Sinker._

X.

Kim was busy from the moment she returned from wishing Ron farewell at the airport. Her family and friends saw to that; they all knew she began missing her boyfriend the moment he boarded his plane. Monique insisted on shopping, gabbing, and hanging out. Her brothers teamed up with Wade and insisted that she help them work on a virtual reality fight simulator that she and Ron could use to train for missions. Her father, who seemed distracted these days, would take her up to the deck and regale her with stories of his mother's exploits. And her mother made sure she plunged fully into her internship at the Middleton Medical Center.

Kim's program was designed to expose her to all of the hospital's departments, giving her the chance to meet with and observe specialists in different fields. She gave it her all, knowing that she was enjoying a special opportunity on account of the high regard in which her mother was held by her colleagues.

Given her brief and ugly experience as a soccer coach, everybody, Kim most of all, was surprised to learn that her favorite department and the one for which she was most suited was pediatrics. It turned out that she was very good with children as long as they weren't engaged in an activity that involved scoring. She would sit with sick girls and boys, holding their hands, telling them stories, even letting them know that she still slept with a stuffed animal. When her mother and the other doctors decided she should spend the remaining three weeks in pediatrics Kim's first reaction was to smile, thinking of Ron and how surprised and proud he would be when he told her. But the happiness was immediately followed by a deep loneliness. She missed him terribly. It amazed her how the absence of one person could make her feel this way, when she had such wonderful family and friends surrounding her.

That evening, after dinner, she went to her room and closed the door behind her. She took out the picture Ron gave her. Looking at it brought back so many fond memories. And it began to prompt dreams of the future. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard a banging on her door. She was getting up when her brothers and Rufus burst in.

"Hey, big sis is moping …" Tim said.

Jim continued, " … she's missing her booooyfriend."

"Knock it off, tweebs." She said, annoyed with them and feeling sorry for herself. Then she felt Rufus tugging at her pants; he was pointing to the door.

"Extreme sappiness requires extreme measures …" Jim said.

"You're coming with us," Tim ordered.

Realizing that she wouldn't be left alone, she followed the boys down to the family room and saw her parents were obviously waiting for them. They made her sit down.

"Okay Dad, hit it!" James popped a DVD into the player and turned on the television. After a moment, Ron appeared.

"KP," he said, "if you're watching this, your brothers have decided that you need a little Ron-shine! Hit it Rufus!"

At that, Rufus walked to the center of the room. Ron's image faded from view, to be replaced with a new one, which Kim recognized immediately: Ron, on _American Starmaker_, singing the "Naked Mole Rap." And there was Rufus in front of her, dancing live. She started giggling, then laughing, then began swaying to the music, reflecting on how Ron was such a goof sometimes. She couldn't believe he had actually performed this on live TV.

Mr. and Mrs. Possible noticed how their daughter stopped laughing and sighed when Ron sang about his "best friend, Kim Possible" and how "I've got your back, KP."

The video ended and everyone clapped as Rufus took his bows. Kim looked at her family. "Thanks. You guys rock."

And then the Kimmunicator began to chirp.

XI.

While Kim was discovering her gifts with children and missing Ron, Ron was missing Kim – and enduring the most demanding physical activity of his life. He was convinced that Sensei was training him for the Japanese version of the Marine Corps. Every day Ron was up at three in the morning, to begin 21 hours of training in the martial arts. He was learning self-defense, weapons use, and positions of attack. He went running and exercised muscles he never knew he had. Of his waking hours, he was allotted three hours for study (Ron still had his summer school assignments) and just fifteen minutes for breakfast and lunch each, and thirty minutes for dinner. The first days were grueling, but somehow Ron adjusted to the pace.

It was during those breaks that he got to know Hirotaka a bit better, providing him with a fuller picture of Bonnie, something he felt he had to do when the young ninja with the great hair referred to Bonnie as his "Number one girlfriend in Middleton." Ron suggested off-handedly that if Hirotaka wanted to date a real winner, he might look closer to home, at say, Yori. They also talked motor cycles and scooters. Hirotaka took evident pleasure in Ron's reaction to his description of his wheels and Ron was pleased when Hirotaka praised his handling of the scooter at the Convention Center, though Ron was taken aback; it seemed like that footage had been seen by everyone at the school, not just Sensei and Yori.

Yori had finally approached Ron on his seventh day as he was leaving the dojo for lunch. "Hello, Stoppable-san. It is good to see you."

Ron replied, "It's good to see you, too, Yori."

"You look well," she said politely.

"Uh, thanks," he responded. He was sore, tired, sweaty, and bruised. Without thinking, he said, "Maybe that's because it's been my honor to have the stuffing beaten out of me this morning by ninja-san over there."

Yori smiled, "You and your American-style humor."

Ron was relieved; he seemed to have said the right thing. Yori's expression turned serious, however, and Ron became nervous.

"Stoppable-san, I know that Sensei and you have talked," she said. "There are things that do not need to be repeated. But I want you to know this. I am very happy for you and Possible-san. And I hope that we can continue to be friends." She paused, then finished. "Your friendship means a great deal to me."

Ron replied quietly, "Yori, it would be my honor to continue to call you my friend."

She smiled. "That is most excellent." She began to head into the dojo but stopped, turned and said to Ron, "I am glad we have had this talk, because this afternoon it will be my honor to teach you how to parry a mantis-style kung-fu kick!"

Ron, shocked, looked at Yori, and wondered just how happy she really was about Kim and him.

She could probably kick him all the way to California. She then began to laugh. "Your American-style humor, I am good at it, no?"

XII.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked.

"Dr. Dementor …"

"Let me guess, the pan-dimensional vortex inducer," she interjected, sounding peeved.

"What else?" Wade said. "At least he's focused. Anyway, Global Justice wanted to know if you'd join them on the retrieval mission …"

"What?" Kim was miffed. "Why wasn't I called first?"

"Uh, the scientists were too embarrassed to call you in a third time," Wade explained. "Actually, I think they hoped you'd never hear about this."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Did GJ say why they wanted me to go?"

"Uh, yeah. No one there has ever seen a vortex induce and the scientists, saying it was top secret, won't give them a picture. GJ needs someone to i.d. it"

Kim could not believe what she was hearing. She, Ron, Drakken, Shego, Dementor, Rabbi Katz, the lobby staff of the Las Vegas Las Vegas hotel and probably half the state of Nevada had seen the vortex inducer – yet nobody at Global Justice could even find an image of it.

"Ok, I'll call Ron …" Kim stopped mid-sentence, remembering that she couldn't call Ron. He was in Japan. Out of contact. She was crestfallen.

Kim's mother came up to her, sensing her daughter's disappointment. "Kim, go on the mission. Ron would want you to."

Kim sighed. "You're right, Mom. Okay, Wade, when will my ride be here?"

"Three minutes." That gave Kim just enough time to change into her mission clothes.

Kim and her family went out front. The GJ hoverjet descended to the front yard, a hatch opened and she and Rufus boarded. Before disappearing into the craft, she turned and waved to her family. Her parents returned the wave, and the boys gave an encouraging cheer. A moment later, she wished she was still with them. Waiting to welcome her on board was Will Du.

"Oy," Kim groaned.

The GJ agent extended his hand. "Kimberly. Welcome aboard. And thank you for agreeing to be my assistant on this mission."

Kim was impressed. Five seconds and Will was already being patronizing. "Partner," she growled. "I don't do 'assist'. If you can't work with that, I'll get off now."

Will eyed Kim dismissively, then said, "Fine. Partner. Call yourself whatever you like. But please remember. This is a GJ operation."

Kim was tempted to tell Will to land right then and there, but thought better of it. She wasn't going to let Will Du get the better of her. Kim was shown her seat.

After she convinced herself that she wouldn't push Will out the hatch, she got up and approached him. "So, is Dementor still using that faux-Greek lair?" she asked.

"No. He's switched to a Tudor-style redoubt," Will said.

"You have so got to be kidding."

"Kimberly. This is GJ. We do not kid here."

"Whatever," she said, trying not to let her exasperation show. "What's your plan for when we get there?"

Will explained what he had in mind. Kim listened and nodded. Will might be arrogant, but he was competent.

They arrived at the redoubt. Will and Kim gained entry to the hideout, evading motion sensors, lasers, fall-away floors, some impressively large henchmen (Kim wondered whether Jack Hench had released an upgrade of his molecular muscle enhancers), and a pool of piranhas, which seemed to be there just for show.

Soon Will and Kim gained entry to the control room at the center of Dementor's lair. It had a very impressive hammer-and-beam roof, which would be fine in a Tudor home, but seemed really weird in that setting. Dementor stood in the center of the room and, seeing his unwelcome visitors, screamed, "Loyal henchmen, get them!"

More goons appeared, and began to assault Kim and Will. One of the goons rushed Kim. She grabbed his arm and used his momentum and weight to thrown him over her shoulder. As she was doing this, Dementor cackled "Ah, I see you've replaced your sidekick!"

"He's not my sidekick, he's my partner," Kim snapped, throwing a punch at another henchman.

"Well what happened to the old one?" Dementor asked.

"What old one?" she replied as she dodged a blow, pivoted and kicked an oncoming attacker.

"The old partner."

"Ron? Nothing. He's still my partner," she answered as she launched into a triple hand-spring which brought her face to face with Dementor.

"Then who's this?" Dementor screamed, pointing at Will, who was fending off two thugs.

"Him? Oh. _He's_ my sidekick," she said cheerfully as she grabbed the pan-dimensional vortex inducer from Dementor's hand.

Rufus popped out of Kim's pocket, and waving at Dementor, said, "Bye bye!"

Kim fired her grappler; the hook wrapped around one of the beams, and she was quickly pulled upwards. She swung towards the wall; timing her approach, she touched the surface with her feet, then pushed off. Arcing back the other way, she grabbed Will, and swooped out of the room.

Kim reflected on the just successfully completed mission as she and a momentarily humbled Will Du returned to the hoverjet. She had the vortex inducer and nobody was hurt. But something was wrong. The whole thing had felt like – going to work. It wasn't fun. She sighed. She missed Ron.

XIII.

James Timothy Possible had worked at the Middleton Space Center ever since he received his doctorate twenty-two years earlier. He took great pride in the rockets he designed, the probes he had launched, the satellites he created. The Space Center had become a beloved part of his life. And yet in just a few short weeks the place he had known and cherished had changed beyond all recognition.

After the L'il Diablo incident the mood darkened. People began to worry about their jobs after the director was fired. Officials from Washington came to ask questions. Funding for research was delayed. And then the appointment of the new director was announced.

James was outraged when he received the email about the selection. The man wasn't even a scientist; he was some sort of lobbyist, a slick PR huckster. The board had claimed that at this time of uncertainty, what was needed was someone who could publicly represent the Space Center, argue its case in Washington, and deal with a public that wondered what other dangerous inventions might be waiting to spring forth from its labs. James thought that was preposterous. He believed that what was needed was a great scientific mind who could reassure the public that the Center was focused on peaceful research that would benefit the world. He had suggested they hire Professor Hinckley, but the board didn't seem interested in what he had to say.

In fact, not many at the Center seemed interested in what he had to say these days. James Possible had become the black sheep, the marked man, a pariah, and it was eating him up inside. As best he could, he hid his feelings from his children. It was at times like this that he was grateful for his wife. She was his rock and he didn't know what he would do without her.

Feeling blue, James left his lab and walked to the auditorium; this was the day the new director would be introduced to his new staff. James settled into a seat, noticing that a lot of people he'd thought were his friends were pointedly avoiding him. He didn't know whether he should be angry or sad. _They don't want to give the new boss the wrong idea, _he thought. _They're so fearful for their jobs. Pathetic._

The chair of the board walked onto stage and began to speak, people applauded politely at all the appropriate moments. He then concluded his remarks by saying, "It is my great pleasure to introduce to you the Space Center's new Director, Mr. Andrew Drake."

People stood and clapped, this time more heartily, as a middle aged man with glasses and a stylishly cut double-breasted suit confidently strode onto the stage. He motioned for the assembled scientists to sit down. Then he began to speak about a new era for the Space Center, a time of new opportunities, new priorities, new funding. James Possible listened attentively. The voice sounded vaguely familiar. And the face. He knew that face. It reminded him of Drew. But it was somehow different. And Drew was dead. Kim had shown him the Global Justice film of the fiery hovercar crash.

Drake finished speaking and the scientists rose from their seats, applauded once again, and began to leave for their labs. James was about to exit the room when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Drake. "Dr. Possible, I presume?" the new director asked.

"Yes," James answered. With great difficulty, he worked up some enthusiasm and said, "Welcome to the Space Center, Mr. Drake."

The two men were now looking at one another.

"Thank you. I'm very glad to be here," he replied. "You know, I've got some big ideas. Unfortunately, they don't involve you. You're fired."

_TBC …_


	6. Chapter 6

Again, many thanks to all who are reading and especially to lab1152, ron-sama, charizardag, mattb3671, campy, and WhiteLadyoftheRing for their reviews. If you haven't reviewed but have thought of posting your thoughts, please give it a whirl!

You know the drill. If you saw it on _KP_, Disney owns it. Life just ain't fair ...

* * *

I. 

Two security guards escorted James Possible from the auditorium. He walked tall, his jaw set as he was led past colleagues, some of whom gawked, some of whom looked away in embarrassment, and, a few of whom had the decency to look him in the eyes and communicate their sympathy. In his lab, he found that all of his personal effects had already been placed in a cardboard box. He was then led to the front door of the Space Center and directed to proceed to his car and immediately leave the Center's property.

As he inserted and turned the key in the car's ignition, James recalled how Drake had explained that going forward the Space Center could not afford to have anyone associated with the Hephaestus Project remain an employee, since it was bad for public relations. Firing James, he reasoned, would show people in Washington that the Space Center was turning over a new leaf. Drake said he hoped James could understand why he needed to be sacrificed; it was for the good of the organization. James Possible could understand the man's logic and was almost sympathetic, given his devotion to the Center; but the way he was let go was stunning, and overwhelmed any understanding he might have had. Twenty-two years of service, callously brushed aside. And though James Possible was shocked, he could still tell that his dismissal was part of a message that Drake was sending to everyone else at the Space Center: things would be done differently from now on. James knew he'd been sacrificed on the altar of expediency.

James was wracked by conflicting emotions: anger, humiliation, confusion. He had worked at the Space Center for more than two decades, ever since he received his doctorate, doing what he loved. And now it was gone. He wasn't even sure where to go. The Medical Center? He thought he would at least let Ann and Kim finish their days before he burdened them with his news. Home? The twins wouldn't know what to make of his being there during the middle of the day, and he wasn't ready to upset them yet, either. So he drove around Middleton aimlessly, until he found himself pulling into the parking lot at the synagogue.

James respected Rabbi Katz. He knew that Kim and Ron both thought highly of the clergyman. In years past the rocket scientist would have talked with the minister at his church. But J.W. had retired after more than 40 years, and James didn't really care for his successor. He walked into the building, announced himself to the receptionist, and took a seat. Katz came out a few moments later.

"Dr. Possible, an unexpected pleasure! Please come into my study," he said with a warm smile and outstretched hand, as he led his visitor to his office. "Can I get you some coffee or tea?"

"No thank, you," James replied, as he took a seat. What he really wanted at that moment was a double Scotch.

Rabbi Katz could sense that his visitor was agitated. Though curious as to why Dr. Possible had come to see him, rather than the minister at his own church, he was happy to spend time with the man. Katz was grateful for the influence Kim was having on Ron. While the rabbi usually frowned on inter-faith dating, in the case of Kim and Ron, he saw how deep and unique a bond the two teens had developed. In fact, Katz was fearful that there might be some problem involving Ron and Kim. Gently, he finally asked, "Dr. Possible, what's the matter?"

James looked at his shoes for a moment, then slowly turned to Katz and said quietly, "I was fired today. Twenty-two years on the job and I was fired. My belongings were put in a box and I was marched to the door like some criminal." The scientiest was fighting to maintain his composure, but finally lost. Katz sat quietly, until Dr. Possible was able to collect himself.

"You loved your job, didn't you?"

"It's all I ever wanted to do," James replied.

"And now you're not sure what to do next," Katz stated. "And you're worried about your family and what they might think. And to top it off, you've never dealt with real failure before."

James looked at Rabbi Katz for a moment, then said, "This is why they pay you the big bucks, isn't it?"

Katz grinned, "I only wish it were big bucks. My mother was right. I would have done much better as a doctor." The rabbi adopted a more serious tone. "Unfortunately, I don't have a list of easy answers to address your concerns. This new director sounds like a piece of work. I could say that you're better off not working at the Center now, but that would be facetious. I will say that you got a bum rap and you have every right to be angry and depressed. It's normal. If you feel lost, that's okay. Take some time if you can. Sort through your feelings, think about what you want to do next.

"To be honest," Katz continued, "I really don't know you, Dr. Possible. But I have met your daughter. And if she's anything like your wife, then you'll have a great support in Mrs. Possible. Turn to her. She'll have your back, as the kids like to say. Rely on your family. From the one Possible I do know, I feel confident saying that they'll be there for you."

James thanked Katz for his counsel and got up to leave. As he was heading to the door, the rabbi said, "By the way, if you want to talk again, feel free to stop by. And if you think you'd like to hit something, let me know. We can go to my gym and knock the stuffing out of the punching bag." Katz noticed the look of surprise on the scientist's face and smiled. "I used to be an amateur boxer. Golden Gloves, Bantam weight. I still enjoy keeping in shape. Besides, being a clergyman isn't just two hours of worship a week and golf. I'm on call 24/7. Sometimes this can be a stressful job and hitting something just feels good!"

II.

Ron ran across the bridge and into the Yamanuchi school precincts. He had just completed 20 miles with a sack of sand strapped to his back and was ready to collapse. He had only been able to finish the run by imagining that Kim would be waiting there, ready to give him a massage. Entering the courtyard, harsh reality intruded: Kim was 6,000 miles away. His heart sank; he was missing her terribly. But he took comfort from the fact that she would probably be impressed with what she saw when he returned home: he was fitter and leaner than he'd ever been before and all of the training had improved his coordination to a remarkable degree.

Ron dropped the burden from his shoulders and sat down on the bench beneath the tree to catch his breath. Sensei sat down besides him.

"How do you feel Stoppable-san?" the old man asked.

Ron looked at his teacher. He wondered just how disrespectful a full dose of sarcasm would be at that moment. He felt like he'd been worked over by the bullies of D Hall. However, rather than be snide, he chose to be truthful. "I feel lousy. Tired. Sore. And, to be honest, I miss Kim more than I ever thought possible." Ron sat with his arms resting on his knees, his head hanging down.

"Your honesty is a source of strength, Stoppable-san," Sense said sympathetically. "Do not lose faith. You may be tired, but you have done remarkably well these past weeks. I am sure that Possible-san will be very proud of what you have achieved."

Ron looked at his teacher, "That may be, Sensei. But I gotta tell you, I can't imagine doing this for another two weeks."

"You will not have to, Stoppable-san," his teacher said.

Ron perked up. _A change in the program?_ he thought. _Have I made so much progress that I'm getting time off for good behavior. Maybe I'll get a chance to study something other than martial arts? Maybe, origami? I'm all about origami …_

Gravely, Sensei continued, "The Time of Retreat has almost arrived."

"Uh, 'time of retreat'?" Ron did not like the sound of that. "Where are we retreating to?"

"You, Stoppable-san, will retreat," Sensei declared. "You have made great progress in your warrior skills. You are now ready to discipline your mind. You will walk for two days, you will meditate for five days, and you will then take two days to return to Yamanuchi."

"Uh, okay, so where exactly am_ I_ retreating to?" Ron asked, nervousness and skepticism both evident in his voice.

"To the mountains. To the place that Toshimiru went, when the hour for his Time of Retreat had arrived." Sensei paused. "I can see that you do not welcome this idea, Stoppable-san. But it is necessary. You must be pure of heart if you are to carry the Lotus Blade."

"Whoa," Ron said, his attention now fully engaged. "_Carry_ the Lotus Blade? Carry it where?"

"Stoppable-san, I believe the time has come for the Lotus Blade to leave Yamanuchi, to travel with you along your journey."

"Look, Sensei, I know it would be my honor and all that, but what if I don't want to carry the magic sword?"

Sensei arched an eyebrow and looked at Ron as if the young man had asked if the sun had a choice about whether it would rise in the east. "Stoppable-san, it is your duty."

Ron's shoulders sagged; deep in his heart, he knew the old master was right. All he could muster in reply was a whiney "Awww, man."

III.

Shego was enjoying her life as Ella Va, Model Agency Diva. She actually had a real wardrobe, one that drew the appreciative, approving attention of men and women alike, which was a far cry from the stares her old Team Go outfit elicited. But that wasn't the only reason Shego was feeling satisfied. She had spent enough years watching what Drakken had done wrong – and on occasion right – that she felt confident about the plan she was executing.

Buying an exclusive modeling agency had been a stroke of genius. A lot of cash and some not-so-subtle threats had enabled her to buy an already successful going concern. Old clients chose to remain with the agency and new ones had already been secured. As a result of her new business, Shego's confidence in her management and planning abilities was growing ever stronger. And, the agency provided her with both an excuse to travel around the world and an easy way to launder money as the need might arise.

Shego had two primary concerns at the moment. The first was her new model, Bonnie Rockwaller. There was no question that she was the most self-centered person she had ever met. But the cheerleader's also felt a raw animus towards the Princess, which counted for a lot in Shego's book. And, as a bonus, Bonnie actually wanted to succeed at modeling. So Shego began training her and outfitting her. There was no question in the older woman's mind that she was making an investment that could pay tremendous dividends.

Shego's second priority lay on a small private island in the Mediterranean. She needed cash. Huge amounts of it. Soon. That was why she was on board an international flight to Nice. She was on her way to pay a lightning visit to the Señors. She already knew how she'd play the meeting. An evil smile spread across her face thinking about the fun she was going to have.

IV.

Rabbi Katz had been right about the Possible family's reaction to James' firing: they lost no time in rallying to his side. His wife comforted him, his daughter supported him and his sons tried to distract him.

Ann was able to set her husband's mind at ease by reassuring him about the family finances. She was a brain surgeon after all, and made a very good living. Ann also bolstered his confidence by whispering and doing things to him at night that would have made their daughter blush and sons think about cooties. Kim, knowing how hard her dad was trying to help her deal with her longing for Ron, responded with similar devotion and wore her Space Booster Club sweater/crop top; James barely avoided crying when she embraced him and said she'd always be a charter member of his fan club. The boys, for their part, leapt at the opportunity to involve their father in their virtual reality trainer project.

Yet despite all this, there was still a palpable sense of unease in the Possible house. Kim and her mother both saw how hard the abrupt termination had affected James. Kim was suspicious enough about the circumstances of her dad's firing that she asked Wade to run a check on Andrew Drake; Kim was suspicious. Wade, however, gave him a clean bill of health; there was nothing out of the ordinary in his C.V. And adding to the sense of things being amiss, there was Ron's absence. While Kim obviously missed Ron most of all, each of the Possibles missed the young man's buoyant, goofy presence in their midst; without him, the Possible home seemed somehow incomplete.

V.

Ron lay stretched out on the tatami mat in his cell, looking at the picture of Kim and himself at the Prom. It was a little after one in the morning and he couldn't sleep. He so desperately wanted to hold her in his arms, to talk with her, to hear the sound of her voice. His head told him to be patient, that in less than two weeks he would be with her again. But his heart would not be satisfied; it wanted to be with her now. Ron had been right – in one sense this summer was like Wannaweep: he hated being separated from his best friend girlfriend. Yet this summer was unlike the one of years ago, for while camp had been an unrelenting hell on earth, he knew was benefiting from his time at Yamanuchi, by what he was learning and from how he was being challenged.

He thought of how Sensei had spoken of the need to be pure of heart. And at that moment, Ron did not feel he could say he was. He thought of the words that he and his father had exchanged in the weeks before he left. Ron was ashamed. Sure, his parents could have handled some things differently, but Ron knew that they always tried to do what they thought would be in his best interests. In the deep of that night Ron admitted to himself that he'd always been a bit embarrassed by his parents. He always wished his dad did something cool like Kim's dad. Rocket scientist – now that was badical. But his father was just a numbers-crunching actuary. And where Mrs. Dr. P. was a brain surgeon, Ron's mother did something he couldn't even explain for a company about which he knew nothing other than that it had an office in Norway. Yet much to his chagrin, he knew that if Kim had ever judged him even a fraction as unfairly as he judged his father and mother, Ron Stoppable would be a much lonelier person.

Ron lay still in the dark, listening to the crickets, and promised that he would make amends and tell his parents how much he loved them when he returned home.

He didn't know it, but beginning that night Ron Stoppable was ready to carry the Lotus Blade.

VI.

For Bonnie the last couple of weeks had been dreamlike. Her parents were thrilled by their daughter's new opportunity; her sisters, despite their best efforts, could not hide their jealousy of her good fortune. Then there was Kim, pining away for Ron, who'd gone to Japan.

Bonnie had grown tired of hearing people say how sweet it was that the childhood friends were now dating. So it was with special pleasure that Bonnie enjoyed tweaking her fellow cheerleader when they crossed paths at the mall. "So Kim, did the loser run away after just a month? You just can't keep a boyfriend."

"So not funny, Bonnie," Kim said heatedly. "Ron was invited back to Yamanuchi to study."

"Sure he was, K," she'd replied condescendingly. "And I'm sure he's learning a lot. Like how much fun it is to be away from you and alone with that Japanese girl I saw drag him out of school a few months ago …"

Needling Kim had been great fun.

Bonnie also took satisfaction in learning that Kim's dork of a father had lost his job. She had never forgiven the Drs. Possible for humiliating her by inviting her parents on the school ski trip.

But best of all, here she was, Bonnie Rockwaller, aspiring model, wearing the latest fashions and sitting in the first-class section of a plane that was landing in the south of France. Ella had invited Bonnie to join her on a trip to meet with an investor – "I'd like him to meet the future," she'd said – and scout out a new site for a photo shoot. Bonnie had never had an idol before; she'd always worshiped herself. But that had changed. She looked over at Ella with an unabashed admiration. Ella was the person Bonnie wanted to become.

Bonnie and "Ella" left the plane and were met by a man in a pilot's uniform who escorted them through the terminal and back onto the tarmac. The teen gasped as they approached a small jet. She stopped and gawked, then stammered, "Wow. I've never flown on a plane like this before. The only person I know who has is – Kim Possible." Bonnie frowned, having managed to deflate her own balloon. Shego smiled sympathetically.

"Bonnie, you need to get used to traveling like this; it's part of the lifestyle image we project to our clients and audience. And something tells me that Possible girl has never looked as glamorous or at home on one of these planes as you will." Bonnie to beam, leading Shego to think, _She is sooo predictable. And I thought I hated the Princess! Ya know, this kid is okay._

VII.

As Bonnie and "Ella" strode across the airfield, Kim, wearing her battle suit, was visiting Timothy North. Having spent a small fortune replicating the Fearless Ferret's armory, North was delighted to see the battle suit; his scriptwriters had never come up with anything so ingenious.

After the Fearless Ferret/White Stripe incident, the old actor had become quite fond of Ron and Kim, who had helped him escape the delusional fantasy in which he'd been imprisoned for so many years. Ron visited regularly and Kim would stop by on occasion, too. North, having played a hero on television, was fascinated by stories of the teens' real-life exploits. He enjoyed the company Ron and Kim provided and was invigorated by their youthful energy. And he was delighted that "FF2" had found his "Ferret Girl."

During that visit Kim surprised North when she asked if she might have the Ferret Girl costume; he happily gave it to her. And as she was leaving, he gave her something for Ron. She assured the one-time TV star that "FF2" would love it.

VIII.

Yori watched with trepidation as Ron set out from the Yamanuchi School. The Dismissal Ceremony for the Time of Retreat had been impressive. It followed the ancient form, believed to have been designed by Toshimiru's own students. Two ninjas beat large, man-sized drums. A phalanx of students held tall poles, from which spirit flags waved, snapping in the breeze. The sky was a crisp, cool blue and the air had the slightest of bites; though it was mid-July, they were in high, mountainous latitudes. As Sense spoke the words of Dismissal, Ron couldn't help but think, _This would be so cool if I weren't the one about to hike into the middle of nowhere for a week._

The students stood quietly as the ceremony ended and Ron walked between the guard of honor and towards the world beyond. He wore his white ninja training clothes, carrying the Lotus Blade strapped across his back. The aspiring warriors looked at Ron's impassive features and admired his determination and stoicism. Only Yori guessed that at that moment, Ron's thoughts were not on the adventure ahead, but on a certain red-headed, green-eyed young woman.

IX.

Andrew Drake was pleased, very pleased. His swift termination of James Possible had convinced the timid men in Washington that the Hephaestus Project was now firmly a part of the past and could be safely forgotten. New programs could be pursued, programs like Project Ares, a space-based weapons system which Drake had proposed, fully aware of, but never acknowledging, the irony that it was the fears expressed over the inadvertent destruction unleashed by Hephaestus that had triggered the changes at the Space Center in the first place. Drake passionately argued that the Center had to guarantee future sources of funding and that next-generation armaments were the surest way to do just that. Some scientists objected; they were strongly encouraged to find alternative employment. The majority of the researchers, however, remained silent and accepted that the Center had new priorities.

X.

Ron was discovering the benefits of the previous two and a half weeks of intensive training. He was able to walk quickly, climb agilely, make his way easily through thickets of trees and screes of rock. He thought often of home, and of Kim in particular, imagining the things they would do together when he returned to Middleton. He would tell her of this trip, of the scenery around him, of the distinctive mountain passes, the trees, the sky. It was the same sky Kim looked at back home, he mused, yet here it also felt like the rooftop of the world.

He marveled at how strange life could be. Here he was, Ron Stoppable, participating in an ancient ninja adventure last performed half a century ago. The hopes of Yamanuchi rode on his shoulders; he knew that the last person to set out on Retreat had returned home, humbled by the knowledge that it was not his lot to carry the Lotus Blade. But, Ron, of course, was different from that earlier traveler. Ron had mystical monkey power …

XI.

… and that was why Yori began searching the school's archives. Not since Toshimiru himself had a Retreater possessed mystical monkey power. Yori could not say why, but she suspected that Ron's quest would differ from that of the man who last set out on the journey into the wilderness – and of all the others who went before him, save the founder of the Yamanuchi School. That was why she surreptitiously made her way to the ancient scrolls. She had first read about the modern Retreats in the main library. But then she wished to learn about the older ones, and that required rummaging through the dusty shelves in the bowels of the school. And finally, she knew she needed to learn about the journey taken by Toshimiru himself, the challenges he faced. She feared that Stoppable-san's safety depended on the records of a trip taken more than 1600 years ago.

The ancient scrolls were tucked into slots, much like wine bottles in a rack. Nobody was supposed to read these documents without Sensei's permission. They were rumored to contain dangerous information that could threaten Yamanuchi itself. Yet despite the delicate nature of the materials, they were not locked away. It was believed that there was no need to; every student at Yamanuchi had taken a solemn vow to obey the school's rules. No one in living memory, other than the wretched Fukushima, who had run off to follow Monkey Fist, had violated the time-honored regulations. Yet for four nights in a row, Yori violated her oath. She could not do otherwise. Not if it meant leaving Stoppable-san at risk.

She learned fascinating things about the Yamanuchi School's early years, and about Tai Xing Pek Kwar, the most esoteric and challenging of the martial arts. And she learned about the Lotus Blade. She read of great heroes and heroines of centuries gone by, of men and women who had defended Japan against enemies, both at home and abroad. Yori was intrigued by what she was learning. Yet not finding anything about Toshimiru's Retreat, she began to wonder whether her investigation was in vain, whether she had sacrificed her future because of a groundless fear. She knew she would have to confess to Sensei what she had done. Just as she could not not help Stoppable-san, she could not break an oath she had sworn to her teacher and not tell him about her breach of trust – as much as she did not want to leave the school, she would not lie to remain.

It was on that fourth night, as Yori was preparing to end her search, that she came across the brittle, yellowed scroll. It looked no different from the others, dirty, cracked and held together by a faded black silk ribbon. She carefully untied the knot that kept the scroll rolled up, then gently opened the document, blowing away the accumulated dust of the passing centuries. She began to read and was at first excited. "This is the testimony of Toshimiru, who retreated into the wilderness …," the text began.

It wasn't long, however, before Yori's excitement was replaced by anxiety and her anxiety by a penetrating, enveloping fear that gripped her heart much the way a falcon wraps its talons around its prey.

XII.

Ron sat atop the mountain, his legs crossed, his arms outstretched above his head. He held the Lotus Blade aloft in its bo staff form. The air was chill, the Milky Way splashed across the sky above. He had been in this place for five days; tomorrow he would begin his trek back to Yamanuchi. Never in his life had Ron been so quiet, so alone – and so at peace. He sat there, gazing into the distance, watching the hawks circle and wheel as they rode the thermals. He looked at the trees nearby, noticing the pine needles and the rough texture of the bark. He watched as the clouds scudded across the sky, on their journeys to nowhere.

Sometimes Ron held the Lotus Blade above his head, other times he let it rest before him; sometimes he had it take the form of a sword, others times that of a staff. Ron had discovered on the third day that he could cause the Lotus Blade to change shape at will. In the past he could cause it shift form, but not with ease or control; it was like he had to flip through a book to find the page he wanted. Now he could turn directly to the passage he wanted to read. Yet though Ron could now will the Lotus Blade to take whatever form he wished, he did not treat this ability lightly, sensing the gravity of what he was now able to do. Ron wasn't quite sure what the Lotus Blade was; but he did know that it was not a toy. It was something to be respected, not trifled with.

At times Ron would empty his mind of all thoughts; at others he would reflect on what he was experiencing. He thought of the times he had tried to change himself, just so he might become more popular. But here he really was changing – yet remaining true to his old self. What he thought of as "zen-Ron" rested easily next to the Old Ron, or better yet, the First Ron. Happily, he could still be irreverent, even out in the wilderness, thinking things like "It is my honor to allow my arms to grow numb while I freeze my butt off here!"

Ron would also think of home. His heart ached at how much he missed Kim. Yet Ron was learning to accept longing as part of the human condition. And rather than try to change what he could not, for he knew yearning would not bring him to Kim any sooner, he focused on what he could enjoy, the anticipated reunion and the joy he would experience when they first saw one another upon his return. _Longing need not be all pain_, he reflected. _Under the right circumstances, it can provide an entree to greater happiness._ And at that he chuckled, realizing Sensei was rubbing off on him.

The time on the mountain also gave Ron time to reflect on his training, to understand how what he did at Yamanuchi was but an extension of what he'd learned and experienced with Kim over so many years. He felt a deep gratitude as he realized that Kim, his Kim, was not only his girlfriend, his best friend, his partner, but was also a sensei to him. She would have been surprised to be described as such, but she had been a teacher whose method of instruction was to take him into the field where he could learn by doing.

When Ron saw the first hints of morning light, a happy grin began to spread across his face. Soon he would begin walking home to Yamanuchi, and to Kim.

XIII.

Shego smiled as Bonnie, her eyes wide as saucers, looked out the jet's windows. Below them was Senior Island, a little paradise. At its center was a palatial Mediterranean-style bathed in the golden glow of late afternoon. Bonnie's naked ambition to succeed as a model, her undiluted animosity towards Kim Possible, indeed her general spitefulness towards all humanity that did not serve her needs were all leading Shego to wonder whether the teen might actually have what it took to succeed as a villain. She had never thought of herself as having a protégé. But now she was considering the idea. Any change in Bonnie's status from irritant-to-Kim-Possible to trainee-in-evil would have to wait, however. There was business to conduct with Señor Senior, Senior and Señor Senior, Junior.

Shego had been very clear when calling to arrange her visit that her hosts were not to provide any indication that they had taken up villainy since she was bringing along a guest who knew nothing of Shego's actual professional interests. The Seniors were to act like a garden-variety billionaire and his boy – or else. Just to make sure they understood what that meant, Shego had seized their attention by manipulating their financial assets. Shego ultimately put everything back where it was first to be found, but not after convincing the Seniors that she had the power to ruin them in a New York minute if she so chose.

At first she had considered just taking the money and keeping it. But Jack Hench, who had been so helpful in providing her with the tools to hack into the Seniors' accounts and portfolio, educated her in the glories of shell companies and fronts. "It's much better to do everything through the Seniors, if possible," he advised in his usual smooth salesman's tones. "That way, if anything goes wrong, they can take the fall."

The plane touched down and taxied to a stop. Bonnie watched as two men, one distinguished, with gray and white hair and a cane, the other young, with gelled hair and great pecs, approached the plane. After the two women descended to the tarmac the older man spread his arms wide and said, "Welcome to Senior Island!" Bonnie could not say why, but as he offered his greeting she thought the man should have been wearing a white three-piece suit and black tie. Ella introduced her companion and Señor Senior, Senior replied in kind, extending his hand to Bonnie, introducing Junior to Bonnie.

"Junior, would you be kind enough to show Miss Rockwaller around while Miss Va and I meet?" the older man asked.

"Yes, Father, I'd be delighted to!" Junior said with a giggle, partly due to his glee at being part of the deception, and partly because he found Bonnie attractive.

The feeling was mutual. Bonnie was smitten. Her fantasies were becoming reality. Beautiful clothes. Jet-setting life-style. And now a Euro-hunk!

Shego watched as Bonnie and Junior exchanged looks with one another. This was going very, very well. She recalled her tutoring sessions with Junior. Nice kid, even had some potential. He just needed to be weaned away from Daddy. He and Bonnie could make quite a pair, which would serve her purposes nicely. Shego had considered pursuing Junior herself, but quickly dismissed the idea, knowing she needed someone more mature, someone more sophisticated. And as fate would have it, she had found him, which was why she wanted to conclude her meeting with Señor Senior and return to the States. Shego had dinner plans for the following evening and didn't want to be late.

XIV.

Yori had finished reading the scroll and was stunned by what she had discovered. The climax of Toshimiru's Retreat had left her breathless. But what really shocked her was that Sensei expected Stoppable-san, with just a fraction of Toshimiru's training and skill, to endure the same trial.

She silently made her way through the corridors of the school, finding her way to the information technology center. Quietly, she booted up a computer, connected to the internet, and found what she needed. She knew she had to act quickly, before she was found.

Yori was typing when she heard footsteps.

Someone turned on the light. Her betrayal of the Yamanuchi School had been discovered.

XV.

The Possible family had settled in for a game of Strategories. Kim, as usual, used her lightning-quick reflexes to grab the car. Big-hearted, willing to do anything to help others, yes. But let someone else get her favorite board game piece? So not going to happen.

They had just begun playing when the Kimmunicator chirped. _I hope this is Wade patching through Monique to dish the latest on Felix and Tara_, she thought. _I so do not want to go on another Ron-less mission._

"Sorry 'bout the interruption," she said to her family as she went to answer the call.

"Don't worry, Kimmie, we understand," her mother said, taking advantage of the distraction provided by the Kimmunicator to trade playing pieces with her daughter. Her husband smiled and her sons stared at her; they began to snicker when she winked at them, not realizing she was trying to draw their attention away from Kim's call.

"Hi Wade, what's the …" Kim began to say as Wade cut her off, appearing very tense.

"Kim, it's Ron. He's in danger."

_TBC …_


	7. Chapter 7

You know the drill. You saw it on _KP_, Disney owns it. Snap.

Thanks to everyone for reading. And special thanks to reviewers charizardag, mattb3671, WhiteLadyoftheRing, Campy, and G-Go.

Campy noted correctly that on the series, Senior Island was located off the northern coast of Spain, while I had placed it in the Mediterranean. This happened because of either (a) author error or (b) billionaires might own more than one island! You make the call.

Now, we return to our regularly scheduled programming …

* * *

I. 

_Ron. In danger._

Kim felt like she'd just been kicked in the stomach. Since the earliest days of their friendship, she had always felt the urge to protect Ron. Now that they were a couple, that instinct was only stronger.

_Focus, Kim. Ron needs you._

"What do you know Wade?" Kim asked.

"Not much. The web-site just received a hit from Yori." Kim read the text of the young ninja's message, which appeared on the bottom of her screen: _Stoppable-san is in grave peril. You must come to Yamanuchi. Yori._

_He's at a school filled with ninjas and yet Yori says Ron needs my help, _Kim said to herself. _ That means the ninjas can't or won't help him._ The color drained from her cheeks. She was worried – and beginning to get scared. There was too much she didn't know about this situation – the nature of the threat, Ron's exact whereabouts, even his condition. Kim knew that it would be all too easy to let her imagination run wild; she had to keep her head in the game.

James Possible, sensing his daughter's anxiety, came over and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, which helped steady her.

"Wade, how fast until my ride's here?" she asked. There was no question that she'd go to Japan, and Kim assumed that Wade would have anticipated her decision to make the trip.

"Kim, all the usual options are already tied up," the tech guru said apologetically. "I'm sorry, but the best I've been able to come up with right now is a commercial flight in two hours …"

James interrupted Wade. "Can you get me Col. Scott Reid at the Middleton Air Force Base?"

Wade said, "Sure. I'm on it." Before Kim's father could say thank you, Wade's image was replaced by that of a man in uniform who appeared to be the same age as Dr. Possible.

"Squirt! Good to see you," the officer said. "I heard about that raw deal you got at the Space Center."

"Thanks Stinky, but I don't have time to talk," James replied. "My daughter needs a ride to Japan. Can you help?"

Noting James Possible's demeanor and tone, Col. Reid could tell this request was of the greatest importance. "How fast does she have to get there?"

"She needs to be there now," James said evenly.

Reid pursed his lips. "Okay, by the time you get her over here, I'll have a bird ready to go."

"Thanks, Stinky. I owe you one."

II.

Col. Reid had delivered. Kim was hurtling towards Japan in a B-1B bomber, flying at 1.2 times the speed of sound. The pilot, a blond haired major named Weber, detected early on that Kim was preoccupied and left her to her thoughts.

Kim felt alone. Ron, of course, was in Japan. And poor Rufus. He was back at her house, recovering from some of her home cooking. She had wanted to improve her homemade naco recipe so she could surprise Ron with a treat upon his return; Rufus, seeing what Kim was making, decided to scarf down her concoction – and promptly got very, very sick. He was in no shape to travel.

Kim was thinking about the conversation she and her father had on the way to the air base. She had thought only her uncle called her father Squirt but learned that a number of his childhood friends, including one Scott "Stinky" Reid, whom James Possible first encountered in pre-school, used the nickname.

"You never know who you'll meet when you're four – do you?" he said with a fatherly smile and a wink as they drove through the gates.

_No, you don't_, mused Kim. That was when she had first met Ron. And so much had happened between them since then. It was at moments like this that Kim realized just how much a part of the fabric of her life Ron had become. She shuddered at the thought of anything bad happening to him. _Two days, Ron. You were supposed to be in Middleton in less than two days. And now this._

Even though she was traveling at close to 900 miles an hour, Kim felt immobilized. She wanted to do something, anything to help. But for the next few hours she could do nothing but wait. She felt tears of frustration and concern welling up. _Hmmph,_ she thought._ I'm the girl who saves the world, and now I'm turning into an emotional sob sister._

The air force major looked over and decided it was time to speak. "He must be pretty special."

"Huh?" Kim was still lost in her thoughts.

"That partner of yours. He must be pretty special." The pilot spoke with a pronounced Texas twang.

"Yeah, he is." Kim answered softly.

"So when are the two of you going to be married?" Weber asked with a warm smile.

_Married?_ Kim thought.

"We've only been dating a few weeks! And, and, I'm still a teenager!" Kim protested.

"Yeah, but if I recall, you're so hot, you're on fire!" the pilot responded.

"Oh, I, uh …" Kim sputtered as she turned a deep shade of crimson.

"Heck," Major Weber said with a hearty laugh. "We saw that on the evening news and we hooted and hollered; everybody just thought that was the greatest thing, like something from out of TV or the movies. You know, we liked that line so much, it's become the unofficial motto of our squadron.

"And seriously? My parents weren't much older than you when they met. They dated six weeks before they were engaged, though they then took a few years to tie the knot. They've been happily married now for 37 years." The pilot paused, then looked Kim right in the eye. "Let me tell you something. You got it bad. And the way you two looked on the boob tube, I'll bet your man feels the same way about you."

Kim sat stunned. She knew of another couple that had dated just a few weeks before their engagement: her parents.

III.

The plane dropped to sub-sonic speed as it approached Japan. Kim got up to leave the cockpit and prepare for her jump. She turned to the pilot.

"I'm sorry I've not been the best company," she apologized. After the earlier exchange with Major Weber, Kim had lapsed into silence. She was lost in a sea of confusion as she began thinking about what the pilot had said. Kim knew she and Ron had a special bond, one that was first forged more than 12 years earlier. With Ron, she had cared and felt cared for in ways she had never experienced with anyone else. Still, Kim thought, it was far too early to even be thinking about the idea; she wasn't even a high school senior.

Yet this brash woman from Texas was telling her that she knew after just a few minutes who it was Kim would spend the rest of her life with!

"Don't worry," the pilot said. "And I'll make you a deal. You get through this safely, I'll arrange for a Thunderbirds fly-over when you and your man get married. You just make sure I get an invitation!'

Kim looked at the Air Force officer and much to her surprise simply answered, "Deal." _An Air Force flyover at his wedding,_ she mused._ Ron would probably say that was the coolest thing he'd ever seen._

IV.

It wouldn't be long, just a few hours actually, before Ron was back at the School. He was tired, yet invigorated. The week had been – remarkable. But he was looking forward to returning to Yamanuchi, to a bath and a shave. And to packing and flying home to Middleton. _In just a couple of days I'm going to see Kim_, he thought happily.

IV.

Major Weber slowed the aircraft as she approached Yamanuchi. Kim was in the bomb bay, wearing a parachute and her battle suit, which was only partly operational. Wade was relieved that it had survived the L'il Diablo incident but told Kim it would take some time before he could get the energy shield and power glove back on line. Still, having the grappling line and the self-healing fabric still made suiting up worthwhile.

She looked around the cavernous bay and felt odd, waiting in a space designed to carry 4000 pounds of smart bombs, not 105 pounds of cheerleader. She'd never thought of herself as payload before.

As the sleek aircraft neared its destination the giant bomb doors swung open. When the jump light flashed green, Kim, without hesitation, launched herself out of the plane.

She felt the usual adrenaline rush as she entered free-fall. Even today, even on a mission to save Ron, she was able to appreciate the wind against her face, the feeling of great speed, and the sense of danger as she plummeted to the earth below. Kim really couldn't understand why Ron was such a crybaby about this.

The small dots on the ground began to resolve themselves into trees and crags. And in the center of it all was the Yamanuchi School, its features becoming ever more distinct.

With confidence born of experience Kim pulled the ripcord and deployed her parachute. The fabric quickly spread above her, slowing her descent to the school below. If she hadn't been so worried about Ron she would have been taking great pride in jumping from an intercontinental bomber; even she didn't do that every day.

After Kim's feet touched ground she ran a few steps and came to a stop. She had enjoyed a perfect landing, as usual. As she gathered up her chute, she looked around at the courtyard, noting the yew trees and traditional Japanese architecture; the place was so different from Tokyo, which she and Ron had last visited on their mission in the spring. The bustling city, with its giant neon signs and multitudes of people, was a riot of activity. Yamanuchi, in stark contrast, was a peaceful oasis.

That was about to change.

V.

Ron had come around a bend when he heard the chattering. He stopped in his tracks, sure that the sound was awfully familiar. "Fuji" he swore as he withdrew the Lotus Blade from its sheath and willed it to take the form of a bo staff. "Monkey ninjas."

He looked at his surroundings. Before him was a vale. On the far side was a ridge, beyond which appeared to be trees; to his left and right were escarpments. He knew he couldn't go back the way he had come; the only way to Yamanuchi was forward. He continued to survey the terrain, then, deciding where he would make his stand, took up a defensive position.

"No way," Ron said incredulously as armored orangutans began to emerge from a variety of hiding places. He'd seen those get-ups before on DNAmy's minions. _Great, Samurai from the Planet of the Apes. I bet one of them is even called Zaius, _He thought. _ Why can't it ever, ever be the Crazed Super Models?_

The warriors, brandishing their weapons, began circling Ron. He willed the bo staff to change from wood to titanium. He didn't want to kill anyone, but he needed to disable his opponents, at least enough of them so he could high-tail it to the safety of Yamanuchi. _It would be my honor to run away right now_, Ron told himself. _Too bad I won't be given the chance_.

"Okay, you punky monkeys. BRING-IT-ON!" he cried out, lunging to his right and taking one of the samurai by surprise. Ron rammed the butt end of his staff into its side, and it crumpled to the ground. Then he spun, hitting another in the head; it, too, went down.

Ron looked around. He'd taken two down but there were so many more to go. He launched into a backwards somersault, flipping over two of the samurai; he swung at them from behind, bringing them down. Then another rushed at him, swinging his sword. The simian thrust at Ron; he parried. He knew that the easy hits had been made. The battle was fully engaged.

VI.

_Been here, done this,_ Kim thought as she was surrounded by a large group of people menacing her with weapons. She looked for the familiar face of Yori or Hirotaka, but neither was to be seen. _Great, this is so ferociously inconvenient._

A moment later the circle parted and Sensei appeared.

"Kim Possible!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Call off the ninjas," she shot back. "I'm here to help Ron."

"That is impossible!" Kim was too stunned to even think _Nothing is impossible for a Possible._ "You do not belong here!"

"What?" Kim's shock was immediately replaced with anger. "Don't you tell me where I belong. Ron's in trouble and he needs help and all you and your ninja wannabes are doing is sitting around waiting for people to drop in from the sky?"

"How do you know that Stoppable-san is in trouble?" Sensei asked, his eyes narrowing.

"She knows because I told her."

The circle parted again, as Yori approached. Sensei looked like he'd been slapped across the face.

"You?" he said, unable to hide his shock.

"Yes, Sensei, me," she replied evenly. "I have read the chronicles of Toshimiru's Time of Retreat. Stoppable-san's life is in danger."

"You have betrayed Yamanuchi. You have betrayed me," he said quietly yet firmly. "You know what must happen."

"Yes, I do, Sensei. I am to be ronin, cast out from Yamanuchi. But better that than I let my friend be hurt."

Hirotaka broke into the circle. "And I too will be ronin," he said reaching for Yori's hand. "I, too, must place friendship above tradition."

Kim turned to Yori. "What's going on?" she asked, her anger and worry both mounting quickly.

"Many times people have gone on the Time of Retreat. But only twice have the Retreaters possessed mystical monkey power. The first time was when Toshimiru, the founder of Yamanuchi, went. The second time was when Stoppable-san left a week ago.

"When Toshimiru was returning to Yamanuchi, he was attacked by the Simian Samurai," Yori explained.

"Let me guess. Sword-wielding primates." Kim interjected.

"Yes. Highly evolved orangutans from Malaysia, to be precise. They first appeared in the historical record 1900 years ago …"

"Yori," Kim asked, her agitation showing, "what does this have to do with Ron?"

"Please, bear with me. All I have to say is relevant to Stoppable-san's situation," the young ninja said. "The people there thought the orangutans were demons and began to hunt and kill them. In response, the creatures began to migrate northwards, finally finding their way to Japan and these mountains. All through their travels, they were harassed and persecuted. As a result they began to learn the martial arts, with which they first protected themselves but later used to attack others. Though it has been many generations since they have been seen, legend has it that they wait for the day that they will defeat their foes and reign supreme over …"

_The Planet of the Apes,_ Kim thought, realizing that those would have been the words Ron would have uttered had he been present to hear about this lunacy.

"… all Japan," continued Yori. "But to do that they need the Lotus Blade, which Stoppable-san now carries."

Kim had a great deal of new, and quite bizarre, information to assimilate; this was one of those times she was particularly grateful she was the daughter of a rocket scientist and a brain surgeon. Though her inclination was still to rush to Ron's aid, she knew she had to understand what she was being told before she could go.

"Okay, some questions. If they want the Blade, why don't they just storm the school? It's kept here, isn't it?"

Yori sighed. "Yes, but they did not know that; it has long believed to have been lost. Only we at Yamanuchi, Rufus-san, Monkey Fist, and now you, know that not to be true ..."

Kim noticed that Ron was now considered part of Yamanuchi. As for Rufus, she was now deeply regretting her cooking experiment; he would have been such a help right now.

"… The Simian Samurai do not actively look for the Lotus Blade, not wishing to be exposed to their foes, but they have waited sixteen centuries for an opportunity to seize it. Stoppable-san's retreat offered them that opportunity."

"Yori, how would they know their chance had come?" Kim asked, sensing that she didn't like where this was leading.

The teen hero could see that Sensei was becoming agitated. It was clear that he thought Yori was saying too much. Yet for reasons unclear to Kim, the old man wasn't he stopping her.

"The Tempus Simia," Yori whispered.

For the first time since that day Ron insisted they take Latin thinking he was going to learn all about salsa and mambo, Kim was grateful for his impetuosity. _Tempus Simia_. Time Monkey. _But what would a Time Monkey have to do with a shape-shifting sword_? she wondered.

Yori sensed what Kim was thinking.

"Possible-san, bear with me," she asked. "It is said that the Tempus Simia allows one to travel through time. However, it was broken in two more than 1600 years ago, to prevent its use. Its parts were then sent to different parts of the world. One half is actually now in your own Middleton Museum. The other is still lost, though there have been rumors of sightings in Australia.

"However, I have recently learned from reading our archives that there is a third piece, a shard. And that shard is somehow connected to the Lotus Blade. The tie between the two has lain dormant. Until now. If Stoppable-san has fully mastered his mystical monkey power the Lotus Blade will have been excited, and it in turn will excite the shard. The Simian Samurai will then descend upon Stoppable-san, sparing no effort to gain control of the Lotus Blade."

Kim had seen and heard a lot of strange things in the years since she began saving the world. But surreally enough, Kim realized that Yori was describing a quantum entanglement. Kim wasn't sure why she knew about this; it was either that special she'd watched on the Knowing Channel with her dad or had something to do with the Tweeb's latest gadget. At some sub-atomic level, the Lotus Blade and the Tempus Simia were connected. And if the Samurai Simians had the shard, it would act like a fire alarm. In fact, right now people at the Middleton Museum were probably panicking because their piece of the Time Monkey was doing strange things. She hoped that the other piece was sufficiently lost so that it wouldn't attract anyone's attention in its excited state.

"If the Lotus Blade is so important and the Tempus Simia is so dangerous," Kim asked, "why are we standing here? Why didn't anyone go out to find Ron hours ago? In fact," she continued, staring directly at Sensei, "why did you send Ron out in the first place?"

"The Lotus Blade is not in danger from the Simian Samurai," Sensie replied, ignoring Kim's question. "Without mystical monkey power they will not be able to use its power."

"Whatever," Kim said, exasperated. "Right now I don't care about the Lotus Blade; I only care about Ron. What about him?"

"If he succeeds in his quest," Sensei declared, "he will restore the missing piece of the shard to Yamanuchi, from which it was lost so many years ago, and prove that he is worthy to bear the Lotus Blade."

Kim could barely utter her next words: "And what if he fails …"

"Then he will have died a true warrior hero. But the Lotus Blade's power will die with him, since it can only be manipulated by one with mystical monkey power. It would surely be a tragic loss. We would, of course, have to search for the Lotus Blade, lest if fall into the hands of Monkey Fist …"

Kim was staring wide-eyed at Sensei. She could not believe what she had just heard; Ron only seemed to matter insofar as he played a role in some bizarre ninja plan. "I cannot believe this! This is so ferociously whacked!" she snapped. "Ron needs help! Just tell me how I can find him!"

Sensei shook his head. "I am sorry, but I cannot do that. This is Stoppable-san's fight."

Kim was now burning with a white-hot rage. Her eyes flared and she stepped towards Sensei. The ninja students, sensing trouble, tightened their circle.

"Hello!" Kim practically yelled. "We're talking about Ron! You can't expect me to leave him alone out there!"

Sensei arched his eyebrow. "Is that because you do not believe in Stoppable-san? That you are so drunk with your own pride, so arrogant, that you believe he is dependent upon you, unable to fight on his own?"

Kim felt as if she had been slapped across the face. She knew in her heart that what Sensei said was wrong. Maybe in the past his words would have been true, but not now. Not after the Diablo attack and Motor Ed. Not after the last two months. Not after her flight to Japan. There was a different reason she couldn't leave him to face this fight alone.

"No, Sensei," Kim spoke calmly. "You are so wrong. I do believe in Ron. With all my heart." She paused. "I love him."

She had said it. _I love him_. And she felt exhilarated. She didn't care that she wasn't even a high school senior. She was in love, real love. She knew that where Ron went, she would go. And she hoped and prayed that he felt the same way. But the only way she would ever know was to help him through this ninja-inspired madness. "Sensei, I must fight by the side of the one I Iove. Please," she asked, imploring him, "tell me how to find him before it is too late."

Sensei sadly shook his head. "I am sorry Kim Possible. I cannot. I repeat, this is not your fight." Kim's eyes were filling with tears when Yori began to speak.

"Sensei – Grandfather," at that a number of heads snapped towards the young female ninja. No one else at the school was aware of their family tie; Sensei and Yori had purposely kept it secret so she would be treated no differently by her classmates. But it was because of their relationship that what she was doing was that much more of a betrayal, and thus that much more of a challenge, to the old master's authority. "You are mistaken. This _is_ her fight. Though it may be of a different nature, Possible-san and Stoppable-san have a bond no less strong than that between Stoppable-san and the Lotus Blade. Were it not for the bond he has with her, Stoppable-san would never have been exposed to mystical monkey power. If Stoppable-san is to journey with the Lotus Blade, he will only be able to do so with Possible-san at his side. They are partners. It is their destiny."

Sensei looked at his granddaughter. He stood quietly, considering what she had said. "You are right," he declared. "It is I who have been arrogant."

The old man turned to Kim, asked for her forgiveness, and began to tell her the most likely path that Ron would be traveling.

As his aged teacher spoke, Hirotaka, left the group and moments later returned with his motorcycle. "You will be able to reach him much faster with this."

For her part, Yori presented Kim with a bo staff saying, "It is my honor to have you go into battle with this."

Kim looked at Yori, who once caused her to jell, and Hirotaka, over whom she had once crushed. She knew they would not be going with her. Their disagreement with Sensei, she understood, was ultimately not with Ron's mission; it had been with the way it had been structured. They may have been declared ronin, but they still thought like ninja and believed in the test to which Ron was being subjected. Still, Kim was deeply grateful for the risks they had taken for Ron and for her. She embraced Yori and Hirotaka and told them, "You two rock."

VII.

Ron's gratitude for all of the training at Yamanuchi, the experience gained through his missions with Kim, the hand-eye coordination he'd improved by playing video games with Felix, even the cool fighting moves he'd learned by watching Commander Kane on Space Passage (Ron's favorite was the one where Kane clasped his hands into a giant fist, which he would then bring down on an opponent like a club; the move was usually accompanied by an attempt at a manly grunt) was increasing with each passing minute. At the same time, Ron stopped noticing the acuity of his perceptions and the swiftness of his reflexes. Ron had adjusted to the Lotus Blade becoming an extension of his will and his and his full harnessing of his mystical monkey power.

Ron dropped to the ground, rolled and, willing the sword to take the form of a chain, which he swept inches above the field, tangling an opponent's ankles. He pulled his foe down hard, then sprung to his feet, pivoted on one and kicked out with the other, striking another attacker in the chest. "Heeyyy! That was a Kim move!" he said. "Cooool!"

He surveyed the scene. _Twelve down, but a lot more to go_, he thought. _Time for the Rondo to get back to work._

VIII.

Kim raced through the forest, swerving between trees, narrowly averting crashes on more than one occasion. Either Hirotaka never rode his bike in the woods or he was an exceptionally good driver. Having once sparred with him, she guessed the latter.

The roar of the bike was deafening. Kim knew that as she approached the fight the sound would alert Ron's foes to her presence. She wasn't sure whether that would necessarily be a bad thing. It could distract them, and possibly draw some of the samurai away from him. But if they had posted a guard, or simply heard her too soon, they would stop her before she reached Ron. She made her decision; she couldn't take any chances.

Kim brought the motorcycle to a halt; she climbed off and hid it amidst the trees. She then quietly made her way to the edge of the forest. Beyond was a small, empty field which gently climbed to a ridge. She dropped to her stomach and crawled forward. As she approached the top, she could hear the sounds of angry chattering and knew it must be coming from the simian samurai. But she didn't hear Ron and her heart sank. Then she caught her breath, as a familiar voice cried out, "Yo, monkey boy, you want a piece of me? C'mon and try to get it!" She peered over the edge. There were the Simian Samurai. And in their midst was Ron, bloody and bruised, but holding his own.

Kim was amazed as she noticed the number of fallen foes surrounding Ron. She was filled with pride in Ron, her Ron, who really was a Warrior Hero. Sensei was right. Ron could fight this battle on his own. But leaping over the ridge, she knew Sensei had missed the larger point. Even though Ron now could fight this battle alone, Ron didn't have to. He had a partner. Just as she did.

Ron had just plunged his feet into the stomach of one of the samurai, watched his foe fall, and sprung back to a standing position when he saw her.

Kim.

His Kim. Come to help him. And he was confident enough now to know that she had come to his aid, not because she feared he could not handle himself, but because …

_She loves me? Could it be?_

_I know I love her._

_Whoaa! This is so cool!_ Ron told himself.

"Hope you don't mind if I join in?" Kim asked as she kicked away a sword, spun, and landed a punch on a samurai's jaw.

Ron grinned. "I think there's enough monkey booty go around!" he replied as he dodged a blow from one of his attackers.

Kim evaded a thrust, then shot the grappler line from the battle suit at a warrior's weapon. She reeled it back in, then threw the blade aside, preferring to fight with Yori's staff.

"Heyyy, nice move, KP" Ron said as he willed the Lotus Blade into nun-chucks and proceeded to fight off another orangutan.

"You should know Ron. You're looking pretty awesome today." Kim replied as she did a double hand spring, landing behind a samurai, who she brought down with a kick from behind.

"Thanks. You are too," he said, taking a second to admire Kim in the form-fitting suit. She saw what he was doing, blushed, then said with an impish smile, "Keep your head in the game, Stoppable. There'll be time enough for that later!"

"Boo-yah!" Ron shouted as he took down another attacker. There were only a few left, yet they were relentless, refusing to give up.

"Ron! Did you see any of the samurai carrying a piece of carved rock?" she asked as she kept fighting. Kim had been so caught up in finding Ron that she had forgotten about the Tempus Simia shard.

"Uh, Kim, I've been a bit pre-occupied …" he said as he grappled with an especially large warrior.

"My bad, Ron. But we have to find it," Kim said as she used her staff to block a thrust from one of the remaining samurai.

"Why?" Ron asked, as he rounded on the orangutan that Kim was fending off.

"Thanks," she said, grateful for the help. "It's a long, weird story. I'll tell you later. Now let's finish this up. It's time for the Ron-man to take his girlfriend home."

IX.

Ron and Kim eventually defeated the last of the Simian Samurai. The fight finished, Kim thought that the day's strangeness had come to an end. She was wrong.

"KP, I've got to talk to them," Ron said matter-of-factly.

Kim just stared at him, wondering if she had she missed him taking a blow to the head.

Ron realized what she was thinking. "Mystical monkey power. Talk to the animals and all that," he said.

Kim nodded, a bit confused. _Then again, _she said to herself, _there was that level ten weirdness with Roachie. And he does talk to Rufus. Wait a minute. I talk to Rufus!_

Ron approached a still unconscious orangutan. He knelt down and shook the samurai until it awoke, but taking no chances, kept the Lotus Blade at hand. Kim watched, fascinated, as Ron and the warrior began to chatter. After a few moments, Ron helped the creature to its feet. The samurai led Ron to one of its comrades, to whom it spoke. This orangutan, who was larger than the rest of its comrades and was wearing a more ornate set of armor, appeared to be their leader. He bowed and began talking to Ron, who responded with a bow of his own. It then handed something to Ron, and bowed again.

Some of the other warriors began to rise, and their leader spoke with them. There was chattering and shrieking, which made Kim nervous. But she trusted Ron, and so stood still and waited. Slowly, the orangutans gathered their wounded and began to retreat, their leader taking up the rear. As they were rounding the bend around which they had first come, it offered Ron a deep bow, which he returned.

Ron, whistling, walked over to Kim, holding the piece of the Tempus Simia. "You looking for this?"

"They _gave_ it to you?" she asked, unable to contain her surprise.

"Yeah," Ron answered. "We made a deal. I promised them that Yamanuchi would protect them in exchange for the Tempus doo-dad. I think Sensei will agree that was a pretty good bargain." He paused, then, wearing a huge grin, continued. "And Mr. Barkin didn't believe me when I said I was a master of diplomacy! I am da man!"

Ron's last remark elicited laughter from Kim.

Ron loved watching her laugh. She was especially beautiful at those moments. He reached out and took her hand, then pulled her close and kissed her. It was long and passionate, a punctuation mark to a hard-fought battle and a month of separation.

Kim looked at Ron's face closely. It was gaunt. He was bruised and there were bags under his eyes. His hair was a mess and he had a scruffy beard; she'd never seen him with one before. He desperately needed a bath. But all she could notice were his eyes. They were alive and filled with joy. She reached up and caressed his cheek.

They held their gaze for a long time. Then they both spoke.

"I love you."

Again, they stood in silence, each taking in what the other had said, looking into one another's eyes, smiling.

And then beating Ron to the punch by a split second, Kim said, "Jinx!" and giggled. "You owe me pasta Kimberly!"

"Heyyyy! I don't even know what that is!" he protested.

"Then you'd better get to the kitchen, where you belong, and get to work, Warrior Hero," she countered.

"Awww man!" Ron whined, but his eyes betrayed him. He was already looking forward to creating a new meal for his Kim.

X.

Kim, worried about what Ron had endured over the past week, suggested they ride back on Hirotaka's motorcycle, but he declined. "You can ride if you want. We've had a rough day; I'll understand. But I walked out of there and I'm walking back in."

Kim could see he was wearing his serious face. "Then Hirotaka will have to come get his bike tomorrow. I'm walking with you," she said.

Their hike took several hours, though the two teens didn't notice the time pass, as they were lost in each other's company. Occasionally they stopped to take in the star-filled sky. Though they reached Yamanuchi in the dead of night, their arrival was not unnoticed. Lookouts had been posted, and when the two figures were seen walking across the bridge to the school, braziers were lit and drums were beaten.

The students had gathered to greet them. Kim and Ron walked through the gates holding hands. Ron was glad to see Yori and Hirotaka; he flashed them a big thumbs up, grateful for their sacrifice, which Kim had described on their way back, and wishing there was a way he could repay them.

Sensei stepped forward from the crowd and approached Ron. Then, much to the surprise of the assembly, Sensei bowed deeply before the younger man. Ron returned the bow, confused. He always bowed first, and deeper, to his teacher.

Sensei beckoned to Ron. "Come forward Stoppable-san."

Ron reluctantly let go of Kim's hand and approached the old master.

"Show us what you have brought with you," he commanded.

Ron reached behind and withdrew the Lotus Blade from its scabbard and held it aloft with one hand; the sword reflected the light of the burning fires. Then, with his other hand, he took the Tempus Simia shard from within his tattered ninja suit and lifted it, too.

Sensei bowed again, then proclaimed, "Behold, the true Bearer of the Lotus Blade has returned. And with him he carries the key to the Tempus Simia."

Sensei bowed yet again, making Ron distinctly uncomfortable. "By the ancient decree of Toshimiru himself, I declare you master of the Yamanuchi ninja."

Ron, stunned by this announcement, almost dropped the Lotus Blade.

Kim felt a tightness in her chest. _No! This so cannot be happening! _ her mind screamed. _Please tell me I haven't just lost Ron to ninjaworld!_

The old master, seeing many perplexed faces, explained, "Toshimiru left a document that has been passed down from master to master of Yamanuchi. It has been in my possession since the day I became Sensei of this school. According to his decree, when the true bearer of the Lotus Blade appears, he is to be declared Master of the Yamanuchi ninja."

Ron had returned the Lotus Blade to its scabbard and handed the Tempus Simia to Sensei. He scratched his head and thought for a moment before speaking. "O-kay, everyone, listen up. Today I," and he then turned to Kim and extended his hand to her, which she took, "Today _we_ have defeated the Simian Samurai. It was our honor to fight them and all that. But now it's time to peace out. From today on forward, they will be defended by the ninja of Yamanuchi.

"And as the new master of Yamanuchi, I am letting Yori and Hirotaka back into the school. In fact, having heard of their courage, I think that they should be my successors as masters of the Yamanuchi ninja.

"But for now, I want Sensei to run things for me."

"But Stoppable-san, it is your honor …" said the old master.

Ron shook his head. "Let's get real, Sensei. I did well today. Even I know that. But be the master of a bunch of ninja? No way. There's so much I don't know. Heck, you should put KP in charge. Did you know she knows 16 kinds of kung-fu? I'm still working on my first. Besides, my destiny lies back in Middleton." He looked at Kim and smiled. The relief and happiness on her face was plain for all to see.

"Stoppable-san, I am honored," the old master said.

"No, Sensei, it is I who am honored," Ron replied. "You believed in me enough to call me here. And you are wise enough to know that a master can always learn new things. Today, you learned from Yori and Hirotaka to see new possibilities, just as I have been doing this past month.

"Oh, and one final thing, before I turn over the reins to Sensei" Ron said, turning to the crowd. "As the master of the Yamanuchi ninja I am declaring: no more walking to school from the base of the mountain. From now on, it will be our honor to ride a shuttle bus."

XI.

Neither Ron nor Kim wanted to leave the other's side, but she insisted that Ron have someone look at his cuts and bruises. Kim also ordered him to take a long, hot soak, knowing it would do his aching body a world of good. He reluctantly agreed, succumbing to dreams of fluffy towels and a good shave. Besides, he knew he must have smelled terrible; Kim was just too kind to point that out.

Cleaned, treated, and feeling like a new man, Ron approached his quarters, never thinking that he would look forward to sleeping on a tatami mat. He was going to stop in next door to say good-night to Kim, but he sensed that someone was in his room. He opened the door to find a surprise.

Sitting on the mat, her legs curled up beneath her, was Kim, wearing his red hockey jersey and gazing at the prom picture. She looked up and smiled. "I hope you don't mind," she said a little shyly, "but I didn't have time to pack a bag when I left Middleton and I didn't want to sleep in the battle suit …"

Ron just stared. _She is so beautiful,_ he thought as he admired her.

Kim returned his look and giggled.

"… Besides, Ron," she said softly, "I want to sleep in this shirt. In fact, I plan to make a habit of sleeping in it. That way I can always have you beside me, even when I'm asleep."

Ron sat down beside Kim. He thought a month of ninja training would have toughened him up so much that he would never cry again. But tears began to fall from his eyes. He was overwhelmed by all that had happened, but especially by the love he felt for, and was receiving, from the young woman beside him. He pulled Kim close to him and began to run his fingers through her hair. "Kim, I, I don't know what to say …"

"You don't have to say anything, Ron Stoppable," Kim whispered. "Just never stop loving me."

XII.

Kim woke up first, her arm draped over Ron's chest. _This definitely beats sleeping with Pandaroo_, she thought. They had both fallen asleep quickly and slept soundly through the night. They hadn't done anything, yet she still felt on top of the world, being next to the one she loved.

Ron stirred, noticed Kim gazing at him and said, "I could get used to this."

"The intense ninja lifestyle or waking up next to me?" she asked with an impish smile.

"Ninja lifestyle, definitely," Ron answered, grinning.

Kim responded jumping on top of Ron and tickling him mercilessly until he agreed that perhaps he'd rather get used to starting his days with Kim by his side than living a life of endless ninja adventure.

But just to make sure, he pulled Kim down, took her face in his hands, and gave her a long, loving kiss. _Yep,_ he thought_, this beats ninja anything, any day!_

XIII.

The time had come to depart Yamanuchi. Farewells were said all around. Kim and Ron encouraged Yori and Hirotaka to visit them in Middleton. Ron was happy to see that Hirotaka was taking his advice to get to know Yori better. He hoped they never had a falling out however. He was sure that two ninjas having a romantic spat could get ugly, fast.

Sensei approached Ron and Kim, bowing to both.

"Stoppable-san, you have done us proud during your visit. We look forward to the time you return," the teacher said.

"Unless you've got a monkey ninja problem or something sooner, we'll be back next summer," Ron said. Kim agreed with Ron that he should return for additional training; she was pleased and touched when he insisted she join him. Sensei readily agreed. Of course, Sensei didn't really have any choice in the matter, since Ron was still technically the master of the Yamanuchi ninja and Sensei was only acting in his stead.

Sensei turned to Kim. "Kim Possible, I once again ask that you forgive an old man for his arrogance."

Though Kim wasn't prepared to say "No big" to Sensei, she knew that he had been acting out of an overpowering confidence in Ron and a commitment to the place he clearly loved so much. "You have my forgiveness, Sensei," she said with a bow.

"I thank you, then," he said. "I know you will never agree with the reasoning behind the decisions I made in the days leading up to yesterday. But I wish you to understand how I reached them. Please talk to your grandmother. She will be able to enlighten you about past events that may have influenced my decision."

Kim's eyes opened wide. "Nana?"

Ron whistled. Kim's grandmother had been at Yamanuchi. Now _that_ was badical.

XIV.

Kim and Ron arrived at the Tokyo Airport early enough that Kim could make a beeline for the Club Banana Duty Free Shop. Kim, having no other clothing than a battered battle suit, reluctantly accepted the offer of one of Yori's school uniforms. And while she couldn't help but be flattered by the expression of approval on Ron's face when he saw her, there was no way she was going to be seen in Middleton wearing that outfit.

After Kim was comfortably clothed in capris and a new crop top, the two teens were able to settle into the first class lounge. Kim had been surprised when Ron said they didn't need to bother Wade for transportation. As Ron anticipated, shortly after they arrived at the airport, a black-clad ninja arrived with two first class tickets, one an upgrade for Ron, the other a new ticket for Kim.

"What was that all about?" Kim asked.

"Don't ask. They have a talent for just showing up. Usually just after you want them," he said. Ron thought of his last mission with Yori and the appearance of the ninja helicopter moments after they had fended off the poisoned monkey teeth threat. "Maybe I'll write Sensei a memo about that …"

Kim decided that flying first class on a comparatively slow 747 had many advantages over a supersonic bomber, including expertly prepared food served on china and a wide selection of movies and other in-house entertainment.

She enjoyed telling Ron about her flight to Japan in the comfort of their sleeper bed seats. Kim and Ron decided to cuddle up together in the seat by the window. It was cramped, but after a month apart, they didn't care. He listened attentively; obviously disappointed by the fact that he didn't get to fly on a B1-B bomber, but relieved that he didn't have to jump from one.

Kim decided not to tell him about the marriage part of the conversation with Maj. Weber just yet. She was still getting her head around the idea, one that she found she was actually enjoying contemplating. She knew it was crazy, they both still had to graduate from high school, go to college, decide what to do with their lives; but Kim also knew she was in love.

Yet Kim was practical and had no trouble acknowledging that she and Ron had a lot of ground to travel, and some growing up to do, before they reached the point where it made sense to talk about being husband and wife. So for now the wedding would be her little daydream, right down to the jet fighter fly-over. She smiled when she imagined Ron's reaction to that possibility.

He didn't know what she was thinking, but he returned her smile, then yawned.

It wasn't long before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

XV.

Bonnie Rockwaller lay on her bed, painting her toenails. She had much to think about after her visit to Senior Island. There was no question that she was totally into Junior. Billionaire Euro-hottie? He was definitely the top of the top of the food chain.

And she'd been strangely touched by his tale of dashed romance, of how he thought he'd found the ideal mate but learned through a product recall notice that the factory producing the Animology game had made a mistake. The Blue Fox was supposed to be paired with the Pink Sloth, not the Yellow Trout. Bonnie then told Junior what he dared not hope: she was a Black Panther, which was the correct perfect match for the Yellow Trout. Of course, Bonnie was actually a Lavender Mouse; but she was perfectly happy to say what Junior wanted to hear, feeling sorry for him and being smitten by him. Fortunately for Junior's safety, he never happened to mention the identity of his Blue Fox.

Bonnie and Junior had been talking and emailing since they'd met. Her sisters were extremely jealous about her new billionaire boyfriend; her parents were ecstatic. They would have been less so had they known about his forays into villainy. Bonnie decided to keep that her little secret.

Bonnie could be very good at keeping a secret. Junior, however, was not. And it wasn't long before he blabbed to Bonnie about his father's hobby and the older man's desire for his son to follow in his footsteps. He was at first terrified that Bonnie would stop talking with him but her response was to shrug it off; that a little thing like an unorthodox career move wouldn't scare her away. When Junior realized Bonnie still liked him, he began to tell her all sorts of interesting things, like his father's plans to take over the world and the run-ins he and his father had with Kim Possible. And when he realized how Bonnie felt about Kim, he wondered how he ever thought Kim Possible could be his perfect mate; if his little Bonnie disliked Kim Possible, there must be something seriously wrong with the red head.

But that wasn't all Junior told his new romantic interest. That very day, while Kim and Ron flew over the Pacific, Junior began to brag about how well he had been doing under the tutelage of a tutor in villainy until Father fired his teacher, who seemed happy enough to take the Seniors' money and run. Junior was miffed about that. And so, in a fit of pique, he revealed Ella Va's real identity.

_TBC …_


	8. Chapter 8

You saw it on _KP_, Disney owns it.

Thanks to campy, lab1152, Spitfire F.22, mattb3671, Jokerisdaking, charizardag, WhiteLadyoftheRing, userx, ron-sama, warprince2000 for reviewing and to everyone else for reading.

* * *

I. 

Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable were at the airport to meet Kim and Ron. Ron gave his mother a kiss on the cheek, then enveloped his father in a bear hug, surprising the older man.

Rufus, who had recovered from eating Kim's nacos, sensed that the time for his appearance had arrived. He clambered out of Mrs. Stoppable's bag and onto Ron's shoulder, squeaking "Tah-dah!"

"Rufus!" Ron cried. "I've missed you, little buddy."

Rufus hugged Ron as best he could, given that he had really short arms. The naked mole rat had enjoyed his month with the Possibles, but was looking forward to returning home, living in Ron's room, and not having to be on guard when he ate.

Ron had earlier told Kim that he needed to spend some time with his parents that evening, which she fully understood. As the Stoppables dropped her off at her house, she cheerily said she'd talk to him later.

The three Stoppables and Rufus arrived home and Ron suggested they get some snackage before he filled them in; he had a lot to tell them. He had already decided that if the Lotus Blade was going to be in his parents' home, they needed to know all. He and Sensei had discussed this, and, though Sensei was not enthusiastic about the idea, he had no reply to Ron's observation that if his parents' house was invaded by Monkey Fist and a bunch of monkey ninjas looking for the sword, they had every right to know what all the hoo-hah was about.

Ron was heading off to the kitchen, when, much to his surprise, his father said that while they would love to hear all about their son's month in Japan and that they had some good news to share with him, there was something they needed him to do first.

"Go to the garage, Son," his father said.

Ron was uneasy and confused. He never did like the garage, the domain of the evil garden gnome. But he was curious and wondered if they'd bought him a new scooter.

When Ron opened the door to the garage, the gnome didn't attack and he didn't find a scooter. Instead, waiting for him was the Ferretmobile. Ron couldn't believe his eyes. He just stared and pointed.

His father, smiling, handed him an envelope, saying, "Here's a note from your friend Mr. North. You've obviously done a fine job as a Sunshine Spreader. We're proud of you."

Ron tore open the envelope and began to read:

_Dear FF2,_

_I wanted to do this sooner, but Farnsworth and I were on the convention circuit and then you left for Japan. That, however, allows me to surprise you._

_I decided the Ferretmobile should be with someone who would know how to enjoy it; please treat it like your own car._

_This is my way of properly thanking you for showing me so much kindness since that day you first came to visit. You literally changed my life._

_You and Ferret Girl are always welcome in the Ferret Hole._

_I hope you enjoy ferreting out evil!_

_FF1_

Ron was still shocked. "This – is – so – cool," he finally stammered.

His father encouraged him to look on the driver's seat. There was the Fearless Ferret suit, the matching one for Wonder Weasel and an envelope, this one bearing Kim's handwriting. Inside was a note that simply said, _Put on the suits and pick me up as soon as you can._

Ron looked at his parents. He had planned on spending this first evening home with them; they could see he was torn. They smiled, already aware that somehow their son had undergone some profound changes over the past month; the boy who had left in a funk had returned more of a man, more attuned to his responsibilities.

"Ron," his mother said, "I don't think you should keep Kimberly waiting. I hear she has a wicked left-hook."

Ron hugged his parents again, grabbed the costume, ran inside the house, suited up ran back to the garage and hopped into the car. He roared off to Kim's, and was pulling the Ferretmobile into the Possible's driveway in no time. He was too happy to be self-conscious about the get-up he was wearing and happily strode to the front door with Rufus on his shoulder. Ron rang the bell.

Mrs. Dr. P. answered. As if nothing was unusual, she said, "Good evening Fearless Ferret. I think someone is expecting you." In reality, she was barely able to keep herself from breaking into uncontrolled laughter.

Ron didn't have to wait long before he received the second surprise of the evening. There at the top of the stairs, stood Kim, wearing a modified Ferret Girl costume. She smiled, came down, and kissed Ron. "Ready to ferret out evil?" she asked.

Ron looked at Kim and admired her costume. "Like the miniskirt and boots, KP! And the crop top is a nice touch."

She smiled impishly, and whispered in his ear, "Don't let Dad hear that or I'll need the Ferret Rocket Ship to bring you back from deep space!"

They headed outside, finding Mr. Dr. P. and the tweebs looking at the car. "This is outstanding!" Kim's dad said. "I loved this show. A darned shame they canceled it after only two seasons." Mr. D. P. leaned over to Ron, and speaking behind his hand, asked, "So, Ronald, uh, Fearless Ferret, you think I can take it for a spin?"

Jim and Tim also wanted to go for a ride.

"Why does Kim get to go first?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, she doesn't even like _TV Trash Heap_! She always wants to watch _Pals_." Jim chimed in.

"Oh, I'm feeling moopy today!" The twins said in unison, rolling their eyes.

Ron, striking his best ferrety pose, said, "Fear not, good citizens, everyone will get a turn. But first Ferret Girl and I must find and ferret out evil!"

Kim covered her mouth, trying to stifle her giggles, while Rufus made clear his displeasure at not being mentioned.

Ron noticed how miffed his little friend was and said, "My bad, Wonder Weasel. Evil will cower before you!"

Rufus was mollified.

Ron backed the car out of the driveway and headed into the center of town. People cheered as they saw the car speed down the streets of Middleton. Kim still didn't get the whole super hero secret identity thing, but she knew she had a very happy Ron beside her. And, she had to admit, she was having a blast.

"So, Kim, I noticed you, uh, updated the uniform," Ron observed.

"Ron, it was so sixties," she said with a roll of her eyes. Then, smiling, she added, "I hope you like it."

"Like it? I'm lovin' it. Though I noticed you're packing." Kim's had slipped her hair dryer grappler into a utility belt that she'd made to match the costume.

"Well, you've got all that ferret gear, so I thought I should have gadgets, too." Kim crossed her arms and frowned. "I so hope I'm not just your sidekick, here only to provide glamour."

"Sorry, KP," Ron replied. "Wonder Weasel here has officially booked the sidekick role …"

Rufus squeaked an emphatic, "Uh-huh."

"… You'll just have to settle for being my full-time partner." Ron then looked over to Kim and added, "That you do provide glamour on the side is yet more proof that the Rondo is one lucky dude."

"You know, 'Rondo', you're getting pretty smooth," Kim, arching an eyebrow, observed.

"Hey, I'm am what I is!" he said enthusiastically.

Kim smiled warmly at her goofy boyfriend, happy that he was indeed what he was.

II.

Shego looked across the candlelit table at her dinner companion. He was smart, witty, had great hair and was a very sharp dresser. He owned a very successful business. And he wasn't threatened by her; in fact, he responded positively to her strong personality, to her drive to succeed. He was happy to sit and listen to her talk about her plans for the future. This was so much better in so many ways than eating a microwaved meal in one of Dr. D's out-of-the-way lairs.

The man looked at the woman across from him with admiration. Intelligent, beautiful, gutsy, and wickedly clever. Jack Hench was a very, very satisfied man.

III.

The Kimmunicator chirped.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked.

"You off to a costume party or something?" he asked.

"Of course not, Wade. The Fearless Ferret and I are ferreting out evil," Kim replied with a giggle.

"Oh-kay, whatever you say." Wade sensed what was going on. He knew this was some sort of weird dating thing for Kim and Ron. He cared deeply about his two friends, but he was still at the age where the sappiness of two people newly in love could turn his stomach. "You and Ron, I mean the Fearless Ferret, up for some real evil?"

"Count me in, KP, uh FG!" Ron chimed in.

Wade groaned. "Okay caped crusaders. A break-in has been reported at the Middleton Diamond Exchange. The jeweler said they have a 75 carat diamond in the safe. Kim, uh Ferret Girl, would you like me to send you the address and a building plan?"

"Please and thank you," Kim responded.

Ron drove to the location provided by Wade, pulling the car up next to the building. He popped the canopy and he and Kim vaulted out of the car.

"Uh, KP, one ground rule," Ron said in a serious voice.

Kim looked at Ron, curious.

"Ferret Girl is in charge. 21st century and all that." Ron was smart enough to know that despite his time at Yamanuchi, Kim was by far the more competent of the two in the field.

Kim smiled sweetly at Ron in return. "You rock, Fearless Ferret. Now here's what I think we should do …"

Kim and Ron shot the grappler and Ferret Claw, respectively, into the air. The hooks latched onto the cornice of the building. They pulled the ropes taut, making sure the lines were secure. Then they began climbing. Ron had to restrain himself from humming the Fearless Ferret theme song. Rufus stayed in Ron's pocket, ready to appear at a moment's notice.

Kim and Ron reached the top of the building and hoisted themselves over the edge. There was a door on the roof top; it was locked, but a crack in the casing was large enough to allow Rufus in. He unlocked the entrance.

Kim and Ron quietly made their way down to the seventh floor. There was a light shining in the offices of the Diamond Exchange. As the two teens exchanged a look, Kim thought, _either it's a trap or we're dealing with amateurs. Hope for the latter, assume the former._

"Ron, did you learn any stealthy door opening ninja moves in Japan?" she asked.

Ron gave Kim the thumbs up and opened the door. Kim rolled in, with Ron covering her.

The robbers were taken by surprise. But what advantage Kim and Ron gained was almost negated by their shock when they saw who the culprits were – six of Drakken's henchmen, dressed in their trademark wraparound sunglasses and red body suits. They were holding sacks full of jewelry and had just broken into the safe, where the most valuable prize lay.

"Okay, wait a minute," Ron said. "What are a bunch of synthodudes doing here? I thought Drakken was dead."

"We're not synthodudes," one of the thieves said in a doltish fashion.

"And we're not synthodrones, either" another added. "We're the guys that got laid off when Dr. D decided he could mass-produce his henchmen. We have to make a living, you know."

"Gotcha," Ron acknowleged.

Kim watched the exchange with bemused fascination until one of the henchmen looked at her and said. "Haven't I seen you on TV? Aren't you, like a sidekick?"

That didn't sit well with her.

Simultaneously, Kim growled, "I don't do sidekick" while Ron said, "Hey, hey, she's not a sidekick, she's a partner." Ron's comment made Kim feel much better, putting a spring in her step as she did a double flip, landing in front of the thug by the safe. She decked him with a karate chop. Ron quickly took on another criminal, pivoting on his right leg and kicking out with his left. The other four went down just as quickly. Rufus retrieved the diamond, struggling under its weight as he carried it to Kim; the naked mole rat was proud that Wonder Weasel had played a part.

Kim thanked Rufus, then looked at the fallen henchmen and shook her head. "That was too easy. No wonder Drakken turned to synthodrones."

By the time Kim and Ron had tied up the would-be jewel thieves and called the police, the news trucks had already arrived. The possibility that the Fearless Ferret was real was too good to pass up. Ron, however, had taken to heart the first lesson he was taught by Timothy North: preserve the mystique. He and Kim waved silently at the camera crews and drove off.

The Possibles watched with pleasure. "I'm glad Kimmie is cutting loose," her mother said. Her father replied, "We sure didn't dress up as super heroes and chase bad guys when were their age."

The Stoppable watched with amusement. "Ron really does take after his old man, doesn't he?" his father asked. "Whatever you say dear," was Mrs. Stoppable's response.

Timothy North took pride in his protégé. "Nice work, FF2," he said to the TV.

Bonnie, who happened to see the news, was sure it was Kim and Ron she was watching. _Kim is so weird, _she thought._ Running around in that outfit. She is such the loser._

IV.

Ron walked Kim to the front door, and before he kissed her goodnight, told her how much he appreciated what she'd done that evening. Coming to Japan to save him was one thing; dressing up as Ferret Girl really spoke volumes about how the depths of her feelings.

"No big, Ron," she said affectionately.

"No, it is big, KP," Ron said seriously. "Which is why I want you to set aside the last weekend before school starts for the Kimday."

"Kimday?" she asked.

"Yeah, Kimday. It's a day devoted to things Kim loves to do. But it's gonna be so big that it'll require 48 hours. Two days filled with Kimmitude. And it's going to be a surprise. So don't even think of trying the puppy dog pout, because I'm not gonna blab." Ron still had to think about what they would do and how he would pay for it. Somehow he'd pull it off.

"I can't wait," she said as she embraced her boyfriend.

V.

After seeing the glowing news accounts of how the Fearless Ferret and Ferret Girl, along with their sidekick Wonder Weasel, had foiled a robbery, Bonnie decided the time had come to act. She had spent too many years in Kim Possible's shadow. It was Bonnie who evaluated Kim when the latter wanted to join the cheer squad; yet it was Kim who was now the captain. That had to change. The proper order of things had to be restored.

Bonnie decided it was time to cut Kim down to size. Bonnie Rockwaller, after all, was an up-and-coming model; Kim Possible was a weirdo who spent her free time messing around with bizarre villains. Bonnie was dating a billionaire Euro-hunk. Kim was still with that loser, Ron Stoppable, though he did seem to be a bit thinner and stronger these days.

Bonnie had already developed a plan. The most satisfying thing she could do would be to split up Kim and Ron. But even she knew the ties there were too strong, though she could still try ways to play Kim. So she would have to do other things. Hurting Kim would be fun. And even without ruining her little romance, there were a number of ways to do that. She planned to begin with the cheer squad.

VI.

The next evening Ron and his parents sat down to talk. He told them all about his Yamanuchi adventures. Despite his years of going on missions with Kim, they were somewhat skeptical about what he said – until he demonstrated his mastery of the Lotus Blade. They were proud of what their son had accomplished and learned, though they confessed a bit of unease. Neither of Ron's parents had foreseen that their son might someday become a ninja master. They had been hoping for a profession a little more mundane, like accounting. Given Ron's past experience with quantitatively-oriented subjects, they should have been relieved about the recent turn of events.

Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable waited for Ron to tell them his stories before they shared their good news with him: he was already receiving royalties from the "Naked Mole Rap" – $90,000 to date to be exact; since being registered, the song was on track to become one of the most downloaded tunes ever. Mr. Stoppable handed Ron a check, explaining that he had thought about some of the things Ron had said before he left for Yamanuchi. Ron just stared at it, then looked at his parents.

"This is badical!" he exclaimed. "The Ron-man is going to show his girlfriend one bon-diggity good time at the end of the summer!"

His parents tried to conceal their looks of concern; they recalled the nacos debacle and feared they had misjudged Ron, but had made a commitment to let him make his own decisions.

He could sense their discomfort. "No need to worry," he said. "I'm going to set a couple of thou' aside for my big weekend with Kim, but I want you to invest the rest for me, Dad, okay?"

Ron's parents were filled with pride – and relief. While they might not be sure of what to make of the fact that their son was now having sword battles with orangutans, he was clearly learning the importance of responsibility.

The trip to Japan had indeed been good for him.

VII.

While Ron and his parents talked, Kim was spending the evening with Monique. They decided to eat at the Middleton House of Pizza, where Ned, formerly of Bueno Nacho, was the new assistant manager. The two young women agreed that the poor guy seemed out of his element. His milieu was clearly Tex-Mex fast food.

"So girl," Monique said enthusiastically, "you looked awesome in that super hero outfit." She then asked slyly, "Did Ron like it?"

"Yeah, he did," Kim said. "To be honest, getting him to talk about things like that; well, he can be shy at times, and …"

"So can you, girl," Monique teased.

Kim blushed. "I know," she conceded, before she began recalling Ron's enthusiastic reaction to her costume – and to the way he put her in charge of the outing. The memories brought a wide smile to the teen hero's face. "Mon, he was just full of compliments. And what was even sweeter was how he insisted that I lead the mission, even thought Fearless Ferret is his thing."

"Ooooh! I have got to find a guy like that!" Monique and Josh had gone on a few dates, but there had been no sparks. She was considering asking out Brick, now that he'd been dumped, yet again, by Bonnie, who was rumored to be dating some mysterious European.

Kim and Monique laughed; Ron as the ideal boyfriend was something that even he would have found amusing just a couple of months ago. But to Kim, that's exactly what he'd become.

VIII.

The fight, which took place a week after Ron returned from Japan, was over something completely inconsequential involving baseball. Kim and Ron had been watching _Field of Dreams_. Ron watched intently; he knew most of the script by heart, and seemed lost in his own world whenever the actor said, "Build it and they will come." Kim just didn't get it. _This is like zen cage bats. It is so not believable, _she thought.

They would never be able to say who made the comment that elicited the response that triggered the comeback that led to the snarky riposte. But pretty soon Kim and Ron were engaged in a heated argument and soon they both lost their tempers.

"I'm leaving!" Kim shouted, heading for the front door.

"Fine! Go home." Ron said, sulking on the couch.

Kim fumed as she walked back to her house. _Stupid men. Stupid Ron. He yelled at me! He is such the jerk._

Ron scowled as he glared at the television. _Stupid women. Stupid Kim. She yelled at me! What a jerk!_

Kim returned to an empty house; the rest of her family was out. She was still furious; she stomped up the stairs and changed into her nightclothes. She flopped onto her bed, noticed that she had instinctively put on Ron's red jersey, and instantly burst into tears.

Ron still sat staring at the TV set. _I am like the world's biggest loser_, he told himself. _I think I may have just screwed up the best thing that's every happened to me in my entire life._ He was stunned; beginning to feel trapped, he got up, left the house and began walking.

The Drs. Possible and the twins had barely walked through the front door when Kim's mother heard the sound of sobbing coming from upstairs. She exchanged a worried look with her husband, who quickly announced to Jim and Tim that it was time for the Possible men to take a walk. The expression on his face and the tone of his voice dissuaded the boys from making any snide comments.

Ann Possible went up to her daughter's bedroom. She knew her daughter to be brave, resourceful and smart, having, even before graduating from high school, dealt with situations that would be beyond the comprehension of people decades older. Yet Kim was still a teenager, and one who actually had little experience dating, nothing more than a long crush on Josh Mankey and the few days with the synthodrone Eric. Ann knew what few others did – that despite her popularity and involvement at school and in the community, not to mention all the people she had saved over the years, Kim actually had few close friends. Acquaintances, yes, but true friends – there was pretty much Monique, Wade – and, of course, Ron, who was now in a new category. They were the only ones who, at the end of the day, were never bothered by Kim's heroics, who accepted her need to be in charge, and were willing to ignore her faults. Ann was grateful for them – and the fact that she and James had created such a close knit family which could provide a nurturing environment for their unique daughter.

She knew how challenging this new state of affairs must be for Kim. The girl who could do anything was now making herself vulnerable. Ann didn't think that was a bad thing. She knew Kim had been good for Ron in many ways – Mrs. Stoppable, to give one example, couldn't stop raving about Ron's improved grades and attitude towards his work, attributing the change to Kim. But Ann also knew Ron was good for Kim, an always faithful companion who helped her daughter be true to herself, who let her be strong in new and different ways.

Ann Possible had been worried when Kim began talking about food chains in the spring – the girl who said that would never have been secure enough to go out in public dressed as Ferret Girl, and have a good time doing it. Despite all of her achievements, Kim had been peculiarly susceptible to peer opinion; Ron had helped her overcome those insecurities.

Ann Possible poked her head into her daughter's room.

"Kimmie? May I come in?" All Mrs. Dr. P. heard was muffled crying. Ann saw her daughter curled up in a ball, clutching Pandaroo; Kim had buried her face in her pillow.

"Kim, did you and Ron fight?" she asked gently.

Kim nodded yes and her mother sat down besides her, putting a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Ron was still reeling. _If you love her, why did you yell at her, you moron? Rondo, you are such an idiot_, he scolded himself as he aimlessly wandered the streets of Middleton.

After a while, Ron approached the playground. James, Tim, and Jim Possible were happening by and they saw Ron before he saw them. His distress was obvious to all three. Dr. Possible looked at his sons and said, "Go play. Just don't blow anything up. You remember what the fire department said the last time …"

"Okay, Dad," the twins said in unison before running to the swings.

"Ronald!" James called out.

Ron turned and saw Kim's father. _Great_, Ron thought,_ I'm sure Kim told him about tonight. _"Uh hi, Dr. P." he mumbled.

"Ronald, sit down," James said, pointing at the bench. "We need to talk."

Ron felt queasy as he had a flashback_. "All I want is for my daughter to be happy," Dr. P. had said the night Ron took Kim on the moodulator-inspired date. He's going to send me to a black hole in deep space._

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Ann asked.

Kim shook her head no, but then between sobs began to explain what happened, at first haltingly and then in a torrent. It was clear that she was now far more upset at the damage she feared may have been caused to her relationship with Ron than she was with whatever sparked the disagreement.

Ann stroked her daughter's hair, and mentally took a deep breath. This was a subject she didn't expect to be broaching this early in Kim's life. Ann Possible had long harbored a secret hope that Kim and Ron would become something more than best friends; she'd long sensed that they had what the other needed to be complete. She just didn't anticipate things unfolding so quickly.

"Kim, you love him, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes, I do," she said sniffling. "I, I don't know how it happened. We spent 12 years as best friends, two and a half months dating and now I love him. And, and now I'm scared I've lost him. If I love him, why did I yell at him?"

"Kim, you probably yelled at him _because_ you love him." Ann Possible looked away for a moment, thinking about the past. "You know I actually broke off the engagement with your father …"

Kim turned to look at her mother; this was news to her.

"… it was maybe a month after he proposed. He was going to take me to dinner for my birthday. Then he calls up to ask if we could do lunch instead, because some rocket scientist was coming to campus. I was furious and I was hurt and I told your father he could have his rocket scientist – and his engagement ring. I actually took it off my finger and put it into his hand. Boy, was he stunned!"

"But you got married …" Kim protested.

"Yes, we did," Ann said. "Because as dumb as I thought your father was at the time, I realized that the man I had fallen in love with was nuts about rockets. It was a package deal; I couldn't have James without the rockets. So I finally called him and we talked and, well, you know the rest of the story."

"So you just forgot about what happened?" Kim asked.

"Oh, no," Ann said, waving her hand. "I already knew I wanted to be a brain surgeon so I made him take me to Cornell, where they have a whole bunch of human brains on display."

"G-ross, Mom" Kim said, making a face, but then smiling. "Way too much information."

"Oh Kim, please. It was sooo cool. They even have one of a murderer named Ruloff. Besides, that's not the point of the story," Ann said, turning serious. "So, Ron's not perfect. Neither are you. You know, there are no perfect people out there, honey. And so what if Ron finds meaning in baseball? Given the number of times you've taken him shopping, have you ever actually asked him how he feels about spending time at Club Banana?"

Ron was terrified. He'd been dating Kim for a little more than two months and now he'd ruined everything. Not only had he lost Kim, he'd angered her father as well. He'd probably turned the whole Possible family against him and, given their abilities, that could be very, very dangerous.

"Son, tell me what happened," James ordered, gently but firmly.

Those weren't the words Ron had expected to hear; it took him a moment to realize that maybe he wasn't going to be sent into space. Hesitantly, he recounted the evening's events. It was clear to Dr. Possible that Ron was far more worried about scaring off his daughter than he was about who was wrong or right.

"Ronald, I'm going to ask you a question and I want a straight answer …" James said, his tone serious.

Ron, terrified, blurted out, "I didn't touch her, I mean I kissed her and held her, but that was all, I promise! Please don't send me into outer space! Please! Please!"

"Ronald, calm down and let me ask my question. Do you love Kim?" her father asked. "I don't mean 'really like her a lot' and I don't mean do you find her really, really attractive. I mean love. Do you love her?"

Ron looked at the older man. "Yessir, I do. Though it probably doesn't matter now, since Kim will probably never want to talk to me again." Ron glumly hung his head, feeling depressed.

James looked at his daughter's boyfriend. He thought it strange that he, and not Mr. Stoppable, was having this conversation with Ronald. But over the years James had come to think of Ronald as a son, and for the first time, wondered whether the day might come when the young man would be a son-in-law. It surprised James Possible that he wasn't panicking at the thought of his daughter being married to Ron; that was a change from the racing heart beat he used to experience when Kim spoke of "hotties."

James proceeded to tell Ron the birthday story and the aftermath. "Uh, Mr. Dr. P., I'm kinda with Mrs. Dr. P. on that one. Even I'm not that thick."

"Ronald, you're right," he agreed. "I did drop the ball. Big time. But we came to understand that the key to a successful relationship was communicating, really listening to each other, and remembering that we were on the same side. You and Kim should understand what it means to be a team better than anyone, I'd think."

"You really think she'll talk to me?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Yes, I do. But a bit of advice. Lay off the baseball for awhile. And maybe take her shopping." James was pleased. Maybe he couldn't give Kim advice about boys, but he sure could give Ron advice about girls.

"Mom, be honest with me," Kim said. "Is it okay that Ron and I love each other. I mean, we've only dated a couple of months and we're not even seniors yet and …"

Ann Possible looked at her daughter fondly. "Kimmie, I guess if I'd planned this, you and I would be talking about your falling in love when you were a few years older. But I'm not going to tell you that you shouldn't love Ron. You two have a very special relationship. You've already shared a lifetime's worth of adventures. And considering the number of times you've almost been blown up and have saved each other, I'm not surprised how intensely and deeply you feel for each other. Besides, he's a fine young man and it's obvious how he feels about you, which means a lot to a mother.

"You know your grandparents were high school sweethearts and they did fine. But you need to be aware that you'll have your work cut out for you. That doesn't mean that Ron isn't "The One." But this is your first real relationship and you'll be learning along the way. It may be tough at times, but trust me, it'll be worth it." Ann Possible then embraced her daughter. "I am so happy I am for you, Kim."

Kim smiled and whispered, "Thanks, Mom," but then began to cry again. She was overwhelmed by her mother's support – yet still felt empty inside. It was one thing to talk about loving Ron. But he wasn't there and she wondered about the depressing possibility that he would remain angry with her.

Kim was distracted from her worries by the cheerful voice of her father. "Hello ladies, I've got a little something for my Kimmie-cub!" Kim was shocked as her father pushed Ron through the door.

Mrs. Dr. P. got up to leave and as she walked past Ron said, "I'll call your parents and tell them you're here. And I'll make up the couch in the den for you."

"Ron," Kim said tearfully.

"Kim," Ron gulped.

They looked at one another, until Ron came over and put his arms around Kim. "I, I'm so sorry Kim. I was a complete jerk. Can you forgive me?"

"Only if you'll forgive me," she countered before asking hesitantly, "Ron, do you still love me?"

Ron looked shocked by the question. He blinked his eyes a couple of times before answering. "'Sha! Of course I love you, KP! And I always will."

The two teens sat up late into the night talking. By the time they were ready to go to sleep, Kim had begun to understand why Ron might see baseball as more than just a game. Though she still wondered why anybody would willingly spend time in the cage bats …

VII.

"This drone satellite, or Drone-Sat as you call it, can be retooled for any number of missions?" Drake asked, looking at a set of schematics. "And as it is currently configured, it can fly to another satellite and perform repairs or run diagnostics?"

"Yes, Mr. Drake," replied the mildly nervous scientist standing before him. Meeting with the new director was like being called to the principal's office: unnerving and potentially humiliating. Sooner or later each researcher received the summons to the corner office on the top floor. Some left rattled, some left unemployed, and a select few left with increased projects budgets. Today, it was Dr. Harris' turn. "As you can imagine, any nation or company with satellites would find the Drone-Sat a very useful and prudent investment. Right now if a satellite goes down, the choice is to write it off or launch an expensive repair mission with a space shuttle. Drone-Sats could do the job at a fraction of the cost."

Drake steepled his fingers and continued to look at the papers before him, then slowly raised his head and stared at the scientist who was standing on the other side of his desk. Drake didn't believe in letting his subordinates sit down. This kept them edgier. "Dr. Harris. Have you considered the possibility that this technology could be used to sabotage or attack other satellites?"

The researcher was shocked. "No! This is peaceful technology."

"Yes. Of course," Drake said, pausing menacingly before he continued. "Five words for you, doctor: James. Timothy. Possible. Hephaestus. Project."

Drake had invoked the name of the Space Center's new scapegoat, its symbol of all-that-could-go-wrong, agitating the researcher, who was visibly uncomfortable. That Harris didn't regret Possible's termination was of little comfort; he'd never liked the man or his family, especially that daughter of his who'd pointed out his toupee, back when he'd still been on the board. He never bought the explanation that her lip was the result of a truth ray. As far as Harris was concerned, Possible's daughter was nothing but a lippy brat.

"Doctor, I'm very concerned about this issue," Drake said. "I don't want us to be caught with our pants down a second time. We need to be prepared for any questions, any contingencies should your technology fall into the wrong hands. I'm increasing your budget. Look into every – and I mean every – offensive capability your Drone-Sat has. If there is any way your invention can be used as a weapon, I want to know about it."

IX.

"Hi!" Kim was standing at Ron's front door, a big grin on her face and a large bag in her hand. "What do you think?"

Ron was surprised to see Kim wearing a Middleton Mud Hens jersey and baseball cap. He was having flashbacks to the time she decided to be a gamer, even wearing a Zombie Mayhem t-shirt, so she could spend time playing video games with Felix and him. He had to admit though, the jersey looked way cool on her. "Pretty nice, KP, pretty nice indeed."

She turned her back to Ron, who whistled when he saw the name "Possible" and the number 3, which was her favorite number, embroidered on her shirt.

Ron showed his girlfriend into the Stoppable living room. "So what gives?"

"I told you I had a surprise for tonight. Tah-dah!" she said as she whisked out two tickets, which she handed to Ron.

"Box seats for the Mud Hens …" Ron looked at Kim, appreciation mixed with rampant curiosity. Ever since the fight he'd avoided the topic of baseball, yet here was Kim leading him to hardball heaven.

Wearing her best 'I know what I'm talking about' look, Kim told Ron, "Part of a successful relationship involves supporting each other's interests. You've always been willing to go freak fighting and shopping with me. And while I know you've grown to like going on missions, don't try telling me you enjoy spending time at Club Banana. Tonight I'm taking you to a ball game."

"KP, this is badical. You didn't have to. I mean, we did the Fearless Ferret and everything …"

Kim looked at Ron sternly. "Be quiet. And put these on. Now." She handed him his own jersey, which bore the name Stoppable and the number 4. "Why four, KP?" he asked as he put on his new shirt.

"Because that's how old we were when we met," she said with a smile.

He returned the look and shaking his head, said, "This is just way too cool."

The evening only got better. They enjoyed hot dogs and sodas. Ron taught Kim how to make a rally cap. As if to confirm that it was a special evening, they witnessed the only no-hitter in Mud Hens history. It was a perfect night. Though Ron still couldn't understand why his honor-roll-placing, doomsday-device-defusing, save-the-world girlfriend just could not grasp the infield-fly rule.

X.

Shego was a very happy woman these days. Business was up and her plot was unfolding as planned, which was good, and she actually had a social life, which was very good. Today promised to be especially enjoyable. She had been thinking about her potential protégé for some time now.

Shego knew that Bonnie had discovered her mentor's true identity. She had never entertained any illusions that Junior could keep a secret. But she was wondering how Kimmie's rival would use that information. This would be a good test of the girl's potential. And exam time was in just a few moments.

The intercom buzzer on Shego's desk rang. "Miss Rockwaller is here to see you, Ms. Va," a disembodied, vaguely Mediterranean voice announced.

"Please show her in, would you, Arturo?" Shego thought about her hunky receptionist. She had decided that all of the support staff at the agency would be European beefcake. _Being the boss does indeed have its perks_, she thought.

Shego rose to greet her guest as Bonnie was shown into the office. "Hello, Bonnie, would you like some water or tea?"

"No, thank you, Ella," Bonnie replied graciously. _Good_, thought Shego_, she's playing it cool so far._ _But I hope I get to play her a little, teensy, weensy, bit. That would be soo much fun._

The two women talked about an idea for an upcoming photo shoot that Ella had been considering, then discussed the next steps in Bonnie's training as a fashion model. Shego noticed that the young woman was beginning to fidget. _Here it comes,_ Shego thought,_ She's about to lay whatever she has in mind on me._

"Ella, I'd like to ask a favor of you …" Bonnie spoke with a fair measure of confidence.

_Not bad for someone who, I bet, is about to blackmail me, _Shego thought before responding. "Yes?"

"I thought it would be nice if my cheer squad could get new uniforms this year," Bonnie said. "Something from one of the designers you work with. We could be a showcase for teen fashions."

_This has something to do with Kimmie, I know it, _Shego thought._ So I like it. But I have to have my fun first._

"No." she said flatly.

Bonnie was stunned. "Ella" had never refused her anything so far, nor had she spoken to her so curtly. But rather than be held down, Bonnie got up and pushed back.

"I don't mean to be rude, especially given all you've done for me already, but 'No' isn't an acceptable answer, Ella." Bonnie practically drew her breath as she finished her sentence. "Or should I say Shego."

Shego smiled condescendingly at Bonnie as she clapped. "Bravo! Bonnie knows who I am!" Shego's smile was then replaced with a scowl. "And what is she going to do about it?" At this point, Shego did something that she had not done for weeks – she used her glow power. She didn't throw any bolts of energy, but she let her hands be enveloped by green plasma, which definitely caught Bonnie's attention.

"You didn't think I didn't know that Junior would have told all by now, do you? Shego said, an edge to her voice. "He's a sweet guy, but a few yards short of the full mile in the IQ department.

"But the question now Bonnie is: what do I do with you? You know who I am, which is a threat to my safety. And you just tried to blackmail me, which is either offensive, given what I've done for you, or amusing, since all you've asked for is some clothes for your posse, I'm really not sure which."

Shego sneered and let Bonnie squirm before saying coldly, "I should probably just kill you."

Bonnie was terrified. She hadn't expected things to unfold this way. But much to her surprise, she was also excited. She was feeling an adrenaline rush unlike any she'd ever known before. Bonnie did her best to maintain her composure.

Shego was watching her closely. "Yes, I'll kill you …

XI.

James Possible was growing frustrated. He was surprised by the extant of the fallout from the Hephaestus Project; Drake must have worked overtime to blacken his reputation. None of the research institutes to which he applied for a job would hire him, despite his many accomplishments and previously stellar reputation as one of the world's top rocket scientists. Now he was "Mr. Hephaestus." He had been hopeful about landing a position at the College. Prof. Hinckley had even gone to bat for him, but the administration was concerned about maintaining the school's relationship with the Space Center and didn't want to offend Andrew Drake. He thought they were craven, but couldn't blame them in the end.

So here he was, sitting in the Administration Office at Middleton High School, waiting to interview for a position as a physics teacher. James was thinking how fortunate he was to have met Rabbi Katz. The two men had taken to sparring a few times each week; it helped James deal with his stress. When the rabbi had heard of the opening at the school, he told his new friend.

Steve Barkin came to the reception area and extended his hand, "Dr. Possible, please come in."

The two men talked. Barkin was convinced that Possible had been shafted. Barkin would never admit it, but he felt gratitude towards Possible's daughter for all she had done for his favorite student. Yes, Steve Barkin, who had developed an animus towards Ron Stoppable when the boy was in 9th grade, had become fond of the young man. They had shared some strange adventures over the years, Ron had shown the right spirit with the Pixies, and now the kid was busting his gut to improve himself, both physically and academically. Barkin liked that kind of grit. And he was sure that it was Kim Possible who had inspired her boyfriend to seize the day. So this was a way to express his thanks. That and he knew he'd never again have the chance to hire someone of the scientist's caliber to teach at the school.

"Here's the deal, Dr. Possible," Barkin explained. "I want to hire you as the soccer coach. That way we can work around the whole teacher's union question. You'll teach physics. And probably some other things too, maybe English composition and Latin. Your daughter may have told you that we're a bit shorthanded around here …"

It had occurred to James that Kim never really spoke of any of her teachers other than Mr. Barkin.

"… Interested?"

For James Possible, 'interested' was a huge understatement. This opportunity was a lifeline, a chance to do something useful and not just sit around the house, mourning the loss of everything he held dear in his professional life.

"Yes, I am," James answered.

"Good. Then welcome aboard," Barkin said, grinning and once again shaking Dr. Possible's hand who could only think how grateful he was his mother had insisted he learn Latin …

XII.

"… Yes, an unfortunate accident involving alcohol and the pool – that would be a plausible explanation for your untimely death.

"And, no, there is not going to be some cockamamie scheme involving countdowns and elaborate traps, giving you the opportunity to escape. I am, after all, no longer formally a villain so I don't have to observe all the niceties." Shego paused. It was time for the cat to lunge at the mouse and see how the smaller animal reacted.

Bonnie wasn't sure what to say. The whole situation was whacked. Then again, this woman was Kim Possible's arch-foe, a woman who had participated in scores of take-over-the-world schemes. _Wait a minute …_ she thought.

Bonnie's fear was replaced with a white-hot anger born of an extremely over-developed ego.

"You never killed Kim Possible, but you're going to kill me! That is, like, so ferociously unfair. I never even tried to stop one of your plots. If you're going to kill me, go kill Kim first." Bonnie couldn't believe she had just said that. But surprising herself, while she didn't actually want Kim to die, she realized she liked the idea of not just hurting her, but making her suffer.

Shego was fascinated. _My little cheerleader is indeed a bad apple! She has potential. Lots of hate. And lots of confidence. She's not begging. She's complaining, but not begging. And she's still telling me what to do. She IS cocky._

"Okay, Bonnie, tell me why I shouldn't kill you." Shego said in the most reasonable of tones, as if she was seeking the younger woman's advice on which shoes to wear. _Time for you to decide, Bonnie, _Shego thought._ What's it gonna be? You ready to run with the big dogs?_

A part of Bonnie's brain was telling her that this was an insane conversation to be having. But another part, louder and insistent, argued otherwise. _People say you're mean? Then be mean. They say you bully them? Then bully them. You've been told you manipulate people? Then manipulate them. Make a deal with Shego. She's got things you want – clothes, money and nice things. And you can offer her something she wants – a way to get at Kim Possible._

"You should let me be your, like, villain intern. I can help you put Kim Possible in her place, once and for all. Humiliate her. Make her suffer. I even have a way to start doing that …" Bonnie told Shego about her ideas for the cheer squad and how the new uniforms she'd asked for would play a role in her plans.

Shego narrowed her eyes, then smiled. "You're on, cheerleader. Just remember. There's no turning back. You sure you're ready to be evil?"

Bonnie sat quietly. A wicked smile spread across the teen's face. "Yes. I am so ready."

XIII.

Kim was receiving a full-body massage at the Middleton Spa, reflecting on her Kimday so far. Ron had outdone himself. The surprise breakfast the day before, which included a menu of events for the weekend; the Cuddle Buddy exhibit at the Middleton Museum, where in Ron's company and her excitement at seeing a Flamingoat and Pandaroo Super Star Edition she forgot her embarrassment about being a "Cuddler"; the dinner at Chez Henri, Middleton's finest restaurant – and the skydiving. That had really caught her by surprise, since that was the one thing not included in the schedule Ron provided. When he said, "Next stop: Sky diving," she was sure she had misheard him.

"I thought you hated freefalling?" Kim observed.

"Uh KP, didn't somebody give me a lecture about doing things the other person enjoys before taking me to the best baseball game of my entire life?" Ron replied. "This is payback time. Besides, you're not really going to pass up the chance to jump without having to worry about rushing into some bad guy's lair at the other end, are you?"

Kim climbed aboard the plane before Ron could chicken out.

She saw how brave he was trying to be as they held hands and rode the thermals and loved him for it. Ron returned the feeling in equal measure when Kim said it was time to pull their rip cords.

Ron had left her at the spa to get what he called the "Full Girlie Treatment" while he went home to prepare a special dinner; he would pick her up in a few hours.

He had just walked through the door of the Stoppable house when the Kimmunicator chirped. Ron insisted that Kim hand it over before she went in to the spa. A massage wouldn't be relaxing if she had to spring up and fight evil. He insisted that local, state, federal authorities, GJ, and the US Marine Corps could let her have a few hours to herself.

"Hi Wade, what's up?" he asked.

"Uh, where's Kim?" Wade replied, surprised to see Ron.

"Off duty," Ron explained. "Someone needs help, they get me or they call 911."

Wade had never said anything, but he'd quietly observed Ron's growing confidence and abilities over the past few months, especially since Ron and Kim began dating and he spent that time in Japan. _Maybe it's time for Ron to go on a solo mission_, he thought.

"I think we'll go with you," Wade said. "Half of Team Possible is better than none."

"Thanks, I think," Ron said acidly.

"Chill out, Ron," Wade countered. "That was meant to be a compliment."

"Sorry, Wade," Ron said apologetically. "Sometimes I still think in "goofy sidekick" mode; you try getting used to be Kim Possible's partner. It's a big job. So, what's going down?"

Wade, now smiling, answered, "Break in at the Middleton Museum. Security camera shows a ninja heading for the Asian Statuary Hall."

"Let me guess. Tempus Simia," Ron offered, knitting his brow.

"Uh, you're right. But how did you know that?" a surprised Wade asked.

_Because, my friend, it is my fate in life that all things monkey exist to vex me, _Ron thought before saying, "Long story. Someday I'll tell you the whole tale. Might even be worth your while to come out and hear it in person!"

Ron ended the call, ran up to his room, put on his ninja gear and grabbed the Lotus Blade. He really wanted to get this over with; he planned to make some tagliatelle by hand.

The museum director and security officials were waiting at the front door. Museum patrons filled the parking lot. Some were leaving, others hoping to see something interesting. The sight of another ninja seemed to satisfy the visitors, but made the security men tense up and point guns at him.

"Whoa!" Ron called out, holding up his hands. "I'm the good guy! Don't shoot!"

"We called Kim Possible. Who are you?" asked the director.

"Uh, I'm from the ninja division," Ron said.

"Got it. We think he's after the Tempus …"

"… Simia," Ron interjected. That he knew what was at risk reassured the official. "I'm going in."

Ron stealthily and quickly made his way to the Asian Statuary Hall. The ninja had just finished disabling the security systems and was removing the statue from its pedestal when Ron confronted the intruder. He'd expected Monkey Fist, but the thief clearly did not have genetically modified hands and feet.

"Put it back, ninjaboy!" Ron ordered.

Ron's voice startled the thief. Without thinking, the intruder exclaimed, "Outsider!"

"Fukushima?" Ron was momentarily startled, but quickly regained his composure. "Uh, dude, this is my home town in case you didn't know. I think that makes _you_ the outsider."

Fukushima, rounding on Ron, cried out "Enough!" and withdrew his sword from its scabbard and slashed at Ron.

Ron did a backwards somersault, reached behind and taking out the Lotus Blade. The sound of clashing steel reverberated throughout the room.

"Uh, Fukushima, didn't it occur to you that you might do better breaking in at night?" The two fighters circled one another. Ron rolled to his right, then kicked at his opponent.

"The true warrior does not skulk in the night; he acts boldly." Fukushima replied, dodging Ron's attack.

_Huh? I thought ninjas were all about moving silently in the night,_ Ron thought before saying, "Dude, that is so wrong. Were you sleeping in Ninja 101? You really aren't going to get into a good ninja college."

Ron parried a thrust from Fukushima, before going on the offensive.

"Monkey Fist has promised me a glowing letter of reference." He said, fending off a blow from Ron.

"Yeah, but you won't be able to get a transcript from Yamanuchi," Ron said as he ran to the wall, sprung off and landed behind his opponent

"What? How would you know?" Fukushima asked, spinning to face Ron.

"Because I'm the new master," Ron said smugly, "though Sensei's still running the place and …"

Fukushima was outraged by this improbable news; he lunged at Ron, who did a backwards somersault. The two one-time Yamanuchi classmates warily circled one another. Fukushima slashed at Ron, who parried the thrust with the Lotus Blade. Ron was able to catch Fukushima's weapon at the hilt, and pushing upwards, knocked it from his opponent's grip. Ron then pivoted and kicked Fukushima in the stomach, sending him to the floor.

Ron quickly set aside the Lotus Blade and jumped on Fukushima; the two of them grappled until Ron was able to knock out his adversary with an uppercut. Ron then rolled Fukushima over, pinned his arms, and bound them with his opponent's belt. Ron, winded, then retrieved the idol, bowed, and said, "It is my honor to defeat you. Again."

The director and the security officials rushed in, relieved to see that the intruder had been defeated. "Thank you so much," the relieved official said. "How can I thank you, Mr. uh, what is your name?"

"I told you, I'm with Team Possible, ninja division," he said, not wanting to be delayed. "Look, I gotta go. And if you want to thank me, lock this monkey thing up good, okay?"

Ron headed home, hoping to change out of his ninja suit, before picking up Kim; but when he walked through his front door, he found her there, reading the latest issue of _Spirit Squad Weekly_. Before he could say anything, she spoke.

"You looked good, Ninja Division."

"Uh, thanks. But how …" he stammered, clearly confused.

"Video from the museum security cameras was playing on TV," she explained. "Sound and all. You know, I never get to appreciate the jokes you crack when we're fighting. Anyway, I think somebody at the museum decided that fighting ninjas might boost the culture cool factor. The crowd around the set in the spa's reception area sure seemed to support that idea."

Kim looked at Ron, smiled, and continued. "Something told me that my ninja might be delayed in picking me up, so I decided to come here and wait for you." She paused before finishing. "That was really of sweet of you to go in alone so I could enjoy myself, but you could have called me."

"Why? The whole idea of going to a spa is to rest, Kim." Ron paused, "Heyyy, I thought you thought I could handle myself!" He looked hurt; he thought he'd proven himself over the last few months, especially in Japan.

Kim sighed. "That's not it, Ron. You know I believe in you. But we're a team. Maybe I just want to help you the way you've always helped me."

"What, you're going to crack lame jokes and drop your pants?"

Kim scowled. "No. Be there by your side through thick and thin, like you've always been by mine. Are you going to tell me if the situation was reversed, you wouldn't feel the same way?" Kim asked, knowing the answer to her own question.

"Well …" Ron said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking sheepish.

Kim, now wearing a satisfied look walked up to Ron and began to push him to the stairs. "Now change out of that get-up and make me my dinner. The Kimday schedule you gave me says I get pasta Kimberly tonight. You've got to get cooking!"

XIV.

Señor Senior, Senior sighed heavily.

Señor Senior's life had been a series of triumphs and successes. With drive, determination, and careful planning he became one of the world's richest men, a billionaire many times over. But for the first time in his life, he was encountering frustration, indeed failure. His late-life turn to villainy, instigated by an overpowering sense of boredom, had not yielded the fruits he had expected. Instead of world domination, he had occasional run-ins with a cheerleader and her sidekick. Instead of ruling the world, he was now trying to protect his fortune from Shego.

Señor Senior had been surprised and frightened by the ease with which she'd gained access to and manipulated his assets. He reluctantly agreed to Shego's request for a meeting, knowing her visit would be costly. But even prepared for extravagant demands, he was still shocked by what Shego wanted: five billion dollars to fund something called the X Institute. He wanted to object, but knew he really had no choice but to comply with her request; she had already demonstrated that she could completely ruin him if she so wished.

He wearily signed the documents that had been brought to him by Hank Perkins, a young lawyer and some-time temp for villains.

XV.

One hundred miles above Middleton, a diligent astronaut did a final check on all of his space station's systems; all appeared to be in order. He could now go to bed. But before turning in for the night, Frederick decided to send a message to his friend Ron.

XVI.

Bonnie was pleased.

She had just completed the last of her meetings with members of the Cheer Squad. Shego had told her to use the expense account, which allowed Bonnie to treat each of her marks to the best lunch in town and a facial. Her arguments about Kim's inability to devote enough time to the squad in light of her "save-the-world" hobby, some snarky remarks about how strange Kim really was – she spent more time fighting freaks than with her peers, her father was a mad scientist – and the offer of what might be the most stylish cheerleading uniforms in the world seemed to win her the support she needed. There were seven cheerleaders plus Ron. She obviously knew that she'd never get Kim's vote and that Stoppable would do anything for her. She would have preferred six of eight votes, but had come to doubt Tara's reliability and so kept her in the dark.

Tara had proved to be a disappointment. The perky blonde, who had been dating Jason Morgan, the star forward of the basketball team, was now rumored to be spending time with Felix Renton, of all people. She clearly did not understand the food chain and was thus suspect.

Bonnie had told her five supporters not to say anything to Kim, Ron, or Tara; she was gratified when they agreed. Bonnie now felt like she had her own posse, even if it was bought. She couldn't wait to see the look on Kim's face when her peers voted to dump her as captain of the squad.

_TBC …_

* * *

Author's notes: 

I actually have friends who were indeed engaged after just six weeks; they have been happily married for quite a few years. And, I know a couple of high-school sweethearts who were happily wedded for more than fifty years; only his death brought that marriage to an end. Finally, you really can see human brains at Cornell; they're in the Olin Building …


	9. Chapter 9

My thanks to you all of my readers, especially reviewers campy, WhiteLadyoftheRing, RamaFan, ron-sama, warprince2000, mattb3671, and G-Go. Your comments are valued. If you are reading, and haven't reviewed, give it a try. It's easy and costs nothing!

I've never quite gotten the whole song-fic thing, probably because I can't remember lyrics. However, later in this chapter, you will be entertained by none other than Ron Stoppable, who will sing a brand new composition. Be grateful I won't be singing it for you. Any writing talent I may have is most definitely not matched by singing ability …

And, so mouse ear-wearing lawyers don't come looking for me, if you saw it on _KP_, Disney owns it.

* * *

I. 

"Good morning, Possible clan!" Ron announced cheerily as he walked into the Possible family kitchen.

"Oh look, it's the celebrity!" Ann Possible said with a friendly grin.

Ron was clearly confused.

James Possible held up that morning's newspaper. The headline screamed "Kung Fu Fighting!" Below was a grainy photograph of Ron taking down Fukushima.

"Outstanding move, Ronald, though I must say you looked even better on TV last night." Mr. Dr. P. began reading from the article: "Ron Stoppable … longtime sidekick to teen hero Kim Possible … newly promoted manager of Team Possible Ninja Division … remarkable skills … Middleton's new scourge of evil."

"Scourge …" Ron said dubiously.

"I like it!" Kim said as she gave Ron a peck on the cheek, before breaking into a giggle fit. In a mock-serious voice, she said: "Ron Stoppable: Scourge-of-evil!"

Ron pouted as Kim teased him. Showily trying to ignore Kim, but with some difficulty, since she had now placed her hand on his knee beneath the table, Ron turned to his girlfriend's father. "So, Mr. Dr. P., you all ready for your first day?"

"To be honest, Ronald," he replied, "I'm a bit nervous. You know, it's been decades since I last had a 'first day back to school'. I hope the kids like me."

"Don't worry, Dad, you'll rock," Kim said reassuringly.

"Thanks Kimmie-cub. I sure hope you're right," he replied.

Kim turned to Ron and said, "C'mon, Scourge. Ready to walk me to school?"

"My pleasure – Kimmie-cub," Ron replied.

Kim gave him a playful whack and the two walked out of the house laughing. They arrived at Middleton High School a short time later. People waved and said hello. To Ron, it was all still a bit unusual. He recalled how some of the students had begun to look at him differently back in the spring after he and Kim began dating and he had put Bonnie in her place, not once but twice in a single day. But this day things appeared to be different. The news coverage of the museum incident seemed to have boosted his stock to a whole new level. Football players were giving him high fives. To Kim's surprise and relief, Ron was not showing any signs of "big-headiness." She hadn't made the connection between Ron's new level-headedness and one red-headed teen's confidence in and affections for him.

Later in the day, as they left their second to last class, Kim laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked.

"It's ironic – last spring I was all worried about the stupid food chain. I know it really doesn't matter, but here I am dating the only ninja in Middleton, and a ninja so sounds like the top of the food chain to me!" Kim then took Ron's hands and looked into his eyes. "Though you'd be at the top of my food chain even if you weren't a ninja."

Ron didn't care if Mr. Barkin walked down the hallway. He gave Kim a hug, which she happily returned. It was a nice way to begin their final year of high school. They knew things would be different in so many ways: their deepening relationship, college applications, and different class schedules. Not surprisingly, Kim was taking all honors classes. Ron, with Kim's encouragement, was willing to push himself and had convinced Mr. Barkin to let him try some advanced classes, too. History and English were things he could work hard at with the possibility of doing well; things like calculus, however, he wasn't going to fool around with and it happened that math was scheduled for the final period. The day's last class was one they would not be taking together.

"Meet you in the gym for the cheer squad meeting?" Kim asked brushing her her fingers along the back of his hand.

"You got it, KP. The Mad Dog's ready to play!" Ron answered, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze before heading to his class.

They met up 50 minutes later and walked to the gym together. When they got there, all of the other squad members were already present. Kim immediately sensed that something was wrong. Bonnie looked supremely confident, which wasn't unusual. But Tara looked like someone who was being kept out of the loop.

_Something's wrong_, thought Kim.

Kim, as captain of the squad, was about to begin the meeting when Bonnie stood up.

"Excuse me, Kim. I'd like to say something," Bonnie sniffed.

"Uh, sure Bonnie," Kim said, wondering what Bonnie was planning.

"I think it's time for a new captain," she declared.

Kim groaned. _Here we go again_, she thought. _Last time Bonnie made it a whole two weeks before bailing. Do we really need to go through this again?_

Before Kim could say anything, Bonnie barreled on. "You just don't have time for the squad. Admit it. You're yearbook editor, on the dance committee, a member of the environmental club, busy saving the world," – this was said with air-quotes and sarcasm – "and, how should I put it, otherwise occupied with Ron ..."

Ron turned beet red while Kim glared at Bonnie.

"… I think I should be the new captain. I have more time; now know what I'm getting into, having served as captain before; and, through the modeling agency, can get us incredibly hot new designer uniforms at no cost.

"I think we should vote, right now."

Kim was stunned, but quickly regained her composure. "Okay, Bonnie. Let's have a vote. But I think I've worked hard for this squad. While I've been captain we've won the cheer regionals …"

"But we still haven't gone to the nationals," Bonnie interrupted.

"…. And I've given this my all. I'd be proud to get your votes. And I can promise that this will continue to be a priority for me …" Just then the Kimmunicator began to chirp.

"Someone calling, Kim?" Bonnie taunted. "Evil needs your attention? Or is it your dermatologist?"

"Hey, that's uncalled for!" Ron snapped.

Bonnie responded by blowing him an air kiss. Kim's eyes flared.

Reluctantly, she took the call.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" she snapped.

"Bad time?" he asked.

"Ferociously bad," she answered through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, but you remember that French aeronautics company I did some consulting for?" he said. "A prototype of their next generation pilotless drone helicopter is flying out of control around France; I tried to land it remotely, but didn't have any success. The French Air Force wants to shoot it down, but I thought you might be able to bring it in. They said they'd let you have a try before they acted. I have a ride for you if you can go. I hate to ask a favor, but it would mean a lot to me. The prototype cost a fortune to build and these guys have actually directed some good technology our way."

Kim looked at Wade's image, then the cheer squad. She was torn. Then she felt Ron take her hand, which he squeezed gently. It was at moments like this that she knew why she loved him so much; he really always was there when things got tough. She sighed. "We're on it, Wade."

Bonnie smiled triumphantly, "Now that we know about your real priorities, can we vote? Then you can go save the world while we practice."

When the balloting was over, Kim had received just three votes: her own, Ron's and Tara's. Before leaving for the mission, Kim decided to do the gracious thing and suggested making the vote unanimous. Bonnie, however, decided to twist the knife a little more, and rudely dismissed the gesture, saying it was unnecessary, making Kim feel foolish.

Kim stalked out of the gym with Ron in tow.

II.

As Kim and Ron climbed aboard their transportation to France, James Possible dropped into a chair in the surprisingly empty teacher's lounge. He was sitting quietly, collecting his thoughts, when Steve Barkin entered.

"Possible, mind if I join you?" the gruff assistant principal barked, as he grabbed a cup of coffee.

"No, please, sit down," James said.

"So, how was your first day?" Barkin asked.

"Mixed," James answered. "There are some students here who will be a joy to teach. Really enthusiastic kids. But some of the others …"

"_Lord of the Flies_, Possible. That's the only education you need to be a high school teacher. It will tell you everything you need to know about the darkest recesses of the teen mind."

"You may be right. Did you know I already have a nickname? "The Mad Scientist." I overheard that one after physics."

Barkin looked at his new colleague. He saw a proud, decent man who was doing his best not to let his pain show. But Steve Barkin had been watching people for years. James Possible was suffering. What had happened to him just wasn't fair. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to be a world-famous authority, only to lose a hard-earned reputation under what could only be called freakish circumstances.

"Possible, focus on the good kids," he advised. "That's your reward. Especially the ones who have potential, but need encouragement. You can change someone's life with what you do here. Not a bad way to spend your day, now is it?"

"No, it's not when you put it that way." Yet James Possible could not escape the fact that, even here, there were people who thought he was dangerous. That some of them also thought him an object for ridicule was just icing on the cake.

III.

Dr. Harris was worried. He had been experimenting with the Drone-Sat's maneuvering thrusters. Wanting to confirm just how agile the unit was, he had piloted the drone towards another satellite. The Drone-Sat got too close, however, and collided with the other vehicle, which belonged to a company based outside of Paris. Harris didn't look forward to sharing this news with Drake.

He had heard about colleagues who'd run afoul of the Director. And of course there was the case of Possible. But as he contemplated various unpleasant possibilities, he realized he might actually have been presented with an opportunity. Drake had wanted to know about any potential military applications for the Drone-Sats …

IV.

Hank Perkins, lawyer and some-time temp to villains, looked at the young man on the other side of the Plexiglas divider. The prisoner was Japanese and in his late teens. It was clear that he did not like wearing an orange jumpsuit.

Fukushima returned his visitor's gaze with interest. He knew he could count on Monkey Fist to get him out of this prison.

"My client is willing to make bail for you …" Hank said.

"I assume your client is Lord Monkey Fist?" the young man interrupted, speaking with arrogance.

"No, it is not," Hank replied. "Unfortunately, I am not at liberty to reveal my client's identity at the moment. But it is someone who has operated in the field with Monkey Fist in the past. In exchange for securing your release, my client would like you to agree to be on retainer. Pay you a contingency fee should your services be needed."

"I am not interested in money. I am only interested in claiming the Lotus Blade and avenging myself against the Outsider."

"The Outsider? Who's he?" _They're all nuts. Every one of these villains is stark raving nuts,_ Hank thought. _On the other hand, they sure do pay well._

"He is known here as Ron Stoppable."

"Ah. Then I think we can do business, my friend. My client has expressed an interest in him, too."

V.

"I can't believe her! Bonnie is sooo out of control! Can you believe …"

Ron listened as Kim continued to rant. He couldn't blame her. Kim may have lost her temper, but everything she'd been saying about Bonnie was true. Bonnie was vindictive, mean-spirited, and cunningly clever. Ron also knew that Kim felt let down by the cheerleaders who voted against her. Sure, the call from Wade had come at the worst possible moment; it couldn't have been better timed to clinch Bonnie's argument. But hadn't Kim gone the extra mile again and again for the squad?

Ron had listened sympathetically for quite a while, but decided the time had come for Kim to amp down. They needed to talk about the mission before they arrived in France.

"You know, KP, if anyone is going to complain, it should be me," Ron said.

"What?" Kim responded indignantly.

"Well, all that happened to you was that you lost an election. I was the one who had Bonnie blow an air kiss at him," he said making a face. "Yuck. Kissing Bonnie would be worse than kissing …"

"A synthodrone?" Kim asked, beginning to smile.

"… Exactly!" Ron said, wearing his trademark goofy grin. "In fact, maybe Bonnie is a synthodrone. That would explain a lot …"

Kim felt her tension draining away. She was still disappointed about the outcome of the vote, but she was able to begin putting it in perspective. She laughed, then said, "You rock, Ron."

Ron eyed Kim suspiciously, taking Kim by surprise. "What?" she asked.

"How do I know you're not a synthodrone?" he replied.

Kim came over to Ron and sat on his lap. "You'll just have to find out for yourself, won't you ..."

VI.

Harris was relieved by Drake's response to his news.

"Are we getting any telemetry?" the director wanted to know.

"Yes, we are. The simulations had suggested that the Drone-Sat was very robust; this collision offers proof."

"So the Drone-Sat can impact another satellite, damage it, and continue on its mission. Fascinating," Drake said, steepling his fingers and looking thoughtful. "Dr. Harris, I want you to work with the Project Ares staff. I can see some intriguing synergies between your efforts and theirs. You may have just hit upon a way to achieve strategic domination of outer space."

VII.

"… You are definitely NOT a synthodrone," Ron said, wearing a very happy grin, thinking of the kiss he'd just enjoyed.

"Good answer, Bad Boy," Kim purred. "Now that we've settled that, let's talk about how we're going to handle Wade's helicopter."

As the private jet on which they were flying approached Paris, Kim and Ron read the technical information that Wade had provided on the craft and finalized their plan of attack; Kim would be leading the mission, which satisfied Ron just fine. He knew the score where ninjas and Camp Wannaweep were concerned; rogue technology he would leave to his girlfriend, though he was happy to help in whatever way he could.

"Ron, one final thing," Kim said. "And please know I love you with all my heart as I say this."

"O-kay," he said, a bit worried.

"If you see any unlabelled buttons, DO NOT PRESS THEM!" Kim knew that if there was one thing in this world that Ron Stoppable found almost as alluring as her it was an unmarked button, especially the bright, red kind. Put Ron in front of a button, he'd push it. Sometimes that worked to their advantage, sometimes not.

Ron turned red and grinned sheepishly. "I'll try not to, KP. Promise."

"Thanks," she said before giving him a peck on the nose.

As they left the jet, Kim thanked the pilot for the ride. "Think nothing of it, my employer is still grateful to you for saving the Paris Fashion Show last year."

"No big," she said breezily. "Anybody could have seen that some of the models were really androids. Their evening gowns gave them away; they were so last year!"

Kim and Ron walked away from the jet. Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator and contacted Wade.

"We're in Paris, Wade. Can you send the coordinates of your helicopter?"

"I'll send them now."

"Please and thank you."

Once Kim had the data, she turned to Ron and asked, "You ready?"

"Yup." Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket, gave Kim a thumbs up and squeaked ready.

"Okay, boys, let's go!" Kim and Ron pressed the buttons on their backpacks, causing their flying packs to deploy. They then blasted off in search of the runaway aircraft.

They found the copter buzzing the Eiffel Tower. For a brief moment Kim recalled the last time she and Ron had been there – he was in France with his parents, and she was on-site trying to retrieve Rufus, who had been kidnapped for the microchip he'd swallowed. Ron never learned about that incident; he didn't know that Kim had been within a few hundred yards of him. _Maybe someday we'll be able to come here together on a romantic trip, _she thought, before returning her attention to the mission.

They approached the aircraft; tourists on the observation deck were pointing at them. Nobody had expected this kind of entertainment.

Kim and Ron had been relieved to learn that the helicopter had not yet been fitted out with offensive systems. But most of its defenses were in place; the most daunting of which was ionized hull plating. By giving off an electrical charge, the helicopter prevented anybody from touching its surface, thus precluding entry. After conferring with Wade, Kim and Ron had agreed on a Plan A and a Plan B. Plan A involved Kim firing a dispersal beam from the Kimmunicator; that would disrupt the hull plating and allow them to board the helicopter. Plan B was a bit dicier. Naturally, that was what they had to implement when the Kimmunicator failed to do the job.

Kim was going to use the battle suit's technology to discharge the ionized field. She would be able to use the suit's electronic circuitry to momentarily ionize the fabric to match the particle frequency of the helicopter; the suit would act as a conductor for the energy, which would then be discharged through the power glove. In essence, Kim would act light a reverse lightning rod. Ron would then fly to the door of the helicopter, gain entry, and pull Kim into the cockpit. To make the plan even less appealing, since the copter's energy field could cause other equipment to short out or even blow up, Kim would have to be free of the Kimmunicator, which she could easily enough pass off to Ron in flight, and her jet pack, which would have to be jettisoned as she jumped to the aircraft.

He did not like this idea when they discussed it, but Kim insisted. And though they were partners, he still deferred to her in the field. She had earned that. His respect for her experience, however, didn't stop him from telling her that since Wade had yet to "super suit" him, he was tempted to knock her out right there so he could put on the Battle Suit himself and do the "discharge thingie."

Kim arched an eyebrow, then smiled.

Kim may have been strong and independent but she still liked the idea that Ron cared enough to want to protect her.

She also liked the fact that he knew when to back off, and let her handle things.

"You know, you can be so ferociously sweet," she finally said to her boyfriend.

"Not as sweet as you in that suit, KP," he replied with a wolfish grin.

"Oooh. You are a bad boy, Ron Stoppable!" she said encouragingly.

That playful banter seemed liked something from the distant past as Kim approached the helicopter. They had no choice but to try. If the French Air Force shot down the craft, innocent people below might be hurt from falling debris.

She checked the settings on her power glove, took a deep breath, let her jet pack go, and with perfect timing grabbed onto the helicopter's port landing skid. The energy began running across her suit. She could feel her skin tingling. She was surprised to find herself thinking, _My hair is going to be so whacked after this._

Ron watched nervously. He saw Kim enveloped by blue energy, her hair flying out in all directions. A moment later she pointed the glove up into the sky and discharged a tremendous bolt of energy. Had he not been so worried about Kim, he definitely would have thought that was one of the coolest things he had ever seen. Kim had successfully dissipated the energy field. Ron maneuvered to the door of the copter, looked down at Kim, who had pulled herself up and was now sitting onto the skid while holding onto a strut with one hand and giving him a thumbs up with the other.

Ron opened the door and climbed into the cockpit.

Kim waited. Nothing.

Then she saw a panicked Rufus poke his head out of the door.

"Rufus! Is Ron alright?" she yelled, sure she already knew the answer to her question. The naked mole rat shook his head and confirmed her fears.

"Can you push the door open all the way for me?" she asked.

Rufus nodded. He slowly swung it outward.

Kim made sure not to look down as she dropped from her perch, dangled from the skid, crossed one hand over the other so she could rotate and face away from the copter's hull. It was then she noticed the TV news helicopters. She shook her head and thought, _Idiots._

Kim counted to ten, began swinging back and forth to build momentum, took a deep breath, and flipped herself into the cabin. She landed on her feet, though unsteadily. Before she could gain her footing and survey her surroundings, she felt a beam of energy slam into her torso. She staggered, then dropped down to the floor, and found herself lying prone. Rufus pointed in the direction of the beam and then towards Ron, who must have been hit when he boarded; unlike Kim, Ron wasn't wearing special gear. In fact, the force of the blow knocked his jet-pack and helmet loose.

Kim retrieved the Kimmunicator from Ron's pocket and contacted Wade. Before he could say anything she snapped. "Ron's down, Wade! You didn't tell us about on-board lasers."

Wade looked shocked. "What? They're supposed to be inoperative."

"Well it looks like the circuitry's been scrambled. Ron was hit and so was I." Kim was ripped, but she began to control her breathing. She wanted to gain control of the aircraft and, more important, tend to Ron.

"Sorry, Kim," the young tech guru apologized. "Ron will be okay, if a bit sore. They're beams non-lethal."

"Yeah, and they're inoperative, too," she said sarcastically.

Wade looked hurt.

Kim sighed. "Sorry, Wade, but it's way tense up here and I don't like seeing Ron hurt."

"Understood, Kim. Don't worry. Do you see the control panel?"

"Yes, I do," she said, focusing on the task at hand.

"You need to press the third switch from the right to turn off the internal defense system," Wade instructed her.

Kim looked at the panel; she'd be hit again getting up and wasn't sure how many shots she could take. Still, she'd have to try. But before she could, Rufus scampered over, dodging the shot that came his way as he clambered onto the panel. He flipped the switch, then wiped his brow and sighed.

Kim smiled at him, and said, "Once gain the little guy makes the big play."

Rufus beamed with pride.

Kim looked at Ron; he seemed to breathing normally, but was still unconscious. She knew he couldn't be comfortable. She had to get him medical attention.

"Wade, what do I do now?" she asked, wanting to know how to land the helicopter.

He gave her instructions; she sat in the pilot's seat, took control of the craft and headed towards the airport. Wade, meanwhile, was arranging for medical help.

After Kim landed the helicopter she rushed back to Ron and knelt besides him. She caressed his face and he slowly came to.

"Oof. KP, are you okay?" he wondered.

"Me? Ron, you're the one who took the hit!" she exclaimed.

"Uh, KP, have you looked at your super suit?" It was covered with scorch marks; Kim didn't know it yet, but the electronics were completely fried.

"I'm sure it looks no worse than my hair," she said with a grin.

Ron smiled weakly. "Your hair does look kind of freaky. But maybe we could get some Le Goop from Francois while we're here." Ron groaned; he was hurting. "KP …"

"Yes, Ron …." she said softly.

"Next time we come here," he replied, "can we try doing things like normal people: you know, eat crepes, go to the top of Eiffel Tower, avoid roaming street mimes?"

"I'd like that very much," she said as she cradled his head in her lap.

VIII.

Kim and Ron were exhausted when they arrived at school the next day. The mission to Paris had taken its toll, and while they had slept on the flight home, they were both suffering from sleep deprivation by the time they went to the cafeteria for lunch. They had just grabbed their trays of Mystery Meat when Bonnie came over.

"Hello, Kim," Bonnie said, looking her fellow cheerleader over. "You look tired. Busy night saving the world – or were you and Ron here busy?

"Cut it out Bonnie, you're not funny," Ron said.

"I may not be funny, but you're getting kind of cute, Ron" Bonnie purred. "If I weren't already dating someone, I'd suggest you give me a call when you decide its time to trade up to a real woman."

Kim's blood was beginning to boil. She was gritting her teeth and clenching her fists. _Stay away from him, Bonnie,_ she thought.

"Bon-Bon," Ron said. "You. Me. Hell Freezing Over. Dig?"

"Oh, Ron, you can play hard to get all you want." Bonnie then looked directly at Kim. "So, Kim, where did you go, if you were fighting evil last night? You know, I hear we have our own mad scientist right here in town that you could fight. Oops. My mistake. You know him. He lives in your house!"

After years of being baited by Bonnie Rockwaller, Kim Possible finally snapped. She dropped her tray and jumped her fellow cheerleader. "Stop it! Don't you ever, ever talk about my father that way!" she yelled, tears streaming from her eyes. Kim had kept her emotions bottled up inside for a long time, but she had felt her father's pain and suffering almost as much as he had. She loved him and had always been proud of him, even when he was embarrassing her. Kim was about to hurt her when Ron pulled her off.

"Kim, she's not worth it!" he said. "Your gonna get into trouble!"

But it was too late. A teacher had arrived.

James Possible.

"Kimberly Ann Possible!" he said loudly and sternly.

"D-dad …" she stammered.

"Principal's office. Now," he said, wearing a pained expression. As Ron made to go with her, Dr. Possible put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Not you, Ronald."

Bonnie did everything she could to stop from smiling, enjoying the three-fer: Kim losing her cool and being humiliated; Kim's dad having to punish his daughter in public; and Ron having to stand there helpless to do anything. She was very much looking forward to telling Shego about what had happened. As far as Bonnie was concerned, being evil sure was fun.

IX.

James Possible hated his job that day. He knew how mortified his daughter must have been being disciplined by her own father in front of a room of her peers. Yet he knew, and knew she knew, that he had no choice. He had to treat her as he would any other student in that situation.

Bonnie had been a model of charm when he asked her what happened; she sweetly answered that Kim's lack of sleep and, while she hoped it wasn't the case, her loss of the cheer squad captaincy, might have pushed her over the edge. Anyway, Bonnie continued, everybody knew how stressful a life Kim led; she'd just as soon forget the whole thing. The explanation sounded plausible – except to one who knew his daughter as well as James Possible did. His doubts about the story were confirmed when Ron filled him in on what actually happened.

James Possible decided that he'd have to give up his job at the school. Kim's education was too important and the situation was already breeding tension. His presence would only be a distraction.

X.

Kim received an in-school suspension for the rest of the day, detention for a week, and was prohibited from participating in any extra-curricular activities during that time. At the end of a long day, a dejected Kim Possible trudged through the corridors of the empty school, towards the front door. She walked through the doors and found Ron sitting on the steps, waiting for her. She sat down beside him.

"Hey," she said, quietly.

"Hey," he replied, putting his arm around her.

"Thanks for waiting," she said, resting her head on his shoulder. "And thanks for stopping me before I really hurt Bonnie."

"As someone I love likes to say, 'no big.'"

Kim smiled. "Well, will you walk the new school bully home? Something tells me that I'm going to be ferociously grounded and that we're not going to be spending much time together the next few days."

"Then we'd better walk very, very slowly," Ron suggested.

XI.

The Drs. Possible were not happy with what happened at school that day – even though Kim had been goaded, she could have seriously injured Bonnie – and did indeed ground Kim. But Pizza Night had become a longstanding tradition at the Possible home, and Ron's presence was part of that tradition. Not wanting to punish Ron or the twins, who enjoyed having Ron and Rufus around, they invited him to join the family for dinner.

Nobody was particularly enjoying their food that week. Kim was still down from what happened at school, her father was once again worried about his future, her mother was concerned about her family, the twins were aware that things were not right at home, and Ron was still sore from the laser blast he'd taken in the helicopter. They were eating quietly when Ron broke the silence.

"This just stinks," he declared. "It's too bad you can't start your own space center, Mr. Dr. P."

The scientist smiled fondly at his daughter's boyfriend. "A nice idea, Ronald, but it takes lots of money. But don't worry. I'll land on my feet." James had already informed them of his decision to leave his position at the school.

After dinner, as part of being grounded, Kim went up to her room alone. Before she went up, Ron kissed her goodnight, then prepared to leave. Jim and Tim asked if he'd stay and watch TV with them. Since he'd already done his homework (the Ron of a year ago would have wondered about the odd habits he was picking up from Kim) and had nothing else to do he accepted their invitation.

They flipped through the channels and settled on _American Starmaker_. The three watched the show for a while before Jim said, "This show stinks …"

"… yeah, now that Mean Guy isn't mean anymore!" Tim added. The show's host had continued using the free supply of shampoo that Drakken had given him earlier that year as part of his successful attempt to snare a spot on the program; the once-snarky emcee had been annoyingly pleasant ever since.

The two boys weren't the only ones who felt that the show stunk. Millions of disaffected viewers agreed. And the producers at the Wolf network were concerned that the numbers for their once top-rated show had fallen so sharply. That was why at the end of that night's program, the emcee announced a special edition of _American Starmaker_ would be aired in one week. Five contestants from previous shows would be selected to compete; their names would be announced tomorrow. The contestants would be judged by a randomly selected studio audience, which would vote for a winner, who would walk away with $10,000,000.

"Hey, Ron, maybe you and Rufus will be chosen," Tim said.

"That would be so cool!" Jim chimed in.

"Yeah, it would. But I only got a B- when I appeared," Ron looked indulgently at the tweebs. "It would be pretty badical, though."

XII.

Andrew Drake stood in front of a bank of microphones and dozens of TV news cameras.

"Today I am pleased to announce the beginning of a new chapter in the story of scientific research. We have completed negotiations with the government and private investors and will privatize the Space Center. As a private entity we will enjoy maximum flexibility while making no claims on the taxpayer, a win-win situation for all. Indeed, I can report to you that we have already secured initial funding of five billion dollars.

"To inaugurate this new era, we will be changing our name to the X Institute …"

XIII.

Now that Kim had renewed her acquaintance with Big Mike, Vince, and Eddie, and reminded people that cheerleaders did indeed do detention, she didn't feel like she had much to lose by racing down the corridor. The worst Barkin could do was extend her sentence.

She was breathless when she found Ron. She thrust the Kimmunicator at him.

"Call. For you," she said, catching her breath.

"Uh, thanks, KP." Ron realized he'd left his cell phone at home. "But no need to run …"

"Take the call!" she urged.

"Hello?

"Uh huh.

"Uh huh.

"Uh huh.

"But I … I see.

"Okay."

Kim stared at Ron. "Well?"

"They just asked me to sing on next week's _American Starmaker_," he said matter-of-factly.

Kim was marveled at how calm Ron was.

Then he fainted. It had taken a few moments for him to realize that he would actually be going on live TV to compete for ten million dollars.

Mean Guy may have only given him a B- for the "Naked Mole Rap," but the producers were aware that the song had become an internet-driven cult hit. Ron, like the other four contestants who had been chosen, had proven himself to be a fan favorite.

XIV.

From Ron's perspective, there had been one benefit to Kim's grounding, and that was his ability to focus on writing a new song. He had trouble at first. He'd stare at the wall, then the ceiling, then his lava lamp. Rufus began to get edgy after Ron took to staring at him. But then inspiration hit. He began scribbling lyrics. Then he improvised a tune. Then he got Rufus into the act. Ron began to relax. _I may not win, but at least I'm gonna have one bon-diggity good time!_ he thought.

Kim's parents decided to parole Kim from her grounding so she could fly to LA with Ron; she argued, and they agreed, that she'd be able to keep him calm before his performance. While she was indeed interested in doing that, she also wanted to hear his song before he went on TV.

"Nope," he said, refusing to share his lyrics with her. "It's going to be a surprise. You like my surprises don't you?" he asked.

She had to admit to herself that she did. But that didn't stop her from trying the puppy dog pout – only to be reminded that Ron had somehow devised a defense against the most powerful tool in the arsenal of the Possible women.

A few hours later they were behind stage at the Wolf network studios. Kim sat with Ron in the green room, as he waited his turn to perform. Mean Guy, no longer entertainingly mean, had been replaced by MC Honey, the rapper, as that night's host. Based on the audience's reaction, Kim thought Mean Guy might want to start looking for a new gig.

Finally, Ron's name was called. Kim gave him a hug and a kiss. "You look great," she said, surveying his floppy hat, baggy pants and borrowed bling.

Rapmaster Ron walked out on stage.

The strobes began to flash, the bass began to thump, Rufus began to wiggle and led things off:

_Boom – pffft – pffft – boom – boom – pffft_

_Boom – pffft – pffft – boom – boom – pffft_

_Chikka – chikka – chikka. chikka – chikka – koo. Unnh._

_Chikka – chikka – chikka. chikka – chikka – koo. Unnh._

Then Ron, who strutted across the stage, began singing:

_Now lemme tell you a story/'bout my girl KP_

_Ya got that right/ she's actually datin' me._

_She's got red hair/she's got green eyes_

_She's got great moves/for takin' down bad guys_

_We go way back/back to that pre-K_

_And we're still hangin' tight/to this very day._

_We used to hang out/at a place called Bueno Nacho_

_But it was blown up/by Dr D, who was a real wacko._

Ron broke into the refrain, waving his hands in the air, then pointing at the audience.

_Her name's Kim. Kim Possible_

_Kim. Kim. Kim -- Kim Possible._

_She's oh – so badical_

_Oh so – so – so – so badical._

_Now I wanna hear a boo-yah! Boo-yah! Boo-yah!_

The audience enthusiastically responded to Ron's first call and "boo-yahed" even more lustily the second time.

_Gonna give me a boo-yah! Boo-yah! Boo-yah!_

Ron fed off the energy; the audience was clapping and stomping its feet. He and Rufus began moonwalking; the people in the studio cheered ever more loudly.

_We've been in lots of scrapes/all around the world_

_And now I'm gonna tell ya/she's one tough girl._

_She'll save your town or city/then go home and do her trig,_

_Then rescue your cat/and say it's "no big."_

_You see I've got her back/And she's got mine._

_As a fighter and a girlfriend/she's mighty fine._

_Her name's Kim. Kim Possible_

_Kim. Kim. Kim -- Kim Possible._

_She's oh – so badical_

_Oh so – so – so – so badical._

_Now I wanna hear a boo-yah! Boo-yah! Boo-yah!_

_Gonna give me a boo-yah! Boo-yah! Boo-yah!_

The audience roared its "boo-yahs" this time.

_She volunteers at school/she cheerleads, too._

_And then she goes and does/that funky cool kung-fu._

_She can do anything/Oh yeah she can_

_Though we're gonna leave the singing/to this boyfriend man._

_So ya see I gotta rap/'bout my girl KP_

_Rapmaster Ron's gotta sing/cuz' she means the world to me_

_Her name's Kim. Kim Possible_

_Kim. Kim. Kim -- Kim Possible._

_She's oh – so badical_

_Oh so – so – so – so badical._

_Now I wanna hear a boo-yah! Boo-yah!_

_Gonna give me a boo-yah! Boo-yah!_

Once again the audience joined in. Ron spun and pointed to Rufus, who sang:

_Uh huh, uh huh uh huh. Uh huh, uh huh huh huh._

_Uh huh, uh huh uh huh. Uh huh, uh huh huh huh._

Ron, using both hands, pointed at the audience and finished:

_Now I wanna hear a boo-yah! Boo-yah! Boo-yah!_

_Gonna give me a boo-yah! Boo-yah! Boo-yah!_

_Now I wanna hear a boo-yah! Boo-yah! Boo-yah!_

_Gonna give me a boo-yah! Boo-yah! Boo-yah!_

The studio exploded. The audience was cheering and applauding and shouting "boo-yah" and "badical." Rufus blew air kisses to the audience and said, "Buh-bye!"

Kim didn't know whether to laugh with joy or cry with affection. Ron had just sung a love letter, albeit a very goofy love letter, to her in front of a projected live audience of sixty million people. He took his bows, hamming it up as he made his way off stage. When he stepped behind the curtain, she jumped into his arms and gave him a passionate kiss. "You rock _and_ you rap, Ron!"

Ron collapsed on the green room couch; Kim sat down beside him. They watched the final contestant on a video monitor.

After the last act was over, MC Honey asked the audience members to register their votes on the electronic key pads located at their seats while the program cut to a commercial break. Two minutes of ads for dentures and SUVs seemed like an eternity to Ron.

MC Honey welcomed the viewers back to the program. She was handed an envelope, which she opened slowly, allowing the suspense to build.

"And the winner is … Rapmaster Ron Stoppable!"

Kim screamed. Ron's jaw dropped; he sat there stunned. Kim and Rufus had to push him back on stage.

He was numb, but managed to smile and wave. _I won. I just won. They voted for ME. I just won … ten million dollars …_

The crowd was cheering wildly. He knew what they wanted, so he began prancing around the stage. They ate it up. He called Rufus to join him, which prompted another wave of raucous cheering. Then MC Honey asked if the song's inspiration was present and Ron beckoned for Kim to join him. The audience clapped wildly as she walked onto stage, then roared its approval when they kissed. Then responding to calls for an encore, Ron did the "Naked Mole Rap," which elicited a standing ovation.

The network executives were very happy men and women. The prize money was a small investment to make in the revival of their most valuable property.

James and Ann Possible couldn't control themselves. They were jumping up and down, giving each other high fives. They were too excited to even care that their daughter was lip smacking her boyfriend on live national TV.

Jim and Tim looked at the TV, then each other.

"Ewww! They're kissing" Jim said.

"TV cootie alert!" Tim chimed in.

"Kim and Ron: So hot …" Jim added.

"… they're on fire!" Tim concluded. "Hoo-shah!" they both exclaimed.

Ron's parents were equally excited, though his mother couldn't help but roll her eyes when his father said, "Musical talent. Takes after the old man."

Bonnie, watching with Junior, who had made a flying visit to see his new girlfriend, fumed quietly. Even if Ron was the one who won the contest, the song was about Kim. It always came back to her. Junior, however, did not react quietly. He was beside himself. "Why can't I be the teen pop star? He doesn't even have a nice haircut anymore! This is so unfair." Being Junior, this wasn't about Kim. It was about him.

Shego was also watching with interest. Once again, Drakken's Law of Unintended Consequences came into play. Dr. D, through his nutty scheme to sell brain control shampoo had turned Ron Stoppable into a multi-millionaire celebrity. _You and the buffoon are flying high Kimmie_, she thought._ But maybe now it's time for you to crash._

XV.

Ron walked into the Possibles' kitchen.

Kim's father stood up and shook his hand. "Outstanding, Ronald."

Her mother gave him a hug. "We're so proud of you."

The boys high-fived him.

And Kim watched with a nervous smile. She knew why Ron had come over to speak with her father.

"Uh, Mr. Dr. P.? Can I talk with you? Alone?" Ron asked nervously.

The room fell silent.

"Of course, Ronald. Let's go into the family room." _Oh no_, James thought. _Please don't ask to marry Kim. Not yet. You're not old enough, even if you're rich._

Ron and Kim's father sat down. Dr. Possible felt a knot in his stomach.

"Dr. P., you know that I love Kim," Ron said, sitting up straight, his hands on his knees.

"Uh, yes, Ronald. Of course I do_."_ James replied while thinking,_ I don't want to say no, but you're still in high school!_

"You know why I love her?" Ron asked.

He then answered his own question. "Part of it is because she's been my best friend forever. She's smart. And she's also pretty, really pretty. She loves me even though I'm weird. But the reason I love her most is because of who she is. And Dr. P., Kim is who she is in large part because of you and Mrs. Dr. P …"

James was confused. He wasn't sure where the conversation was going.

"… You taught her about loyalty and friendship and helping other people and what really matters. And over the years, you taught me those things, too. You've been like a second father to me …"

James Possible was touched. But as he appreciated Ron's comments, he watched Ron's face grow stern. The young man was clearly angry.

"… You are the best rocket scientist this stupid town has ever seen. What happened to you is criminal. You know, I remember going to Rocket Boosters with you when I was a kid. The cookies were great. But what was even better was how you made what you did seem important and fun. I still don't understand most of what you did, but that doesn't matter.

"You should be doing rockets, not teaching at the high school."

Ron shifted in his seat, then reached into a pocket and pulled out an envelope, which he handed to Kim's father.

"This is for you. I know it's probably not enough, but maybe it can get you started …"

James hesitantly began to open the envelope, thinking that what Ronald had done was a nice gesture. Still …

Dr. Possible's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Oh my God," he whispered, as he stared at a blank check for five million dollars.

"Ronald, I …" James Possible was at a loss for words. "Do your parents, I mean, you …"

"No need to worry Dr. P. We talked. There was enough after taxes so I could do this, pay their mortgage, put money away for college and the future, even have a little mad money." Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out another envelope. "Speaking of my parents, Dad said I should give this to you. It's about tax stuff and non-profit status. After you talk and do the paperwork and name your new space center you can fill in the check and deposit it."

"Ronald, I can't," James said.

"Yes, you can," Ron said forcefully. "Dr. P, Kim saves the world, Mrs. Dr. P does brains, you do rockets. And I get to spread a little Ronshine."

James Timothy Possible was overwhelmed. He got up and hugged Ron, then began to cry. The rest of the family couldn't help but hear and came to the doorway. They saw Ron and Dr. Possible standing together for a long time.

Finally, Ron said, "I ask just one thing. You let me name the first rocket."

"Deal," was all Kim's father could manage to say, still choked up.

Later that evening Kim and Ron sat on the deck, looking at the stars. She was holding Ron's hand.

"You know you're my hero," she said.

"Well that's good KP, because you're my hero …" he replied.

"No Ron, I mean it."

"So do I."

"Ron, just listen for a moment," she insisted. "I don't know how far that money will go, but you gave Dad his life back tonight. That was the most generous, incredible thing anybody I've known has ever done." She paused, hoping her comments would sink in. "I would tell you I love you, but you already know that."

"You know I'll never get tired of hearing you say it," Ron replied.

Kim smiled at her boyfriend and squeezed his hand. "I love you, Ron Stoppable."

They sat quietly, not needing to say anything more, as they gazed at the night sky.

XIV.

James Possible found some warehouse space in an industrial section of town. It was dirty, and unattractive, but large and affordable. He signed a lease. And with great pleasure, he wrote the name of his new organization on the document: Middleton Space Center. Dr. Possible's sparring partner Rabbi Katz had recommended a lawyer; James was glad he'd retained the man to handle the papers. The attorney had discovered that nobody had ever bothered to register or copyright the old Space Center name.

Five million dollars wasn't a huge amount of money for the kind of work Dr. Possible did. But it would be enough to buy computers and begin some design work. And that in turn would give him credibility as he looked for funding. He was soon able to line up infusions of cash from Nakasumi Toys of Japan, whose CEO said he'd like to diversify, and a French aeronautics company that designed and built pilotless drone helicopters, among other things.

Colleagues who'd remained loyal to him when he was the black sheep at his old job, and who were now unemployed because of that faithfulness, expressed an interest in coming to work at the new Space Center, even if the pay was going to be low and the equipment Spartan. James Possible was happy to talk to anyone with talent. Prof. Hinckley signed on as a consultant. As did Wade.

The new Middleton Space Center was in business.

And when Andrew Drake learned of this he slammed his surprisingly small, delicate hands onto his desk and muttered, "Snap."

XVII.

Bonnie sat at the conference table in Shego's office. She and Shego had just finished discussing a proposed photo shoot of winter styles. The professional villain and her protégé shared not only vicious mean streaks and an inexplicable animus towards Kim Possible, but a love of cutting-edge fashion. They both enjoyed the work of the Ella Va Agency.

Shego closed her folder and looked at Bonnie. "Okay, cheerleader, fun's over. Let's get down to business. That was good work you did with Possible earlier this fall. I loved the image of Kimmie getting suspended, then spending a week in detention!"

"Thanks, Shego," Bonnie said with a slightly furrowed brow. Bonnie had already forgotten her triumph and was now stewing over Ron's success and the reflected glow it cast on Kim. Every girl in Middleton, in fact the country, thought it was the sweetest thing that he'd sung her that song on national TV.

Shego knew how Bonnie felt. And she thought it was a good thing. Resentment was the well from which a successful villain drew; it was the kindling that stoked the fires of ambition. An angry Bonnie would be a more productive Bonnie.

Shego also knew it was time to take things to the next level, for both Bonnie and Kim. "So how'd you like to see Kimmie hurt? And I don't mean metaphorically."

Bonnie perked up.

"Here's what I've got in mind …" Shego began to explain her plan. Bonnie smirked and nodded, offering her opinions and insights. _This is going to be good,_ she thought.

XVIII.

"Sit down," Kim said in her best no-nonsense voice.

Ron complied, slipping into the breakfast nook in the Possible family kitchen. He saw a stack of books and large envelopes. Ron became nervous as he saw the titles: _Fun with the SAT!_, _Standardized Tests Are Your Friend_ and _The SAT without Tears_.

Kim pulled one of the envelopes out of the stack and pushed it in front of him. It was addressed to him and was from Upperton Community College. "What's this?" she asked.

"Hey, it's a federal offense to take someone's mail!" Ron whined.

"You want to talk crime, let's talk about that Zombie Mayhem V source code you got Wade to download for you from a certain secure corporate web site," she said, here eyebrow arched.

Ron fell quiet.

"Talk," she ordered.

"It's a college application, KP," he said.

"I know that, Ron. But Upperton Community College?"

"Oh, like I'm going to get in anywhere else," he asked glumly. Ron knew he'd have to deal with college applications, but since he realized how much it actually meant to have Kim in his life, he'd dreaded thinking about the subject. He even had a nightmare scenario all figured out: Kim went to Harvard, he went to Upperton; She met a handsome genius and dumped him; in a fit of depression, he dropped out of school, and, with no other options, pulled out the Zorpox outfit and turned to evil, only to be defeated by Kim, who was tipped off by none other than Rufus, on her wedding day. The world rid of evil, and a low GPA, Kim and her new husband lived happily ever after.

He blurted out his dark vision.

Kim practically fell out of her chair as she laughed uncontrollably.

"You laugh now, but you wait and see!" Ron protested.

"Let's get something straight, Zorpox," Kim countered, striving mightily to suppress here urge to start laughing again. "I – love – you. Got it? You're going to have to do lot worse than go to a different school or even turn blue to get rid of me. Okay?"

"Really?"

"Really." To make her point she leaned over and kissed him.

At that moment the tweebs wandered in. It was a stroke of good luck, from their point of view, that Tim was carrying their megaphone.

"Cootie alert! Mrs. Stoppable is kissing Mr. Stoppable in the kitchen! Evacuate now! Evacuate now!"

Kim broke off the kiss, growled "Tweebs" and got up to chase them, but they had made their escape. She returned to her chair and resumed making her point; Ron conceded that perhaps the "other guy" part of his nightmare was unfounded.

But that still didn't allay his worries over the prospect of being separated from Kim. Though his month at Yamanuchi had provided a tremendous growing experience, Ron, now in the comfort of Middleton with Kim by his side, could only remember long days and nights missing her. And then there was the primal fear called Wannaweep. Four years without Kim? He shuddered.

"Another thing, Ron. Why are you assuming I'm going to Harvard?" She pulled a second envelope from the pile and withdrew a catalogue. This one was for Middleton College. "I'm actually planning to apply early decision." Ron couldn't argue with her choice; Middleton was one of the country's top liberal arts colleges. She could see that Ron was curious.

"Ron, my parents, and my uncle, and my grandparents, and my great grandfather all went to Middleton. It's like a family tradition."

"So you'll go to Middleton and I'll go to Upperton?" Ron asked, relieved that they'd at least still be in the same county.

Kim shook her head. "No, Ron. We're both going to Middleton. Or at least we're going to try."

Ron stared at Kim like she'd grown a second head, but she ignored him.

"Let's review the facts," she said, pulling out a piece of paper. "Ron Stoppable: first two and a half years of high school: C average. Second half of junior year: high B. Senior year, taking some honors classes, B+ to A-. That's a good trend. Plus you've done exchange work in Japan. Twice.

"Extracurriculars: Cheer squad; Sunshine Spreaders at the Medical Center; Saving the world with me.

"Other: You've written and performed two hit songs on national TV. Your gift to Dad's space center makes you a major local philanthropist. I am sure that you are the only student in the history of Middleton High School ever to be asked to teach a regularly scheduled class. And you invented the most popular product in the history of a multi-national fast food chain."

"And I'm a bon-diggity dancer!" Ron added, getting into the spirit of things. He'd never quite thought of himself the way Kim obviously did.

Kim smiled indulgently, but continued, not to be deterred. "You can get good references from Sensei, Barkin, and Rabbi Katz, not to mention me.

"I know you can write a great essay and I'll do whatever it takes to prep you to crush the SATs." Kim put down the piece of paper. "Ron, I can't promise you'll get in, but I want you to try. Your grades may not be the best, but how many applicants are going to be able to say they've done the things you've done? The worst that happens is we're at different places for a year, you work really hard and transfer to Middleton; but imagine if you get in! Will you do that for me … Potential Boy?"

Ron looked at Kim and drew confidence from her.

"Yeah, KP, I will. And I'll do it for me, too," he said.

Kim beamed. She didn't say what she was thinking: _See, Ron, I really do know what's best for you!_ Of course, being Kim-with-a-goal, she didn't actually ask Ron whether he wanted to go to Middleton College.

Fortunately, he thought it was a great idea; for once in his life he was happy that Kim was being bossy.

XIX.

Kim was getting dressed for a dinner date with Ron when the Kimmunicator began to chirp.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" she asked

"An intruder at the Acme Widgets warehouse on the edge of town," he reported

"And you're calling me why? This sounds like something for the police," Kim said.

"I think you'll want to see this," Wade replied. His image disappeared, to be replaced by footage from a security camera. The figure in the middle of the picture was clearly Shego. "It gets better, Kim. She's apparently stolen a particle cannon priming device from the High Energy Lab for Physics."

Kim couldn't resist. "So HELP wants help?"

Wade groaned and thought, _You've been spending too much time with Ron, _but instead answered, "Yes."

"Okay, we're on it. I'll call Ron," she said before ending the cal.

Ron's phone rang; he saw it was Kim's number. Something told him that she was about to call with a change in plans. She didn't disappoint.

Kim took off her black cocktail dress and changed into her Club Banana crop top and cargo pants. Wade was still repairing the damage the Battle Suit incurred in France. She selected her most useful tools, including her compact mirror, her laser lip stick and, of course, the indispensable hair dryer grappler.

Ron pulled into the Possibles' driveway in his new car; he'd been responsible with his prize money but had decided that the Ferretmobile shouldn't be driven everywhere, everyday, and especially on real missions. Ron couldn't bear the thought of telling Mr. North that the Ferretmobile had been blown up by actual bad guys. He wanted to buy a truck, but knew that Kim would give him the environmental responsibility lecture and make him read pamphlets on energy conservation; he rejected a convertible based on the number of times he and Kim in the course of their missions had been in vehicles that flipped over. So he settled on a rugged sport utility wagon. And so Kim would feel it was hers as much as his, he had opted for a vanity plate: TmPssble.

She climbed into the car and Ron drove off.

"You know, KP, I have an unresolved dilemma," he said.

"Oh?" she asked.

"Yes. I can't decide whether you're hotter in the Battle Suit or the mid-riff baring crop top." Ron was wearing a cocky smile.

Kim sat quietly for a moment; Ron wondered if he had gone too far. "Maybe I'll solve your problem by wearing a bikini on our next mission!"

Ron let out a hearty "Boo-yah!"

To which Kim responded, "Oh, if I wear a bikini, you go in the cute green boxers with the polka dots!"

Ron couldn't help but begin laughing at that image; Kim soon joined in.

They soon arrived at the warehouse. They parked on the street and got out; Ron locked the car.

Kim called Wade. "Anything new?"

"No. Shego's still in there. And I'm not sure what she's up to. Be careful."

Ron lifted the hatch on the back of the car and withdrew something.

Kim saw that it was the Lotus Blade. Before her eyes, the sword became a pair of nun-chucks, which Ron was able to tuck into his waistband. She had seen him do it before, but watching him cause the sword to change shape still amazed her.

"Shego's in there; I'm not taking any chances," he said. "There's too much at stake now," he added as he took her hand. She squeezed his in return.

Kim couldn't blame Ron for being cautious. Of all their foes, Shego had been the most dangerous. And now she was operating without the constraint of Drakken's crazy schemes. Shego had been like a marathon runner forced to race with a bag of sand tied to her back; now she would be relieved of that burden.

They quietly made their way into the seemingly abandoned building. The light was dim, but Kim and Ron could make out stacks of crates, and a cat-walk that spanned the interior. It was eerily quiet.

Then, out of the shadows, a figure appeared above them. It was wearing a familiar form-fitting green and black jumpsuit.

"Nice to see you again, Princess," Shego said. "And I see you brought your buffoon, I mean your boyfriend …"

Kim bristled. Ron was too used to the abuse to be bothered anymore.

"… Or wait – is this your boyfriend?" she asked as she was joined by Eric on the cat walk.

Kim gasped, wondering how Shego got a synthodrone? Kim noticed that he was holding a small device – the primer – and that he was smiling at her wickedly. She wanted to wretch as memories of the previous spring returned.

Ron simply wanted to cut off the synthodrone's head and be done with things.

Before either of them could fully recover from the shock of Eric's appearance, Shego spoke again.

"Oh wait," she taunted. "You moved on, didn't you? To someone a little more familiar …" A Ron synthodrone, wearing mission gear, appeared from the shadows.

The faux-Ron spoke. "Yo, KP. Sorry to break the news to you, but I've dumped you for someone else. Someone better."

And at this Bonnie, presumably also a synthodrone, emerged; the syntho-Ron took her in his arms and she began to kiss him.

Kim was feeling ill. It was as if her nightmares were coming to life. Ron was reeling, too. Instinctively, each reached for the other's hand.

"This is sick …" Ron began to say.

"… and wrong," Kim concluded.

Shego clapped, then sneered. "How cute. You're finishing each other's sentences just like an old married couple. But I'm being rude. I still have another friend for you to meet."

Kim's twin emerged.

This Kim, bearing a red chip on her forehead, was wearing a Shego suit. "Hello, Kim," she said cheerily. "Look closely at me. I am your future." Unlike the others, this synthodrone betrayed no sense of individuality, no sense of personality. There was only a bare mid-riff, a mocking nod towards Kim's signature outfit. The syntho-Kim smiled blandly; her large green eyes were vacant. Her sole purpose was to obey and serve. Kim's blood ran cold at Shego's vision for her while Ron was enraged.

"What do you want, Shego?" Kim demanded, shaking with fury, straining to control her emotions. _I will not, can not, let Shego play me,_ she told herself._ Not again. Not now!_

"Want? I just want a piece of you, Kimmie. It's time to play …"

_TBC …_


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to: campy, Spitfire F.22, Zaratan, G-Go, ron-sama, IncrediRaider8, mattb3671, WhiteLadyoftheRing, oneredneckgoddess, and Feral Black Gryphon for their reviews. Thanks again to everyone for reading.

Extended author's notes are at the end of this chapter. I'm feeling chatty.

Lawyer language: You saw it on _KP_, Disney owns it. Sigh.

* * *

I. 

"Want? I just want a piece of you, Kimmie. It's time to play …"

Shego's voice was dripping with menace. And without the distraction of one of Drakken's off-the-wall take-over-the-world schemes, it was especially chilling.

Kim squeezed Ron's hand, then let go. She and Ron shifted, assuming fighting positions, their backs to one another. With Kim's 16 styles of kung fu and Ron's mystical monkey power, they knew they were a formidable duo. Their confidence in each other continued to grow, especially since they began training together after Ron's return from Japan. But they were smart enough to never take things for granted, especially when Shego and four synthodrones specifically designed to psyche them out were involved.

With speed and agility, the synthdrones launched themselves from the catwalk. They were followed by Shego who, performing a perfectly executed multiple flip, landed in a crouch directly opposite Kim. The synthodrones lined up facing Ron.

"You're going down, Princess!" the villainess hissed.

"Not today, Shego!" Kim snapped.

Shego took a swipe at Kim; Kim deftly sidestepped her opponent, drawing her away from Ron. The two women began to warily circle one another. Shego's attack was swift and sudden, a vicious kick to Kim's torso; Kim barely had time to fend her off. Shego spun, and followed that with a second kick; Kim dodged that, but fell in the process. She rolled, got up and assumed a defensive stance.

Kim couldn't help but be impressed. Shego wasn't even using her glow power. Kim wondered whether it had been permanently shorted out when Shego hit the tower at Bueno Nacho or if her opponent was feeling so cocky that she didn't feel a need to use it. Whichever was the case, Shego, who had not been heard from since the jailbreak in the spring, was in top form. Kim was glad she hadn't entertained any hopes that Shego might have grown rusty since their last encounter.

The four synthodrones formed a semicircle before Ron: Bonnie, Kim, Eric, and his own smirking twin. He really hoped he didn't always look that goofy.

Eric sneered at Ron, "Nice to see you again, loser." Eric then reached over and hooked his arm around syntho-Kim's waist; she was still wearing her insipid smile. "We look good together, don't we? You know, I'm looking forward to when your Kim is beside me," he said tauntingly to Ron, whose eyes narrowed.

"You're gonna be waiting a long time for that, synthodude," Ron said as he struggled to control his breathing. He wondered whether Shego knew that this vision of a docile, mind-controlled Kim sickened him as much as it did Kim herself. Ron forced himself to focus his attention on Eric. _He's a bag of goo. Don't let him play you._

While Eric was mocking Ron, syntho-Ron attacked. He had slowly moved further to the side; while Ron was focused on Eric, the synthodrone pounced, exclaiming enthusiastically, "Dude, you are going down!"

"Sorry dude, _you_ are," Ron replied as he stepped aside, and, leveraging his duplicate's weight and momentum, threw him into a pile of crates. Ron was now fully engaged in the fight. "C'mon, who's next? You ready for the Rondo, pretty boy?" he snapped, looking towards Eric.

"I am," came the answer from a jarring quarter: Syntho-Kim. It was Kim's voice, yet not, sounding overly cheerful while being frighteningly devoid of any vitality. _This is so sick and wrong_, Ron thought as the Kim-twin pivoted on her left leg and kicked out with her right. He grabbed her outstretched calf and upended her. He felt a knot in his stomach. Fighting with Kim, even a synthodrone Kim, seemed like an inversion of all that was right and good in the world.

They had started by baiting Ron; now they were ganging up on him. Bonnie was the next to attack; she actually caught him in the side as he was grabbing syntho-Kim's leg. Eric then tackled Ron, bringing him down hard on the concrete floor. Ron saw an opportunity.

"Rufus!" he wheezed.

The naked mole rat popped out of Ron's pocket. He saw Ron jerk his head up to the cat walk. They had known each other long enough that Rufus was able to understand what it was Ron wanted him to do. He looked both ways, then took off. He had to find a priming device.

A moment later syntho-Kim, noticing that Rufus was scampering away, got up and chased after him. Ron thought, _Good luck, little mole rat._

"Looks like your boyfriends are busy, Kimmie!" Shego sneered as she threw a punch.

"Boyfriend, Shego. Singular. There's only one. Which is one more than you have." Kim growled, fending off Shego's strike.

"Actually, Princess, I've got a very nice social life these days. And when I'm done with you, I might get to know Ronnie-poo – or what's left of him – a little better." Shego purred as she dodged a kick from Kim.

"Over my dead body, Shego!" Kim snapped as she regained her footing.

"Which I'd be happy to arrange, Kimmie," Shego retorted icily. She then jumped Kim.

They grappled on top of a crate, at one point almost rolling off and plummeting to the floor below. Shego broke free; she aimed a kick at Kim's head, but Kim was able to get out of the way just in time. Kim jumped up and crouched, her hands ready for combat. She and Shego looked at one another. Kim then launched a kick at her opponent, which she followed with a roundhouse punch after spinning around. Shego doubled over but recovered, landing a blow on Kim's side. Kim staggered, but then did a perfectly timed double back flip to another stack of crates; Shego quickly followed. Kim jumped down to the floor, then rebounded off the wall and onto another stack of crates. She was ready for Shego's next assault. From her position atop the pile, Kim saw that Ron seemed to be holding his own. He had just freed himself from a scrum with Eric and syntho-Ron. She allowed herself a small smile as Ron reached into his waist-band; he was now wielding the Lotus Blade. _The synthodrones are about to be so last season_, she thought with satisfaction.

But Kim didn't have long to watch Ron. Her opponent had just landed on Kim's perch. Shego caught sight of the sword. "Well, well, Kimmie. Your buffoon is armed and dangerous!"

"Ron is _not_ a buffoon," Kim protested. "But you're right that he is armed and dangerous. This party of yours is coming to an end."

Kim dropped down, kicked out with her legs and undercut Shego's footing. Shego fell on her back, then struck out at Kim with the same move that had just felled her. Kim dodged the attack, jumped to the adjacent pile of crates and readied herself for Shego's next onslaught by assuming the mantis position. Kim now had the upper hand.

Eric's eyes widened when he saw the sword; Ron's had grown cold.

"This is for playing Kim last spring," Ron said, his voice tinged with anger. Holding the weapon with both hands, he took a sweeping cut, lopping off the synthodrone's head. He was surprised when the body didn't spew forth goo and shrivel up. These synthodrones weren't filled with liquid, but instead were made of a more solid substance. He didn't dwell long on the matter; he had other matters to attend to. Like his twin.

"You're next," Ron snarled. "And dude, I can't believe you kissed Bonnie."

"And I can't believe you're still kissing Kim," he said, keeping his distance. "She is so lame."

Ron, stalking his opponent, couldn't help but be goaded. "Like you'd even know."

"Actually, I do. I tried the new Kim before I upgraded to the Bonnie model!" That was too much for Ron. He did a double flip, catching syntho-Ron off guard. As he landed in front of his twin, he slashed across its torso, slicing it in two. _Man,_ he said to himself,_ I think I am going to have some seriously weird dreams after this._

Ron looked around and spotted his next target.

"You're next, Bon-Bon." At this, Bonnie began to back off. Ron stepped toward her. She began to run. He was about to pursue her when he heard Kim call out, "Ron! Behind you!"

Kim and Shego had fought their way onto the catwalk, where they were now locked in battle. Rufus had already recovered the priming device and was in hiding; syntho-Kim had yet to find him. It was from her position above the warehouse floor that Kim saw the three ninjas approach Ron from the rear. From the corner of her eye she watched as Ron spun around, letting Bonnie escape. That was his only option, though she could now join the Kim-twin in searching for the naked mole rat. Though worried, Kim was still willing to put her money on both of her boys.

"Outsider!" Ron and Fukushima cried out upon seeing one another; Ron wore a mocking grin and Fukushima an ugly scowl.

Ron was now relying on his training and mystical monkey power to come through. It was one thing to battle synthodrones; another to face three human ninjas. He quickly reassessed his surroundings, looking to see what he could use to his advantage. He feinted to his left, then lunged to his right, willing the Lotus Blade to take on its staff form; he slammed its end into the first ninja, bringing him down. Fukushima made to jump on Ron, but wasn't fast enough; he fell to the ground, just as Ron rolled, stood up and resumed a fighting position. Ron glowered at the second ninja.

"Your turn, champ. You get booted from ninja school, too?" Ron asked. Though he was trying to relieve his tension through humor, he realized that he had just stumbled onto a useful insight: Fukushima's buddies were good, but they weren't great, and they were ill-disciplined. They were minor leaguers. That improved Ron's odds, though he wasn't going to take any chances. Even a mediocre ninja could have some good moves. And one good move could make all the difference.

Kim and Shego were now fighting at close quarters. Shego managed to pin Kim against the catwalk railing; Kim was struggling to push Shego off. Kim had just about freed herself from Shego's grip when she heard the unmistakable sound of bolts popping free. One moment she was face to face with Shego, the next she was falling backwards; Shego had pushed Kim, then stepped backwards to watch her plummet to the floor below.

Acutely aware of the possibility that she might fall, Kim had already mentally prepared herself to grab the hair dryer grappler at the earliest possible moment. She reached into her side pouch and whipped it out, pointing it at the superstructure of the bridge. She planned to latch on, swing under and over and then back onto the catwalk. She had done this kind of thing dozens of times before.

Kim aimed the grappler.

She pressed the trigger …

… And nothing happened.

The hair dryer grappler had jammed.

Kim reacted immediately, moving to position her body to minimize the impact of her fall. But there wasn't enough time. She clipped a crate, then hit the concrete floor, coming down on her left leg. She heard an ugly sound and could feel the pain; she had no doubt her leg was broken. Kim knew she was out of the fight.

Ron saw it all. The fall. The jammed grappler. The impact.

He had to get to Kim. That meant finishing with Fukushima and his friend. Ron was still wielding the staff. With a speed and fury he never knew himself capable of, he struck. He drove the butt end of the staff into Fukushima's solar plexus, then used it to knock him unconscious. Ron turned to the remaining ninja; he was less formidable than Fukushima and went down quickly.

Ron vaulted over the ninjas' bodies and began running across the warehouse floor to Kim.

Kim was fighting to control the pain; it wasn't just her leg – her entire body ached, having slammed into a concrete floor. She turned her head and looked across the room and saw Ron running to her. _Focus on Ron; keep your mind off the pain._ Kim began thinking of things to do with Ron. _We can visit Paris. Yes, I'd like that. You can take me to the big Club Banana sale at the end of the month. We can go to …_

Kim sensed someone next to her, and it wasn't Ron.

Kneeling by her side her was the syntho-Kim, who was smiling vacantly. And in her hand was Kim's laser lipstick, pressed against Kim's temple.

Ron reached Kim, the Lotus Blade a sword again. He raised the weapon above his head, but before he could do anything else, he heard Shego.

"I'd wait before using that thing, Stoppable," the glamorous villainess said. "You know, I've got to hand it to you. You looked good out there today. I didn't know you had it in you. I guess Kimmie was right. You aren't a buffoon. So you won't try anything clever with that sword; I know what you're thinking. 'If I can just cut off the synthodrone's head or hand, Kim will be safe.' But you'd be wrong. Because my little Kim will press the button on that laser and blow a hole through the head of your little Kim before you can do anything."

Ron held his position, but Shego could see the look of defeat reflected in his eyes.

"Go ahead," Shego said derisively, "check on Princess. You know you want to. Then we can talk business."

Ron wasn't sure why Shego was letting him do this, but he didn't care and he didn't ask. He stepped away from Kim, sheathed the Lotus Blade, and knelt down by his injured girlfriend, noticing her leg was at a freakishly odd angle. Though anxious, he was somewhat relieved; he didn't see any blood.

Ron took her hand.

"Kim …" he said softly.

"Hey, Ron. I think I broke the leg. And the rest of me is pretty sore, too." She paused, catching her breath and marshalling her energy. "Think I can have a rain check on dinner?"

He could see that despite her bravery, Kim was struggling to control the pain, now etched in her face.

"Hey, no big," he said, trying to sound lighthearted. "I'll give you a rain check _and_ make you something special. Uh, poisson Kimberly."

"Fish. Spankin'," she replied through gritted teeth. "Oh, Ron, it hurts …"

"I know," he said, gently brushing her hair from her face. "We'll get you out of here …"

"Okay, that's enough mushy-face," Shego sneered.

She walked up to them, then looked down at Kim. "So, the great Kim Possible has finally lost. You should have stuck to babysitting, kid." Shego turned to Ron. "You probably wondered why I gave you time with Princess." She hooked a thumb at Fukushima. "Your pal here needed a chance to get up." It was clear she held the young ninja in disdain. She knew the score: Ron 2, Fukushima 0 since the latter's arrival in town. That her score was something like Kim 30, Shego 1 was irrelevant; the 1 was in today's win column.

"Give me the Lotus Blade, Outsider," Fukushima demanded.

"Seems ninjaboy here wants that funky sword of yours, Stoppable. Those were his terms of service; I agreed. It's so much easier to pay someone with other people's stuff. Give it to him and we'll leave. You'll be able to call medical help for Kimmie."

Kim groaned. "Don't do it, Ron. She'll double cross you!"

"No I won't, Princess," Shego said. "And he knows it."

And Ron did. Because looking at Shego he saw every bully he had ever confronted, from Pre-K through High School. They roughed you up, but not so much that you couldn't come back the next day for more humiliation.

Ron knew that he had a unique tie to the weapon; it had become part of him. But he could always call it back. And if it didn't come, so be it. The Lotus Blade was a thing. Kim was his best friend, his partner, the woman he loved. There really wasn't a choice to be made.

He removed the sword from its sheath and, with as much contempt as he could muster, tossed it at Fukushima's feet. The young ninja took up the weapon and brandished it over his head. Ron had already turned his back and knelt down to tend to Kim when Fukushima kicked him in the side. Ron doubled over. "This is not over, Outsider," the erstwhile ninja growled.

Shego, followed by Fukushima and the others, left. Ron heard her laughter echoing throughout the empty building.

He slowly got up and once again took Kim's hand. "I'm gonna get you out of here, KP," he promised.

"You rock, Ron," she whispered.

Seeing Kim in pain was awful. Yet he knew he had to be strong. He had to get her help.

II.

He found the Kimmunicator a few feet away behind a crate where it landed when Kim fell. He turned it on and Wade appeared. He couldn't help but notice Ron's grim expression.

"Kim's down," Ron said with an authority that caught Wade by surprise. "We need an ambulance. And I need to speak to Mrs. Dr. P. Now."

"I'm on it," Wade replied.

Wade's image was replaced with Ann Possible's. For a fraction of a second her shock was unconcealed. She saw the cuts and bruises on Ron's face. And the fact that he was calling spoke volumes. But her doctor's training overrode her maternal instincts and she let Ron explain the situation.

Ann asked questions; Ron answered as best he could. She gave him instructions, which he carefully followed. He checked again for bleeding, and again found none. Ann told him to carefully cut Kim's pant leg, to see if there was an open fracture; he did this carefully and was relieved to report no breaks in the skin. He looked at Kim's pupils, listened to her breathing, made sure she wasn't in shock. The conversation between mother and boyfriend, doctor and caregiver was cool and clinical. There was no time for emotion or reflections. Kim was down and they needed to care for her.

There was one bright spot. Rufus emerged from hiding with the priming device.

The EMTs arrived a few minutes later. They carefully loaded Kim onto a stretcher. Ron walked with them, holding her hand. Nobody stopped him from riding in the ambulance; the technicians could see how they were looking at each other. His presence was distracting her from her injury, though that didn't stop them from giving her painkillers.

When the ambulance arrived at the Middleton Medical Center it was met by the emergency staff and Dr. Ann Possible. Kim was wheeled to the ER; Ron was stopped by her mother.

"But Kim …" he stammered.

"… needs you to get medical attention, now!" Ann interjected, as she stared at Ron with a disturbing intensity; it was clear she was giving him an order.

Ron had never seen this side of Ann Possible before. After that night, he never wondered which parent was the source of Kim's natural sense of command.

III.

After Ron was treated, he went to sit in the emergency room waiting area, where he found James Possible. Kim's father rose and embraced him.

"Ronald, I'm glad you're okay," he said.

"Thanks," he replied glumly. "I wish I could say the same about Kim, Dr. P. When she needed me, I failed her." Ron collapsed in a chair, his head in his hands.

"Ronald, you did not fail her," he insisted. "You and she both know that there's tremendous danger in what you do. That neither of you has ever had a serious injury before tonight is a miracle."

"Yeah, but I said I'd have her back," he replied, sounding defeated, "… and now she's in there ..."

Ann, coming out of the ER, had heard Ron.

"… With a closed fracture of the tibia in two places and a lot of bruises. But nothing else. She's going to make a full recovery. She'll be okay, Ron.

"And now you and I are going to talk," she said to her daughter's boyfriend and partner. "I think I'm speaking for both of us," she said exchanging looks with her husband, who nodded his agreement.

"James is right. You did _not _fail Kim.

"She's in pain, and she's medicated, but we talked. She said you put yourself at risk for her by giving up the Lotus Blade …"

Ron looked at Ann.

"… Ron, Kim told me all about what that sword means to you. She said watching you give it up was like watching you give away your right arm. And I didn't even need to hear that from her to be impressed with you tonight. You handled yourself like a seasoned pro out there. You were brave and you were focused."

Ann took a deep breath and continued. "Ron, James and I know you love our daughter. And we know she loves you. But as I once told her, being in love can be hard work at times. This is one of those times. She's going to be better, but it will take time, and it may be difficult for her. She'll walk, but won't be able to run. Then she'll run, but she won't be able to do intensive athletics. There'll no more cheerleading this year. And no more missions, not for a while at least.

"Ron, _this_ is when you've got to have Kim's back." Ann took his hand. "James and I know you've always done your best to look after our daughter and there is no one we'd rather have by her side right now.

"Go to her; she wants to see you."

Ron looked at Ann, collected himself, and got up to go to see Kim.

IV.

"Hey," Kim said weakly, but with a smile.

"Hey."

"You look awful."

"Thanks, I love you, too."

"You'd better."

"Hey, you know I do. But as long as we're going to be serious, maybe I should see if they have this year's latest hospital fashions at Club Banana. I bet that johnny is drafty."

Kim laughed; it hurt, but she was happy to have Ron joke with her.

"Actually, you could bring me some "Ron for Her," Kim suggested, knowing she'd rather be sleeping in Ron's jersey. "And some new cargo pants. You trashed the old ones earlier. You so owe me a new pair."

"What can I say?" Ron said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I just had to get a look at that beautiful Kim Possible leg."

She looked down at the temporary cast and her various bruises. "It's not that beautiful right now," she said quietly.

"Wrong, KP. It's especially beautiful now," he said, leaning over and gently kissing the cast.

She smiled warmly at her boyfriend, tears in her eyes. "Sit down and hold my hand."

He did as he was told. They sat that way, not speaking, not needing to, for a long time before falling asleep, Kim in the bed, Ron in the chair beside her. Ann Possible found them that way when she came by to check on her daughter. _Good, _she thought._ They both need rest._ She decided to leave them alone; they weren't going to get into any trouble in a hospital.

It was the middle of the night when Kim woke up. She was disoriented at first; then she remembered where she was. Looking at the clock, she saw it was 2:15 a.m. Ron was sprawled in the bedside chair, his legs splayed at funny angles. His mouth was open and his hair was a mess. He could look incredibly goofy when he was sleeping. Yet Kim enjoyed watching him; he looked so peaceful. She looked down at their hands, still intertwined, and mused, _I couldn't save the world without you. And I'm glad I don't have to do this without you, either._

Kim was surprised to find herself at peace with the situation. Yes, she was furious with Shego. And Kim hated losing. But she knew that letting her anger engulf her would be pointless.

She knew that her life would be different in the months to come, accepting that there would be times in the weeks ahead when she would be angry or depressed about no longer being on the cheer squad or not being able to go on a mission.

Bonnie made it easier for Kim to deal with her premature retirement from high school cheerleading; she was proving to be a real martinet as captain. But Kim knew life without the missions would be harder. She liked saving the world. She liked helping people. And she liked sharing the adventures with Ron; it was something special that only they did, and they did it together. At least she could look forward to sharing new adventures with Ron.

Kim knew that she'd need his help getting back to where she was before the fall. But she also knew that in addition to being helped by Ron, she would have to help him. With school, with SATs, with college applications. And dealing with the loss of the Lotus Blade. She better than anyone, even more than Sensei, knew how it had become a part of his identity – one he'd willingly given up for her. She never imagined anybody making that kind of sacrifice for her, even though she regularly put herself at risk for others. She knew what Ron had surrendered for her, and she knew him well enough to know that he would never say anything about it. Small things he'd complain about incessantly. But not the big things, not something like this. He'd be quiet, he'd try to be strong. Kim knew that Ron would do everything he could to help her heal; she wanted to do the same for him. She wasn't sure how, but she'd figure that out. Of one thing she was convinced: They would deal with this together. Kim knew she would eventually be back on her feet, as good as new. She knew Ron would recover the Lotus Blade. And she knew they, together, would defeat Shego and Fukushima. _We're Team Possible,_ she thought, _together we can do anything_.

As if to signal his agreement, Ron began to snore rather loudly.

V.

"You did well, cheerleader. Though for a moment there I thought Stoppable was going to cut off your head!"

Shego and Bonnie were sharing dinner at Shego's new penthouse. Bonnie's parents were delighted by the attention the modeling agency was paying to their daughter, though they'd have felt differently if they knew what she was actually learning. Shego had the idea of luring Kim and Ron into a trap. Bonnie, however, was the one who had suggested creating synthodrones that would play with Kim's mind. Shego approved of the idea of Eric, Ron, and Bonnie drones. Then for fun she suggested including a mind-controlled Kim in the posse. Bonnie had been fascinated by what Shego told of her Professor Bortel's chip and enthusiastically agreed with the addition.

"Hey, cheerleader, I have an idea," Shego said as the planning had progressed. "You should be there. Like a field agent. And they won't even know it's really you! They'll think you're a drone, too."

Bonnie had been intrigued, especially by the idea of being there to see Kim taken down. When she voiced her worry about being hurt, Shego reminded her that the villain business involved risk. Besides, Bonnie wouldn't be completely defenseless and could find some comfort in the fact that she was now receiving martial arts training from Shego – and Fukushima. Bonnie Rockwaller was learning, just as Kim had, that cheerleading opened the door to many interesting possibilities.

So Bonnie went on the operation. She was even the one to suggest the kiss with syntho-Ron, knowing that would not sit well with either Kim or her loser boyfriend.

And Shego stayed behind, her role filled by a synthodrone equipped with cameras that allowed her to enjoy all the fun through streaming real time video while she relaxed in her new hot tub.

Bonnie had been frightened when Ron turned on her, but she also had been exhilarated. The whole incident had provided a rush of intense, and often dark, emotions. The brush with danger was intoxicating. She enjoyed punching him. She couldn't believe how much she enjoyed looking down at Kim after the fall. And she was surprised to discover she was attracted to Fukushima. She still thought Junior was a hunk. But he was so – naive. Fukushima, however, had a hard, cruel edge that Bonnie found alluring, which was not surprising, since Fukushima's personality was nothing other than the mirror image of Bonnie's.

Bonnie was pleased with the way events had turned out. Kim had been dealt a defeat and, as a bonus, would have to drop off the cheer squad. Ron had been beaten, too. She suspected he wouldn't be so cocky in the future. Yes, life was good. She smirked as dinner was put on the table by the syntho-Kim. Bonnie thought syntho-Kim made a great maid; the real one would do even better. She was immensely satisfied as she thought of Kim Possible, miserable in a hospital bed.

VI.

Bonnie, of course, had underestimated Kim's natural resilience and was unaware of the therapeutic effects of the Ron Factor.

Each afternoon Ron arrived at the hospital with a bulging book bag; Kim watched as he did his homework without complaining or whining. "Trying to keep my head above water in school is my get-well present to you," he had said the first day, earning an electric smiled. She liked seeing her Potential Boy try.

That wasn't Ron's only gift to Kim. He had indeed brought her some "Ron for Her," which she happily wore. And in the crook of her arm was a Flamingoat, that rarest of the Cuddle Buddies, one of only ten ever made. She was stunned when he gave it to her; he smiled and said, "Amazing what you can buy on the internet. But don't spill hospital food on it, KP. It's not like those things grow on trees. You lose that and I'll have to sing on TV again."

Ron had eaten a meal with Kim, which led to a number of lame jokes about hospital food and visits to the ER. That in turn led to his next surprise.

"KP, behold, I bring you the baco, the marriage of the burrito and the taco!" he announced as he set his latest creation before her.

She had looked warily at the dripping mess, but moved instinctively to take a bite when Rufus, licking his lips, appeared and said, "Mmmmm. Baco!"

Kim tasted the concoction and, with her mouth full, told Ron it was incredible.

Ron smiled, both at the compliment and the sight of Kim eating like, well, him, chalking that up to three days of hospital food, which he knew could cause even the politest young woman to forget her table manners.

Kim's parents walked into the room as she was enjoying her contraband meal, the Tex-Mex food dripping from her chin. Ann Possible looked at the obviously non-hospital fare.

"How did you get that in here, Ron?" she asked. "You're not allowed to bring food in for the patients. The desk nurse should have stopped you."

"No big, Mrs. Dr. P," he replied. "I said it was for you. They'll let you guys eat anything!

Kim's father nodded his approval. "Good thinking, Ronald!"

VII.

Frederick was pleased when a new crew arrived at the space station. He had been working on his own for a long time, and while he enjoyed emailing his friend Ron, there was no substitute for live companions.

The hyper-brilliant chimp's joy began to fade as the days passed, however. The newcomers ignored him. They all seemed very focused on their work, never even taking time to enjoy the spectacular view of the Earth below; Frederick always made sure to look down at Middleton at least once a day. These astronauts were different from the ones he'd met before. He decided he would watch them, quietly.

VIII.

It was Kim's fourth day at the hospital. She lay in the bed, feeling antsy. It was the middle of the afternoon, so she had no visitors. Ron was at class; her parents at work; the tweebs at school, probably blowing something up at that very moment. She wanted to get up and do something. Not just walk across the room, but actually be active.

She had done the assignments that Ron had brought for her.

She had looked at the prom picture of her and Ron which her mother had brought for her bedside.

She had played with the Flamingoat, and Pandaroo, whom her mother also brought from home. (Kim was happy no one, including Ron, was there to hear her coo to them, "You two are so ferociously cute!")

She had watched _TV Trash Heap_. _Mr. North looked so young back then!_ she thought as she watched an episode of the _Fearless Ferret_. She'd caught re-runs of _Pals_ on cable. And she saw the Evil Eye guys do a makeover of Dementor's latest lair.

She was bored out of her mind, wondering what she could do to relieve the tedium, when there was a knock on her door.

"Kim?"

She knew that voice. It was –

"Wade? Is that you?" she said, exicted.

"Yeah, can I come in?" he asked tentatively.

"Of course!" She beamed at her young friend. Kim's worries and boredom disappeared. She couldn't believe it – Wade was here, in her room. She'd only met him once before, when he showed up at Team Impossible Headquarters seeking payback for what Dash, Crash, and Burn had done to his system. Kim had become accustomed to only seeing him on screen. But here he was: a short, round, ordinary looking boy of twelve, who was clearly nervous about being outside in public, now that he wasn't fueled by fury over the damage done to his beloved computers.

"Why don't you pull up that seat," she suggested, pointing to a chair on the other side of the room. The one next to her bed, which she thought of as "Ron's Chair," was a mess, just like his room at home. Ron had been with Kim at the hospital each day from 3:30 until 10:00; the chair had immediately become his little piece of turf.

When Wade hesitated, Kim shot him a suspicious look, wondering if he was unable to move the chair. "You're not a hologram, are you?"

"No, it's really me. I just, uh … " Wade seemed at a loss for words, which was unusual. Then he blurted out, "I'm really sorry about what happened, Kim. You sure you're not angry with me?" Wade remembered how her temper flared over the defensive lasers during the Paris mission, and Ron was only stunned that time – nobody had landed in the hospital.

"Wade, it is so not the drama," she said reassuringly. "Equipment failure: It happens. Besides, as Ron pointed out the other day, the malfunction means Shego didn't get a real win. It gets recorded as a victory with an asterisk."

Kim recalled feeling down about the accident; when Ron, seemingly for no reason, began talking about baseball stats. She was annoyed, until it became clear he was trying to help her see things differently.

With Ron's help, she was able to be rather philosophical about the whole thing. She may not have been happy to be in a hospital bed, but there was no need to be miserable – and that gave Kim a victory over Shego, even if the latter didn't know it.

"How many missions have Ron and I gone on before this one?" Kim asked Wade. "And how many times has the gear you provided saved us? Don't worry, you're still my preferred supplier for save-the-world stuff," she said with a smile. Then, she ordered him to sit down.

Wade was relieved, and even began to relax. They'd known each other for years, but had never really just sat and talked. They somehow got onto the topic of airplanes. Kim was enjoying herself until Wade, in an unguarded moment, said, "Ron will definitely think a flyover at his wedding is the coolest thing he's ever seen."

"Wade! Are you still reading my diary?" she exclaimed before thinking, _You so shouldn't be surprised, Possible. Your web-master hacks into NSA computers for fun. You don't have to keep your diary on-line._

The boy blushed furiously and looked at his feet. He didn't have the luxury of cutting off a Kimmunicator connection. "Sorry, but, well, I don't have much of a social life and you and Ron seem so happy, it's been really nice to read. I'm, so, uh, well," Wade stammered; he hen blurted out, "I promise that I haven't hacked into your back account in years!"

Kim looked sternly at Wade, but soon began to laugh. "Wade, your punishment is that you are going to get out more. Understood?"

The young computer genius meekly nodded his assent.

For Ron, the sound of Kim laughing was one of the best things about being alive. He didn't know what was making her so happy, but he was grateful. He walked into the room, grinning.

"Hey, KP, how's my bon-diggity girlfriend today?" Ron walked up to Kim and gave her a kiss on the nose, then said, "Hey, Wade, what up?" Ron then did a double take before his jaw dropped. "Wade?"

Ron made to tap Wade's head with his hand, but was intercepted by the young tech guru.

"Whoa!" Ron exclaimed. "You're real! You're not a hologram!"

Ron could hardly contain his amazement. This was surely the year of miracles. He and Kim were in love, he had made millions with a hit rap song, and now he'd met Wade, in person, a second time. "Rufus, come out!" Ron said excitedly. "This is sooo cool; Wade's here!"

Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pocket. When the naked mole rat saw Wade his little eyes bugged out. Kim had to stifle a laugh.

Ron cleared his chair and settled in. Kim, Ron, and Wade, with the occasional contribution from Rufus, fell into easy conversation. Kim made it clear that this meeting of all four members of Team Possible was going to be the first of many.

IX.

Harris had been put in charge of Project Ares once Drake realized that the scientist would do what was needed to maintain his position at the Institute. The toupee-wearing researcher had proved to be that most versatile of creatures: the organizational survivor. If the once peace-oriented Space Center was to be a weapons-developing X Institute, so be it. As long as he got to do his research and had a generous expense account.

Harris knew that not everyone felt as he did. Most of those opposed to the changes had left, but others had remained, unable or unwilling to give up their jobs. They had been able to live with the Space Center's expansion into defense research. But they would probably not countenance a wholesale switch to arms production. Harris knew he could not afford to lose their talents. So as he slowly expanded the reach of Project Ares, he did it stealthily. Only he and Drake were fully aware of the full scope of the project. Or so he thought.

Even Harris was not fully aware of what Drake had in mind. Harris was cynical. Drake was something else entirely.

X.

Kim had been out of the hospital for a week when she confronted Ron. He thought he was able to hide his feelings from her, but after more than 12 years of being best friends and four months of a deepening romantic relationship, she was able to read him like an open book.

"Talk to me, Ron. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, KP, I'm fine," he said, but with just a bit less spark in his voice than normal.

"Ronald Dean Stoppable," she said in a no-nonsense tone that caught his attention, just as it was meant to. He could count on one hand the number of times in his life she'd called him by his full name. The expression on her face only reinforced her words. Ron knew he'd have to talk. He didn't want to. Not now, not with Kim still on crutches and wearing a cast. He needed to be strong for her.

"Ron," she said, as if reading his mind, "This relationship is a two-way street. You've been awesome to me since the accident. But I can tell something is bothering you. If 'Miss she-can-do-anything' can learn to rely on someone, then so can you. I don't need a boyfriend who's all big, strong, and silent all the time; I need one who is willing to let me help him when something's wrong."

Ron was looking at his feet, his head hung low.

"It won't come back," he whispered.

"Oh, Ron …" she said, shocked.

Kim knew Ron was talking about the Lotus Blade, which had always responded to his summons. Until now.

"I don't know why," he said, sounding lost. "It just won't come back. Everyday I call it. I meditate. Me, KP, I sit quietly for an hour or more. Nothing."

Kim tentatively reached out to Ron. "I, I'm so sorry, I …"

Ron's head snapped up. This is why he didn't want to talk to Kim. He didn't want her to feel responsible.

"No. Kim there is no reason for you to be sorry. It was my choice. And there was no choice. You or the Lotus Blade? 'Sha! I'd do what I did in the warehouse a million times over …"

He was gripping her hand tightly, as if holding on for dear life.

"… Your mom told me you said watching me give up the Lotus Blade was like seeing me give up my arm. Well, you know me better than anyone. That's exactly what it was like. I've heard that when you lose and arm or a leg, you can feel like it's still there. But when you look down – nothing."

Kim looked at Ron. A broken leg would heal. But this… She was amazed yet again that he could love her so much to do what he did for her.

"It hurts, Kim," he said forlornly. Ron, despite his best efforts, began crying.

Kim wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and held him close, then whispered quietly into his ear, "Ron, we'll deal with this. Together."

XI.

Sensei had learned of the loss of the Lotus Blade and was saddened by the news. It had been his decision to set Stoppable-san off on this path and now his young friend was in pain.

But Sensei was also fascinated. Stoppable-san was still being tested. And that excited the old ninja master.

XII.

Three days later Ron showed up at the front door of Chez Henri, Middleton's finest restaurant.

Kim had encouraged him to develop a skill that didn't rely on the Lotus Blade, thinking that might help him deal with his loss. He asked her what she had in mind. When she suggested cooking lessons, he couldn't help but start wisecracking. "This is so I can make you new dishes. We're going to have to change your motto to 'Kim Possible: She can eat anything'."

She hit him playfully and said, "As long as it's made by you, Chef Boy."

Henri had been happy to give Ron lessons; the chef was always on the look out for promising new talent. He was familiar with the young man's exploits with Kim and was still grateful for the time Kim and Ron had put out a grease fire the night the governor was scheduled to have dinner at the restaurant.

The accomplished chef had also had heard of Ron's successful, if abbreviated, tenure running the cafeteria at the High School and wanted to help him develop his gifts, especially since he knew Ron had invented the Naco. Henri hoped he could steer Ron away from the abomination known as fast food and towards proper _haute cuisine_.

Ron had been skeptical of the idea at first, but began to lose himself in the professional-grade kitchen. The lessons went well and it wasn't long before Henri asked Ron if he would like to work at the restaurant on occasion. Ron, flattered, accepted the invitation. Soon, he was being called in to provide last-minute help. Ron didn't know that Kim had called Henri and told the chef that Ron would treat a short-notice summons to deal with a kitchen emergency as another kind of mission. And while saving the world had always been Kim's passion, she knew that Ron enjoyed a feeling of accomplishment and satisfaction whenever they took down the bad guys; this was a way for him to feel useful without needing to wield a magic sword.

He still felt the absence of the Lotus Blade. But the loss was becoming manageable, the pain less acute. As he happily worked on a soufflé, and reflected on how he found himself in Henri's kitchen, Ron Stoppable reminded himself that he had yet another reason to be grateful he'd tried to defend Kim in the day care playground all those years ago.

XIII.

Kim's recovery was going well; she'd been out of the hospital for a few weeks and the cast had come off, though she was still on crutches, which had changed her school routine.

Upon returning to Middleton High, Kim jumped back into things wholeheartedly. She resumed editing the yearbook, began making plans for the year's dances, continued to organize the environmental club, even looked forward to taking up swimming again. The hours she used to spend on cheer squad she now spent at the pediatrics ward of the hospital, working with children.

And, of course, she spent time with Ron, whom she was going to meet.

As she made her way down the corridor on her crutches, Kim, being Kim, still managed to look graceful as she went to the gym to watch the tryouts for the cheer squad. She was especially looking forward to this for Ron was competing for her old spot.

She found him inside, sitting on the first row of bleachers, waiting his turn, and sat down next to him.

"You sure this is a good idea, KP?" he asked nervously.

She put her hand on his arm and smiled at him. "You're going to be great, Ron. Trust me."

She'd had the idea during a double date with Felix and Tara. The blonde cheerleader had been telling her companions how miserable everyone on the squad was. Bonnie was drunk with power; the girls who'd voted for her had come to see just how big a mistake they'd made in making her captain. Unfortunately, now that Kim was sidelined, Bonnie was the most talented member of the team and none of the others felt confident enough to challenge her.

Kim already knew a lot of this. Members of the squad had come to apologize for the way they treated her, then taken the opportunity to bemoan the current state of affairs. Ron, as the Middleton Mad Dog, also saw what was going on and kept her up to date. When he threatened to quit, tired of watching Bonnie's abusive leadership, Kim had urged him not to, arguing that the student body loved his gig, that Tara needed at least one real friend on the squad she could count on, and that he needed the extracurricular for his college applications. He grudgingly conceded the point to Kim and soldiered on. It saddened Kim that all of her efforts to get the squad to where it was were in danger of being squandered by Bonnie.

But they had barely begun their meal when Kim learned that she didn't know the latest news about the squad. Neither did Ron, who'd missed the last practice after being asked to sub as a sous-chef at Chez Henri.

Bonnie had announced that there would be a try-out for the unfilled spot on squad.

Everyone knew that Bonnie was obsessed with making the nationals. She had pushed the squad to perform ever more ambitious routines. But she discovered that the things she wanted to do required her to fill Kim's slot, which had been left vacant.

Ron snorted at Tara's news. He was convinced that Bonnie would try to shoe-horn one of her posse onto the squad. As he was beginning to vent, Kim brightened. Felix and Tara noticed, and exchanged glances. They knew Kim had an idea.

"Ron, will you do something for me?"

Ron roused himself from his Bonnie-induced rant. "Anything, KP, you know that."

"I want you to try out for the squad!"

"What! Are you crazy?"

Felix chimed in. "That would be so awesome. Stoppable, you're a natural, with all that ninja work you've been doing, you'd be great!"

Tara joined in, too. "Ron, you'd be wonderful! You have to do it!"

Even Rufus joined in, squeaking, "Uh huh, Go mad dogs!" while waving his paws.

"Well, what about the Mad Dog?" he asked, looking at Kim. "You told me I had an adoring public!"

"Ah, but they'll adore me even more," Felix offered. He looked at Tara, "What do you think?"

"I like it! You could buzz the stands in your chair!"

Kim looked triumphantly at her boyfriend. "Ron, the people have spoken!"

He sat with his arms crossed and fumed, knowing he'd been sandbagged.

The next day Ron found himself at the Possibles hooked up to the virtual reality trainer that the twins had developed over the summer. Kim had been using it to maintain her reflexes and had been very impressed with the technology. It was very easy to program and included programs for 16 types of kung fu – and a full complement of hastily loaded cheerleading routines.

Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P. looked in on the two teens.

"So, Kimmie," James asked, "how's Ronald's training going?"

"Great, Dad. Ron is going to blow away the competition," she said with a smile.

James Possible was glad that his daughter's fighting spirit remained as strong as ever, though he worried about Ron. He had seen Kim in coach-mode, after all.

Ron climbed out of the trainer, took off his helmet and flopped down on the floor, panting. "Okay, I think I've got the UCLA routine down. How about some snackage, KP?"

Kim looked at her watch. "Okay, ten minutes for snackage. Then we do Kentucky. Then we go to the gym for live practice."

"Awww man," Ron whined, though he was secretly pleased that Kim was operating in full mission mode. He had not wanted to do this, but when he saw the look on Kim's face at dinner that night, he knew that this was her opportunity to help her former teammates. Ron would do the physical work, but Kim would do all of the planning and strategizing. Ron's tryout would be a mini-mission; the cheerleaders were the people in need of help – and Bonnie was the villain to be defeated.

Bonnie looked up from her clipboard and looked at him through narrowed eyes. She'd given up flirting with Ron ever since she saw it no longer irked Kim and still bristled at the memory of the time she blew an air kiss at Ron, only to have Kim break out laughing. It was the deadliest, most effective response Kim could have devised. Bonnie now glared at him. As far as she was concerned, the last remnant of the Possible era, the mascot, was now wasting her time by trying out for the squad.

"You really want to embarrass yourself, Stoppable?" she asked.

He smiled serenely, "If I want to do that Bon-Bon, I'll kiss you in public."

Bonnie's eyes opened wide while the two cheerleaders sitting at the table with her stifled their laughter.

_Ouch! That was good!_ thought Kim, who, overhearing the exchange, felt like running up to Ron to give him a high five. Felix and Monique, who'd slipped into the gym and sat next to Kim, couldn't help but grin.

Bonnie, seething, barked, "Start."

Ron made his way to the center of the basketball court and began the routine that Kim had taught him. The Ron who two years earlier couldn't do a cheer move to save his life, even with the benefit of being in Kim's body, was a thing of the past. That, of course, was a Ron without Yamanuchi training, mystical monkey power and one beautiful, smart, adoring auburn-haired girlfriend rooting for him. Flips, splits, spins, somersaults all came off without a flaw.

Ron finished his routine. All of the cheerleaders except Bonnie applauded wildly; she stewed. And as much as she wanted to, she knew she couldn't deny Ron the spot on the roster. "You're on," she growled.

"Badical!" Ron said, giving a thumbs up to his new squadmate Tara while smiling at Kim, Felix, and Monique.

Bonnie didn't think her afternoon could get any worse. She was wrong.

"Uh, Bonnie," Ron said, "now that Kim's off the squad and I'm on, I think we need to have a new election for captain. Y'know, so our leader has been voted on by the current membership."

Bonnie exploded. "What? You just got on the squad and you want to be captain?"

"Oh no. No, no, no, Bonnie. I'm the newbie here. The squad needs someone with experience. That's why I'm nominating Tara!" Ron said triumphantly.

Tara was stunned; Kim looked on with awe at her boyfriend's deviousness, sure that his inner-Zorpox had come to the surface.

Tara was flattered, but nervous. Bonnie glowered at her. "You want to do this, Tara?" The other cheerleaders looked at Tara imploringly while Kim, Felix, and Monique all nodded; Ron was now giving her two thumbs up.

"Yes, I do. I'd like to be captain." Remembering the way Bonnie had ambushed Kim, Tara said, "And I'd like a vote right now."

Tara received every vote but Bonnie's.

The other cheerleaders, feeling like newly freed POWs, mobbed Tara as if she was their liberator. Ron had gone back to the bleacher and sat down next to Kim, putting his arm around her waist. They both smiled innocently and waved at Bonnie as she stormed out of the gym.

Kim turned to Ron. "Thanks."

"No big, KP."

"Wrong. Way big. Now I get to date a cheerleader!"

XIII.

Bonnie wasn't the only one to have a disappointing day. That evening, Jack Hench told Shego that he thought that going forward their relationship should be strictly professional. She might have been able to deal with the situation calmly had Hench not said, "It's not you, it's me," the worst break-up line known to man. Shego immediately blasted him with a bolt of green plasma and threw him out of her penthouse.

XIV.

The first week of December Kim came home to find a thick envelope from Middleton College. She tore it open to learn she had been offered early admission and a full academic scholarship. She screamed in delight. Then she looked at Ron and remembered their conversation from earlier that fall. She kissed him. "Remember, I-love-you."

He smiled. "I know. But will you, uh, excuse me?"

"Sure," Kim replied wondering where Ron was going as he walked out the front door. A moment later, he returned, looking flustered.

"Uh, I'll go this way." She followed him as he went to the door that led to the garage. "Uh uh uh. You go sit in the den."

Kim reluctantly did as instructed, burning with curiosity.

Ron came back with a package, which he handed to her. "This is for you."

She tore it open with the same gusto she'd brought to the admissions envelope. There were two sweaters inside. Each was in the colors of Middleton College, purple, with a white M on front.

"Ron, I love it! But why two?"

"His 'n hers. You get to give me other one if I get in next spring."

"_When_, Ron. When you get in," she said brooking no disagreement.

Ron grinned and thought, _I sure hope the admissions people make the right decision. Otherwise, they'll have to deal with one seriously tweaked Kim Possible!_

XV.

Frederick had been watching the latest construction on the station with growing concern. The astronauts had been making an unusually large number of space walks, building a superstructure of some sort. Frederick didn't know that on the side of the station facing opposite the Earth the turret for a huge particle cannon was being assembled.

XVI.

Kim learned that there could actually be benefits to not being able to go on a mission, and that was being asked to talk about them. She was honored to receive an invitation to speak at a conference for Special Operations Forces at the Air Force Academy. She insisted that Ron come with her. "Partners, remember?"

She was thrilled when at the opening reception, she saw her friend Major Weber, who was with her husband, a Navy SEAL. Kim made the introductions. Ron listened raptly as the major talked about her plane; she listened just as attentively as Ron talked about cooking and rapping on TV. As their conversation ended, the pilot from Texas gave Ron the once over, then said to Kim. "Yeah, this one was worth going to Japan for. Either of you ever need a ride anywhere, you just holler. And, Kim, you don't forget what I said."

Kim smiled; Ron looked puzzled. "Oh, just some girl talk," Kim said cheerfully in response to her boyfriend's evident curiosity as she waved good bye to the pilot.

XVII.

It was the week before Christmas. This was supposed to be a happy time. But Junior had been inconsolable ever since Bonnie had drifted away from him a few weeks earlier. Señor Senior, Senior watched with increasing concern as his son moped around the house. Even the offer to buy a major record label, which would guarantee Junior a recording contract, had done nothing to boost the young man's spirits. This was yet another thing to go wrong since Shego visited Senior Island earlier that year.

Yet his troubles began long before Shego came and made her demans. The old multi-billionaire sat in his study, thinking about how much his life had changed in recent years. His son depressed. His fortune lost once, now at risk again. Being expelled from the Billionaire's Club. The time spent time in jail.

Senior decided that somebody was going to be held responsible …

… The people who started him down the road to villainy and ruin in the first place: Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

_TBC ... _

* * *

Author's notes: 

My gratitude to campy, of the eagle eye.

In a previous review, G-Go noted that many of these chapters read like independent fics, tied together by a common thread. He's not wrong. In a way, this story is my attempt to make up for the Season 4 of KP we never got to enjoy. I hope that you're all enjoying both the ongoing arcs and the independent episodes. My goal is to have the pieces come together nicely by the end of the story, though I will confess that I've tossed a couple of things out there to be used in a sequel I am contemplating.

Kim's broken leg. I'm not a doctor and have no medical training, so anything I write about medicine is fiction. I did, however, do some research. A closed fracture of the tibia often requires a cast and crutches. Full recovery, of the kind needed to do cheerleading and funky teen-hero things, can take months, though one would be back on one's feet much, much sooner. There is obviously no literature about the effects of losing a mystically charged weapon.

Finally, for the baseball fans out there … Ron's observation to Kim about records with asterisks is not meant to suggest that Roger Maris' home single-season home run record was illegitimate; both Ron and I believe it is one of the game's great single season records. The steroid-driven stats of the '90s, however, are another matter. We can safely say that Ron remains very disappointed.


	11. Chapter 11

My thanks to mattb3671, WhiteLadyoftheRing, campy, Zaratan, Spitfire F.22, charizardag, Newpoint, ron-sama, IncrediRaider8, oneredneckgoddess, warprince2000, jasminevr, and TexasDad for their reviews and to everyone else for reading. And, oh yes, a muy bueno day to everyone who has put this story on their favorites and alert lists.

Special note to campy: I really do owe you a naco …

You know the bit that makes the lawyers happy. You saw it on _KP_, Disney owns it. And now let's get on with the show …

* * *

I.

Christmas had come to Middleton. The town was covered in a fresh blanket of snow, the skies were crystal clear, the December air crisp and cold. And, as if offering final confirmation that the holiday season had indeed arrived, the Possibles' Christmas lights once again won the Middleton _Examiner_'s annual award for "Display Most Likely To Be Seen From Outer Space."

Kim always enjoyed Christmas, but this year would be extra special. It was the first time that Ron, who had spent the holiday with her family since they were in pre-K, would be there as her boyfriend. Tim and Jim had already been warned to keep the cootie comments in check, which of course merely inspired them to begin thinking of more.

As an added bonus, Nana Possible was visiting from Florida, which gave Kim the opportunity to learn more about her grandmother's time at Yamanuchi.

Kim was in her room, putting on the Middleton College sweater Ron had given her, when she heard the doorbell ring. She raced down the stairs. Kim knew that her leg wasn't fully healed, and had to be careful about what she did, but it was a great feeling to be able to move again. She reached the door, out of breath, barely managing to compose herself as she opened it to welcome Ron. He stepped over the threshold, carrying a bag of presents.

"Merry Christmas!" Ron said, joined by Rufus, who wearing a little Santa hat, cheerily squeaked "Ho! Ho! Ho!"

Kim planted a big kiss on Ron's lips, much to his happy surprise. When she pulled away, she pointed above and giggled, "Mistletoe. Merry Christmas, Ron."

Ron took Kim's hand and walked her into the family room, where the rest of the Possibles had gathered. Ann got up and gave Ron a motherly kiss on the cheek, James slapped Ron on the back, and the boys asked if there was anything good in the bag for them, which prompted Kim, Ann and Nana to glare.

Nana Possible then got up, approached Ron and bowed, saying, "Welcome, Master Ronald."

Ron returned the bow, responding, "Thank you, Venerable Nana."

The tweebs stared.

"This is so cool," Jim said.

"Yeah, Nana's gone ninja for Christmas!" Tim added.

Kim looked left out; Ron responded by taking her hand.

The old woman winked at her granddaughter. "Sorry, Kimberly Ann, but it's a Yamanuchi thing," Nana said gently before turning to Ron, "It was about time someone arranged for transportation up that mountain. And that was a very flattering photo of you in the alumni magazine."

Ron blushed.

The family began singing carols, with Ron in the lead, a role he'd filled for years. No one any longer thought it odd that it was the one Jewish person in the group who could be counted on to know the words to every piece of Christmas music ever composed.

After the caroling, Rufus' favorite part of the evening arrived: egg nog. He had enough for everyone in the house and let everyone know of his satisfaction by letting out a belch worthy of, well, Ron.

After Mr. Dr. P. read the story of Zin Possible's Christmas escapades with George Washington, Kim pulled out a small gift for Ron. "This doesn't count as your present. Open it now." Rufus sprung into action, tearing off the paper for Ron.

"_Hank the Snowman: The Director's Cut 3 Disc Special Edition With Commentary_. Badical!" Ron enthused.

The boys frowned as Kim popped a DVD into the player, pre-empting _Xtreme Xmas_, and apologized, "Sorry, tweebs, but remember what happened the year we didn't watch Snowman Hank!"

Jim and Tim huffed; they recalled wrestling an anaconda, thought that was pretty cool, and wondered why they couldn't do it again. They were further put out when Ron and Kim curled up on the couch together to watch the show, only to be joined by their parents, who sat closely, holding hands. Jim and Tim stared imploringly at their grandmother, looking for deliverance from all of the mushiness.

Nana looked fondly at her grandsons. "Okay, into the other room and I'll tell you some more stories about my time with the Shao-lin monks."

"Hicka-bicka-boo," Jim said.

To which Tim replied "Hoo-shah," as they exchanged high-fives.

Rufus, though happy that his two humans were so happy, could only take so much lip-smacking and cuddling. He scampered along after Nana, Jim, and Tim.

After the viewing of _Snowman Hank_, the Possibles' staged their traditional family skit; then everyone gathered together for the exchanging of presents. Ron was especially pleased with the gifts he'd chosen. There would be no Bueno Nacho Bueno Bucks this year. He'd actually spent time thinking about the presents he was going to give. Besides, there was no longer a Bueno Nacho where Ron could buy Bueno Bucks.

"For Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P.," he said handing them an envelope.

"Ooooh, look at this, Honey," Ann said, after she opened the present, which she then handed to James.

"Dinner at Chez Henri. Very nice, Ronald. And, what's this, you'll be our chef? Outstanding!"

Kim pouted, albeit playfully. "You better save some of that home cooking for me chef boy," she whispered into his ear.

"For Nana Possible." He gave her a beautiful coffee table book about pioneering women aviators, which had been signed by the author. A bookmark had been inserted to note the chapter about Nan Possible.

"Why Ronald, this is so thoughtful," she said. "Thank you."

Ron gave the twins authentic Fearless Ferret props, autographed by Timothy North.

"These are so cool!" Jim said.

"Let's play with them!" Tim urged.

"Then we can sell them on the Internet!" Jim suggested enthusiastically.

"We'll make a killing!" Tim cried out.

"Now boys, you know what I told you about selling things online …" their mother said, recalling the problems that arose when the twins tried to peddle the family car to raise money to buy spare rocket parts for one of their projects.

Ron then looked in his bag, acting as if he'd discovered it was empty. "Sorry, KP. My bad. Guess I forgot your present."

She looked at him with narrowed eyes, then wrapped her arms around his waist and began tickling him. As Ron, giggling uncontrollably, tried to fight her off, Kim grabbed the bag and reached in, to much laughter. "Mine!" she exclaimed, holding up the box triumphantly and pointing to the tag with her name. Ever the elegant young lady, she demurely stuck out her tongue at Ron, who smiled in return.

"Go ahead, open it!" he said.

Kim opened the package and her face lit up. "Pandaroo Super Star Edition! There were only twelve of these made!" she squealed with delight.

Everybody but Ron was staring at her; he was looking at the ceiling, whistling.

Kim was blushing. "Well, they're a great investment …"

Ann slapped her forehead while Nana pointed at the Cuddle-Buddy. "Kimberly Ann, I think it's, uh, accessorized."

Kim looked again at the stuffed animal. Kim's status as bona-fide, die-hard, dyed-in-the-wool, get-a-life "Cuddler" was confirmed by her being so excited by her new Cuddle-Buddy that she somehow managed not to notice that the plush toy was wearing a string of pearls and matching earrings. "Ron! They're beautiful! You shouldn't have!"

"Uh, okay, KP, I can return them …" he said grinning.

"Touch them and I'll show _you_ some ninja moves!" Kim growled before putting them on and giving Ron a peck on the nose.

The family continued exchanging gifts. When they were all but done, Kim, a little bit nervously, handed Ron a long, narrow box; it was almost as tall as her. "This is for you. I hope you like it."

"Hey, if it's from you, I'm sure it'll be badical, KP," Ron replied, squeezing her hand.

He first opened the card, which simply said, "To my Warrior Hero: I couldn't – and wouldn't – want to save the world without you, love Kim." He looked at Rufus and said he'd unwrap this present himself; the naked mole rat sensed this was something special and nodded. Ron carefully removed the paper and opened the box.

Ron was speechless as he lifted a beautifully turned bo staff from the box. He began to run a finger along the grain, then noticed words carved in the wood: "KP+RS: Together Anything is Possible for Team Possible" and "Team Possible: Unstoppable." Ron began to choke up. He lay the staff down and quietly said, "Excuse me," got up and left the room.

Kim looked worried. She had thought he'd like the gift; she'd even consulted with Sensei, who told her it was an excellent idea. But now she wondered if she'd merely reopened an old wound. Kim's mother motioned for her to go find Ron.

He was in the kitchen, crying. She slid into the breakfast nook and put her arm around him. "I'm so sorry, Ron. I thought you'd like it. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Ron looked up at Kim. "Hurt me?" he said, shaking his head. "Kim, this is going to sound lame, but when the Lotus Blade disappeared, it was like a hole opened up in me. But when I saw that staff, I realized how completely you've been filling it. You've done so much that way since I lost …"

"Ron Stoppable," Kim said gently but firmly, "you did not lose the Lotus Blade. You gave it up. For me. Always remember that, because I always will."

"Thanks, KP." Ron, beginning to choke up again, took a deep breath. "Anyway, this is kind of overwhelming and, well, to be honest, I just didn't want to lose it in front of your entire family." He smiled wryly. "You really think your brothers would ever let me forget the year I cried on Christmas?"

"Not in a million years," Kim answered, grinning; she then asked, with just a little uncertainty in her voice, "You really like it?"

Ron took Kim's hands. "It's the most awesome gift anyone has ever given me. And it's better than the Lotus Blade because it's from you. Thanks, KP. For everything."

She embraced Ron and held him closely and gently whispered, "Merry Christmas, Warrior Hero!"

II.

The morning after Christmas Day, Kim and Monique went to the Club Banana After-Holiday sale. They were walking home, carrying their packages, dishing the dirt and catching up.

"So, what's up with you and Brick these days?" Kim asked.

"Still tight, but just friends. He's a great guy, but there's no spark there," Monique sighed.

"You'll find someone, Mon. Though I'm probably not the one to give advice on finding a boyfriend. It only took me twelve years to realize the perfect guy for me was by my side the whole time."

"Heck, girl, if it means waiting twelve years to find someone as wild about me as Ron is about you and you're about him, maybe I should wait!"

The two girls laughed. Kim then stopped.

"Did you hear …" she asked before she was interrupted by the very well-dressed figures who burst out of the snow banks, surrounding them. Kim looked around. "Euro-androids!"

Monique was completely lost; she'd never been ambushed by twelve identical androids of vaguely Mediterranean appearance, wearing the latest European fashions and really cool sunglasses. All she could do was scream.

"You are Kim Possible. You will come with us," one said in a metallic, French-accented voice.

"I so don't think so," Kim growled, as she dropped her packages and assumed a fighting stance. She knew she couldn't endure a prolonged fight with her still-healing leg, but she could try to take down enough of them so she and Monique could make a run for it.

Kim kicked out at the android directly ahead of her, striking it in the chest; it staggered backwards. She then did a flip, making sure to put as much of her weight as she could on her good leg as she landed behind the attacker. She threw a quick one-two punch to the back of its head, and it collapsed. She then pivoted and kicked a second android. She was readying herself to finish it off when she heard her friend.

"Kim!" Monique cried out. She had been seized from behind by one of the androids.

"Let her go!" Kim demanded, still positioned to strike.

"We will take her with us. You will come or you will not see her again." Monique looked terrified.

Kim dropped out of her stance, knowing she'd have to surrender. She couldn't put Monique at risk. "Okay, I'll go," the teen hero said. "Just release her. This isn't her fight."

"No. She will come too, to ensure that you do not try to escape."

Kim looked around, wondering how they were going to take them anywhere. Eleven androids, with a damaged twelfth, holding two teenage girls captive, would be a strange sight even in Middleton, which had experienced more than its share of weirdness over the years. Then she heard a noise from above. A hole opened from the sky and a ladder descended. She was looking into the entry hatch of a stealth hoverjet.

Kim realized that there was no chance of making a break for it, not without leaving Monique behind. "Have it your way," she growled. "But you won't get away with this."

III.

That year, Hanukkah began the night of December 26. Ron was busy making a special holiday dinner for his family and the Possibles when the telephone rang.

"Hola, Stoppable residence."

"Ron."

"Hi Mrs. Dr. P., what up?"

"Is Kim at your house?" her mother asked.

"No, I thought she was going to come over with you. She was supposed to shop till she dropped while I slaved away in the kitchen all day."

"We haven't heard from her; it's already 4:00 and I thought she'd be home by now."

Ron detected the note of concern in Ann Possible's voice. "Did you try calling her Kimmunicator?"

"Yes, but there was no answer," she answered, sounding really worried.

"Okay, I'll contact Wade and see if he can track her down. I'll call you back in a few."

"Thanks, Ron."

IV.

Andrew Drake, he of the surprisingly small, delicate hands, was enjoying his Christmas holiday. He had read Harris' reports and reviewed the latest updates from the Space Station before heading to the control room. There, he pressed a button, activating a three-dimensional representation of the Earth. Circling the globe were little blue dots representing every military and commercial satellite in orbit. There were also a fair number of green dots representing Drone-Sats, though not anywhere near the number that would ultimately be deployed. And in red was a growing space station. It was an impressive display of the defense technology the X Institute could offer. Only a megalomaniac would look at the holographic projection and see a blueprint for total global domination.

Andrew Drake decided that he could treat himself to a little belated Christmas treat. He threw back his head, held out his hands as if poised to clutch something, and let out a laugh. One that some people would have said sounded strikingly similar to that of one Drew Theodore P. Lipsky, who also went by the name of Dr. Drakken.

Of course, everyone knew he was dead. It was on the TV news. And everything one sees on TV is true, right?

V.

Kim had been abducted before, but never in such style. The cabin of the hoverjet was lavishly appointed. She and Monique were seated in oversized leather chairs and had been offered food and drink. The androids had even given her an ice pack for her sore leg. Monique had been suspicious, but Kim suggested they eat; if the kidnappers had wanted to hurt them, they could have done so without going to the trouble of poisoning their meal.

Kim looked around the aircraft, assessing the possibility of escape. She quickly concluded that they were trapped. Most discouraging was the force field at the front of the cabin. _So much for trying to storm the cockpit._

"Monique, I'm really sorry about this," Kim apologized.

"Hey, girl, I've always wondered what you did on these missions," Kim's friend said gamely.

Kim could tell that under the bravado, Monique was scared. She didn't blame her. They still didn't know where they were going or what was going to happen to them.

"So," Monique asked sassily, "when you and Ron come back from one of these things, do you, uh … well, do you qualify for the Mile High Club?"

"The what?"

"You know, when you do _it _on an airplane, girl!"

"Monique!"

"Well," Monique laughed. "You can't blame me for asking. And I want an answer, girl. You owe me that after getting me into this mess!"

"No. We're not like that," Kim said, her face turning as red as her hair. "We're going to wait until we're married."

Monique screamed with joy. "Married! Married! When? I get to be a bride's maid! No, after this, girl, I'm the maid of honor!"

"Amp down, Monique," Kim said with a laugh. "We haven't actually talked about it …" Kim then filled her friend in on the conversations she'd had with Major Weber and her mother.

"Girl, you are so gone. You are so DTBMTR."

Kim looked at her quizzically.

"Destined to be married to Ron!"

"Well, I hope so. Someday. But we're still in high school, Monique. We're so not ready."

"Well then you take your time. That way I'll have a chance to find me my own Ron to bring to the wedding!"

Kim couldn't help but smile. She liked thinking about her future with Ron. Which was far preferable to thinking about her future on the mystery plane.

VI.

Kim had given Ron a Kimmunicator of his own after Japan. She said it was to confirm their partnership, which he knew to be true, but he also suspected it was her way of being able to find him. Ron knew how agitated she'd been when she had to rely on a truculent Sensei to locate him. Right now he had a much better understanding of her concern, now that she was the missing party.

He called Wade and filled him in.

"Can you get a GPS lock?"

"I'm on it. Uh-oh."

"What do you mean, uh-oh. Uh-oh is NOT good Wade."

"Ron, she's over the Atlantic moving at high speed towards, let's see, the trajectory indicates the northern coast of Spain."

"Señor Senior, Sr.? Ron asked.

"As good a guess as any," Wade admitted while thinking, _Ron's actually getting good at this_.

"Wade, stay in touch. I have to go tell Kim's parents. And Monique's."

"Got it. And I'll work on a ride for you."

"Thanks. But I think I might be set on that front."

VII.

Bonnie was not having an enjoyable Christmas. She had to spend it with her family, which meant her sisters could mock her for losing her billionaire boyfriend. Her parents were sympathetic, but they were also growing impatient with their daughter's petulance and incessant complaining. They could not understand how someone with a blossoming career as an international model could be so morose. Of course, they did not know that their daughter was brooding over a snarling ninja who had caught her fancy, a fellow Middleton High student she wanted to break, and her slowly growing evil ambitions.

VIII.

Ron was at Kim's house when the message came through. Wade sent the streaming video directly to Ron's Kimmunicator.

"Ah, hello …"

"Señor Senior, Sr. I knew it." Ron said.

"… I am sending this message to let you know that Kim Possible and her friend are enjoying my hospitality. If you want her, Ron Stoppable, you may come get her. But do not bring anyone else, including your naked pink rodent. Otherwise, I will have to cut off Europe's energy supply, which would be most unfortunate given the Arctic air mass that has settled over the Continent.

"You know where to find us. And remember. Our lair is well equipped.

"Oh, and Happy Hanukkah."

The screen went blank.

"That man is as whacked as Drew Lipsky!" James said. "Cut off Europe's power supply, who does he think he is – Jim and Tim?"

"Uh, Dr. P., he's done it before. I'm going."

"Alone?" Ann asked.

"Got no choice. We've been there. That place is very well defended." _Thanks to my big mouth. Nice work Rondo._ "One person will actually have a better chance of slipping in."

Ann hugged Ron. "Be safe, Ron."

"I will Mrs. Dr. P. And I'll bring Kim – and Monique – back home."

IX.

Ron was right; he was set on the ride front. "Squirt" Possible once again turned to his friend "Stinky" Reid. And once again Major Weber was ready to pilot a B-1B to deliver one member of Team Possible to the aid of another.

They'd been airborne for more than an hour and would reach their destination in a bit over four and half. Other than a polite "Thanks, I owe you," Ron had sat quietly, saying nothing since boarding the bomber. Major Weber had only met him once, but she'd come away with the impression that silence was not his natural state. He struck her as being a talker. A happy, chatty, garrulous talker.

"She'll be okay, Tiger."

Ron, roused from his reverie, looked at the pilot. "I hope so."

"That girlfriend of yours is pretty resourceful. And I suspect you are too, otherwise she wouldn't be so gaga over you. You'll get her out."

Ron was silent for a few moments, then began to speak. "Y'know, there was a time, back when KP and I were just friends – that sounds wrong, we were never 'just' friends, but we weren't dating – that more than anything, I wanted to be a hero. She'd saved my butt so many times, that more than anything I wanted to step up to the plate and be the big man. I wanted to have a chance to save her. And I got it." He told the woman from Texas the story of the Fearless Ferret. "So, I got to be the hero." For a moment, Ron had a faraway look in his eyes. "I'll always remember her hugging me and saying, 'Nice work, hero.' It meant the world to me.

"Now all I want is to get her out of there, get her home, and watch TV with her. Maybe _Agony County_ or _Pals_. I don't need to be a hero."

"Tiger, you ask me, you're really a hero now. And as for the boob tube, you two have done enough saving of each other, not to mention other people, that you deserve some quality time with the idiot box. Though if I were choosing what to watch, it would be _GWA_. Boy, do I love that Steel Toe!" she said, chuckling.

"You're a wrestling fan?"

"Totally!" The conversation turned to less emotionally charged issues and helped Ron to relax.

After a while, Ron asked to excuse himself. "I have to prepare."

Major Weber was mildly surprised; they wouldn't reach their destination for another two hours.

Rons, seeing her puzzlement, explained "Meditation."

Ron went aft to the flight deck, sat down, and assumed the Lotus position. He tried without success to clear his mind. Finally, he decided to try another tack. He began to think of Kim. First her face, then her entire body. Then situations they'd shared over the years. He thought of pre-K, of fun things they'd done together, of dancing at the prom, and of the kiss. He remembered wearing rally caps and sitting in the tree house and watching her make a mess of herself as she ate a baco. Ron was beginning to feel a sense of deep, inner peace. His mind continued wandering. He began to think of the future. He imagined graduation. And moving into dorm rooms at college. Of proposing. And of watching Kim walk down an aisle to him, gorgeous in a white taffeta wedding gown, backlit by the sun, as soft light streamed in through the windows.

Major Weber happened to turn back at that moment to check on Ron. Her jaw dropped when she saw that he was floating a good six inches above the deck.

X.

"Kim Possible. My feisty teen-aged foe."

"Señor Senior, Sr.. And Señor Senior, Jr.," Kim said flatly.

"You know these guys?" Monique asked incredulously.

"Ah, and what is your lovely friend called?"

"My name is Monique," she snapped.

"Let us be civilized and enjoy one another's company," the old billionaire said urbanely.

"What do you want Señor Senior?" Kim asked brusquely.

"I want you to make yourself comfortable. You have had a long journey. We shall change for dinner, then prepare for our entertainment."

"I already have dinner plans in Middleton. And I like what I am wearing just fine, thank you."

"But Miss Possible, the villain handbook says this is what is supposed to happen next. Besides, I see you are already wearing lovely jewelry."

Kim unconsciously reached to the pearls Ron had given her; she had been wearing them constantly since Christmas. _Ron, I miss you. Get here soon._ There was no doubt in Kim's mind that her boyfriend would track her down and come for her.

"Besides," Señor Senior continued menacingly, "if you do not heed my wishes, I will have to cut off the power to, oh, Luxembourg."

Monique snorted. "Brother, you are so MD. Like you could turn out the lights on an entire country!"

"MD?" Señor Senior asked.

"Majorly delusional," Kim suggested, once again surprised by her ever increasing ability to decode Monique-speak. "Monique," she said seriously, "he's actually done that before."

"Oh," was all a suddenly-chastened and now far more worried Monique could muster in reply.

"Yes," Señor Senior said, resuming his villain's diatribe. "And I believe the forecast for Western Europe for tonight is for sub-freezing temperatures. So go hungry and wear your rumpled clothing if you choose. And the let those poor people shiver in the dark."

Kim rolled the eyes. "Amp down the drama, Señor Senior. We'll change."

A short time later, the two young women returned to the great hall. They couldn't help but admire each other's gowns; they had both presented with a wide selection of the latest and most beautiful European designs.

"Oooh, looking good girl! And your man really did well with the pearls," Monique cooed.

Kim was impressed. She could see that her friend, even though still on edge, continued to put on a brave face. "Thanks, you look pretty badical, too."

Monique's eye brows shot up; she squealed, "Girl, you're even talking like him! You are so definitely DTBMTR."

Kim smiled, then looked around, a more serious expression on her face. _Hmm, I wonder what he has planned?_

The old billionaire made his entrance, wearing a traditional black tuxedo with black bow tie. Junior was wearing a more fashion-forward collarless shirt with gold stud in place of tie.

"Please, sit," Señor Senior said, gesturing to the table.

Reluctantly, Kim and Monique sat in the chairs indicated by Señor Senior. No sooner had they taken their seats than wrist and ankle restraints emerged to prevent them from moving.

"Your hospitality is heartwarming," Kim said, sarcasm in her voice.

"But Miss Possible, I must make sure you stay and enjoy yourself."

"You know you won't get away with whatever you're planning. Ron will come and get us." Kim said defiantly.

"That, Miss Possible, is what I am counting on," Senior replied with a malicious gleam in his eye.

There was nothing else Señor Senior could have said that could have been better calculated to make Kim uneasy.

XI.

Shego looked at one of the Christmas presents she'd given herself: one of Cyrus Bortel's mind control chips. She was tempted to find Kimmie and slip it on her forehead immediately but restrained herself. Shego's professional pride drove her to defeat a fully functional Kim Possible. Only after Princess had failed to stop Shego's scheme and endured the pain of seeing her prevail would Shego use the chip. The villainess took great pleasure from the knowledge that by this time next year, Kimmie would be wearing the device.

XII.

Ron waited in the bomb bay. He checked his gear; all was in order. He planned on trying something that he was pretty sure even Kim had not done; he couldn't see any other way of reaching the island undetected. Ideally, he would have infiltrated from a spy sub, but that would have taken too long. He felt prepared, having reviewed all of the home improvements he'd recommended to Señor Senior: self-activated lasers, piranha, missiles, spinning tops of doom. _Geez, what was I thinking?_ he chided himself. Then he spent time trying to think of ideas he didn't suggest but probably would have had Kim on that first visit not dragged him from the room when she did.

His battle plan was simple: come in low under the radar and land on the island. He'd wing it from there.

Ron pressed the intercom button on the bulkhead beside him. "I'm ready."

"Ok, Tiger. We're approaching the drop zone."

"Thanks."

"Oh, and I'll tell you what I told your gal: I want an invitation to the wedding."

"You got it." _I wonder how many other people think we're going to get hitched. Man, Mr. Dr. P.'s gonna want to pack me off to Saturn,_ he mused. He wondered what Kim would think about being married to him. Someday. In the future. When they were older.

Ron's increasingly panicked thoughts about matrimony were blissfully interrupted by the sound of the giant hatch doors swinging open. He looked down at the inky dark ocean below.

"Okay, KP. This one's for you," he said aloud

Ron jumped. And screamed. Very loudly. He hated free-falling. He pulled his chute cord; the silk fabric billowed out above him, rapidly slowing his descent. Then he did something he never before imagined doing of his own free will: he released the parachute harness and began to fall again. He quickly deployed his jet pack. The wings sprung out, the helmet popped onto his head, and the engines roared to life. He was jerked up, then quickly gained control.

"Boo-yah!" He yelled exultantly. "Houston, we have lift off!"

He headed down to the waves, flying just 20 feet above the water, almost skimming the surface. In the cold night air he could make out the silhouette of Original Senior Island five miles dead ahead.

_I'm coming, KP,_ he thought. _I've got your back._

XIII.

"The time has come to settle accounts, Kim Possible," Senior announced.

"What have we done to you?" she asked, puzzled.

"Ah, you feign ignorance. But if you had minded your own business and not come here to lecture me about energy-saving light bulbs and low-flow faucets …"

"I did not lecture," Kim said indignantly.

"Girl, you probably lectured," Monique offered.

"You're not being helpful, Mon. Besides. I do not lecture. Though sometimes I may speak passionately. Energy conservation is very …"

"Enough!" Señor Senior roared, slamming the palms of his hands on the table.

Monique looked at her host. At first he had seemed mostly harmless, like the white suited man with the funny little sidekick on that show about the island. But now he reminded her of the guy in _Space Passage II: The Ire of Cohen_ – enraged and very capable of hurting people.

"You," he continued, "are the reason I set out on the path to villainy. You and your partner, Ron Stoppable."

"What?" Kim exclaimed.

"Yes, if you had never come here, I would still be nothing more than a bored, simple multi-billionaire and Junior would not have a broken heart.

"So today you pay. You know the ignominy of being captured and unable to resist. I find that satisfying. Soon you will watch your partner contend with the evil equipment he suggested I install. Then you will know true defeat."

"This is so ferociously unfair!" Kim said. "We were just trying to help. Well, I was." She paused. "Ron was just babbling," she added sheepishly, unable to help but smile fondly as she thought of one of Ron's oddly endearing quirks.

The smile set Junior off. "Help, Kim Possible?" he wailed plaintively. "First, I discover that _you_ are my Blue Fox …"

_Oh no, not Animology, _Kim thought._ That is so last year. Though I did get my Pink Sloth. And Junior should know that Blue Fox goes with Pink Sloth and Yellow Trout with Black Panther._ Trivia. She felt a deep longing to be home playing Strategories with her family and Ron.

"… but nothing was to come of that."

"The flowers _were_ sweet, Junior," Kim said, trying to be conciliatory.

"Thank you. But I must continue with my rant," he said politely. "My ardor went unanswered!" he wailed.

"Junior, it never would have worked. You know, the whole teen hero/junior villain thing. It's just not a good match …" Kim said, trying to be reasonable.

"Oh, of course it would not have worked, though not for that reason. The Yellow Trout belongs not with the Blue Fox, but with the Black Panther.

"And I met one. She was my dream, my soulmate. But then my Bonnie abandoned me …"

Kim and Monique exchanged "He can't mean …" glances.

It was Monique who asked, "Bonnie Rockwaller, Brunette, Middleton?"

"Yes, the up-and-coming fashion model and Middleton's greatest cheerleader."

Monique noticed Kim twitch at the last comment. "Down girl," Monique said.

Kim took a couple of deep breaths to settle herself.

"My life is now an empty vessel, drained of all meaning." Junior declared before sighing melodramatically.

Monique rolled her eyes, having heard enough. Maybe Kim could tolerate these loony tunes, but she'd had her fill.

"Brother, get a grip!" she snapped.

Junior locked shocked. Nobody other than Shego had ever spoken to him that way.

"Let's get a couple of things straight. First Yellow Trout Boy, did you ever consider that there may be more than one Black Panther out there? Bonnie ain't the only one, you know.

"Second, Animology is a crock and I know from experience! _I'm_ a Black Panther. I dated three, count 'em three, Yellow Trouts, and I'm still alone, washing my hair on Saturday nights."

Junior looked at Monique like she'd just revealed one of the great truths of life.

"Three, Mister Mister Junior, or whatever your name is, news flash: Bonnie is FHMBR."

Kim, Señor Senior, Sr. and Junior all looked at her, clearly puzzled. She looked back. "What? Five hundred miles of bad road."

Junior continued to look at Monique. "I will think about what you say, Monique Black Panther."

Kim noticed the way Junior was looking at Monique. Her weirdar began to go off.

"Well," Señor Senior, Sr. interrupted. "This has all been very enlightening. But I believe it is time to begin our evening's entertainment." He had noticed that a green light next to the twenty foot viewing screen had come on. "I believe our final guest has arrived."

XIV.

Ron had made landfall. He removed the jet pack and stowed it away. He then did a check of his equipment. Ferret Claw grappler, the staff he'd been given for Christmas (which he'd already begun to think of as the Kimstick), and shuriken were all in order. He checked the Kimmunicator. Nothing. The signal was jammed. If he needed to, he couldn't contact Wade or call for help. At least he knew the score going in. Ron was ready to set out.

He slowly began to crawl along the rocky shore.

XV.

Kim gasped. There, larger than life, was Ron's image, beamed live into the Seniors' Great Hall.

"Yes, Miss Possible. We will watch your partner come to save you. Reality TV has come to Original Senior Island, thought I cannot tell you whether the program will have a happy or a tragic ending." He let out an evil chuckle.

Kim shuddered. There was something unusually sinister about all this. Señor Senior was still following his code of villainy, but it was if everything had been amped up. And that frightened her. Because a self-made billionaire was by definition smart. Señor Senior would have the intelligence to think through, and the resources to implement, a plot. But whereas in the past he seemed more interested in the process, tonight he seemed focused on the end result. Something was very, very wrong. She began to suspect that Ron was going to encounter obstacles that had not been present on their last visit.

_Please, Ron, _she thought as she looked at the screen, _be careful._ Kim watched as Ron made his way among the rocks. Then she saw the incoming rocket.

XVI.

"Yow!" Ron cried out, covering his head. "Incoming!"

He lay flat on his stomach as a volley of rockets, painting red tails across the night sky, flew towards him. He rolled to his left, just avoiding the explosion. Ron had read enough science fiction, played enough video games, and been on enough missions with Kim to have some hunches. Plus, he could draw on his own experience as Zorpox. Ron knew he'd been good, very good, at the bad guy thing_. To know your enemy, think like him. Rich guy. Buys top of the line. Automated motion-detecting rocket launcher. Maybe I can fake it out._ He pulled out a star and tossed it to his right; it quickly drew a fusillade of rockets. _Boo-yah! _ he exulted._ Señor Senior gets too clever and the Ron-man gets lucky._

Ron began a mad dash across the shore to the wall, running a serpentine pattern and tossing shuriken like flak to his left and right, drawing off the rockets. He had to dive to the rocky ground once or twice, but he safely reached the wall, with just a few cuts and bruises.

XVII.

Kim was biting her lip. She was anxious. She'd been in bad scrapes before; so had Ron. But neither of them ever had to watch the other, not like this. Watching this sitch unfold, unable to help, was gut wrenching. Ron was endangering himself for her. _Go back, Ron. You don't have to do this. I'll still love you._ She willed him to hear her, but knew he wouldn't. She also knew that even if he could hear her, he would still proceed with his infiltration. She knew she would do the same if their roles were reversed.

XVIII.

The rockets were no longer able to target Ron, allowing him to scale the wall with ease. He surveyed his surroundings. The entrance was on the far side of the courtyard. All was quiet. But he wasn't complacent. In fact, he expected something to come for him. He wasn't disappointed.

He heard the threat before he saw it, discerning an eerie whining sound coming from afar. The noise quickly grew louder. He knew he was exposed and that he had to get off the wall, quickly.

Ron was checking to make sure the Ferret Claw hook was securely in place so he could rappel down the inner wall when the first objects appeared.

_Baseballs?_ he thought, surprised.

One of them flew into Ron at high speed and with great force.

"Ow!Flying Spheres of Pain … No fair!" he complained.

Ron was about to grab onto the line and head down to the ground when he was hit by a barrage of the objects. He began running along the wall; it did no good. The objects relentlessly pursued him. He swatted them away with his hand and with the Kimstick, knocking down quite a few, but there were far too many. They swarmed him, flying into him at all angles, banging his head, his arms, his legs, his torso. He felt like he was being beaten. The pain was incredible, but he kept fighting, even as he dropped to his knees.

XIX.

Kim grimaced as she watched the screen. She struggled against the restraints, wanting to rush out to help Ron, to share the danger and fight by his side. Kim had been in great peril herself on many occasions; she'd seen Ron at risk before, too. They'd both faced the prospect of death. But there always seemed to be a way out. But this time seemed different. She was scared for Ron. "Please, Señor Senior, stop this …" she pleaded.

Señor Senior ignored Kim, remaining focused on the screen.

"You are one sick dude, Old Guy," Monique said angrily. She turned to Junior. "And, yeah, I can see how you're a Yellow Trout. You got a big yellow stripe running down your back, you coward. Can't even go fight Ron on your own, you hide here and let these weird machines do your dirty work for you. Trout Boy, you are pathetic."

Junior, shame faced, looked away from Monique.

Monique wanted to comfort Kim, but couldn't hold her because of the restraints and couldn't say anything without sounding trite. Poor Ron looked like he was going down for the count. She looked at her friend. Though Kim's eyes were filled with tears, she refused to look away from the screen. Monique knew this was Kim's way of being with Ron. She saw her mouth his name.

XX.

Ron was battered and bruised. The pain was intense and he was having trouble concentrating.

_Focus, Rondo. Set the pain aside_, he told himself._ Give yourself something to look forward to, something happy. You and Kim. You're going to grow old together. You're going to go to college, get engaged, get married, have children. A boy and a girl, twins. They'll be named Jonathan and Miriam and everybody will call them Jon and Mim._ He knew in his heart that that was what was supposed to happen. He was not going down for the count on this wall, not while Kim was being held prisoner.

Ron clutched the bo staff Kim had given him just a couple of days earlier. He was swinging it at yet another of the spheres when he saw the inscription "KP+RS: Anything is Possible for Team Possible" flash by and thought , _Sure would be nice if we could turn this stick into a really big shield._

Suddenly, Ron felt an odd sensation tear through his body.

XXI.

Kim had been staring at the screen, tears streaming down her cheeks, watching Ron Stoppable, her best friend, her partner, the one she loved, be battered by Señor Senior's diabolical spheres. But then suddenly she found herself filled with a sense of wonder.

Ron's staff was turning into a large shield, one large enough to cover his body and offer him protection.

XXII.

Ron quickly recognized what had happened. He saw that his hand was gripping – a handle. And the handle was attached to a very large shield. Which moments ago was his Kimstick. Which could mean only one thing …

XXIII.

Kim whispered to Ron's image on the screen. "It's you, Ron. You're the Lotus Blade." She felt like she'd been falling into a ravine, only to be thrown a lifeline. Her spirits began to revive. She was still terribly worried about Ron, but she believed in him. If he could do this …

Monique stared, open mouthed, at the screen.

Señor Senior glared, his jaw set angrily.

Junior nodded approvingly, "That is very cool," earning a surprised look from Monique and a scowl from his father.

"Uh, Kim, you want to tell me what happened," a shaken Monique asked.

"The Ron Factor," Kim answered, excitement in her voice.

XXIV.

"This is sooo cool," Ron said to no-one in particular, slowly reviving. "The power of the Lotus Blade was in_ me_ … Badical!" Ron had dropped to the wall and curled up beneath the shield; he lay there a long while, regaining his strength. He listened to the spheres bang away at the metal surface; slowly the sound tapered off, then finally stopped. Out of nowhere, he decided he never needed to play another violent video game again. He knew he'd have to talk with Sensei about this Lotus Blade thing. And he couldn't wait to thank Kim, again, for the staff. Somehow, she was an integral part of this. She really had filled his hole. He grinned as he also contemplated her giving him a really long massage.

He stood up slowly, feeling sore all over. He looked around, amazed by how many of the spheres littered the wall. _Where does he get this stuff? _ he wondered._ And if he buys in bulk, does he get a discount?_

Ron took a moment to gather himself. Finally, feeling more centered, he looked at his objective, then, raising his arms, he defiantly cried, out, "I am da man!" XXV.

Kim watched as Ron celebrated. He was prancing, kicking the spheres off the wall. When he began singing, "I'm hot, you're not, I'm bad, you're sad," she couldn't help but laugh. Then, looking to her captor, Kim said, "Señor Senior, you are so going to be busted."

XXVI.

Ron made his way down to the courtyard and over to the door. It didn't open. He willed the shield into the sharpest, strongest sword imaginable, then took a swing, cutting through the metal surface like a knife through butter. He proceeded to carve out a hole, and climbed through.

He recognized the operations center from his last visit. He would have to cross this space to go anywhere else in the house. That meant dealing with self-activated lasers, a piranha pool, and spinning tops of doom.

The self-activated lasers were the first system to come on-line. Ron would have felt like a million dollars if he knew that Kim was filled with pride as she watched him evade the rays, leaping, jumping, rolling, then using his sword, which gleamed like a mirror, to turn the lasers back on themselves, leading in turn to a series of small explosions that rocked the room. _KP was right,_ Ron told himself. _Cheerleading can save the day. Especially when it's spiced up with a bit of the ol' mystical monkey power and some badical ninja moves!_

Moments later, the spinning tops of doom emerged from their alcoves. Ron found himself bobbing and weaving, as he made his way around the giant objects. He found a good place from which to jump, flinging himself onto one. He positioned himself on top, and, using his feet like a lumberjack rolling a log, guided the massive device into another; moments before impact, he jumped off.

XXVII.

"Father, perhaps it is time to end this? You have surely made your point by now."

"Junior, the villain never ends his evil scheme until it is completed," he said sagely.

"But Father, I do not want to be a villain. I do not care about evil plots. I have told you this before …" the young man said peevishly.

Monique could not believe she was hearing this. _Glad you're waking up, Trout Boy,_ she thought_. Better late than never._

The family discussion was interrupted by events unfolding on screen.

XXVIII.

Ron landed on the floor, immediately leapt to the wall, sprung off, and did a flip so his feet faced forward. Using his momentum and body weight, he was able to deflect another top, sending it into a pillar.

Upon impact, the pillar buckled. Then the balcony above collapsed.

XXIX.

"Ron!" Kim cried out as she watched the collapse.

A huge cloud of dust billowed out, blocking the camera's view. But the dust slowly cleared. And when it did, clearly visible was a very dirty, debris-covered Ron Stoppable, standing and brushing himself off. Kim couldn't restrain her relief and joy, letting out an exultant "Boo-yah!"

Monique smiled at her friend. "Girl, that boy is unstoppable!"

Kim proudly riposted, "Actually, his name is Stoppable. Ron Stoppable. But it's a common mistake!"

XXX.

Ron turned; one top remained and it was coming towards him. He ran from it, heading towards the piranha pool. _I cannot believe I'm going to do this._ He raced to the water, plunged the Kimstick in, and vaulted to the other side. The moment he landed he extended his hand and called out, "Here, magic stick!" It flew into his hand. "Boo-yah! The Ron-man has got the power!" he called out as he continued running. The top spun into the pool, sending up a wave of water and dead fish. Ron waited a moment, turned back, vaulted to the other side and continued his mission.

It was then that he noticed the video camera. _Yeah, if I were a villain,_ he mused,_ I'd be watching. And I'd make my prisoners watch, too._

XXXI.

Ron's image appeared on the twenty foot screen; to anyone watching, it was obvious he was staring directly into the lens.

"Yo, Señor Senior. Note serious face. Rondo is NOT happy. I'm coming for you, dude." Ron then broke into a goofy grin. "Hey, Monique, hope you're enjoying hangin' with Kim." Finally, he smiled warmly and blew an air kiss at the camera. "I love ya, KP!"

Kim's eyes shone brightly. Monique shook her head and sighed. "That is so romantic. And you dated other guys, why?"

Kim sheepishly shrugged her shoulders. "Uh, I was letting him find himself?"

"Girl, nice try," Monique said with an arched eyebrow. "You are soooo lucky nobody else snatched him up!"

XXXII.

_If I were an evil villain, I'd probably be all dressed up now … sitting in a big room where I could laugh my evil laugh and make my prisoners watch my scheme unfold._ Ron looked around; he located a security map of the lair. _There. That's the room I'd be in._

Ron quickly found the Great Hall. His eyes immediately focused on Kim. He was furious when he saw she was shackled to the chair. "You ok, KP, Monique?"

Kim was relieved to see Ron before her, but very concerned by his appearance; he looked dreadful. But she couldn't show her anxiety since he needed to remain focused; she knew if she looked worried, he'd begin to worry. Kim simply answered, "Everything's spankin', Ron."

Ron nodded. He began trotting to Kim and Monique, intent on removing their shackles. As he approached them, he looked over to the Seniors. "Boys, get ready, because you are going down."

"Ah, I do not think so, Ron Stoppable," Señor Senior said as the room quickly filled with Euro-androids. Ron assumed a fighting stance. _Synthodrones. Androids. Ninjas_, he thought. _At least it's not the bullies in D Hall._

They androids began attacking. Ron was surprised by neither their speed nor their agility. He found himself kicking, pivoting, flying, throwing punches, rolling, and diving, alternately wielding the Kimstick as a staff and a sword. As he went by Kim, he complimented her on her dress. She smiled. Then, coming back, fighting off another android, he complimented her on the pearls. She blushed. A third time he rolled by and made sure to compliment Monique on her dress.

She turned to Kim. "He's good!"

"Oh, wait till he gets warmed up!" Kim replied.

Ron wasn't sure how much longer he could keep up the fight. Then he caught motion from the corner of his eye. It was Junior, wielding a floor lamp, rushing into the melee. _This tanks, _he thought._ I'm gonna be finished off by the least serious member of Club Evil. Geez, not even Frugal Lucre._

What happened next came as a complete surprise to Ron, Kim, Monique, but especially Señor Senior. Junior swung the lamp wildly, knocking down one android and denting the head off another. He beamed with pride. Ron gawped for a moment, then dove to the floor, tackling Junior. As they went down an android's arms swiped the air where Junior's head had just been. "Lesson one, dude. Do not stand still in the middle of a fight. Hit or run away. Got it?"

Junior nodded his understanding.

Ron then got up and extended his hand to the other young man. "Junior – thanks," he said, before pushing the younger Senior out of the scrum as he resumed the fight.

Ron sized up the situation. Seeing an opportunity, he ran to the chairs and, with lighting fast slashes of his sword, cut through the shackles. "Go! Go! Go!" he yelled at Kim and Monique.

The two young women ran to the side of the hall

Away from the fight, Kim looked down at her dress. She was grateful for the slit on its side. She grabbed the material and tore – her gown had just become a short cocktail dress, which would give her much greater freedom of movement. She looked at Monique and said, "Gotta go!" then ran to join the fight.

Kim did a double flip. Her leg hurt, but she didn't care. This is where she wanted to be, fighting by Ron's side.

"Hey, KP, you're showing some leg. Nice!" Ron said with a wolfish grin as he wielded his sword, taking down an android. He knew her well enough not to chide her for fighting on a still-healing leg.

"Keep your head in the game, Bad Boy!" Kim replied with a smile of her own, grabbing the arm of another android and using its momentum to toss it over her shoulder. She loved him for not chiding her for fighting on a still-healing leg.

"Aww man, you're taking away all my fun." Ron said as he dodged a hit from an attacker, then pivoted and kicked out at another.

"How about I'm saving it up for later?" Kim suggested as she reached down, took a severed android arm and began swinging it like a club, knocking off the head of one of its fellows.

"Boo-yah!" Ron exclaimed.

Monique watched with awe as her two friends battled the androids. They worked together, anticipating each other's moves, ever ready to help the other. They made what they did together seem easy and natural. And Monique knew that was anything but the truth; what they did required hard work and a great deal of trust.

She could see that Kim was trying her best not to overwork her leg. She wanted to help. Then, as she saw an android head roll in her direction she noticed the scrap of fabric Kim had torn off from her dress and realized she had now had a weapon and ammunition. She readied her weapon, swung it around her head a few times and let the projectile fly, perfectly aiming it at the head of one of Kim's attackers, which collapsed to the ground.

"Thanks, Mon! You rock!" Kim called out.

Junior nodded approvingly. "That was very cool, Monique Black Panther."

She looked at the younger Senior for a moment. _Maybe with some direction he could turn out okay_, she mused, then surprised herself by thinking, _He is kind of cute._ "Thanks, Trout Boy. You looked pretty good yourself."

Monique's compliment was all the incentive Junior needed to rejoin the fight. Unfortunately, he was no match for the androids. One grabbed him and hurled him across the room and into the wall; Ron spun around and hacked off its head with his sword.

A shaken Señor Senior went over to his son. "Junior, are you alright?"

"Yes, Father, I am," he said, rubbing his head, before groaning.

"Why? Why did you do this?"

"Because, Father, I have told you. I do not want to be a villain. I tried to be evil. It is not for me. All I have ever really wanted was to be an international teen pop star." He paused. "And I want to have friends. Real friends. My own age. Like them," he said, pointing at Monique, Kim, and Ron. He then looked into the old man's eyes. "And Father, I do not want you to be a villain. I just want you to be my Father. Please, no more evil."

XXXIII.

After Ron and Kim had defeated the androids, she wasted no time in throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a passionate kiss.

"Wow. Can we do that again?" he asked.

"My pleasure," Kim said with a happy grin, before honoring Ron's request. They slowly pulled out of their kiss, but not out of the embrace.

At that moment, Ron was not only grateful for Kim's attentions, but for the Yamanuchi training that was helping him suppress his pain; he knew he'd taken a beating and sooner or later his body would begin complaining. Very, very loudly.

"I was so worried about you, Ron. I thought, when you were on the wall, you were going …" tears began to well up in Kim's eyes; even thinking that Ron might die tore at her. She had never considered herself to be emotional, but dating Ron had brought out this side of her. It was a price she willingly paid.

Gently, he stroked her hair.

"Hey, hey, it's alright, KP. I'm okay, I'm here. And man, was I worried about you." Ron grew quiet, then spoke softly. "You know, you saved me out there."

Kim pulled back and looked at Ron. "What do you mean?"

"KP, I thought I was a goner up on that wall. But I happened to see the inscription on the Kimstick," – when Kim looked puzzled, he explained that that was how he thought of the staff she'd given him – "about anything being possible for us. And then for some reason I thought of turning it into a shield. If you hadn't given me the Kimstick for Christmas …" He just shook his head.

Kim held him close. "I love you so much, Ron."

XXXIV.

The room had grown quiet.

Señor Senior was still kneeling by Junior when Kim, Ron, and Monique came over.

"It's over Señor Senior. You've had your fun," Kim said icily.

"Uh, KP, isn't there usually like another part of the plot we have to deal with. You know, while we're fighting he's busy sending some doomsday thingie into orbit?"

Kim shook her head. "Not today, Ron."

"What? No fiendish plot?" he exclaimed. "This was for nothing?"

"No! It was not for nothing," Señor Senior responded. "You may now do with me what you will. I have had my satisfaction. By capturing Kim Possible I have taught her humility and you, Ron Stoppable, the importance of watching what you say."

Ron stared goggle eyed at the elder Senior before he snapped. "Dude, if I want fatherly advice, I can get it from my Dad or Mr. Dr. P. I don't need it from you."

"There is no need to be hostile. We can talk reasonably, like civilized people," the old billionaire said, rising to his feet, at ease now that he knew Junior had not suffered serious harm.

"Civilized!" Ron exclaimed. "You kidnap Kim and Monique and make me run through your Obstacle Course of Doom and you're talking to me about civilized? Dude, you've got some nerve!" Ron's breathing was growing heavy and he was clenching his fist.

Kim put her hand on his arm and squeezed gently which helped to calm him down. "Señor Senior, we have nothing to discuss with you. We want to leave. Now."

"But I disagree. We have much to discuss …"

Monique watched the two teen heroes and the old villain. Something was bothering her. Something that she'd set aside as the evening's 'entertainment' began. "Excuse me …" she said. But the trio was too absorbed in its own verbal sparring to take note of her. She went over to Junior, who was still sitting on the floor, his back against the wall.

"Trout Boy, how'd you meet Bonnie?"

"She came to our other island on a visit with Shego."

"You sure your head wasn't hurt when you hit that wall? Isn't Shego that woman Kim's always fighting?"

"My head is fine, though my hair is mussed up. It was Shego."

Monique stood up and called to her friend. "Yo, Kim!"

Kim didn't respond, still lost in heated argument with Señor Senior. Her anger over the evening's events had only been mounting. Now it was Ron's turn to help her stay calm, though he was having little success given his own feelings at the moment.

Monique walked over and grabbed her friend's arm.

"What?" Kim asked.

"I don't know what you're all fussing about over here, but I've some dirt to dish. Junior says Bonnie knows Shego!"

Kim and Ron stood, stunned. Kim looked to Señor Senior. "Any other secrets we should get from Junior?"

"Secrets? I have been trying to tell you this for the past ten minutes, but you kept saying you had nothing to say to me. I was trying to convince you otherwise."

"Oy," Kim said while Ron slapped his forehead.

"Shego is the reason I came to regret my turn to villainy. She was the one who introduced Junior to that Bonnie. And she has been threatening my fortune; she has already extorted 5 billion from me.

"That is why I sought to settle accounts with you. Had you never meddled in my affairs, I would never have met Shego."

"Uh, you really have to learn not to blame other people for the consequences of your decisions." Ron said, inadvertently changing the direction of the conversation. "And while you're at it, you might want to do something about your anger management issues ..."

"I still don't understand why Bonnie was with Shego," Kim interjected, hoping to head off another row.

Junior had gotten up and joined the group. "Do you not know? Shego has a business now. She calls herself Ella Va and runs an international modeling agency. I believe it is quite successful."

Kim forced herself to ask a question to which she feared she knew, but didn't want to hear, the answer. "Junior, did you ever tell Bonnie that Ella Va was actually Shego?"

"Oh yes."

Kim thought about Junior's answer. _Bonnie must be so infatuated with being a model that she doesn't care who she works for. She can't actually be heading down the road to big time evil, can she? Even Bonnie's not that rotten._ _Either way, this is not good_. Kim was sure there was no way Bonnie could know the danger she was in. She'd have to talk with her when they returned to Middleton.

"Junior, one more question. I hate to pry, but this may be important. Did Bonnie say why she wasn't dating you any more?"

"No, she did not." He sighed, "But perhaps it is for the best."

Kim remembered that she had a follow up question for Junior's father. "Señor Senior, why did Shego come to the island? Did she say what she was going to do with your money?"

The old billionaire's brow furrowed. "Yes. She said she would be using it to fund something called the X Institute."

XXXV.

They stood at the hatch to the hoverjet.

Señor Senior looked at Kim and Ron. "You have been worthy foes."

"Thank you Señor Senior," Kim replied. "But perhaps it's time to change our relationship. You should listen to Junior. You'll be a lot happier giving up villainy."

"You are probably right," he sighed. "But what will I do with my time?"

"You could try volunteering. My Nana is always busy. Book Club, Election Board, Chez Leisure Activities Committee …"

"Hmm. An interesting idea. I will consider it," he said, looking thoughtful. "Now, if I may, I would like to ask a request of you."

Ron's jaw dropped. _After what he put us through, he's asking us for favors? He sure has nerve._

Kim knew what Ron was thinking. But she still felt it was worth hearing him out. He had told them about Shego and the X Institute. Something told her that that piece of information was going to prove invaluable. "Let's listen, Ron."

Señor Senior bowed his head slightly. "Junior is right. He needs to be with people his own age. I think I should send him to a school. Perhaps Middleton High, where at least he will know somebody. I know I cannot assume that you will be his friends, especially after today, but if I did send him, would you at least be a guide?"

Kim couldn't help but smile. "I think he already has someone who will do that for him," she said, shaking her head as she looked at Monique and Junior in deep conversation. _This is so ferociously weird, _she thought._ But I think we may just have moved these two out of the bad guy column. If so, not bad for a day's work._

XXXVI.

Junior was excited by the prospect of going to school in the States. Monique thought it was an excellent idea; growing up super rich without anyone his own age around must have been really weird. She thought this would be good for him. It was agreed that Señor Senior would investigate the possibility of Junior spending the semester at Middleton High School.

As Kim, Ron, and Monique got ready to board the hoverjet, Junior cleared his voice.

"I would like to say something.

"I am sorry for what happened here. I am sorry Kim Possible, that you were kidnapped and forced to watch your boyfriend, I will assume he is a Pink Sloth, run through fields of doom." He looked at Ron. "And I am sorry that you had to do that. Though it was very romantic to see how much you love your Blue Fox. By the way, you looked very cool out there."

"Uh, thanks." Ron said, increasingly unsure of what to make of the day's events. It has just been one strange thing after another since Wade called.

"And Monique Black Panther, I must confess that I am pleased you were drawn into this. You said things that Father and I both needed to hear. Thank you."

Monique couldn't help but smile,thinking, _The big lug might really have some potential._ "You're welcome, Junior," she said, thinking the time had come to stop calling him names.

"Please, if we are to be friends, call me Trout Boy," he said flashing a rakish grin at Monique.

XXXVII.

"Man, I am glad to be leaving that weirdness behind," Ron said as the three teens began settling into their seats on the hoverjet. "This is, however, one bon-diggity airplane!" he exclaimed, looking around. "We are flying in style," he added as he put up his feet. "This sure beats jumping out of a bomber!"

Kim rolled her eyes. "So not the drama, Ron. I did it first, you know. It's no big."

"Oh yeah, KP? Well, did you jump out of the plane, free fall, deploy your chute," she nodded with an air of 'been there, done that', "then dump your chute and use your jet pack to skim just 20 feet over the ocean for five miles?" Ron spread out his arms and made flying noises.

Kim was very impressed; she hadn't yet had the chance to ask him how he actually got to the island. "Spankin', Ron!"

"Anything to get to my KP," he answered, feeling pleased.

"Awww, you are soo sweet," Kim cooed. She then turned to Monique. "Well, now you've been on a mission. And you were great. So, you want to join Team Possible?" she asked.

"Ha!" Monique responded.

"We've got a great employee discount program!" Ron added.

"Boy, I'll stick with Club Banana. You are two of the best friends I have ever had but I never want to do this again."

"Twenty percent off save-the-world gadgets, plus a preview of all the latest villain fashions …" Ron said.

Monique laughed as Kim then tousled his hair.

"Hey, don't mess with the do," Ron protested. "You'll throw my essential Ron-ness out of balance."

"Your do is already a mess," Kim replied. "And your essential Ron-ness has been out of balance since pre-K."

"You two are really something, you know that?" Monique said. "And that something is nuts. You know that? N-U-T-S!"

Kim laughed; Ron did too, but then he winced. Kim looked at him, concern on her face. "Okay, extreme sports boy, back into the cabin. I'm checking you out."

"Yes, ma'am," Ron said, heading aft to the small bedroom. "But you have to promise you'll ice that beautiful leg of yours."

"Deal," she said, following him.

"Yo, Kim, "Monique said, "Looks like a good place to join the MHC!" She then winked at her friend.

Kim looked at her blankly, then realized what MHC meant. She turned a bright shade of red and hissed, "Monique!" Kim then hurried a suddenly confused Ron back to the room. Kim closed the door.

"Okay, Ron, take it all off."

"Huh?"

"Your clothes, take them off. I want to check your injuries."

Kim knew enough about first aid and medicine that she had even been asked to volunteer in the Middleton Medical Center ER; she was well qualified to give Ron an initial once-over. Ron, for his part, knew it was wise to listen to Kim when she was in mission mode; she would be relentless until she achieved her goal. He complied without protest, taking off everything but his boxers.

Kim gasped, "Oh, Ron …" as she saw how his body was covered with bruises, cuts and scrapes. She quietly examined him; he flinched and gritted his teeth when she pressed his ribs on his right side. When she was done, she asked him to stay seated. She went to the small restroom and retrieved the things she needed to clean him up and provide basic care for his wounds. She worked quickly but gently. Ron sat quietly, enjoying the attention and the feel of Kim's touch, allowing his mind to wander.

"So, what's MHC?" he asked, surprised to see Kim reddened. "Hey, you got me down to my boxers, KP. I'm the one who should be blushing. No secrets."

As Kim began to tell him, Ron promptly blushed. As she spoke, her words came coming out increasingly fast until she was not even pausing between words and phrases. "… Monique asked on the way over if we were members and I said no that we would wait until we were married to do that kind of thing."

Ron blinked a couple of times as his brain attempted to makes sense of what he thought he had just heard. _Whoa. Did she just say married? Like in she wants to spend the rest of her life with me? Lots of information to process here, Rondo._ Finally, he was able to stammer, "Married?"

Kim began wringing her hands, suddenly worried that she had said the wrong thing. "I, well, uh, kind of hope that, someday, maybe, you know, you'd want to …" She then flopped down backwards on the bed and let out a frustrated "Aaaargh." This wasn't how she had wanted to talk about this. _Ron is probably freaking. I hope I haven't scared him off. Like he needs to be worrying about a marriage-crazy girlfriend before he even graduates from high school. Nice work, Possible!_

"Spend the rest of my life with you?" Ron replied. A moment passed, then he said, "I'd like that, KP."

Kim sat up, a hopeful expression on her face.

"Really?" she asked.

Ron gently rested his hand on Kim's leg; she covered his hand with hers. "KP, I can't just jump out of an airplane the way you do. I'm still scared silly every time I do it. You do know the reason I like you to go first is so you can't hear me scream?"

Kim responded by squeezing his hand.

"Anyway, to get ready on the way over here I decided to meditate. Set my fears aside. I couldn't empty my head, which is kind of funny, since some people would say there's nothing there already …"

That earned him a scowl. Kim did not like Ron dissing himself.

"… so I began to think of you. And after a while, I just imagined our wedding. You were so beautiful as you walked down the aisle." He paused, looking down at their hands, and smiled. "And when I was on that wall, I found myself thinking of being married to you again. Even got to the part where we have kids. So when did you first start thinking about it?"

"On the way to Japan," she answered.

The light bulb went on over Ron's head. Now he understood Major Weber's comments. "So that plane seems to have some real love mojo. Anyone other than Monique and Bomber Pilot Lady know?"

She nodded. "Mom." Kim saw Ron's eyes bulge. "Mom, _not_ Mom and Dad. You're not going to space yet. Just Mom knows ..."

Relief swept over Ron's face.

"… And Wade," she added.

"Let me guess. You're still keeping your diary on-line. Man, I thought I you were supposed to be the smart one!"

Kim pulled a face. "So, tell me about our family."

"We have twins."

"Twins. Or tweebs?"

Ron laughed, then winced. "Oh, man, that really hurts. Uh, since you'd be contributing one half of the gene pool, I'd be careful and prepare for the latter."

Kim groaned, but then smiled.

"They're named Jonathan and Miriam," Ron noted.

Kim nodded, thinking of the history behind those choices. "I like those names."

"We call them Jon and Mim," he said grinning.

"Wait a minute. So when we get the families together, we can have Jim, Jim, Tim, Kim, Mim, Ron, Jon, Ann and Nan?"

"Don't forget my parents …"

"Of course not … Don. Goes well with Ron and Jon."

"Ah yes. And Mom – Barbara Jo! She is gonna feel so left out!"

The two teen heroes looked warmly at one another. Kim leaned in to Ron and kissed him. "Jon and Mim. Yes. Those will be their names."

"KP, you mean everything to me. But I want us to do things right. If I'm lucky enough to marry you someday, I want it to last for the rest of our lives. And to do that I, at least, need to do some more growing up. Maybe we could talk with someone like Rabbi Katz, get some advice on how not to mess things up. I'm not exactly Mr. Experience in the relationship department."

"You could fool me based on the last few months," she said with a smile. She looked at Ron affectionately. "So tell me Ron Stoppable, when did you first start being wise?"

"Uh, let's see," he replied, gazing up at the cabin ceiling, as if looking for the answer there. "Oh, that's easy, KP. It was the night I was tied up to a giant cactus at Bueno Nacho headquarters, smartened up and told you how I felt …"

Kim took Ron's hand and lifted it to her lips, kissing it gently. "Ron, I agree with everything you've said about waiting. I know need to do some more growing up, too." Kim then found herself wearing a shy smile. "But then maybe that means we could do some silly teen thing, like, say, be engaged to be engaged?"

"Badical!" Ron replied with enthusiasm; Kim giggled. "Oh, and we need to be able to do something really sappy to show our love for one another." He screwed up his face, trying to appear as if he was thinking great thoughts. "How about this?" he asked, holding out a hooked pinky. Kim followed his lead, hooking her pinky around his.

"I love you," they both said simultaneously. They laughed; once again Kim beat Ron to the punch.

"Jinx. You owe me chicken Kimberly!"

"Someday, Kim Possible," Rom said in his best Zorpox voice, "I will beat you to the jinx button."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Even if it takes the rest of my life."

XXXVIII.

The hoverjet reached Middleton in just under five and a half hours, making its first stop at Monique's house. Kim had called ahead so her friend's parents could greet their daughter – and not be surprised by the arrival of a stealth aircraft above their driveway. The next stop was the Stoppables. Kim's parents had come over to wait with Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable.

The two teens disembarked from the aircraft. Their parents were standing in the driveway, Rufus by their side. Everyone's first reaction was one of relief. But concern soon spread over their faces. Kim had done her best to clean Ron up, but there was nothing she could do to hide his injuries. His mother began fussing over him, as did Rufus.

"Hey, Mom, I'm okay, really. Got the best nurse in the world here," he said, his arm around Kim. That didn't stop Ron's mother from looking at him and saying, "I'm sure you do, Ronnie. But your nurse's mother happens to be one of the world's best doctors. Perhaps she can take a look at you."

Ann Possible voiced her unambiguous agreement with this suggestion.

After a brief examination, Ann decided she wanted Ron to go to the hospital for X-rays. When she heard about the fight, she insisted that pictures of Kim's leg be taken, too. Ann shook her head as she looked at the results, which in Ron's case revealed some seriously bruised ribs, but thankfully nothing more. Based on what he endured, she was impressed that Ron's injuries were not more severe. And she was relieved that Kim's x-rays showed no new damage and that her daughter had not been dealt a set-back. Ann told Ron that she wanted him to stay in the hospital overnight for observation and had him admitted. Kim was told she'd have to rest the leg. "You see any androids and you're calling 911," Ann ordered. "Got it?"

The two sets of parents visited for a short while, then said goodnight, and left Ron's room. Kim followed them, but returned a few moments later. Rufus had already curled up discreetly in a corner, which gave Kim and Ron some privacy. She stood by his bed, running two fingers along his cheek and to his lips; he gave Kim's fingers a gentle kiss.

"Well, you should probably go home and get some sleep; it's late and you don't want to keep the 'rents waiting," Ron said. "See you tomorrow, KP?"

"The second you wake up, Ron," she replied as she took the seat next to his bedside. "I spent enough time in one of those beds. Now I'm going to find out what it's like to sleep in the chair!" Kim reached up and hooked her pinky with Ron's, and sat there quietly, watching as he fell asleep.

XXXIX.

Shego, having to deal with two moopy teenagers, was beginning to feel like a den mother.

There was Fukushima, who months later was still fuming over the failure of the Lotus Blade to respond to his command. He was convinced that he'd been tricked by the Outsider. Shego had considered disabusing him of that notion; she'd seen Stoppable make the sword dance. Whatever it was he had, Fukushima didn't. But she kept quiet. An angry Fukushima could be a more useful Fukushima.

Then there was her protégé, Bonnie. Shego could see the young woman was in a funk. So, two days after Christmas, Shego invited Bonnie over for dinner. She thought she knew how to improve her spirits. She welcomed Bonnie into her penthouse and asked her to take a seat. Shego then excused herself and left the room. A couple of minutes later, she returned with a small box. She opened it and placed it in front of Bonnie. Bonnie looked at its contents: a small square red object that looked like a ruby.

"It's a mind control chip, cheerleader. Now imagine it on Kimmie's forehead."

Bonnie did, and she smiled. Her spirits continued to rise as Shego told her in great detail the story of the time Kim had worn one; she would have enjoyed seeing Kim go out to capture Ron Stoppable.

Which helped Bonnie make a decision. She wanted to be the one putting the chip to use.

_TBC …_


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to Spitfire F.22, mattb3671, zaratan, campy, oneredneckgoddess, The Metal One, ron-sama, WhiteLadyoftheRing, warprince2000, jasminevr, Orider, the real Violet Parr, Cartoonatic, and cemicool for their reviews and to everyone who is reading.

Special thanks, and a packet of Diablo sauce, to campy for his bon-diggity proofreading.

Also, a nod of the head to those who have added the story to their favorites and alerts list. You are all badical. And don't forget: your reviews are always welcome.

Finally, for Hank Perkins, lawyer and sometimes-temp-to-villains: If you saw it on _KP_, Disney owns it.

* * *

I. 

Ron's mother surveyed the damage. The kitchen was a disaster; Kim sat in a chair, her head in her hands, the picture of total defeat. _The poor thing._ _She can save the world – she can even get Ronnie to do his schoolwork – but she is completely lost in here,_ Barbara Jo Stoppable thought as she went over to Kim and put her arm around her son's girlfriend.

She knew how much Kim wanted to surprise Ron with a special Hanukkah meal, since the dinner he had planned had been pre-empted by the business with the Seniors and his subsequent stay in the hospital. Kim decided on something easy – a simple meal of potato pancakes. Since the pancakes could be made from a boxed mix, Kim assumed if she really tried, she could handle this. Follow directions. Heat food. Eat.

But she hadn't reckoned on measurements. Or boiling water. Or the mixer. Or eggs. Or any of the myriad other dangers that lurked in that most treacherous of environments, the family kitchen. The room now looked like one of Drakken's old lairs, post-blow up. Kim was crushed, she hadn't felt this low since the night of the L'il Diablo attacks. And this time Ron wasn't here to boost her spirits. _I've got nuthin'_, she thought gloomily.

"Kimberly, why don't we do this together?" Mrs. Stoppable said supportively.

Kim was surprised that Ron's mother hadn't already thrown her out of the house, especially after the small grease fire that she'd barely managed to put out moments before the entire kitchen went up in flames. "Are you sure, Mrs. Stoppable? I mean, I almost destroyed your home!"

Mrs. Stoppable thought for a moment. "I'll be right back." She returned with the spare mission clothes that Kim kept in Ron's closet in case of emergency. Given the amount of time the two were spending at one another's houses, it seemed like a wise precaution to have spare sets on hand; one never knew when Wade would call. "Put these on; then we start with a clean slate." While Kim was changing, Mrs. Stoppable began cleaning the kitchen; when Kim finished dressing she pitched in.

The kitchen renewed, Mrs. Stoppable laid out a cookbook and various cooking implements, including pots, pans, knives and other tools of the trade. She then looked in her pantry and in her refrigerator. Then, to Kim's horror, Mrs. Stoppable threw out the remaining boxed food and began to pull out potatoes, eggs, oil, and other fresh ingredients. "Okay, Kimberly. It's time for you to learn to do this the right way …"

Kim looked bewildered.

"… You are on a mission. These things are in trouble. They look like food, but they are really cleverly disguised heads of state and ambassadors, in hiding and waiting for you. You are going to save them …"

Kim smiled, then, to her surprise, began giggling. She had never seen this side of Ron's mother before.

"… But there's only one way for you to do that …"

II.

Ron was eating his third potato pancake when his mother said, "East German Judge, Ronnie."

Ann and James Possible, who were also at the dinner, were confused. Mrs. Stoppable explained that she and Ron, both serious about their cooking, could ask each other for candid evaluation of meals they had prepared at any time; they had both become increasingly ruthless about this, especially since Ron began working with Henri. After a few weeks, having seen some of the ratings they were awarding one another, Ron's dad, recalling the ever-harsh Olympic scorers of his youth, came up with the name "East German Judge" for their dinner game.

Ron picked up another pancake with his fork and examined it. Then he popped it in his mouth and chewed. He looked thoughtful. "I like the taste. Pretty good consistency. Could use just a bit more seasoning. You didn't use too much salt. They look good. 7.9. Not bad, Mom."

"Don't congratulate me. Congratulate the chef."

"Huh?"

"Kimberly made dinner," his mother announced.

Ron looked at Kim, who had been sitting on her hands, awaiting his verdict. While he was eating, she was biting her lip. Now she was beaming with pride. He hadn't seen her look this pleased about something she'd done since she'd disarmed that runaway cruise missile.

"I think I'll have another one," Ron said smiling.

"Yes! I can cook!" Kim exclaimed, thrusting her fists into the air. "I can cook!"

Ron leaned over to his father, pointed towards Kim, and said, "That's my girlfriend – Kim Possible. She really can do anything." Then he stabbed another pancake and stuffed it into his mouth. "Not bad. Not bad at all," he said, his mouth half full. For once, Kim didn't mind Ron's atrocious table manners. She was too happy and proud to care.

III.

The Hanukkah dinner was the first real opportunity Kim and Ron had to fill in their parents on all the details of their trip to Senior Island. Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable and Dr. and Dr. Possible were by turn horrified, impressed, and excited by their children's exploits. Ann and Barbara Jo occasionally exchanged glances as they saw how Kim and Ron effortlessly completed one another's sentences and sang each other's praises; they sensed something deeper was going on here. Thus, they were less surprised than their husbands when Kim and Ron broached the subject of their airborne conversation about their future.

They made clear that they were not planning to get engaged yet, but would do so at some point in the future when they were better prepared. To help them do that, they planned to talk with Rabbi Katz.

Barbara Jo Stoppable had seen the writing on the wall and was glad that her son's Christian girlfriend was willing to go to the Stoppable family's spiritual and religious advisor for guidance. As much as she might have wished for a nice Jewish girl for her son, she had no doubt that Ron had hit the jackpot with Kimberly.

Don Stoppable felt the same way. He was pleased that his son had grown up so much in recent months and was now actually thinking before he did things. That someone as pretty and as smart as Kim would actually want to spend the rest of her life with Ron made him very proud.

Ann Possible, even more than Barbara Jo Stoppable, knew this was coming ever since she and Kim talked after the two teens' fight the previous summer. She and her husband had made a decision a long time ago to let their daughter lead an independent, indeed risk-filled, life; Kim had justified their confidence time and again. Though her daugher was still young, she was smart and definitely different from other young women her age. Ann trusted Kim to make sound decisions.

James Possible became increasingly concerned as he listened. He was not happy to hear his little girl talking about marriage, especially in such definite terms. He liked Ronald very much, indeed approved of him as a future son-in-law. He was still very grateful for Ronald's gift for the Space Center and continued to feel deep appreciation for the way he looked after his daughter. But Ronald was still – a kid. He'd been that age once. He knew how young men thought. One mistake and bam: his Kimmie-cub would be a child bride. This was all moving too fast. He'd have to talk with his wife.

IV.

"Honey, it's a little late for us to be having this conversation, isn't it?" Ann asked.

"What do you mean? It's only 10:30."

"Don't play coy with me, James. You know what I mean. We've been letting our daughter lead a highly independent life for years. Maybe if we'd said something the first time that Kimmie went on a mission we'd be in a position to object. But we've trusted her to tangle with Drakken and Monkey Fist and death rays and doomsday machines. I think we can trust her to be responsible with Ron. Have you ever really watched them? They're rather cute. I actually think they're scared to go beyond kissing and holding hands."

"Ann, they're talking about marriage!"

"Your parents were high school sweethearts."

"That's different."

"How?"

"They didn't spend all that time … alone."

"Honey, why is it a problem now? You've known how she's felt for months."

"Yes, but saying you love someone is one thing; doing something about it is another."

"Honestly, I thought you'd be relieved."

"How?"

"Well, now that Kim and Ron are planning to spend the rest of their lives together, you won't have to worry about who she's dating when she's in college!"

"Very funny, dear!"

"James," Ann said taking her husband's hand, "We've tried to do our best as parents. We've had all of _those_ talks with Kim and if it will make you feel any better, I'll talk with Barbara Jo and make sure that they've talked with Ron. But I think we need to trust them. They're growing up."

"If you say so," he responded dubiously. "But one wrong move and Ronald is going where no man has gone before."

Ann's left eyebrow arched, and she wryly replied "Isn't that sort of what you want to prevent, dear?"

James looked at his wife blankly. Then his face turned as red as his Kimmie-cub's hair.

V.

Kim was not looking forward to this conversation. Yet she knew it was unavoidable. She had to talk with Bonnie about Shego. Even if the two young women had never gotten along, indeed never liked each other, Kim felt she had a responsibility to help her fellow student avoid getting into deeper trouble.

Kim approached Bonnie, who had just sat down at her usual corner table in the cafeteria, looking like she was about to hold court. "Excuse me, Bonnie, but can we talk?"

Bonnie looked up at Kim. "Whatever. Just make it fast. I have important things to do."

Kim sat down, already feeling her blood pressure rising.

Bonnie looked around. "Where's Ron? He finally dump you?"

Kim drew a deep breath. She was not going to let Bonnie play her. "Bonnie, this is important. You're working for Shego."

"Shego? I work for Ella Va," Bonnie said innocently.

"Come off it, Bonnie. I know you know Ella Va is Shego."

Bonnie huffed. "You're just jealous that I'm enjoying success as an international fashion model." She looked disdainfully at Kim's outfit.

"No, Bonnie, I'm not jealous. In fact, I'll be the first to say you look amazing. You are probably the best dressed student in Middleton High history.

"But Shego is dangerous. You so don't know who you're dealing with. You need to be careful."

"Pul-leaze, Kim. She's a legitimate business woman. I would think that you with your 'save the world' complex would think that was a good thing."

"Bonnie, Shego was the one who put me in the hospital last fall."

"How do you know it was Shego? Maybe it was one of those robot things. You seem to attract them, if I remember correctly. Wasn't Eric one? Maybe one of your weirdo villain pals tried to set Shego up, you know, use her previous reputation against her?" Bonnie allowed an evil grin to spread across her face. "In fact, how do you know Ron's not one of those synthothings? That may explain why he's dumb enough to keep spending time with you."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Ron is not a robot, Bonnie."

Bonnie smirked. "Yes, of course _you'd_ know. I'm sure you've checked out _all _of his hardware. Not that you'd know what any of it's for."

Kim turned red and wondered, _Why does this always happen when I talk to Bonnie?_

VI.

Ron Stoppable tore through the halls of the High School; people jumped out of his way. He was wearing a huge grin and crying "Wooooooo-hooooooo!" as he raced to his destination. Everybody assumed that would be Kim Possible since everybody knew they were inseparable. In fact, they were deemed to be so inseparable that one enterprising student had already started a betting pool on an engagement date. As Ron burst into the cafeteria, he was still shouting "Wooooooo-hooooooo!" He looked around and spotted Kim.

Like everyone else in the room, Kim turned in his direction. She couldn't help but smile; she loved him, even if he was occasionally, well frequently, different. Kim thought this was certainly a pleasant, if still unexplained, distraction from the conversation she'd been having with Bonnie.

Ron was halfway to Kim when Steve Barkin blocked his path.

"Okay, Stoppable. Explain yourself," the teacher barked as the cafeteria grew quiet.

"Mr. B. I-am-da-man!" Ron declared.

"Oh, really? Well you-are-da-man in detention after school."

A few students, Bonnie included, snickered.

"That's okay, Mr. B. Because on Super Bowl Sunday I am-da-man at half time!" Ron looked over at Kim. "That's right KP. You. Me. Rufus. 'Naked Mole Rap'. MC Honey just called and asked me to be her cover act!" Ron dropped to his knees and thrust his fists into the air and yelled, "Yesssss!"

Kim ran over, dropped down beside him, hugged him, and gave him a celebratory kiss.

The cafeteria exploded.

"Ugh! No PDA! Possible, you're in detention, too!"

Bonnie sat and fumed. Then she had an idea.

VII.

Kim was walking from detention to her locker, humming the 'Naked Mole Rap'. She and Ron had already said their good-byes for the afternoon as he had to run off to Chez Henri to help in the kitchen that evening. Kim still couldn't contain her excitement at the prospect of Ron singing at the Super Bowl and his desire for her to be there on stage with him. She was lost in her thoughts when Bonnie, who'd just finished cheer practice, walked up beside her.

"Hello, K," Bonnie said with a touch of derision.

"Hello, B," Kim replied icily.

"So, that's pretty big news about Ron. Enjoy him while you can. You realize it's only a matter of time before he dumps you."

"Bonnie, I so don't have time for this."

"No, of course not. But you will when you're alone. He's outgrowing you. I saw him do that weird ninja thing on TV; he can go villain fighting alone. Rumor has it he's actually getting good grades, so he doesn't need you to do his homework anymore. He's rich. He's even got your spot on the cheer squad. And he's about to become rock star famous. And you? You're a retired cheerleader and so-called teen hero whose arch-foe is dead. You're so last season. So sad."

Before Kim could say anything, Bonnie walked away.

Kim, watching the receding figure of her classmate, was stunned. Bonnie seemed to have achieved a whole new level of maliciousness, and just since this morning when she'd already been in fine form. Kim shook her head sadly – and then realized with a growing sense of wonder that Bonnie Rockwaller had just tried to play her – and failed big time. After seven very intense, incredible months, Kim was confident enough in her relationship with Ron to know that there was one thing in this world she could count on: she and Ron truly loved each other.

Kim finished at her locker and, with a smile on her face and a spring in her step, left the school, once again humming the 'Naked Mole Rap'. _The Super Bowl, _she thought. _Spankin'!_

VIII.

"She's on to you."

Shego looked up from the reports she was reviewing to see her protégé; running a successful business while managing a take-over-the-world scheme was time consuming.

"Princess?"

Bonnie nodded.

"I'll assume she didn't say how she knew."

"No, she didn't. She just told me that you were dangerous and that you put her in the hospital," Bonnie said with a grin, recalling how she had personally witnessed that particular incident.

Shego threw her head back and laughed. "She obviously doesn't know where you've been in your spare time, cheerleader!"

Bonnie stayed for dinner, telling Shego, who nodded appreciatively, about her play with Kim that afternoon. After the meal Bonnie began some new cross-training that Shego had devised. The exercises were designed to integrate her talents as both a cheerleader and ballerina with her martial arts training.

While Bonnie was working out in the gym with Fukushima, Shego sat down at her computer. She had a pretty good idea of who had spilled the beans. Señor Senior would have to be taught a lesson. Shego opened an application on her desktop. She entered a series of commands, then smiled. In ten minutes, all of the Seniors' assets would be frozen.

Ten minutes and one second later, Shego, infuriated, slammed her palms down on her desk. An error message had appeared on screen. She didn't know that Kim, suspecting something like this would happen, had arranged for Wade to develop a special defense for the Seniors' assets, not only further reinforcing their move away from villainy, but letting Kim know that Shego was indeed on the move.

IX.

There were two topics of conversation at the Possible dinner table that evening: Ron's upcoming Super Bowl gig and Bonnie.

Everybody was excited about the half-time show. Ron had left a message for the Possibles telling them to plan on being there; he'd already arranged for transportation and tickets.

When Kim turned to the topic of Bonnie, the twins began rolling their eyes.

Ann Possible was proud of her daughter for not being gulled, yet again, by her mean-spirited classmate. _That girl is appalling!_ she thought, then wondered, _How low can she go?_

James was just as shocked. "You'd think she's been taking lessons on how to be mean!"

X.

Ron's Kimmunicator chirped. It was Kim. "Hey KP! I was just knocking off for the night. You got me before I could call you."

"Ron, could you come over? It's important." Kim knew she had to talk with Ron about Shego.

"Be over in a few, KP. Love ya."

He arrived at the Possible house a little while later.

Mrs. Possible answered the door. "Hello, Ron," Ann said warmly; Kim had told her parents to expect a visit from Ron to discuss developments concerning Shego.

"Hi, Mrs. Dr. P. Sorry I'm here so late, but Kim called and said it was important. I assumed it had to do with some villain."

"Yes, I think it does," Ann said smiling, unable not to think of Bonnie after what Kim had told her and James over dinner. "She's upstairs. And don't worry about the hour. If it gets too late, you can sleep in the den."

"Thanks, Dr. P." Ron said, heading up the stairs.

Kim embraced him; Bonnie may not have been able to play her, but she did make her treasure what she had in Ron that much more.

"The Ron-man definitely approves of this end to his bon-diggity fine day!" he said enthusiastically.

After giving Ron more reasons to approve of how his day was ending, Kim filled him in on the news that Shego had tried to freeze the Seniors' assets. Then she told him about Bonnie's failed attempt to play her, which, if forced to admit, was the real reason she wanted to see him that evening.

He couldn't help but laugh. "'Sha! Like I'm ever going to outgrow," he used Bonnie like air quotes, which made Kim giggle, "my honor roll placing, cheer regional winning, yearbook editing, dance organizing, badical potato pancake making, sixteen kinds of kung fu knowing, drop dead gorgeous girlfriend who saves the world." Ron then looked as if he was mulling something over. "But maybe just to be safe I should offer you some reassurance …" he said as he took Kim in his arms, drew her near to him, and brought his lips to hers.

Bonnie had taken her best shot and missed by a mile.

XI.

When Ron first saw Kim after walking into the Possibles' kitchen, he looked like he'd won the lottery; he always did. But that morning the look of sheer delight was quickly removed from his face.

"Oof!" he exhaled as he crumpled onto the floor.

"Jim! Tim!' James scolded.

"Ron!" Kim cried, running over to him. "Are you okay?"

He groaned. "Mr. Barkin? Why am I playing rugby again?"

Kim gently rested Ron's head in her lap and tenderly ran her fingers through his hair. When she then noticed the twins standing beside her, she glowered.

Kim wasn't the only one directing angry looks in the Jim and Tim's direction: their parents and Rufus all looked loaded for bear.

"Boys, what did I tell you about shooting people with directed energy weapons?" their father asked.

"Sorry, dad. We're still trying to adjust the phase harmonics." Jim said.

"Ron will be okay." Tim added.

"But you won't, Tweebs!" Kim growled.

The twins looked at each other, then ran out of the room, saying "Uh, gotta go!"

Ron slowly came to. Looking at Kim, he said, "Is this heaven?" which earned him a kiss on the nose.

Kim helped him sit up.

"We're lucky Drakken never cloned the tweebs," Kim grumbled.

James gave an involuntary shudder at the thought. He loved his sons; but one each of Jim and Tim was quite sufficient.

"You sure you still want to be with me, Ron?" Kim asked, only half playfully. He might not outgrow her, but he might well decide he wanted to lead a quieter life.

"Every minute of every day, KP." He got up. "Mmmm. Something smells good. I think I'll have some snackage before we go to see Rabbi K."

Kim smiled as Ron ate a full breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast. Ron clearly hadn't suffered any damage.

XII.

While Kim and Ron were walking to the synagogue for their meeting with Rabbi Katz, Shego was looking at her car. It was a very expensive European convertible. She'd grown very fond of the vehicle; it was one of the first things she'd bought with profits from the modeling agency. But sometimes in life, sacrifices had to be made.

Shego opened the garage door. Satisfied that everything was in order, she pressed the buttons of the remote control. The car rolled out onto the street. She watched it drive off, the syntho-Shego, now the spitting image of Ella Va, at the wheel.

Shego climbed into her new car and headed to her new penthouse; she'd just moved. And while she wasn't looking forward to unpacking, she needed to get her television hooked up. She was curious to see how the news people would handle the story. It wasn't everyday that you got to watch reports of your own death on TV.

After her failed attempt to tamper with the Seniors' assets, she decided that she needed to lay low. That meant yet another set of identity papers, a new home, new cars, the whole lot. But thanks to Jack Hench's tutelage, Shego was able to move her own assets around. By killing off Ella Va, she would be able to remove Shego from the scene. And Kim Possible from her trail, since the Princess would think her nemesis was gone.

XIII.

Rabbi Katz welcomed Kim and Ron into his study. He saw two slightly nervous but obviously happy young people before him. When Ron had called and asked if they could visit, the rabbi was more than happy to oblige. He was fond of them both.

"So, what's on your minds?" Katz asked. He already suspected that this had to do with relationship issues of some sort.

Ron looked around the room for a moment, taking in the sports memorabilia, books and toys. He'd been in here before, but this time it seemed different. For Ron, this was more nerve-wracking than jumping out of the bomber. He explained the situation; Kim held his hand to give him support. Rabbi Katz sat pensively for a few moments, his hands steepled. Both Ron and Kim were worried that he was going to disapprove.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do, but you two have to be willing to make some commitments if we're to proceed. Agreed?" Ron and Kim, pleased if slightly surprised by Rabbi Katz's reaction, nodded.

"I get a lot of interesting people in here. But you two are in a category all by yourselves. I remember seeing you two in action in Vegas. You were, what, barely sixteen, and you had to stop the whole State of Nevada from being sucked into a black hole. And all that while Ron is trying to figure out what it means to be a man and Kim is having a dust-up with some woman that seems to go way beyond the professional; I sensed real bad blood there. So, you two are able to deal with stressful, demanding situations while grappling with personal issues. That's the first thing we'll lay on the table.

"Ron, how many girls, other than Kim, have you dated?"

"One," he answered, thinking of Zita. But feeling his pride wounded, he said, "But I know of at least two other girls who liked me!"

"You ask either of them out?"

"Well, uh, no," he conceded.

"Then they don't count."

_Ouch!_ Kim thought._ Rabbi K. plays for keeps!_

"Kimberly? Other than Ron."

"Two." And now feeling bad for Ron, she said, "But one of them wasn't human."

"Well, I felt that way about some of the girls I dated in college, but it's not a nice thing to say."

"No Rabbi Katz, he literally wasn't human."

"Oh." _Two decades in this business and I still haven't heard it all,_ he thought. "Would either of you describe those relationships as being serious?"

Ron shook his head no. Kim sat quietly for a moment, thinking about her months-long crush on Josh Mankey. All that time, and what had really happened? Some dates. Some light kissing. Nothing really. She squeezed Ron's hand and said, "No."

"Okay, so this is the first truly serious relationship either of you has been in," the rabbi noted. "You're figuring things out as you go, without much real experience to draw on. So let's also put that on the table.

"You two look at each other like a couple of love sick fools ..."

The two teens gawped.

"… It's actually kind of cute," Katz said with a grin. "Here's how I see my job at this moment. You two say you really want to get married someday …

Kim and Ron both nodded.

"… then I'm going to try to help you get from Point A to Point B, though I'll make it clear right now that I think you should take your time.

"You don't have much experience in the relationship department, nor in many other areas of life. But you've got a lot to work with. Most couples who come to see me don't know each other as well as the two of you do. I'm going to guess you know a lot of each other's faults …"

Kim and R both squirmed, thinking of the thoughtless things they'd done to each other over the years; at this point in their relationship it was what they'd done to the other, rather than what had been done to each of them, that they found most discomfiting.

"… But I'll guess you're willing to either ignore them or keep the other honest …"

They nodded their agreement.

"… That's good. You're not looking at each other through rose-colored glasses. And I can safely say that in twenty years of doing this, no other couple I've met has shared events of the intensity that you seem to waltz into on a regular basis."

"So here are my conditions: You're going to have to sit and listen to me give you advice. You're going to have to tackle difficult questions. You're going to have to be willing to discuss a variety of topics with me. Money. Decision-making. Communicating. Sex. Politics. How you each understand marriage. What you each want out of life. You're going to have to sit down and talk religion with me; I'm making an exception for you two. I am very wary of interfaith relationships. However, if any two people can make a go of one, I think you two can.

"We're going to meet once a month for at least a year, even if that means you've got to travel here for a meeting. And this isn't officially pre-marital counseling. You decide to get married, you're going to do that, too. We got a deal?"

The seriousness of what they were contemplating was settling in. Marriage wasn't simply a beautiful ceremony followed by unending bliss. It involved real work. Kim and Ron looked at one another, then smiled. Ron nodded.

Kim turned to Rabbi Katz and asked "When do we start?"

"Right now," he said, looking at his watch. "We've got another forty minutes. Let's get to it."

XIV.

Bonnie had considered trying to steal the mind control chip from Shego, but quickly decided against that. Shego had told Bonnie of her unexpected plan to move, in order to throw Kim off her trail. That, among other things, meant the chip would be packed away. Bonnie also recognized the satisfaction of controlling Kim would pale in comparison to the consequences of stealing from her mentor.

But there was no reason she could not get her own mind control chip. She sat down at her computer before going to school, launched a search engine and typed in 'Mind Control Chip'. She was amazed at how openly the villain support industry operated as she came across multiple options. Quickly she found the one she wanted: Cyrus Bortel dot com. She knew his chips worked; Shego, drawing on personal experience, had sworn by them. Bonnie read about the product's features and learned that he took cash, checks, major credit cards, but no C.O.D. Though it would take a good portion of the money she'd earned modeling, she considered the price a bargain for the enjoyment she'd derive. She might even give Kim to Shego in the end as a sort of 'thank you' present; but she wanted to have the first round of fun.

Bonnie typed in her address and credit card info, pressed the order button, and sat back. She'd have her chip in time for Valentine's Day.

XV.

The Middleton Police and EMTs arrived at the scene of the accident within minutes. It was ugly. The driver had lost control of the vehicle, smashed through a guard rail, and plunged into a gully. The gas tank exploded, incinerating the vehicle and its occupant. TV news crews were milling about, taking pictures.

Shego watched with satisfaction. Now she hoped that Bonnie could deliver.

XVI.

It was Junior's first day at Middleton High School.

Monique agreed to show him around. Chronologically, he was actually a bit old for high school – 20 – but emotionally and socially, he fit right in. Monique drew appreciative stares from a number of her classmates; Junior impressed her by being charming to everyone he met. He just seemed thrilled to be around people, especially young people who admired his hair and clothes.

The only potential rough spot had been when they ran into Bonnie. But the cheerleader, distracted by her assignment from Shego and still daydreaming about using the mind control chip on Kim, ignored them. She had other things to worry about. It would soon be time to call the news people.

XVII.

Kim opened her locker just in time to receive a call from Wade.

"Breaking news, Kim. I think you're going to want to see this."

He patched through the video feed. Kim and Ron watched the news on the monitor.

" … where fashion model agency owner Ella Va's car plummeted off the road and exploded into a fiery ball of death. Ms. Va was the only fatality. This is Tricia Labowski, Middleton Evening News."

As Kim stared at the screen, Ron watched her.

"Wow," she finally said. She seemed stunned.

"You okay, KP?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder. She reached up and covered his hand with hers, then looked at her boyfriend and nodded. She closed the locker door with her other hand, then sat down on the floor, taking Ron down with her. She sat quietly for a few moments.

"Ron, I can't believe she died in a car crash."

"Yeah, it is pretty wild. You think of all the battles you two had and she goes down like that." Ron knew Kim respected Shego even if she detested her; he felt the same way. And neither of them had ever wanted a foe to actually die. They simply wanted them to stop menacing the world.

"No, I mean I don't believe she died in a car crash. Something's so not right. Doesn't it strike you as being suspicious that Shego is killed in an accident within 24 hours of her computer attack on the Seniors' assets?"

"Maybe Señor Senior went back to the dark side and had her bumped off?" Ron suggested. "He was pretty tweaked about the $5 billion Shego swindled out of him."

Kim furrowed her brow. "That just doesn't seem his style, though."

Ron had to agree with that, especially after his recent experience on Senior Island. "So what do you think, KP?

"I don't know. Something just doesn't seem right here. I'm calling Dr. Director."

XVIII.

Bonnie was enjoying herself tremendously. She had to act devastated, of course, but every news crew in town wanted to talk with the local model who worked for the cosmopolitan image impresario who'd died in a tragic accident. Then there was the sympathy of her classmates; everyone knew of Bonnie's budding modeling career, which now appeared to have been snatched away from her. She was willing to milk that for all it was worth. Finally, she could only hope that Kim was feeling that less useful and relevant, now that another of her major foes was gone.

XIX.

Dr. Director could understand Kim's suspicions; she too would have found it hard to believe her own most dangerous adversary had died in such a random fashion. She promised to call Kim as soon as the DNA scans were in and confirmed.

True to her word, Dr. Director was in touch with Kim within an hour. There was no doubt: the DNA match was perfect. Shego had been the driver of the car.

"Thanks, Dr. Director," Kim said as she ended the call. She looked at Ron. "Drakken, Shego, the Seniors, now all out of business. Pretty soon we're going to be out of work, Ron."

"You okay with that, KP?"

She looked at Ron and put her arms around him. "I am if you'll promise to still love an out-of-work teen hero."

"I can do that, KP. Besides, there are lots of different ways to save the world," he said, before kissing her on the forehead.

XX.

Jim and Tim heard a car roar into the driveway.

"Cool! Ron's driving the Ferret Mobile …" Jim said

"… and he's wearing the costume!" Tim noted as Ron climbed out of the car.

Then they saw their sister come down the stairs.

"And Kim's dressed up as Ferret Girl …"

"… this must be some kind of weird dating thing!"

Kim glowered at her brothers. "Tweebs!"

The door bell rang. Kim, wearing a playful smile, greeted Ron. "Hello, my ferrety boyfriend."

"Greetings, lovely Ferret Girl." Ron replied.

The twins couldn't contain themselves. "Ewww!" Jim said.

"Gross!" added Tim.

Kim stuck out her tongue at her brothers as Ron escorted her to the Ferret Mobile.

She got into the car. Rufus, wearing his Wonder Weasel costume, stood tall and proud. "Hello Wonder Weasel!" she said. "Are you ready to do hero work?"

Rufus nodded and offered an emphatic, "Uh huh!"

"Thanks for doing this on such short notice, Ron," Kim said.

"My pleasure, KP. I just wish I'd thought of this. This'll be badical."

Bonnie's attempt to play her and Ron's comment about there being different ways to save the world had given Kim an idea. She decided that she wanted to do something especially useful as soon as possible, but whatever that was had to be something she could do only with Ron at her side. He was more than happy to join her when she proposed this special mission.

Ron pulled out of the driveway and sped down the street, heading into town. A few minutes later they arrived at the Middleton Medical Center; they made their way to the pediatrics ward. Ron bounded into a large room where a number of children were gathered. Rufus scampered in after him. The kids and nurses were delighted. "Wonder Weasel and I, the Fearless Ferret, are here to ferret out fun!" he announced with a dramatic wave of the arm. "And to help me in my mission, I have brought the world famous Ferret Girl!" Ron then added as aside, "better known to some of you as Kim the intern!" as Kim entered. The boys and girls squealed with glee, excited to learn that the nice young woman who visited them was also a costumed crime fighter.

Kim and Ron spent two hours visiting with the children, telling stories, showing them their gear, even doing a demonstration of fighting poses. When it was done, they headed back to the Ferret Mobile.

"That was a blast, Fearless Ferret. Thanks again. We made a lot of sick kids very happy today."

"Hey, we're heroes. That's what we do. Besides, you think I'm going to turn down the chance to see you in that outfit?" Ron growled. "Rondo isn't stupid!"

Kim laughed. "You are too much!"

"But you love me anyway!" Ron said, opening the car door for her.

"You'd better believe it, 'Rondo'" she said with a laugh. "Now let's go home and ferret out some food. I'm hungry!"

XXI.

"Ron, that would be incredible! Are you sure? Let me ask Mom and Dad and I'll call you back. Love ya. Later!" Kim put down the phone and headed downstairs. She found her parents in the den watching the _Knowing Channel_.

"Mom. Daddy." Kim said with her most ingratiating smile. "May I go to Japan with Ron during spring break?"

Her parents looked at one another. "Japan?" her father asked.

"The Yamanuchi School. Ron's going to meet with Sensei and he invited me to come along for a week of training. This will be so ferociously cool! I've fought ninjas before, but I've never actually trained with them!" she said excitedly, then added a little dreamily, "Other than with Ron, of course."

"Kimmie, I'm not sure about your leg. It's not fully healed," her mother said.

"No big, Mom. Ron said they'd have a special program for me."

"Kimmie-cub, I'm not sure about this. You and Ronald alone at a secret ninja school for a week …" James sounded doubtful.

"Dad, I'll be totally safe," she assured her father, thinking of the previous summer's events.

James shifted awkwardly in his seat.

Kim looked at him for a moment, then realized what he meant. "I so cannot believe this! You don't trust us to be alone!"

"Now, Kimmie-cub, I didn't say that …" her father protested.

"Then what are you saying? Hello, Dad! I'm going to marry Ron!"

"Not now, you're not, young lady!" he replied more sharply than he intended. "You're only seventeen and you've dated for less than eight months!"

"That is so unfair!" Kim retorted. "You and Mom dated six weeks before you were engaged. And Nana married her high school sweetheart!"

"Kimmie-cub, your mother and I were almost 21 when we were engaged. And let's leave Nana out of this. I hate to sound like a parent, but there is a world of difference between 17 and 21." James was looking grim.

Kim now spoke heatedly. "Oh, so I was old enough at 15 to deal with your college classmate's whack plans to take over the world but now I'm not old enough to spend a few days away with my boyfriend training. It's not like we were planning to elope!"

"Kimmie-cub, I am not worried about you eloping. However, Drakken is not a teen-aged boy. I remember when I was a seventeen year old male …"

"Ron is not like that! We're not like that!" Kim shot back, her voice raised, clearly upset. "Not that it's any of your business, but we've talked about _that_ and decided to wait until we're married!"

"Kimm …"

"You know what's best about this Dad? You think we want to go to Japan to fool around. Meanwhile I've got Bonnie Rockwaller offering to tell me what my "parts" do since everyone at school knows I have no experience and her posse is calling me 'Snow White'!" Kim was crying now. "I thought you had more confidence in me, but I was obviously wrong!"

"Kimmie-cub …"

"Don't Kimmie-cub me, Dad," she snapped. "You may not like it but I'm growing up. And guess what? Someday, Ron and I are going to do _it_!" And with that she stormed out of the room, went upstairs and slammed closed the hatch to her loft.

Ann Possible looked at her husband. She was concerned about her daughter and angry with him. He couldn't have handled the situation any more poorly. Before she could say anything, her husband, clearly stricken, sighed and muttered, "Maybe I'm the one who needs to be sent to the black hole."

XXII.

"Kimmie?"

Kim heard her mother calling. "I'd better go, Ron. I love you, too." She ended the call, got up and opened the loft hatch.

"May I in?" her mother asked, poking her head through the opening.

Kim nodded yes, then flopped back down on her bed. Ann sat next to her and put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. She sat quietly, seeing that Kim was still upset. Finally, Kim spoke.

"I cannot believe he said those things, Mom." Kim was sniffling. She had always loved and admired her father and valued his opinion. His words had stung her. She was wounded. And she was angry. "He was such the jerk!"

"Kimmie, don't talk that way about your father. He didn't mean to hurt you."

"Then why did he say what he said?"

"Because he's a man with a teen-aged daughter he loves very much," she said. "I also think it's genetic," she added with a smile. Then she continued, "Kimmie, your father is scared …"

Kim shifted and looked at her mother.

"… He wasn't fully prepared for this. A few months ago, you were looking for a date for your prom, and now you're talking about marriage. This is the man who has heart palpitations when you utter the word 'hottie'. Your father's just been having trouble adjusting to the fact that his little girl has found the man she wants to marry."

"What about you?" Kim asked.

"I've had time to think about this, remember? I've told you everything I can, and can only count on you to make good decisions. You know I want things to work out for you and Ron. And believe it or not, so does your father." Ann paused. "He feels terrible about what just happened, Kimmie. You know he loves you very much."

"I know he does. And I love him too, Mom."

"Will you talk with him?" Ann asked.

Kim nodded, then hugged her mother.

XXIII.

It was James' turn to visit his daughter. Kim couldn't recall ever seeing him look so chagrined. He was fidgeting, looking distinctly uncomfortable. "I'm sorry. That didn't go too well, did it?"

Kim shook her head.

"Kimm … Kim. This is difficult for me. You know I've never been good at this kind of thing. That's why I always let your mother handle the advice-giving and parental talks. I should have stuck with what worked." Pointing at the bed he asked, "May I?"

Kim patted a spot for him to sit on.

"… I know what I said came out sounding ugly. I trust you Kim. And I trust Ronald. It's just that you're my little girl and …"

"Dad, I'm not little anymore," she interjected. "I'm going to college in a few months."

"I know, I know. But to a father, that can be irrelevant. Even though you've grown into a beautiful, accomplished young woman, you're still the four and half year old girl in pigtails that we dropped off at pre-K. And that's what makes this tough – because that also means Ronald is still the funny little boy you met that first day. Now you want to go away alone to Japan with him."

"Dad, it's not like we haven't traveled alone before," she said, trying not to sound exasperated.

"No, but you weren't talking about marriage then. For most of your life, Ronald hasn't been a boy. He's just been … Ronald. Now he's skipped right past being a boy to being your future husband." James seemed uncomfortable. "Kim, answer me honestly. Do you think Ronald is a 'hottie'?"

Kim couldn't help but smile at the question. "Yeah, I do," she answered, unable not to smile a bit dreamily. "But maybe I can see why that's a little awk-weird for you. Ron used to be the guy who ate your food and now he's my hottie.

"But that doesn't mean we're stupid. We weren't going to Japan on some wild spring break. We were going to train, it'll be like Mom's continuing education.

"You know, Dad, when Ron and I talk about the future the couple we want to be like is you and Mom …"

That caught her father's attention.

"… We want your marriage. I know we're young, Dad, but how many people your age, let alone 21 year olds, have done the things Ron and I have done? We've actually faced death, and I can tell you that at moments like that you know if the person next to you is the one you want to spend the rest of your life with. I know I want to spend the rest of mine with Ron. And I know he feels the same way." She paused, then looked down at her hands and added softly, "I know I couldn't live without him." She looked back at her father. "Dad, if you can trust us to go freak-fighting, to rescue each other, maybe you can trust us to be in love with each other, to plan our future. You have to admit, as goofy as Ron can be, he's made some very grown-up decisions over the past few months."

James looked at his daughter. He still wasn't sure about this; it was going to take some getting used to. But he decided that he could be a better father by being supportive and showing confidence in his daughter. Besides, Ron wasn't the only one to make good decisions in recent months; Kim had made her share, too. He smiled. "Okay. Call Ronald and tell him you're going to Japan."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks," Kim said hugging her father. "And Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Don't forget, I'll always be your Kimmie-cub."

XXIV.

The big day had arrived. Super Bowl Sunday.

Ron was glad to have so many people he knew and cared about with him. In addition to the Stoppable and Possible families, Monique and Tara were there to sing back up with Kim. He'd also secured tickets for what seemed to be half of Middleton. Mr. Barkin, Felix, Junior, Rabbi Katz, Ned, Brick, Josh, and many others were there. In an attempt to buy some goodwill, he'd even gotten a ticket for Cafeteria Lady.

This was one of those rare years when the big game was being played outdoors, and not under a dome. The skies were clear and a light breeze was blowing from the northwest. It was a perfect evening for football. The game was tied, 7-7 after the first quarter. The producers were pleased, and hoped the contest continued to stay close.

As the second quarter progressed, Ron became increasingly nervous. Fortunately, Nana was able to calm him down by feeding him lemon squares and suggesting he meditate.

With halftime approaching, Ron decided to go over the routine with Kim, Monique and Tara once more. Then the Kimmunicator chirped. Ron had tried to get Wade to come to the game, but while he was increasingly willing to make the occasional foray to the House of Pizza, the young tech guru refused to venture into a venue filled with 70,000 screaming people.

Kim prayed Wade was just calling to wish them good luck.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked.

"Bad news. Duff Killigan stole some super-weed seeds from the Weed-away research labs."

"And let me guess," Kim wearily replied. "The seeds are so potent that they can't be killed and will cause catastrophic damage if they're released into the environment."

"Yeah," he acknowledged, feeling terrible about being the bearer of bad news.

"So where is Killigan planning to strike?" Kim asked, suspecting she already knew the answer.

Ron came over and put his arm around her. Preparations for half-time had been forgotten for the moment.

"Sorry, guys. He's heading in your direction in his blimp. Seem's he's upgraded to a stealth model, which allowed him to evade the Air Force patrols. He's just told the authorities that he's planning to spray the stadium with the stuff. Within 60 seconds, everyone and everything in it will be covered with killer crabgrass."

"Now that the Air Force knows he's out there, can't they do something?" Ron asked.

"Killigan said he's rigged the blimp to explode. The entire metropolitan area will be covered with the weed seed if he's shot down. The authorities said they'd let you take one shot before evacuating."

Kim looked at Ron and thought, _The biggest day of his life and I have to let him down._ She felt terrible as she had a flashback to their first dinner date, of that wonderful meal, interrupted by Motor Ed.

Ron guessed what she was thinking. Before she could say anything, he pulled her into an embrace. "You gotta go, KP. Saving the world. It's what we do." He kissed her on the forehead. "I just wish I could go with you."

She returned his kiss, whispered "I love you so much," in his ear, and pulled away to look at him. "You'll be great. I, I'm s…"

"Shh. None of that," he said, putting his finger on her lips. "Now get ready. I really don't want to be covered by crabgrass. It would ruin my essential Ron-ness"

Kim hugged Ron again, then went to find her mission gear. They had long ago reached the point where they never traveled without it.

"Kimberly Ann, you'll need someone to ride shotgun," Nana said, catching her granddaughter by surprise. "Well don't look at me like that. It's not like I haven't stormed a blimp before. And if I remember correctly, young lady, I took you three out of three in Florida."

"Okay, Nana. You're in. Fortunately, we've got two jet packs."

"Kimmie," Ann asked, "how much weight can one of those packs lift?"

"At least 250 pounds. Ron and I have had to fly with just one pack more than once … Oh no. You're not coming, Mom."

"Maybe not as your Mom, but I am as your doctor. You want to go to that blimp, I'm coming along. I will not have that leg needlessly re-injured."

_Girls' Night Out, Possible Style,_ Kim thought. If she weren't so tweaked about missing Ron's performance, she would have thought it funny.

XXV.

Duff Killigan was going to teach these Americans a lesson. He was not only the world's most dangerous golfer, he was also the world's most passionate golf fan. And he felt they were not showing the auld game the proper respect.

"Would 70,000 of them turn out to watch a golf tournament? Nooo. 100 million watch on TV? Nooo. But that many will pay attention to this barmy game of football! And it's not even real football, played with feet. They call that soccer," he ranted to no one in particular; he really did need a sidekick. "I dinna understan' why this game isn't called tackleball or passball. These Americans, they're a wee bit crazy in the head." As he piloted the tartan airship towards the stadium, he looked at a TV monitor on which the game was showing. If he timed things properly, he would get there just in time for the half-time show.

_TBC …_


	13. Chapter 13

My particular thanks to campy, zaratan, mattb3671, oneredneckgoddess, charizardag, K-R-4-E-V-A, WhiteLadyoftheRing, Da spoon, ron-sama, jasminevr, warprince 2000, x-forgotten-angel-x, and the real Violet Parr for their reviews.

Once again, special thanks to campy, who heads up Team Possible – Editorial Division.

If MC Honey ever asks me to cover for her at the Super Bowl, I promise I'll contribute my fee to an effort to buy the rights to KP from Disney. Until then, if you saw it on _KP_, Disney owns it.

* * *

I. 

The half-time entertainment would begin shortly. Ron was ready. Rufus was ready. Monique and Tara were ready.

II.

The Possible women rocketed up to the tartan blimp. Kim had suggested that they approach the gondola from opposite sides, coming in from aft of the airship. Nana approved; that's what she had done the last time she had stormed a helium-filled airship. Once in place, Kim's plan called for Nana and Ann (since Kim had her hands full carrying Ann) to fire grappling hooks through the windows, then jump in, at which point they would take control of the craft.

Kim prayed that Duff was still working solo. And she really wanted to catch the mad golfer by surprise. That would make things much easier – and allow them to complete the mission that much sooner.

III.

Bright lights began to flash. Colored smoke began to spew forth from specially designed machines while lasers pierced the night sky. Then an announcer roared, "Ladies and Gentlemen! The Wolf Network Super Bowl Half-Time Show proudly presents … Rapmaster Ron Stoppable!"

The crowd went wild as Rufus appeared on stage, adjusted the mike, cleared his throat, and began to sing:

_Na na na …_

IV.

The glass shattered; the women jumped into the gondola.

"Your tee time's been cancelled, Killigan!" Kim snapped.

"Och, what is this lassie?" Killigan replied, clearly puzzled. While Kim was wearing her mission gear, Nana and Ann were dressed in regular clothes. Adding to the surreal tableau, Ann was wearing a regulation NFL helmet since the jet packs didn't come equipped with spare headgear and Team Possible's rule of "Safety First" was sacrosanct.

"I said, your tee time's been cancelled, Killigan," Kim repeated herself, already exasperated; Killigan was not her most dangerous foe, but he was probably the most annoying. With lightning speed she pivoted and kicked the scourge of the links, who stumbled backwards.

"Ah heard you the first time, lassie," Killigan said as he regained his footing. "But ah think you're wrong," he continued, pressing a button and crying "Fore!'"

Robo-caddies silently emerged from the recessed panels that lined the interior of the gondola. As they began fighting Killigan's mechanical goons, Kim and Nana found that the confined space restricted the moves they could make. Still, they were able to throw kicks, punches and dive at their opponents' feet.

Killigan took advantage of the melee to sling his new golf club bag, which doubled as a portable flying device, across his shoulder. He then entered a series of commands into a console and a countdown clock began ticking. "I think Ah'm a gonna have to go t' another course! Farewell, lassies!" he announced.

He was about to climb out of one of the shattered windows when Ann brought her football helmet down on his head. Killigan fell backwards and crumpled to the floor. Within Moments, Kim and Nana finished off Killigan's caddies. His mechanized help was no match for the seasoned fighters; Duff had made the mistake of buying from Henchco's clearance sale.

Nana Possible turned to her daughter-in-law and complimented her. "Well done, dear."

"Why thank you, Nana," Ann replied, knowing that praise of this sort from her mother-in-law was to be esteemed. The older woman spoke from years of hard-earned experience, after all.

Kim smiled at her mother and grandmother. "Nice work, girls." She then looked at the TV monitor. Ron had begun the song. Her joy at defeating Killigan vanished and her shoulders sagged.

Nana approached Kim. "Kimberly Ann, shouldn't you be down there with Ronald?" she asked. "I _am_ a certified blimp pilot. And your mother _is_ a brain surgeon. I think we can handle things from here." Nana Possible was incredibly calm, given that there were only 57 seconds left on the countdown clock.

Kim noticed where Ron was in the lyrics.

_I heard'a Smarty Mart was having a sale …_

At that moment, Kim knew she could rely on Nana and her mother. Maybe, just maybe, she could pull this off. She put on her jet pack. As she climbed out of the gondola, she turned back to Nana and Ann and called out, "You two rock!"

V.

The sound was deafening. The crowd was going wild. Ron knew that they were eating it up. But as he was singing and dancing he felt empty. All the cheering and attention meant nothing without Kim. But he owed it to her, not to mention MC Honey and all the people who were rooting for him, to deliver. And, since he knew Kim would at least see the performance on DVD, he wanted it to be perfect. Especially the slight modification he made to the lyrics. He was reaching that special point; still it would have been so much more fun to sing the changed words with her on stage.

_Rufus in my pocket, you can't stop it, you can't top it …_

VI.

Kim could see Ron below. _I can do this! If I land there Ron will be able to see me._ She maneuvered the thrusters and headed towards her destination.

VII.

The stadium exploded as Kim touched down on stage just in time for Ron to sing:

_Rufus and Ron Stoppable, with his girlfriend Kim Possible …_

She threw off the jet pack and ran to Ron. As if the whole thing had been choreographed, he grabbed her hand, pulled her to him, gave her a light kiss on the lips, then passed her to the other side in a Fred Astaire-type move, which provoked more deafening applause and cheering. She smiled and grooved as he sang:

_We're not afraid of any attack …_

Ron then spun around, with Rufus on his shoulder. When Ron's back and Kim's were pressed against one another, he continued:

_Yo, KP we've got your back!_

Kim then danced her way back to Monique and Tara to join in the chorus. Ron and Rufus finished the song to a stadium-rocking ovation. He waved at the crowd, holding Rufus aloft, beckoned his backup to join him, and waved again. His arm around Kim, he left the stage. The crowd continued to roar its approval; he had to come back out. Ron Stoppable, who nine months earlier was giving his lunch money to the bullies of D Hall, was now certifiably rock star famous.

VIII.

MC Honey insisted that Ron go meet the press. Kim went with him, but was quickly parted from her boyfriend by handlers; she watched from the side as he was led onto a podium.

MC Honey told the reporters how impressed she was with Ron, that she wanted to cut a CD with him. She described him as the next big thing. Then the questions came, fast and furious. Things about being a new star. Record contracts. Recording his first disc. Ron wasn't able to say anything because the reporters were drowning out one another.

Kim was so proud of Ron. She recalled how terrified he'd been when the news crews ambushed him the day after the Motor Ed incident. Now here he was standing in front of a pack of howling reporters and looking like a pro. As she looked at him, she couldn't help but wonder what the future would hold. She was confident about her relationship with Ron, but knew things now they took for granted would change. _Would a rap star even be able to go on missions?_ she wondered. Kim didn't want Team Possible to come to an end, but if that was the price to be paid for Ron to realize this dream, she would find a way to deal with it. She could try working solo, maybe free-lance for Global Justice. Kim knew there were other ways to save the world and help people, though it wouldn't be the same without Ron by her side.

Ron had to admit that all the attention was pretty cool. All those reporters, wanting to ask him questions. All those cameras, filming him. He didn't want to feel big-heady, but he knew at this moment he was the biggest thing ever to come out of Middleton – even bigger than Kim, which was a concept that stunned him. Nothing was guaranteed, but he was on the verge of world-wide fame and riches that would put his _American Starmaker_ prize money, possibly even his lost naco royalties, to shame. Big houses. Airplanes. Maybe even a yacht like MC Honey's. Nobody was ever going to call him a loser again.

As Ron entertained these visions, he saw Kim, who in all the years they'd known one another had never called him a loser, standing at the edge of the crowd, leaning against the wall, wearing her familiar mission clothes, smiling. His face flushed as he looked at her and they caught one another's gaze. _Geez, she really is hot in that top, _he thought.

Her smile widened. Everybody else would have suspected that the heat of the lights was getting to Ron; Kim knew her boyfriend was most likely appreciating her bare midriff and realized he'd been caught in the act.

Ron tapped the microphone. "Yo, listen up, have a holler from Ron." Everybody laughed at that. "I want to say a couple of things. First, it was incredibly cool to have sung cover for MC Honey tonight. She is a truly bon-diggity artist and I want to thank her for asking me to perform with her." He reached out to shake her hand; she responded by embracing him and slapping him on the back.

"Tonight has been badical. The fans out there were incredible. You know, you could say that this was the biggest night of my life." That earned some nods and uh-huhs. Then Ron looked directly at Kim. "But that actually took place last May. And the reason is standing in this room; you all know her. The amazing Kim Possible," he said pointing to his girlfriend. And at that moment Ron Stoppable knew he could either be a rap superstar or have his life with Kim, but not both. A year ago, he would have lunged at the opportunity to enjoy fame and fortune. But now he didn't need any of that. He had something far more exciting. Surveying the room again, Ron made a decision.

He smiled wistfully. "Dudes and dudettes, this has been a blast, but the Ron-man's rap career ends here, now. Peace and love."

The room fell silent. The reporters were in shock.

Ron took the microphone, placed it in the stand and pushed his way through the crowd to his girlfriend.

"Why?" she asked, suspecting she already knew the answer. She never would have asked this of Ron, yet on his own he voluntarily walked away from a bright, glittering future. For her."

"World famous rap star or Kim Possible's partner? That's an easy one, KP." Ron said wearing his trademark goofy grin.

Kim beamed at Ron as her eyes began to tear up. She then threw her arms around his neck and gave him a deep, passionate kiss that he never forgot.

The photographers got their shots, the cameramen their footage, and the media got a romance-filled entertainment story, which happened to be a heck of a lot more interesting than the game, which, in good Super Bowl tradition, ended in a 59-7 blowout. The other interesting story of the day, that a plaid blimp had been stormed by three women wearing jet packs was flatly denied by a Defense Department spokesperson.

IX.

While more than 100 million of his countrymen were busy watching the Super Bowl, Andrew Drake was otherwise occupied, reviewing the latest reports from Harris. Drake was especially pleased that Harris had worked out the problem of the stealth technology for the Drone-Sats. The data was very encouraging. Very encouraging indeed.

The full complement of Drone-Sats would be deployed by the middle of March. And the particle cannon would be fully operational on April 1.

He pulled out his PDA and made a notation for that date: "Drake Star on-line." Then, since he was alone, he indulged himself in a full-throated evil laugh. It felt very, very good.

X.

The moment Ron had been dreading arrived in early February. He was going to Middleton College for his admissions interview.

Kim arrived at his house early that morning. She wanted to make sure that he looked his best for the meeting. Though Ron's fashion sense had been slowly improving, he was in no danger of being asked to model his wardrobe for a men's clothing magazine any time soon. Kim had long ago realized that she didn't care how Ron dressed for her; though she always appreciated when he made an effort, all she really cared about was the young man wearing the clothes. She did care, however, how he looked to others when first impressions could make all the difference. The blazer and trousers were fine; however …

"Ron Stoppable, take off that tie right now!" she ordered.

He looked down at it. "What's wrong with it? I like it."

"You are so not going to your admissions interview wearing a Fearless Ferret tie."

"But it makes me happy!"

"Ron, take it off. Now. I know what's best for you."

"Oh, do you want me to get a new haircut, too?"

_Ouch_, Kim thought. _He's got me there._ "Sorry. I just want you to look your best today." Then, a little sheepishly, she added, "Besides, I brought you something, which I hoped you would wear." She handed him a box, which he opened, finding a tie.

Ron held up the neckwear. He wanted to be angry with Kim for bossing him around, but he couldn't stay that way. The tie was actually quite nice. And it was from her. He pulled off the Ferret tie, tied on the Kim tie, and hugged her. "Thanks. Now I can bring you into the interview with me."

Kim looked at Ron. With the new tie, he actually looked well turned out. "Think I can get you to take me to dinner while you're looking like such a hottie?"

"Only if I'm not a quivering wreck at the end of the day," he said with a nervous grin before confessing, "KP, I'm not sure about this."

"Ron, you're going to do great. I know you will." She took his hand and led him downstairs. They climbed into his sport utility wagon; Kim took the driver's seat since Ron was too jittery to be behind the wheel of the car.

"Ron, try thinking of something that makes you happy," Kim suggested. "You've told me that helped you calm yourself before."

He sat quietly and began to concentrate. His breathing began to slow. He seemed more at peace.

"So, what did you think of?" Kim asked.

Ron blushed. "You."

"That's so sweet," she cooed.

"Uh, yeah," he said nervously.

"Okay, spill," Kim demanded, wondering why Ron suddenly seemed nervous again.

"Well, I was thinking of you in your cheerleader outfit," he admitted sheepishly.

Now it was Kim's turn to redden, though she was admittedly pleased by the compliment.

They soon arrived on campus. Kim drove to the Admissions Office and parked the car. She walked in with Ron, who checked in at the reception desk. Then they sat down and waited. She saw Ron was becoming nervous again. She took his hand, leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Think cheerleader."

He blushed again, but also smiled. He knew he wouldn't live down that revelation for a long time.

A short while later a woman in her mid-sixties appeared. "Hello, I'm Dimity Crawford, dean of admissions," she said as she approached.

Ron stood up and extended his hand, "Ron, uh, Stoppable." As Ron followed the dean to her office, Kim crossed her fingers. She so hoped things would go well for Ron.

The dean showed Ron to one of two chairs in front of a coffee table, then sat in the other.

He looked around the office, then realized what he was doing. _Yo, Rondo, this isn't a villain's lair! _he told himself._ You don't need to case it!_

In no time at all, Ron's palms were sweaty, his heart racing, his body twitchy. As much as he wanted to, he knew he couldn't close his eyes to meditate. He was alone. No Kim. No Rufus. This was worse than facing the Simian Samurai.

The dean, noticing Ron's agitation and sounding concerned, asked Ron if he was okay.

"No. Yes. No. Yes. Yes, I'm fine. Th-thank you. Uh, I'm just a bit nervous."

The dean smiled. "I never thought I was that intimidating. You looked calm enough at your Super Bowl press conference."

Ron laughed uneasily. "Oh, you saw that? That was different. I didn't actually have to look anyone in the eye. Other than Kim. And Kim's different. Different from you …" Ron realized he was babbling. _Oh man, _he thought._ I am crashing and burning. Upperton Community College here I come!_

"I see." The dean paused "So, tell me Ron, why should Middleton College accept you?"

Ron froze. He'd memorized a little speech about what he could add to the student body. And now he was unable to speak. Finally, he began mumbling. He knew he must look like a wreck. For the first time in a long time, he felt like a loser. He began to get up. "I, I'm sorry. I'm wasting your time. I've wasted Kim's time. I don't even belong here."

The dean looked at Ron sympathetically. She knew he had helped Kim Possible save the world on many occasions; he'd even done so on his own more than once according to his partner, who'd written a very professional but unmistakably adulatory letter of recommendation. She'd seen him perform live, in front of millions, yet he was clearly terrified. And now he seemed defeated. Crawford knew how she was supposed to conduct interviews. She knew the guidelines and procedures. She ought to; she'd been in the admissions office for more than forty years, ever since she herself had graduated from the College. She had never bent a rule, never forgotten to cross a "t" or dot an "i". _Oh, what the heck, _she thought. _ He saved Prof. Hinckley's research project the day after he helped stop that crazy Drakken guy from taking over the world. We owe him one._

"Ron, sit down," the dean said. "I have to be honest with you. You are probably the most intriguing admissions case we have to consider right now. Your references and your essay are impressive. And your extracurriculars are simply incredible. However, your grades for the first two and a half years of high school are a cause for serious concern and your SATs, while respectable, are not on par with those of the average student here.

"I actually think you could add something to our class …"

Ron looked at the older woman, trying to register what she was saying.

"… but you have to make the case. You have to give me something to work with here. Tell me, honestly, why did you apply to Middleton?"

He sighed as he returned to the chair. "Kim wanted me to."

"Was that because she wanted her boyfriend here?"

"No!" Ron said indignantly. "Kim's not like that. She believed in me. She thought I could do better than Upperton Community College."

"So her opinion matters to you. Why?"

Ron didn't want to blurt out, "Because I love her." Though that was true, there were other reasons, the most pertinent of which was, "Because I admire her more than anyone else I know."

"So someone you look up to thought you should apply here. Why do you think that? Forget about your application, forget about your essay. Forget about what you think I want to hear or you ought to say. Why do you think that?"

Ron thought for a moment. "Because I'm smarter than my grades say I am. Because I'm resourceful. And I'm creative. I did invent the naco. You ever have one?"

"Many times, before Bueno Nacho closed down. They were very good."

"You know I'm actually taking some really tough classes this year. And doing okay. My grades before the end of my junior year may have stunk big time, but the potential was there; Kim actually used to call me 'Potential Boy'.

"I know I could have done better. But I was too busy playing video games and helping Kim save the world. I can't justify the video game thing, but I'd like to think saving the world counts for something. I mean, I don't want to brag, but how many of those perfect SAT, perfect GPA geniuses you've admitted can actually foil some whack plan for global domination or disarm a doomsday thingie? I've done that. On Christmas Eve, no less. Alone. That's probably a bigger contribution to society than being able to do calculus blindfolded," Ron said confidently before reddening. "Oh geez, now I'm getting big-heady. Sorry."

The dean smiled. "Those sound like things that justify being big-heady."

"Uh, thanks," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So what would you study if you came here?" she asked.

"Japanese stuff. Language, history. It's really badical. When I was at Yamanuchi …" Ron cut himself off before he said too much; the whole Lotus Blade thing was something she probably wouldn't get.

"Yes?"

"I, uh, studied the local culture. I, uh, really got caught up in it."

She nodded. "And what do you want to do when you graduate?"

"Well, I think I'd like to open a restaurant, something like Chez Henri's. And I have this other idea …" which he shared with the dean.

"Then why not go to a culinary institute?"

"Because I want to know more than just how to cook. You know, saving the world with Kim has allowed me to see a lot of really cool places. But it'd be nice to know things about the world other than where the best place in Nevada is to hide a Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer or where in the Amazon you can find a flower that reverses a fatal embarrassment disease or where the best place is in the Bahamas to locate a lair …"

The dean smiled. "You lead a very interesting life, Ron."

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"Do you think you'll continue with your save the world work?"

"As long as KP, uh Kim, will have me as her partner. Yes."

"You do it because of her?"

"Well, at first yes. Kim was really my only friend. All the other kids thought I was a loser. But not her. And she took me along. I'm not sure why. At first, I'd be the distraction while she took out the bad guys. But after a while, I was actually able to be useful. And now, well you know the story. We're a team. I guess I still do it for her. But I also do it because it feels good to help people. But it's no fun without her. So yes, I probably still would do it without her. But then it would seem like work …"

"Instead of?"

"The adventure of a lifetime," Ron said.

"This isn't too bad, is it, Ron?"

Crawford had caught by surprise. Ron realized that he'd calmed down and had been having a real conversation with the dean.

A while later, Ron came out to the reception area. Kim smiled as she looked up from her reading and saw that Ron and the dean were chatting amiably.

"So, how'd it go?" Kim asked as they went to the car. She was dying to know.

As they drove off campus, Ron told her about the meeting, from the breakdown to the recovery.

"Pull over. Right here."

Ron, who was driving, did as he was told.

Kim leaned over and hugged him. "Ron Stoppable, I am so proud of you. If they don't let you in, they are so ferociously stupid."

XI.

Frederick had been growing increasingly concerned about the activity at the Space Station. He still didn't know what was being constructed on the far side of the orbiting structure; the external monitors had been taken off-line and he couldn't gain access to their control codes. But Frederick did notice that modifications were being made to the landing platforms that girdled the central core. And he was sure that a number of small craft, in addition to cargo rockets, had been docking there.

The diminutive astronaut wanted very much to contact Ron about the worrisome developments, but decided against doing so. If his email was intercepted, he'd be trapped. And whoever was behind whatever was going on would be alerted to the fact that they were under suspicion. He decided he had no choice but to continue to quietly monitor the situation.

XII.

Ron could barely contain his excitement as he walked to the front door of the Possible abode. It was Valentine's Day and he had Kim Possible as his Valentine. Sure, it was all a huge commercial racket. But he didn't care. He was on the inside now. He had spent a great deal of time thinking about the day and what he'd do. He planned to start it off with a bang by giving Kim a dozen red roses. Then he planned special touches for her throughout the day. But what he looked forward to most was taking her to the dance and then springing his big surprise on her afterwards.

XIII.

Kim was ecstatic, barely able to contain her excitement. She knew Ron would be there at any moment to pick her up. Valentine's Day had brought out her inner romantic in full force. She was wearing the pearls and the Middleton College sweater Ron had given her. Poking out from beneath the latter was his red jersey. Kim Possible, strong, independent, world-saving young woman, was proud and happy for everyone to know that she was Ron Stoppable's girl this Valentine's Day.

When Kim heard the doorbell ring, she grabbed the special present she had found for him and ran downstairs. She just knew it was going to be a memorable day, and the highlight would be the Middleton High School V-Day Bash, which, naturally, she had planned and organized. She was especially looking forward to Ron holding her in his arms as they danced into the night.

XIV.

Bonnie walked to school, barely able to contain her excitement. She was carrying the mind control chip in her bag. The small device had arrived a few days earlier. Since then, she had spent a good deal of time just looking at the chip, letting her imagination run wild as she fantasized about how she would humiliate Kim.

Bonnie had spent enough time with Shego to know that planning was important. She watched Kim and Ron for a week, noting where they were and when throughout each day, looking for patterns and opportunities. Bonnie intended for this to be a truly memorable Valentine's Day. What Bonnie planned would be that much more satisfying given the failure or her recent attempt to play Kim.

Kim was all too happy these days. Bonnie planned on changing all that.

XV.

Kim was walking back to her locker from the gym, where she'd been attending to some dance preparations. She was going to meet Ron and then they'd go to lunch together.

Kim was still delighting in the beautiful flowers he'd brought her that morning – and the look of surprise on Ron's face when she gave him his gift.

"It looks like a picture …"

"Open it!" she said excitedly.

Rufus emerged from Ron's pocket to tear off the paper, then returned to his cargo pant hideaway. Ron was shocked by what he found.

"You saved this?"

Kim nodded, blushing just a bit.

"I told you there were fireworks."

Ron was looking at a framed piece of paper covered with hand-drawn pink hearts and his name written in Kim's handwriting. She'd given it to him when she was under the influence of the moodulator. After the incident he returned it to her. He couldn't bring himself to throw the paper away, but given the circumstances under which it was created, it didn't seem right to keep it; Ron assumed Kim would dispose of it.

"Then why didn't you say anything? And Eric …"

"I didn't say anything because I was confused. You're friends with someone for so long and then you start seeing them a different way and you so don't know what to think. And it's not like I didn't send out signals, Ron."

"Like when?"

Kim looked at Ron and rolled her eyes. "News flash! Remember Yori and Yamanuchi? Wade and Monique were so all over my jelling," she said with a laugh. "And then I saw how you reacted when you realized how Yori liked you, and I thought maybe you were interested in her. You never said anything to me about how you felt, and then Bonnie began playing me, and …"

"And so I have Dr. Drakken to thank for our falling in love." Ron, smiling, shook his head and looked away. He was beginning to tear up. "This is the coolest present, KP. Th, thanks."

Kim put her arms around her boyfriend. She recalled how the moment seemed magical – until the tweebs burst into the room, that is. She chuckled as she thought of how they began to set off their cootie alerts. For Valentine's Day Tim and Jim had actually made little devices that made noises and flashed lights; she had wanted to be angry but couldn't help but think it was pretty funny.

Kim had just a couple of halls to go when Bonnie stepped out of a door and blocked her path.

"Bonnie!" Kim said, catching her breath, caught off guard by her classmate's sudden appearance. "You scared me."

Before Kim could react, Bonnie slapped the mind control chip on her forehead. Instantaneously, Kim's surprised expression was replaced by an insipid, vacant smile.

Bonnie smiled evilly. "Happy Valentine's Day, K!"

_TBC …_


	14. Chapter 14

Many thanks, as always, to: WhiteLadyoftheRing, Zaratan, oneredneckgoddess, mattb3671, campy, IncrediRaider8, demon-sword, SirDucksworthy, warprince2000, x-forgotten-angel-x, the real Violent Parr, AndrewMcGuckin, and demiryu. And thanks to those who've recently added Epic Sitch to their favs and alert lists.

Special thanks to campy, of Team Possible – Editorial Division. He wins the Wade Load "back office" award.

And, like the "heroes" at Team Impossible, I, too, say what my lawyers tell me to say … just in case: If you saw it on _KP_, Disney owns it.

* * *

I. 

Bonnie smiled malevolently. "Happy Valentine's Day, K!"

She smirked as she looked at Kim. Bonnie reveled in the knowledge that she could make her long-time rival do anything. She was tempted to have Kim take off all her clothes and run through the school clucking like a chicken. Maybe later, she thought. But first she wanted Kim to do something else. Something she knew would hurt both Kim and Ron.

"Kim, I want you to find Ron Stoppable. And then I want you to beat the stuffing out of him. And at all costs, do not let him take the chip off of you. You got that?"

In a syrupy monotone, Kim repeated Bonnie's instructions.

"Oh, and you can give me those pearls." Kim removed the necklace and earrings and handed them to Bonnie, who grinned. "Go to it, Possible."

Kim headed off down the hallway to find Ron. She raged in frustration at her own impotence. She wanted to warn Ron. She wanted to strike out at Bonnie. But she knew what she was going to do: find her best friend/boyfriend and attack him.

II.

Ron was at his locker, retrieving one of the little surprises he had for Kim. He knew he was being corny, but he'd never had the chance to give a girlfriend Valentine's Day chocolates; that he was giving them to Kim made the whole experience that much more special. He was just taking the heart shaped box from the locker when he heard Kim say his name. Wearing his big goofy grin, he turned and looked to her.

"Hey, K …"

He never finished the sentence. Kim's perfect uppercut had just connected cleanly with Ron's jaw.

Ron stumbled backwards. Kim then pivoted and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying down the corridor. Students scattered. They were accustomed to odd things happening around Kim and Ron but this seemed particularly bizarre, especially on Valentine's Day.

Kim charged Ron. Rufus picked that moment to pop out of Ron's pocket. The naked mole rat saw Kim attacking; utterly confused, he screamed before withdrawing to safety. Before Kim could kick Ron again, he rolled to the side, barely avoiding a foot to the groin. He didn't know what was going on but he knew something was very, very wrong.

Ron sprung to his feet and assumed a fighting stance. This was the first chance he had to look at Kim since she'd assaulted him; he immediately noticed the mind control chip. He wondered if this was the syntho-Kim. _Dressed up exactly like Kim's dressed today? Not likely_, he told himself

Kim threw a punch; Ron blocked. She pivoted and kicked, he jumped backwards. _Fuji._ _This is Kim, my Kim, _he thought. He knew he had to get his Kimmunicator out so he could zap her with the silicon phase disruptor that Wade had installed after their last encounter with Cyrus Bortel's invention.

Ron backed away from Kim and reached into his pocket as she advanced on him. He whipped out his Kimmunicator and pointed it at Kim; but before he could press the button and use the silicon phase disruptor to jam the chip, she had launched a perfectly aimed kick and knocked the device out of his hand. As Ron turned to retrieve the fallen unit, Kim did a handspring, reaching the Kimmunicator first. She violently smashed the unit into the floor, then withdrew hers and did the same. Sensing Ron behind her, Kim quickly got up and turned to face him.

_So much for the easy way_, Ron thought. He had to get that chip off of her. He knew he couldn't bring himself to hurt her. And he was worried about her leg; she wasn't supposed to be engaging in this kind of activity, not yet. That limited his options. He remembered how the mind control chips worked. He knew she was following somebody's orders, acting against her own will.

"KP, I know you're in there," he said, "I love you. And, uh, I'm not taking this personally."

Ron received no response, not that he expected one. But at least she would know he knew why she was attacking and that he wasn't angry with her. Whether that would help her restrain herself remained to be seen.

He lunged at her; she dodged, and tripped him. Then she pounced. She was hammering him; he deflected most, but not all of the blows. _Man, this has got to be hurting her worse than it's hurting me! _he thought. _And that's saying a lot!_

Ron was right. Kim was trapped in a nightmare. Bonnie had deprived her of her autonomy and set her against the person she loved most in the world. Kim knew she was hurting Ron. And she knew he was holding back, because he didn't want to hurt her. Yet she couldn't help herself – she continued to pummel him.

Ron managed to wriggle free. He began running. Kim followed in hot pursuit, but her path was momentarily blocked by the football team, which happened to pass between her and her quarry. Ron hoped to lead her out of the building, maybe tire her out so it would be easier to remove the chip, but the corridor in that direction was too crowded. He'd reached a T. He considered doubling back, but there were too many students in that direction so he headed to the cafeteria – and ran straight into Steve Barkin.

"Stoppable! No running in the halls!" the military man-turned educator barked.

"Don't have time for this Mr. B!" he snapped as he pushed the hulking teacher out of the way.

"You'll have time in detention!" he yelled after Ron.

"Great! See you there," he called over his shoulder.

Ron burst into the large room. Students had begun to arrive for lunch, but it wasn't yet full, which was good. He hoped he could find a place to hide for a few moments so he could gather his thoughts and come up with a plan. Ron was just about to duck behind the food service counter when Barkin reappeared and clamped a large, beefy hand on his shoulder.

"I do not like being pushed by students, Stoppable!" Barkin growled.

"Mr. B., please, trust me. Let go of me, _now!_" Ron insisted.

"Why …" Barkin replied before he felt two hands on his arm, forcefully pulling, then tossing, him aside; it was Kim. _Somehow_, he thought,_ I should have known if something weird was happening and it involved Stoppable, Possible couldn't be far behind._

Kim came straight at Ron, who did a double back flip. That elicited some "oooos" from students who didn't know what was going on. She jumped onto a table, planning to attack Ron from above. Ron hopped onto a table, too. He then skipped from one to the next. Kim followed him. Trays went flying, students began screaming. As they mayhem unfolded, Ron began to form an idea. But his nascent plan was laid aside as he placed his foot in a serving of mystery meat, lost his footing and was pitched to the floor. Kim pounced, raining down more blows upon a momentarily dazed Ron. She then picked him up, spun him around over her head and threw him into the wall. He forced himself to get up.

As if things couldn't get worse, the hockey team walked in, and they were carrying their sticks. Kim wrenched one away from a player. Ron quickly did the same. The two teens began clashing, thrusting and parrying with their wooden weapons. Ron slowly moved backwards towards the door, drawing Kim out of the cafeteria.

"Rufus!" Ron called out. "Get up here!"

The naked mole rat clambered up to Ron's shoulder; he was still scared, he knew this was sick and wrong.

"Okay, little buddy, here's the score," Ron explained. "Kim's in trouble. I'm going to let her take me down. I'm betting that she'll jump me and start hitting me again. When the time's right, you HAVE to get that chip off her forehead."

Rufus nodded and leapt to the floor.

Ron was tempted to just stop fighting and let Kim come at him; this was all so much worse than fighting the syntho-Kim and he wanted to be done with it. But he knew that his girlfriend would smell a trap. Just because Kim was fighting against her will didn't mean she wouldn't draw on all her experience and skills. Ron knew he would have to make this look natural.

He let her take a swing with her stick; the hall was clear and nobody would be hit. He then used his Yamanuchi training to his advantage, hooking Kim's hockey stick and yanking it from her hands, then tossing it behind him. Then he dropped his, kicked it away, and dropped into a crouch. Kim followed suit.

Ron continued to fight, but finally let her get a kick in, and went down. Kim fell upon Ron and immediately began punching him. Rufus ran over and jumped up on Ron's shoulder. Ron grasped Kim's arms and pulled her closer to him, giving Rufus a better chance of reaching Kim's forehead; she tried to free herself by kicking away, but Ron held fast and Rufus, after some effort, was able to remove the chip.

Ron fell back on the floor and Kim collapsed onto him, stunned. Then she began sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Ron, I'm so sorry. I, I couldn't stop. I had no control …"

"I know, KP, I know. Don't worry. It's okay, it's okay." This wasn't the time to tell her about his jaw; which really hurt. He was sure that some teeth were loose. That he'd have a shiner was a foregone conclusion; she'd landed a wicked punch to his left eye.

She was convulsed by her crying. Ron could only imagine how awful she felt and for so many different reasons. To have her free will taken from her. To be set against her boyfriend. To be forced to humiliate herself in front of the whole school. He lay there holding her, stroking her hair and whispering that he loved her.

Steve Barkin approached them.

"Stoppable! Possible! I …" He looked down at Ron; he'd never seen an expression like that on the boy's face before. It brooked no disagreement. Ron slowly shook his head. Barkin understood and backed away. He turned and began shouting at the gathering crowd of students. "Okay people! Move on. Get to class!"

Kim was slowly getting her crying under control.

"B-Bonnie," she whispered, barely audible.

Ron was shocked.

"Ron," Kim said, "Bonnie did this. I am so sorry!" She began to cry again. He held her even closer.

Kim was miserable. She hated herself. This was supposed to be the most special Valentine's Day ever, and she'd just beaten up her boyfriend, in public, at Bonnie Rockwaller's behest.

"Hey, KP," Ron said, finding it a bit more difficult to talk as his jaw swelled and he tried not to loosen his teeth any more. "Let's go back to our lockers. I've got some chocolates I was planning to give you ..."

She was amazed that he could he even think about that now. She just looked at him.

"… I'm not gonna let Bonnie ruin my Valentine's Day. I was having the best Valentine's Day of my life and I plan to continue to have the best Valentine's Day of my life."

"Ron, I love you so much."

"I know, KP, I know." Kim got up and helped a woozy Ron to his feet. Barkin turned to the two students. "You two okay?"

"Yeah, Mr. B., we're okay," Ron answered, his arm around Kim. "Just a mind control chip. You know the drill." Ron looked down at the device, then at Kim. "You want to do the honors?"

She nodded, then crushed the chip beneath her heel.

"Get some medical treatment, Stoppable. You look like a mess."

As Kim and Ron walked away, Steve Barkin shook his head. Life would be much quieter when those two graduated. But it would be a whole lot less interesting.

Ron found the box of sweets he had dropped a few feet away from his locker and gave it to Kim. "Kim Possible, would you be my Valentine?"

She smiled as she took the heart shaped box. "Yes, I'd love that, Ron Stoppable." She looked at him with red-rimmed eyes, then shifting into take-charge mode said, "Now let's get you to the hospital. I think Mr. Barkin's right; you need someone to look at you."

Kim drove Ron to the Medical Center; on the way there she called her mother and told her what had happened and asked if she could somehow expedite treatment so she could take Ron to the dance that night. Ann said she'd make the arrangements but only on the condition that Kim had her leg examined.

After Kim had her x-ray, she went to see Ron, who was receiving a more thorough examination. She said she would be back for him later; she had something to attend to. Ron didn't have to ask what it was. He knew she was headed back to the High School. Kim Possible had a score to settle.

III.

She found Bonnie in D Hall.

"Hello Bonnie," she said as vapidly as possible. Kim had taped a small square of red paper to her forehead; it would fool Bonnie for only a second or two, but that was all the time Kim would need.

Bonnie turned around. Kim resisted the urge to sucker punch her rival; that would be stooping to Bonnie's level. Instead, she grabbed her surprised classmate by the arms and pushed her up against the wall.

"I don't know what your game is Bonnie,' Kim growled, "but I will never, ever forget what you did to me and Ron today. I'm only going to say this once: Stay away from us."

"Or what, Kim? You'll beat me up the way you did Ron?" Bonnie relied.

Kim was momentarily taken aback by Bonnie's brashness, but quickly recovered. She let her grip on the brunette loosen, then she slammed the girl back into the wall, gaining Bonnie's full attention.

"You like what I did to Ron?" Kim snarled. "Well, what I'll do to you will make that pale in comparison. Don't mess with me, Bonnie. You don't want to find out what it's like to be on the receiving end of sixteen kinds of kung fu." Kim took a moment to stare into Bonnie's large, frightened eyes. "Where are my pearls?"

"P-pocket …" Bonnie stammered.

Kim reached in and retrieved her necklace and earrings. She then glared at Bonnie a final time and stormed off. Bonnie was shaken. She'd never seen Kim so enraged before. She resolved that the next time she'd be able to fight back.

IV.

Ron's jaw was not broken, though he did lose two teeth; fortunately, they weren't in the front. He also had a black eye and some minor cuts and bruises. And his body was sore. But he was able to take Kim to the dance. When they arrived, they were relieved that people acted as if nothing had happened earlier in the day. Steve Barkin had spread the word that the ruckus involving Kim and Ron was due to a garden variety mind control accident and that there was no need to panic. It also helped that Kim and Ron's classmates were more interested in talking about the new couple that showed up at the gym that night: Brick Flagg and Justine Flanner.

As Ron led Kim around the dance floor, he was as happy as he'd ever been. Kim rested her head on his shoulder and enjoyed being held by him. They danced that way all night, even during the fast songs, alone in their own world.

At the end of the evening, Ron led Kim to the car.

"I have one more surprise for you, KP."

"You sure we haven't had enough for one day, Ron?"

"Nah, I think you'll like this one."

Kim was indeed surprised when Ron pulled into the lot of Bueno Nacho. The building had sat derelict for months; the old taco sign still lay across the parking lot and the windows were boarded up.

He got out of the car, came around and opened the door for Kim. "C'mon," he said taking her hand. He led her to the front of the restaurant, reached into his pocket and retrieved a key. He opened the lock and led them inside. They walked to their old booth, which was clean. "Please, sit down."

As Kim looked around, memories began flooding back. "Ron, how …"

"I bought it," he explained, looking very pleased with himself.

Kim just stared at him.

"Kind of ironic," Ron said. "Drakken comes up with that shampoo scheme and raps on TV. I rap after him. Drakken destroys Bueno Nacho. But then I rap again and win a lot of money and I'm able to buy a little bit of Bueno Nacho, at least partially restoring order to the universe. Sadly, we'll have to rename it, maybe the Happy Taco …"

Kim shook her head.

"Mucho Munchos?"

Another shake of head.

"Casa de la Kimberly House?"

A big thumbs down.

"Okay, smarty pants. You try!"

Kim thought for a moment, then smiled smugly. "Badical Burrito."

"Badical Burrito. Hmm. BB. Not bad, KP, not bad at all," he said with a grin. "Badical Burrito it is!"

Kim beamed.

"I thought I'd put Ned in charge," Ron added. "He hates working at the Middleton House of Pizza. I can make some money and we can sit in our old booth any time we want. Whaddya think?"

"Ron Stoppable, you are too much!" she said reaching across the table and curling her pinky with his. "This started as the best Valentine's day of my life. Then it became the worst. And now it's the best again."

"Not yet it isn't. I'll be right back."

He walked behind the counter, went to the refrigerator and removed a bag. Then he walked to the microwave. A moment later he returned to the table. "KP, it's Naco Night, and I'm finally treating! Though they're not nacos anymore; the name was copyrighted. Think I'll call them Kimaritos. Care for one?"

Kim smiled and nodded. They sat there, quietly eating their food. Then Ron reached beneath the table and pressed a button.

"Care to dance?" he asked as _Could it Be?_ began to play. Kim happily took his hand, and let him lead her around the dusty, grimy floor of the place that had given them so many wonderful memories and she knew would surely give them many more.

V.

Shego looked around the abandoned lair. She couldn't help but smile as she was filled with nostalgia. Even if every single one of their plots ended the same way, she and Dr. D had had some good times here. She picked up the story boards from one of her favorites of his dopey plans – the one where he was going to fill a bottomless pit with water and drop Possible in to be savaged by a shark and giant squid. She was chuckling when she heard a familiar voice.

"Ah, Shego. So good to see you." She turned around. A tall man with a receding hairline, aquiline nose, light tan, and impeccably tailored double-breasted suit stood before her.

"Good to see you too, Doctor D." She was impressed with what a trip to the plastic surgeon, some treatments with a Complexionator, and a really good tailor could do. He actually looked distinguished. "You're looking pretty good."

"Why, thank you, Shego. As are you." Drakken noted that his onetime sidekick was a killer dresser. He nodded appreciatively as she sat on a desk and crossed her legs. She smiled briefly, then put on her business face.

"Okay, enough with the chit chat," she said impatiently, though she was still smiling. "How's it going on your end?"

"Excellently, Shego. I must confess your plan was brilliant. We will have total strategic control of outer space in six weeks. The Drake Star will be operational on April 1."

Shego began laughing. "Drake Star? Where do you come up with these names for your toys?"

Drakken pouted. "Well, you have to admit. It is catchier than Non-Geosynchronous Orbital Platform-based Particle Cannon."

"Whatever," she said with a roll of the eyes. "Next. You really plan to go live on April Fool's Day, Doc? You consider the possibility that you'll broadcast your demand for the world to surrender and everybody'll think it was some kind of gag?"

Drakken pulled a face. He hadn't missed the sass; well maybe he had a little. _Snap. She's right,_ he thought "You have a suggestion?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do. May 15."

"Why?"

"I told you when we started. I want one thing: Princess. I think it would be perfect to slam her the night of her senior prom …"

"Shego, you are a bad girl."

"I know … Drew … that's why you like me." Much to their surprise, the two villains found themselves exchanging looks wholly appropriate for Valentine's Day.

VI.

Kim, Ron, Wade, and Rufus were gathered around the Possibles' kitchen table. Kim had decided she wanted Team Possible to meet in person each month to review their cases; it was good freak-fighting practice and it forced Wade to go out in public without first having his system spiked or a friend hospitalized, which, to Kim's best knowledge, had been the only two reasons, and instances, Wade had ever ventured outside his room. Since it was a Saturday morning, Ron had offered to make breakfast for everyone. He was relieved to see Wade eat; he had long wondered whether the young computer genius lived on soda alone.

Wade couldn't help but admire Ron's shiner. "That's quite a black eye you've got."

"Yeah, well KP knows how to deliver one badical roundhouse."

She winced; Ron's attempt to make light of the previous day's event had only made her revisit the beating she'd inflicted on him.

He tried to recover. "But that's nothing compared to her kisses!" He leaned over, lips puckered.

"Nice try, lover boy!" she said with a laugh, before rewarding him with a peck on the lips. Then she whispered into his ear, "Even when you're all black and blue you're still a hottie."

Wade saw a huge smile spread over Ron's face. He was watching all of this with bemusement. He'd gotten use to the sight of his two friends playing kissy face. "You two want Rufus and me to leave so you can have your privacy?" he asked.

Kim looked into Ron's eyes for a second more, then turned to the pad of paper before her. "No need. We're ready to get our heads in the game, Wade. Right, Ron?"

"You got it, KP. Head in the game. Head. In. The. Game." he said wearing his goofy grin.

Kim rolled her eyes, then patted Ron's knee.

"Wade, do we have anything new on Shego?"

"GJ forwarded the DNA analysis as requested, though I could tell they weren't pleased. I've rechecked the data three times. I have to agree with them. It was her. I hate to say it, Kim, but sometimes the easy answer is the right answer and sometimes a coincidence is just a coincidence."

Kim sighed. More than a month after she received the news, she still found it hard to believe that her nemesis had died in something as mundane as a car crash within hours of trying to freeze the Seniors' assets. She knew she'd been obsessing ever since. Ron had been sweet, not saying a word, letting her wonder and speculate as much as she wanted to. But Wade was right. She made her decision: it was time to move on from this case. She crossed it off her list.

"Okay, what's the sitch with that missing idol in Belize …"

VII.

After Wade left, James Possible came into the kitchen. "May I talk with you two?"

"Of course, Dad, what up?" Kim asked.

"It's about yesterday," he said, joining them at the table. "What are you planning to do?"

"Do?" Kim asked.

"Yes, 'do.' About Bonnie," James said as his normally open face hardened. "Kimmie-cub, what she did yesterday was horrible. It would be bad enough if it was an isolated incident, but it wasn't. That girl has been making trouble for you for years and she only seems to have become more spiteful with time."

"I don't know if there's anything to do, Dad." Kim replied. "I did talk with her afterwards,"she added, though she didn't think her father would want to know that she'd threatened Bonnie with bodily harm if she so much as came near her or Ron again.

James raised an eyebrow. "You _talked_ to her? Kimberly Ann …"

Both Kim and Ron now knew he was very agitated.

"… she put you under the influence of a mind control device so you would beat your boyfriend silly. And no offence to you or your fighting abilities Ronald, but you're lucky your injuries weren't more severe. Bonnie should be expelled from school and charges should be brought against her …"

"Dad! That could ruin her life!"

"Like she hasn't tried to ruin ours," Ron said quietly.

Kim looked at her boyfriend, who was sporting a black eye and would have to visit an oral surgeon for dental implants. She took his hand.

"What do you want to do, Ron?"

"I don't know, KP. What I _want_ is for Bon-Bon to get a nice transplant. Ya know, if the Attitudinator hadn't blown after the last time I used it on my cousin Sean, I'd say you could jump Bonnie and I could slap it on her and drain all the nastiness from her." Ron chuckled. "Geez, KP I am such a dope. I should have thought of that months ago. Then again, I'd still have the cousin Sean problem …"

Kim watched with affection as her boyfriend's unique thought processes unfolded. She knew Ron was going somewhere with this, especially when Ron's expression turned serious.

"… Your dad has a point. But so do you. I almost feel like we can't win. If we go after her, she gets tossed from school, has no future, and torments us. If we leave her alone, she does what she wants, thinks she can get away with anything, and still torments us. I just don't know …"

"Kimmie-cub," James said, getting up, "Your mother and I will support you, whatever you choose to do. But you know how we feel. That girl is trouble …"

VIII.

"You what!"

Bonnie had never seen Shego so angry before.

"Do you know what you did?"

"You don't have to be so upset. You've still got your own mind control chip to use on Kim."

"Doy! That's not the issue, cheerleader, though Princess was mine to take down! I ought to slap my chip on you instead!" Shego's hands erupted into balls of plasma; she hurled two bolts at a spot very near Bonnie's feet, and watched with satisfaction as her protégé screamed in terror.

Shego let Bonnie tremble for two very long minutes. Part of her wanted to finish the brat off now. But another part of her approved of the guts and venom that obviously motivated her protégé. And she did like the idea of Kimmie beating on her beloved Stoppable. That said, there would be serious repercussions that would require immediate attention.

"You're as bad as Dr. D!" Shego snapped, though she couldn't help but smile. Last night had turned out pleasantly different than she'd expected, though that didn't stop her from wanting a dollar for every time he did something without considering the consequences. She quickly returned her thoughts to the business at hand. "What do you think is going to happen when you go back to school on Monday? I'm the joker running that place, and I'm collecting evidence to have you thrown out. And since Kimmie didn't drop kick you to Kansas, that's probably because she's got the cops going to your house right now. And have you thought about Stoppable?" Shego was waving her arms now. "You messed with his precious girlfriend. In case you didn't remember, he's gotten pretty dangerous lately."

Bonnie really had not thought all of this through; she'd been too focused on what she would have Kim do once she had placed the chip on her rival's forehead. All of her careful planning had been towards one thing: getting the chip onto Kim. Beyond what she would tell Kim to do, Bonnie hadn't given any thought to what would happen afterwards. She had been scared for a moment after the incident in D Hall, but her fear had quickly been replaced by fury over being bested. Brazenly, Bonnie went to the dance, hung with her posse and made snarky remarks about people, especially her one-time boyfriend Brick. Bonnie had hoped Kim would make a scene, but she was too busy hanging all over Ron. When the party was over Bonnie went home. Her parents were away for the weekend, and her sisters away at college. In the morning, she came over to Shego's to tell her about what she'd done; Bonnie thought her mentor might enjoy hearing about the incident and she knew she'd have to tell Shego sooner or later, anyway.

But now Bonnie was worried. She realized that there were going to be serious consequences stemming from what she did.

"So what do you suggest I do?" she asked. "Apologize and promise to never do something like that again?" The idea made Bonnie ill.

Shego laughed derisively. "Even Princess wouldn't believe that, cheerleader."

Bonnie wasn't so sure; Kim was such a goody-goody. But she knew Ron would now never trust her, which was just as much a problem, since he and Kim were joined at the hip.

"Cheerleader," Shego said, "it looks like your time of decision has arrived. You said you wanted to do evil. Now's your time to decide if you really meant that. If you do, it'll mean disappearing. Leaving school, your family, your cheerleading, your little posse, any plans you had for college."

Bonnie frowned. This didn't sound appealing.

"Is there, like, an upside to this?" she asked petulantly.

Shego smiled. "Oh yes. You can help me take over the world. And if you're really lucky, I'll let you help me take down Kimmie and Stoppable, once and for all."

Bonnie looked at the woman who she had come to see as her benefactor. It was only last summer that Shego had appeared on her door step, peddling dreams of glamour. She'd delivered those. But she'd also introduced her to something dark and sinister. Bonnie knew she could leave now and hope that Shego didn't come after her. She could take her chances with Kim, Barkin, the police, if it came to that. She could straighten out her life. And then what? Continue to live in the shadow of her sisters? Grow up to be an ex-cheerleader? Be an annoying suburban housewife like her mother?

"You're serious? Take over the world as in really take over the world?"

Shego grinned wickedly. "Oh yeah, cheerleader. Take over the world as in we rule and all the little people out there – all six billion of 'em – do what we want them to do take over the world."

"And just when is this supposedly going to happen?"

"May 15."

_Prom night._ Bonnie thought back to last year. Of Kim and Ron's arrival. Of her mockery of them. Of how instead of joining her, the rest of the student body cheered the two losers. Of how they then danced the night away and lived happily ever after. She then recalled the adrenaline rush in the warehouse as she stood over Kim who was lying on the floor with a broken leg. Of the satisfaction she felt as she watched Ron give up his precious sword. Of the power she enjoyed when she put the chip on Kim's forehead. She craved that rush …

"Okay. I'm in."

IX.

Kim and Ron talked more about the Bonnie situation over the weekend. They reluctantly agreed that formal action needed to be taken against their classmate. She had crossed a line, endangering not only Kim and Ron, but others, too. They both had particularly vivid memories of the part of their fight that unfolded in the cafeteria.

They went to talk to Mr. Barkin on Monday; he was shocked to learn that it was a Middleton High student and not some freak like DNAmy who had been behind the Valentine's Day mayhem. He agreed that something needed to be done. When he summoned Bonnie to the administrative offices, she didn't appear. When Barkin learned that she didn't show up for home room that morning, he called her parents. He learned that they hadn't seen her since they'd gone away on Friday; they then called the police. Kim and Ron became worried; Bonnie may have been incredibly cruel to them, but they didn't actually want her to be hurt or in danger. Mr. Barkin said he'd keep them apprised of any news.

The police began searching for Bonnie, but found no trace of her whereabouts. Not surprisingly, they didn't think to look in an abandoned villain's lair on the outskirts of the Tri-City area.

X.

"Kimmie-cub." Kim looked up from the book she was reading. It was her father, standing on the stairs to her room. "May I come in?"

"Sure, Dad," she said warmly. She patted the bed, inviting her to join him. He came in and sat down.

"You're worried that Bonnie will become another Drew?"

"I know it's crazy Dad, but yes, I am."

"Kimmie-cub, I'm proud of you for worrying about a classmate, even one who has been so awful to you. But Bonnie is not Drew. Drew had his problems, and they were obviously brewing long before my posse and I laughed at him. But let's say that Saturday night in college was the sole reason he went bad. That's still not the same as your Bonnie situation. Unless I've missed something, you've never done anything bad to her, have you?"

"No, I haven't. That's what's so ferociously weird about it, Dad. Bonnie's pretty, she's bright, she's athletic and popular. She used to sit at the senior table when we were sophomores! She has a lot going for her. I really don't know why she has a problem with me."

"I don't know either, Kimmie-cub. Maybe she's just not a happy person." He paused for a moment. Then, a little awkwardly, he continued. "I'm sorry if I was a bit vehement the other day …

"It's no big, Dad," Kim said with a wave of her hand.

"... It's just that I worry about you. And I worry about Ronald, too. You're our children, and I don't want you to get hurt."

James saw Kim's eyes open wide in reaction to his last words. _You're our children … Did I just say that?_ He thought about what he'd just said for what seemed an eternity but was really just a minute.

He looked at the prom picture by the bed. "I know I used to grumble about all the food he eats here. But for years he really has been part of our family. Then last year he offered me his friendship." He looked away for a moment as he thought of the magnificent gift Ron had given him last fall. "You know that I worry that the two of you are moving too quickly in your relationship. But after what he did at the Super Bowl and then the way he took that beating from you because he didn't want to do anything to hurt you …," James just shook his head. "Every father dreams that his little girl will find a man who is as devoted to her as Ronald is to you." James sat quietly for a moment, knowing he was about to pass a milestone with his daughter. "I'd be proud to have him as my son-in-law." He paused, then smiling, added with a chuckle, "Just try to take your time and please, don't rush off and elope!"

Kim embraced her father and softly whispered, "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Kimmie-cub. Good night."

XI.

Kim and Ron were at their monthly meeting with Rabbi Katz; they were discussing the idea of "in sickness and in health." They may not have been doing formal marriage counseling, but Rabbi K. thought this section of the wedding vows would be a good topic to explore.

After they'd spent some time talking about honoring one's commitment to an ill partner, Ron looked at Kim and asked nervously, "You'd really still love me if I lost my monkey power and became clumsy and useless again?" Kim looked at Ron. She could see he was worried; despite all he had achieved he still harbored a kernel of self-doubt.

"Of course I will, Ron. Though you've never been useless. I love you because of what's in here," she said patting his chest. Then, taking his hand she asked, "Will you stick by me if Monkey Fist finds another one of those amulets and turns me into a monkey again?" Kim had her own fears; while Ron dreaded no longer being the person he had become and thus no longer being worthy of Kim, she dreaded becoming the thing Ron feared most.

"You can count on it, KP," he said with a reassuring tenderness.

_Lose my monkey power? Turn me into a monkey again?_ Rabbi Katz could see that they weren't kidding.

As they left his study, Rabbi Katz shook his head in wonder. He was glad he'd been in Vegas for the vortex inducer incident; otherwise, he would be worried that Kim and Ron were either seriously delusional or abusing drugs.

XII.

Shego had made it very clear to Bonnie that she was not going to be allowed to sit around all day doing her nails. She was going to work. And work hard. Bonnie had to do research on villain-related web sites. And she willingly spent hours each day in training when Shego reminded her that this was the only way she'd ever have a chance against Kim. Shego was particularly pleased with the progress Bonnie was making in integrating her martial arts, cheerleading, and ballet. Kimmie might have more experience and more moves, but Bonnie could have her own special edge.

Shego alternated Bonnie's training between the syntho-Kim and Fukushima, who seemed as angry as ever. She wondered whether anything was going on between the two – they fought with an incredible intensity that was either unadulterated rage or animal magnetism. She knew she'd need to keep an eye on them. That kind of intensity could be good – she'd seen the way Princess and Stoppable now fed off one another in a fight – or a really big distraction.

XIII.

The Stoppables and Possibles went to the airport to see Ron, Kim, and Rufus off to Japan. The time had come for the trio to go to their gate.

"Now Ronald, I'm trusting you to take care of my Kimmie-cub while you're in Japan."

"Nothing to worry about, Mr. Dr. P. I'm on the case."

"I'm sure you are. And no funny ninja moves with my daughter, if you get my drift. I'm trusting you," James said before pausing. "Besides, I have a spaceship that'll be ready for a test flight pretty soon. Got it?"

Ron gulped.

Kim's father smiled. "Gotcha, Ronald!" He put his arm around the stunned young man's shoulder. "I hope you know that I do trust you."

Ron was speechless for a moment as he digested what had just happened. He looked at James, then Kim. "He played me! Your dad just played me!"

They had a restful flight to Japan and an uneventful trip to the school. Ron was very pleased when the new shuttle bus picked them up and drove them to the gates of Yamanuchi.

It was late when they arrived. Kim and Ron settled into their respective rooms. Ron was putting his bag down when Kim ran into his room and threw his arms around him. "I love it!"

Ron smiled. "Well, why don't you try it on? I'd like to see you in it."

Kim went back to her room, then returned a few minutes later.

"Nice, KP. Very, very nice." A proud Kim Possible stood in front of her boyfriend wearing her very own black ninja suit. She looked forward to showing off the white one next.

XIV.

Frederick decided that whatever was happening on the far side of the station required further investigation. That meant the time for a space walk had arrived. And that would require careful planning and preparation if he was going to do so undetected.

XV.

"Go away," Kim mumbled.

"Rise and shine, KP! It's ninja time!"

"I'll ninja you. I'm sleeping," she said groggily.

Ron entered Kim's room to see her curled up in his jersey on her tatami mat; he took a moment to appreciate how beautiful she was, knelt down and kissed her on the head. "C'mon, Kim. Training starts at 4:00."

"Ron, I'm so tired. Besides, I'm not ready to do hard training yet." She tried the Puppy Dog Pout, hoping that sooner or later she'd overwhelm Ron's defenses.

"Nice try, KP. We start the day with tai chi and meditation. The hard stuff doesn't come till 7:00. And remember, Sensei has that special program for you and we have that special leg brace your Mom made, just to be safe."

Kim reached up and pulled Ron down, giving him a slow kiss. "I hate you, ninja boy."

He grinned. This was why they were staying in separate rooms. He knew he had to keep his head in the game if he was to get the most out of his time at Yamanuchi. That and the fact that he still harbored a suspicion that Kim's father might be spying on him with a satellite.

"I'll see you in a few, KP," he said as he got up and left her to get dressed.

Kim shook herself awake and stretched, put on her ninja whites and went to Ron's room. He and Rufus were already stretching, moving in perfect unison. She watched with a smile.

The three went out to the courtyard, where they had a brief reunion with Yori and Hirotaka. "So, dude, what's the score with you and Yori?" Ron asked Hirotaka.

The young ninja grinned. "I have followed your advice Ron-san. Let me simply say that you are indeed wise."

Ron noticed that Kim and Yori were talking animatedly. He was glad that they seemed to be getting along so well, though he wondered for a moment if that was a good thing when he heard the words "Ron-san" followed by laughter from both Kim and Yori.

The student body assembled and began their exercises. More than once, Kim and Ron exchanged appreciative looks with one another. Ron was thrilled to be sharing this experience with Kim and she was excited to now be included in this very special part of Ron's life.

Kim was startled when during the meditation exercise she opened her eyes and noticed that both Ron and Rufus were floating above the ground. _No way!_ she thought. _That is so ferociously cool!_

When 7:00 arrived, Kim was led off by Yori for special training that would take account of her leg. Ron and Sensei retreated to the bench beneath the yew tree.

"It is good to see you, Stoppable-san."

"Thank you, Sensei. It's good to be back."

"I see that Possible-san is quickly adjusting."

"Yeah, she is. Though I thought she was going to try some kung-fu on me when I woke her up this morning!"

"I recall that you were not enthusiastic about the hour at which we begin training your first morning here, either," the old master said wryly. "Ah, I see you have brought the staff. May I see it?"

Ron handed Sensei the Kimstick. His teacher handled it reverently, appreciating the wood grain, running his finger over the inscription. "It is a worthy conduit for the power of the Lotus Blade, Stoppable-san."

"So, Sensei, did you know that I was the Lotus Blade?" Ron, even after three months, was still awed by that knowledge.

"No, I did not. Not even Toshimiru achieved the level of intimacy with the Lotus Blade that you have attained. But Toshimiru never had a companion as you do. And while he and the Blade worked as one, you and the Blade have become one."

"Uh, yeah." Ron wasn't feeling any more enlightened. "So where do I go from here?"

"I believe that there are certain arts you should now begin to study …"

XVI.

Later that day, during their lunch break, Kim and Ron walked around the courtyard, holding hands.

Ron could sense that Kim wanted to ask something, but was holding back.

"'Sup, KP? You can talk with the Ron-man."

She looked at him and smiled. She'd been feeling a little hesitant about broaching the topic, but when Ron began to refer to himself in the third person, she always relaxed and felt like laughing.

"Okay, 'Ron-man', I hope I'm not prying, but how do you and Rufus levitate when you meditate?"

"I dunno," Ron answered honestly. "It just kind of happens. Rufus did it the first time we were here. I wasn't able to until …" She saw a look of realization cross his face.

"What? Until when, Ron?"

"Until you and I began dating. Huh." Ron stopped and just looked at the sky, as if he might find the answers there. He had no luck. He turned to his girlfriend. "Why don't you just try?"

"Really? You think I can?"

"You learned how to cook!"

Kim scowled. "You are so going to regret that crack someday, ninja boy."

They sat on the ground, both assuming the Lotus position. "'Kay, KP. Here's what I do. I clear my head, then think of happy things …

"Like me in my cheer uniform?" she said with a sly grin.

"… I am never going to live that down, am I?"

Kim shook her head, but continued to smile. She had to admit that she was flattered by the idea that thought of her could actually enable Ron to float. That really was a compliment.

"… So, yes, you in that bon-diggity cheer uniform. Sometimes. I've also thought of our wedding. Other times, other things."

"And?"

"And that's it. Let's try."

Within moments Ron was floating a good six inches above the ground. Kim, much to her disappointment, was still earthbound.

"It's not working," she said, disappointed.

Ron continued to meditate. He didn't say anything, but he stretched out his hands to Kim, all of his fingers, save his pinkies, folded in. She understood and reached out to Ron, twining her pinkies with his. She closed her eyes, emptied her mind, then began to think of something pleasant. A broad grin spread across her face. Then, remarkably, she could no longer feel anything beneath her. She was floating. The sensation startled her. Her eyes popped open, she lost her concentration, and immediately dropped back to the ground, pulling Ron down with her.

"Ron, that was so amazing! Can we try that again?"

"Sure, KP. Just one question: what did you think of?"

She giggled as she answered. "Green polka dot boxers!"

Ron's eyes opened wide, then he laughed.

Sensei had been watching from his study. He was very impressed by what he had just seen. Very impressed indeed.

XVII.

Harris walked into his boss's office. "The Drone-Sats are deployed and fully operational. We can schedule the demonstration for any time you choose."

"Excellent, Harris. And the other part of Project Ares?"

"Is still on target for April 1."

"Good. Very good. Arrangements will need to be made. We'll want maximum exposure for our roll-out. And I'll want everything tested and re-tested. Let's shoot for May 15. Oh, and let's integrate the Drone-Sats' stealth technology into our little show. I really want to impress our audience."

"You got it, Mr. Drake."

Drakken smiled. _Oh, I've got it. And in two months, I'm going to have it all. If only I could laugh my evil laugh right now. Sigh …_

XVIII.

It was their last night at Yamanuchi. Kim and Ron had just finished dinner; they had invited Yori and Hirotaka to Middleton for the Senior Prom. "Hey, dude," he said looking at Hirotaka, "You're one of us. You spent a week in Middleton. You've got to be there. And you count by association, Yori. KP's in charge so I can promise you it'll be one bon-diggity party. And I can guarantee you that you'll get permission to come."

The two ninjas enthusiastically accepted the invitation.

Kim and Ron wandered out into the courtyard and found their way to the bench beneath the ancient yew tree. They sat quietly, Kim leaning against Ron, his arm around her. Kim looked up at the starry sky.

"It's beautiful."

Ron looked over at Kim, kissed her and said, "Yeah, it is."

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "Cor-ny!"

"Oh geez, I wish you hadn't said that!"

"Why?"

"Because now I want some of Pop-Pop Porter's Mini Corn Dogs." Ron patted his stomach.

Kim laughed. "You are too much. Where did I find you and can I bring you back?"

"You found me in a playground. I think the return date was, oh, thirteen years ago. Too late. You're stuck with me, KP."

"Oh well," she said as she reached up, cupped his face in her hands, and kissed him.

XIX.

"Good night, KP."

"Good night, Ron." Ron slid the door closed behind him and went to his cell.

The week had been invigorating, yet also exhausting. _Mr. Dr. P. never had to worry about us fooling around_, Ron thought. _We're too tired to do anything! _He stretched out on his tatami mat, put his arms behind his head, looked over to Rufus, said good night, and closed his eyes. He quickly fell asleep, his head filled with thoughts of the beautiful girl next door.

Kim had curled up into a ball, happy as usual to be sleeping in Ron's jersey, thinking of its former owner, who was just next door. She soon fell asleep, a smile on her face.

XX.

"Lon! Stop playing around!" Priscilla Possible chided as her companion's breeches fell to the ground.

Zebulon Stoppabilski wondered just what his companion was thinking. "Pim! I cannot believe you thought I did that for fun," he said through chattering teeth as he gathered up his breeches. "'Tis freezing!"

His auburn-haired best friend tried to seem put out, but he could detect a note of fond amusement in her large green eyes. She reached and took his hand, blushing as she did so. "Come, Lon, we must be quick if we are to help!"

Lon was grateful to Pim's family for all they had done for him, the orphaned son of casualties of the French and Indian War. But he couldn't help but question the wisdom of sneaking behind British lines in the early, night-shrouded hours of the day after Christmas to steal a tree from drunken German mercenaries. Of course, the operation was not his idea; it was Colonel Possible who insisted that the diversion would be of great help to General Washington's surprise attack on Trenton. And when Pim insisted on participating in the mission, he joined her. If Pim was going into the field, there was no question that Lon would be by her side. The reason for that was simple – Lon loved the young woman.

He loved her spunk, her sense of adventure, her openness to the world, her beautiful hair and eyes. And he knew she loved him. Yet for all the change sweeping the world in 1776, a Christian girl from a family of the Possibles' standing was not going to be allowed to marry a poor Jewish boy. And since Pim's hand in marriage had already been offered to the local squire, a development that both Lon and Pim found highly objectionable, Lon wanted to spend every moment he could with her before she started her new life – even if it meant participating in a military operation on the coldest night in years.

Pim and Lon quietly made their way to the edge of the cluster of buildings. She turned, looking over her shoulder at her brown-eyed, straw-haired companion. Awkward, but loyal. Easily scared, yet willing to do anything to help her. Selfless. Funny. Happy to indulge her by calling her Pim, and not Priscilla, a name that she hated. Not classically handsome, but attractive in his own special way. _Yes, Lon does have his charms_, she thought._ Especially those large but very cute ears!_ Pim suddenly found herself unable to stifle a giggle as her eyes focused on his ears. Lon was everything the squire was not. Pim so wished that she were marrying Lon. She knew they would be happy together. But, she reflected bitterly, the choice about her future had been taken out of her hands and made for her by her father. So she treasured every minute she could with her Lon.

She smiled, then hefted a rock that had been secured in hemp and attached to a rope over the eave of an outbuilding, made it fast, then began climbing. Lon watched admiringly, convinced his best friend really could do anything.

XXI.

"KP?" Ron asked softly as he opened the door to her cell.

Kim rolled onto her stomach and looked up at Ron. "Mmmm," she said groggily. "Hi. C'mon in."

He sat down next to her. "I had the most vivid dream, KP."

Her curiosity was piqued. "Really? I did too. Spill!"

"Well, it was kind of weird. It was during the Revolution and our ancestors …"

Kim was fully awake now. "… Pim Possible and Lon Stoppabilski …"

Ron's eyes were now opened wide. "… helped Zin Possible steal a Christmas tree …"

They sat quietly. This had happened once before, at the Tri-City History Museum. Once was a wild coincidence. Twice was something wholly different.

"Wow," said Ron. "I wonder how …"

"I don't know," Kim admitted. She thought a bit more. "Maybe we still have some connection from when we switched bodies … but why now?"

"Maybe it's my mystical monkey power. Maybe it's just us." Ron suggested. "It isn't freaking you out, is it?"

"No," Kim said reassuringly. "It's just something else we share." Then she laughed.

"What?"

"It doesn't seem to matter what century you're in. You can't help but lose your pants ..."

"Hey!"

"... and you're cute when you lose your pants. And cute's good," Kim said as she kissed her boyfriend, then began to explore the contours of his face with her fingers. "And your ears are ferociously cute …"

XXII.

James Possible was talking with the engineers. His new space ship was taking shape. He'd always known that there was a way to build one faster, cheaper, and better than had been standard practice. Now that he was the bureaucracy, he was able to put his ideas into action.

The craft was more than 150 feet long, could be flown by three crew and carry up to eight, and had an ample cargo bay. He was particularly proud of the artificial gravity plating his team had developed. He looked forward to trying it out. Hopefully, the ship would be ready for trials in June. Soon, he'd have Ronald over to take a look at it, and give it a name. James secretly hoped he'd choose _Avenger_. He had loved _Space Passage_ when he was a kid.

XXIII.

Bonnie had never been so fit in her life. Shego couldn't help but marvel at her student's progress. Once Bonnie had cast her lot with Shego, she began to bring the same single-minded discipline to her combat cross training as she had to her ballet. As a sign of confidence in Bonnie's abilities, Shego began working out with her.

She had been impressed when she saw that Bonnie was able to take down Fukushima on a regular basis. She knew part of that was due to the erstwhile ninja's lack of discipline. But she gave credit to the cheerleader, too. The girl had natural talent and amazing coordination.

Shego and Bonnie warily circled each other. Bonnie kicked, Shego dodged, Bonnie punched, landing a blow on Shego's blocking arm. The cheerleader was still no match for her. But she was learning the moves. The reflexes and speed would come with time and practice.

XXIV.

Ron had been nervous the past few days and Kim could do nothing to settle his nerves. She knew he was anxiously awaiting news from Middleton College. It was a Saturday and she knew he'd spend the entire morning fretting until the mail arrived. If it arrived without news from the College, his anxiety would continue unabated for the rest of the weekend.

"Ron, why don't we go to BB and do some work. Maybe that will help you relax." The Tex-Mex restaurant was scheduled to open in just a few weeks.

Ron knew what Kim was trying to do and he was grateful.

When they came home later that day he found a thin envelope waiting for him. _Oh no …_

Dejected, he slumped down to the floor. Thick envelopes contained materials for new students. Thin ones, rejection letters.

Kim sat down next to Ron and put her arm around him.

Ron was crushed. He handed the envelope to Kim. "Open it for me, KP? I just can't."

She took the letter and ripped it open. _Stupid admissions people! _she groused to herself. _They so don't deserve Ron!_

Kim withdrew a piece of paper and began reading. Then she screamed. "Ron! You're in! You're in!"

"Huh?"

"This letter is from the housing office. 'Dear Mr. Stoppable, we are pleased to welcome you as a new student. Please indicate whether you will need on-campus housing …'"

"Maybe it's a mistake or something …"

"Or maybe they just put this in the mail early. Look at the date. This shouldn't have gone out for another week!"

Ron was a bundle of nerves for the next day and a half. On Monday at 9:00, rather than arriving at Middleton High School, he went to the Middleton College Admissions Office, his letter in hand. He asked if someone could help him. Dean Crawford came out; he showed her the letter.

"Oh dear. You weren't supposed to receive this."

Ron's heart fell into his stomach. The dean turned and fished out something for Ron. "You were supposed to get this."

She handed Ron a thick envelope. "Congratulations, Ron. Welcome to Middleton College!

Ron just stared at the packet for a moment, then let out a "Boo-yah!" that the dean was sure was heard half way across campus.

XXV.

Kim kept looking at the homeroom clock. _Where is Ron?_ she wondered.

As the minutes ticked by, she became increasingly concerned. She worried that his fears had been confirmed and that he'd gone off somewhere in a funk. The moment class ended, she jumped out of her chair and rushed out of the classroom. There, leaning against the wall, was Ron, wearing sunglasses and a new sweatshirt. And poking his head out of his pocket was Rufus, who was holding a little purple pennant.

"Hey, beautiful," he said in his best cool voice. "You down on dating a Middleton College man?"

Kim let out an enthusiastic "Yessss!" and threw herself at Ron. "I am so down with that, college boy!" she said before giving him a huge kiss.

"Wow," Ron stammered. "Knowledge IS good! And I am wanting some more!" he said as he returned Kim's attentions.

Steve Barkin, who saw all this from afar, decided to give this instance of PDA a pass. He was just too darned proud of Middleton College's newest student.

_TBC …_


	15. Chapter 15

A big Boo-yah from the Middleton Mad Dog to campy, charzardag, demiryu, Zaratan, mattb3671, the real Violet Parr, cman1p2, Jokerisdaking, WhiteLadyoftheRing, Lil-Lyon, IncrediRaider8, x-forgotten-angel-x, warprince2000, demon-sword, the Shado Master, the Halfa Wannabe, and G-Go for their reviews.

A Super Slurpster, with complimentary brain freeze, to campy for his invaluable editorial assistance. Do yourselves a favor. Go read his story _Essential Ronness_. It's witty and it's funny and it's true to the spirit of the show. 'Nuff said. It's good stuff.

If you saw it on _KP_, Disney owns it. At least until I finish my Ray Gun of Doom AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD! Bwahahahahahahaha! Oops. My bad. You're not supposed to know about that hobby …

* * *

I. 

"What is this?" Ron asked as Kim handed him a loose-leaf binder.

"The schedule of events for the opening."

"Schedule of events …" Ron said, opening the binder and looking at the table of contents. "KP, this has everything but clowns."

"No, they're there. 2:15. See? Right after the fire eater at 2:00 and the Governor's remarks at 2:45."

"Yo, Kim. It's just a Tex-Mex joint …"

"Ron, trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"Oh, and I don't?" he said, a bit miffed. Ron loved Kim but could still bristle when she assumed her "I know what's best for you" attitude.

"Ron, a couple of radio ads and a banner are so not the way to go. Considering you're the one who did focus groups to see how I should wear my hair when I ran for student council president, I would have thought you'd be into this."

"Kim, Kim, Kim," he said, unaware of how patronizing he sounded, "This is different."

Kim, her arms now crossed, asked, "How?"

"No competition here," he quipped without thinking. Kim now glared at Ron. She loved him but could still be annoyed when reminded of her humiliating electoral loss to Prince Wally back in their sophomore year. What made that defeat particularly galling was that it was facilitated by the defection of her then campaign manager, who happened to be her present-day beau.

Ron, realizing his mistake, held up his hands and laughed nervously. "O – Kay, that didn't come out right. How about the public doesn't have the chance to make the wrong choice here? BB is the only Tex-Mex in town."

"Nice try, burrito boy," Kim replied, now not wanting to be mollified. She'd put a lot of work into this plan and was disappointed that Ron wasn't showing more enthusiasm; that her efforts were unsolicited was immaterial.

They stood in silence.

"This is a ferociously stupid thing to be tweaked about," Kim finally said.

"Yeah, it is. Look, KP, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"And I appreciate what you're doing, but …"

"But what, Ron?" she asked, a little edge returning to her voice.

"Well, uh, it is my restaurant. And, uh, I haven't even opened the front door and you're running things. If there's one thing I think I might know how to do, it's run a Tex-Mex joint." Ron said, recalling how he had been promoted into the management ranks within days of taking a part time job at Bueno Nacho.

Kim sat down on her bed and hung her head. "You're right, Ron. I just know how much effort you've put into this and I want BB to be a big success. I'm sorry I slipped into take-charge mode, it's, it's just how I'm wired." she said looking deflated. "Forgive me?"

Ron gazed at Kim, then made a decision and sat beside her.

"Hey, maybe I'm being a little big-heady about this being _my_ restaurant. We _are_ Team Possible. Freaks, fajitas, what's the difference? Why don't you walk me through your plan?"

"You really mean that?"

"Yeah, really." Ron moved closer to Kim and put his arm around her.

Kim opened the binder on their laps and then, with great enthusiasm, she led Ron through her detailed vision for thirteen hours' worth of opening day activities.

"You really think we can do this, KP?"

"No big, Ron," she said with a confidence that to others might seem arrogant but to Ron was justified by past performance and was thus reassuring. "It'll be like Spirit Week, with spankin' food thrown in."

Ron looked at his girlfriend, the earlier tension forgotten. He grinned, "Well, as the bald guy on _Space Passage: The Next Generation_ says, 'Make it so!'"

Kim beamed as she looked into Ron's eyes. "Ron, I promise you, this is going to rock!"

II.

And rock it did.

Kim had done a remarkable job. The C-5 flyover was awesome, the Middleton College marching band was great, Timothy North and Rudolph Farnsworth and the Ferret Mobile were a hit, the parade was a blast, and the unveiling of the six-foot tall Kimarito-wielding Rufus statue was the highlight of the day for the kids of the Tri-City area. Everything ran smoothly as the Possible and Stoppable families, not to mention all of Kim and Ron's friends, were given assignments, freeing Ron to greet customers and Ned to focus on restaurant operations.

As the day turned into night, the crowds got ready for the fireworks. Ron went to find Kim so they could catch the show. "KP, this has been badical. I can't even imagine how many favors you called in to make this happen. You are one bon-diggity girlfriend."

"I told you it would be no big," she said with a smile and a wave of her hand. "But I do have one more favor to call in. You know I like fireworks."

"Well, KP, I've got an in with management, so I think I can score us some badical seats."

Kim turned and put her arms around Ron's neck. "I think I'll enjoy them right here." She then gave him a slow, loving kiss.

After she was done, Ron smiled dumbly and asked, "Think you could grande size that?"

"With pleasure …"

III.

There was at least one person in Middleton who wasn't enjoying the BB opening festivities. Bonnie Rockwaller glared at the television. "It's like a stupid fast food joint! Don't they have anything better to cover?"

"Cheerleader, it's a stupid fast food joint opened by one of the town's two biggest celebrities, whose girlfriend happens to be the other one. Chill out. Besides, I thought the Shriner go-carts were actually a nice touch. The naked mole rat's a pretty good driver."

Bonnie was having none of it. Kim was basking in the limelight and she was hiding in a lair. This wasn't what she'd expected when she signed on with Shego.

Shego could see her protégé was annoyed and mildly depressed. "Okay, cheerleader, tell me, when you took those pearls from Princess, was it to hurt her or because you wanted some bling?"

"Duh, Shego," Bonnie replied dismissively. "Both."

Shego had to smile. The kid gave her lip. She wondered how Dr. D would have handled her. "Okay," she said, "I can't help you on the hurt front tonight. But maybe we can do something about the bling. I think it's time for a little field trip."

IV.

With the entire town attending the Badical Burrito fireworks, Shego knew it was the perfect night to pay an after-hours visit to the Middleton Jewelry Exchange, especially since Kimmie would be with Stoppable enjoying the show, guaranteeing that there would be no interference. Shego, much to Bonnie's surprise, told her to take the lead; she thought it was time to see how much her student had really learned.

Shego was impressed as the operation unfolded. Bonnie flawlessly scaled the building, disabled the alarm, and took the CCTV unit out of action. She stealthily led the way to the jewelry showroom. Shego's only moment of concern arose when Bonnie began greedily eyeing the goods.

"Psst! Cheerleader! We don't have all day. Pick something and let's vamoose!"

Bonnie finally settled on diamond stud earrings and a gorgeous emerald brooch. She then helped herself to some pearls, sure that they were far more extravagant than those Ron had given Kim. Shego looked at Bonnie's choices. "You've got expensive tastes, cheerleader!"

Bonnie responded huffily. "Well, I do deserve the best!"

Shego chuckled; Bonnie might be a brat. But she had gumption. And a lot of potential.

V.

The next morning's paper was dominated by coverage of the Badical Burrito opening day festivities. News of the jewelry heist was relegated to the inside pages of the paper. The police admitted they had no leads. In fact, they were confused. The job looked like the work of professionals, yet the haul was far smaller than one would have expected under the circumstances.

VI.

Two days later Kim and Ron were in Professor Dementor's latest lair. The diminutive scientist had once again stolen the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer.

Kim and Ron were battling it out with some henchmen when the Kimmunicator chirped. Kim ignored it, but it wouldn't stop ringing. Finally, still bobbing and weaving, she answered.

"What up, Wade? We're kind of busy," Kim said as she pivoted and kicked a henchman in the stomach.

"Kim, I've got to talk to Ron. Now." Kim saw the look on Wade's face; she turned to Ron, who was in the process of using the Kimstick to take down another opponent.

"Ron, catch. It's Wade; he says it's urgent." Ron reached out and caught the device.

"Wade?" Ron asked, surprised by the ashen expression on the young tech guru's face.

"Ron, it's your dad. He's had a heart attack."

"Oh my God," Ron whispered. He dropped the Kimstick. Another henchman lunged at him, but was intercepted by Kim, who, doing a double flip, landed between Ron and his assailant, delivering a blow to the man's chin, which sent him sprawling.

Professor Dementor was still ranting. Kim looked up at him and glared. "Will you be quiet? We have a real problem here!" The mad scientist was taken aback.

"How is he Wade?"

"He's in the ICU. Kim's mom has got the hospital's top cardiac docs on the case. But you better get home quick. I, I'm sorry, Ron."

"S'kay, Wade. Bye."

Ron was shell-shocked. _Dad,_ he thought._ In the ICU. And I'm in a lair. For what? Because this midget can't keep his hands off this vortex inducing thingie?_

Kim looked at her stricken boyfriend, then at Dementor. She walked up to the stature-challenged villain and looked at him with a ferocity he'd never seen before. "We so don't have the time for this. Give it to me. NOW!"

The little man quivered and handed the device over to Kim.

Within minutes Kim and Ron were on their way back to Middleton.

VII.

Barbara Jo Stoppable rose to greet Ron and Kim, who were still wearing their mission clothes. No words were exchanged. It was clear that Mrs. Stoppable had cried a lot but was now feeling spent.

Ron's father been alert earlier but had been in his present state since before they landed in Middleton. Mr. Stoppable lay in the bed, hooked up to machines and drips.

"Mom …"

"Did you get it?"

"Huh?"

"Did you get whatever it was you went to find?"

Kim held it up to show Mrs. Stoppable, who smiled weakly.

"He would be pleased to know that. He's so proud of you, Ronnie. Of what you've become …" Barbara Jo began crying again; Ron embraced her. He didn't know what to say.

Kim stood quietly by his side. She'd saved the world countless times, but this time she didn't know what to do. Quietly, she said, "Do you two want to be alone? I'll understand."

"No," Barbara Jo replied. "Kimberly, you're family, even if it isn't official. Please. Stay." Kim rested her hands on Mrs. Stoppable's and Ron's shoulders.

VIII.

They stayed at the hospital all night. The next morning, Don Stoppable briefly regained consciousness.

"Ron?" he asked, looking for his son.

Ron came to his father's side.

"Hey, Dad, I'm here. Mom told me that you'd want to know that we got the thingie back."

"Good work, son." He lay quietly for a moment, summoning the strength to speak. "You remember a couple of years ago when you were worried that you weren't a man because Rabbi Katz hadn't signed your Bar Mitzvah certificate?"

Ron nodded. Having a signature on that piece of paper had meant so much to him.

"You've earned it, Ron. I, I'm so proud of you. College. The music. The restaurant opening – that was fun. Kim." His voice was growing fainter. "Kim, is she here?"

Kim, who'd been sitting with Barbara Jo, joined Ron and his father. "You're a beautiful young lady, you know that Kim? My boy is lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky, too, Mr. Stoppable," she replied softly. She'd spent a summer walking the floors of this hospital, comforting sick, even dying, children. But now she wasn't an observer, she was part of the story. She wanted to do something, anything, to heal this man. And she knew she couldn't.

"Dad," he said weakly. "Call me Dad. You will someday, when you and Ron get married, so why not now?"

Kim's eyes were beginning to tear up. She smiled, then said the word softly, "Dad." This man was supposed to be her father-in-law someday. He was supposed to be at her wedding, watching her exchange vows with his son. But she knew he wouldn't be there, at least not physically. _This is so ferociously unfair!_ she thought.

Barbara Jo watched what was going on. She sensed that her husband had said most of what he wanted to say, that he'd made his peace with the world. She got up and joined Ron and Kim by the bed. As often happens when people are ready to die, everyone present sensed the moment had arrived.

The dying man smiled. His voice was now barely a whisper. "Kim, that makes you my daughter. I always wanted a girl. A girl and a boy. Take care of Ron, Kim. And both of you take care of Barbara Jo. I …"

Ron's father lifted his head, gasped, then collapsed back into his bed. Donald Stoppable died with his family beside him.

IX.

Until the day of the funeral, Ron had never realized just how respected his father had been. The synagogue was full for the memorial service. As Ron and Barbara Jo sat in the first pew, the one reserved for family, Kim made to go sit with her parents and brothers, but Mrs. Stoppable took her hand and guided her to a seat next to her son. "Remember, you're family." And then quietly, "And Ronnie needs you now more than ever, Kimberly."

They sat through the service, the flag-draped coffin at the front of the sanctuary. Kim never knew that Ron's father had served in the military. Someday she'd have to ask Ron about that. A lot of people were crying, but Kim noticed Ron was not among them. She saw the set of his jaw, the pain in his eyes, and knew he was trying to be the man of the family. _It isn't fair, _she thought._ He hasn't even graduated from High School. Why can't Ron enjoy being a teenager? Why does Mrs. Stoppable have to be alone at such an early age? What if Dad died? I couldn't handle that. How is Ron's mother handling this? What would I do if I lost Ron?_

When the service concluded, the family exited to a waiting limousine. Kim had ridden in limousines before, but never in a situation like this. She held Ron's hand, watching him as he stared out the window. The large car and its retinue proceeded to the cemetery. There, Kim listened as Rabbi Katz intoned the ancient burial prayers. When he was done, she watched Ron take a shovel, which he pushed into a mound of dirt. He then tossed then dirt onto the coffin, which had already been lowered into the grave. Ron then looked at his mother, who nodded, and beckoned to Kim's father. James did as Ron had done, as did some others. Then it was time to leave.

X.

The mourning period lasted seven days and over that week Kim and Barbara Jo cemented their relationship. When they returned to the Stoppable home, Barbara Jo had been prepared to serve as hostess, but Kim would have none of it. "It's no big, Mrs. Stoppable. Just leave it to me." Ron's mother relented, having seen at the BB opening just what Kim was capable of. But in a sign of her affection for her son's girlfriend, she couldn't help but say with a smile, "Just promise not to burn down the kitchen." Kim was able to honor that request since Henri and Ned insisted that they would tend to the food.

Kim kept things moving smoothly during the visiting hours. But she felt her most important task came each night after everyone left, when she would sit with Ron, who would spend the days and evenings greeting people, making small talk and being the man of the house. Her parents had told her she should stay as late as she needed to; it was the first time, outside of a mission, they had ever lifted her curfew.

That first night she recalled what her mother had said, "This is when your relationship matters most, Kimmie. He needs you, even if it's just to be near him." Kim could see that he was doing now what he had done when he lost the Lotus Blade: refusing to share his pain and sorrow. She was worried about him, but knew not to push him, not now. All she could do was be at his side.

XI.

"How's he doing, Kimmie-cub?" James asked a tired looking Kim the morning after the funeral.

She had come home at 1:30, after making sure that Ron went upstairs to bed. The last person had left at 10:00. They then cleaned up and, after Barbara Jo went up to sleep, Kim and Ron talked about any number of things – with the exception of the huge event that had just altered Ron's world. Kim tried to draw him out, but he would deflect the subject, time and again.

"I'm worried," she answered. "You saw how he was with all the visitors. He was 'on' until the last one left – and then stayed that way until _I_ left. I never knew Ron could make so much chit-chat; you'd have thought he was running for student council president …"

Ann could see her daughter was upset by this.

"… He's keeping everything bottled up inside. He won't cry. He won't rant. He won't show that he's hurting. It's like he thinks he has to be Mr. Stoic." Kim, with frustration in her voice, added, "I so want to help him, but he won't let me."

"Honey, just by being there you're helping him," her mother responded. "But this is something you need to let him work out on his own. Sometimes things will happen in your lives that aren't about each other. Ron isn't shutting you out. He's in partial denial, even if he doesn't know that yet. It's his way of coping."

"I know," Kim acknowledged, resignation in her voice. "This is so much tougher than a mission."

"Yes, it is, Kimmie-cub," James observed. "You know, even when death's expected, it's still a shock." He looked at his daughter who earlier in the year was choosing to grow up faster than he had wanted and was now being forced to grow up faster than she had anticipated. He couldn't help but be impressed with what he saw when he looked at her; he was proud of her. "Kim, remember, you're not alone in this. We're here for him and for his mother, too. Don't let them forget. We're family, even if we don't have the paperwork," he said with a reassuring smile.

Kim leaned over and gave her father a kiss on the forehead. "Thanks, Dad, you rock."

XII.

Kim and Ron, as had been their wont throughout the week, sat on the couch. This had been the last night of visitations. The last of the visitors had left and Mrs. Stoppable had gone to bed. Ron stared blankly at the wall for a long time.

"KP, hold me."

Kim reached over and took Ron in her arms.

"I miss him, Kim. I miss him so much."

"I know Ron," she said softly.

"Why'd he have to go?" he asked, his voice trembling.

"I don't know, Ron, I don't know."

Kim had waited for this moment to arrive. She wanted him to acknowledge his pain; only then could he begin to deal with it. It began slowly, but soon enough Ron was convulsed in tears, sobbing, unable to restrain his grief any longer. She stroked his hair, and unable to think of anything else to say, could only reassure him that she was there for him and always would be. That seemed to strike a chord, for Ron held onto Kim as if his life depended on it.

XIII.

It had been almost two weeks since Mr. Stoppable died.

"Go. Now."

"But Mom, this doesn't feel right."

"Ronnie," Mrs. Stoppable said with exasperation. "I don't know how else to say this so I'll be blunt. You are living the life your father wished he'd led. The romance, the adventure. The excitement. Do you know how excited he was when he digested the fact that you were training to be a ninja? Ronnie, you never know how long you'll get to enjoy the good times. The best way to honor your father's memory is to live your life to the fullest. That doesn't mean you stop grieving or missing him. But go out. Try to have some fun. Live. It's what he'd want."

"Mom …"

"Don't 'Mom' me, Ronnie. You've got a beautiful, loving girlfriend and it's Saturday night. You're only young once. Go and enjoy yourselves. Your father would be spinning in his grave if he saw you moping around the house. You have a life to live. Now live it. I won't feel abandoned."

"Okay," he said, acknowledging defeat. "I love you." Ron kissed his mother on the cheek, then left.

This was going to be their first real date since the funeral. A quiet dinner at Chez Henri seemed less inappropriate to Ron than a trip to the mall or doing cheer routines at the basketball game.

As sad as he was about his father, his heart still leapt when she opened the door. She wore the pearls he gave her and what she knew to be his favorite dress. And he couldn't help but grin when she smiled.

Ron entered the house. James and Ann came out to greet him. The tweebs also showed up to say hello. Everybody sensed that this was a difficult but important moment for Ron. He took his girlfriend's hand, then looked at everyone and took a deep breath.

"Okay, Possible clan. Here's the deal. You've been badical since, since …," Ron began to choke up, but maintained his composure, "… Dad died." He took another deep breath. "But here's what I need from you now. Mr. Dr. P. I need you to start threatening me with black holes again. Jim and Tim, you need to be causing mayhem. It's been at least a month since you shot me with anything. Mrs. Dr. P. I need snackage next time I come over. That'll be tomorrow morning, assuming KP wants me to …"

Kim gave him a 'well-what-do-you-think?' look and squeezed his hand, which elicited a grin.

"… Kim, well, you just keep being you," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Now I'm going to take this beautiful daughter of yours out on a date that would do Dad proud."

XIV.

Shego was sitting at Drakken's old desk in the lair, leafing through one of Jack Hench's catalogues – he may have turned out to have been a creep, but she had to admit, he still sold the best stuff in the business – when something caught her eye. _Hmmm. Me likey! This will speed up the cheerleader's progress and getting it will give her some more experience in the field._

She picked up the phone. "Drew? Shego. Can I have a rain check on dinner tonight? Of course it's for a good reason. A good _evil_ reason. I thought you'd understand. See ya' tomorrow." She smiled. Life was pretty good right now. She and Drakken had been exploring new facets of their longstanding partnership; they both continued to be pleasantly surprised. In a few short weeks, they would take over the world. And as a bonus, she was going to get a little payback. _Nobody dumps me_, she thought. _Nobody_.

XV.

The two men danced around the ring, sweating, grunting, throwing jabs and punches at one another.

"You've come quite a way, Jimmy!"

"It was that or continue to have you knock me down … Gerald!"

James Possible and Gerry Katz were enjoying their sparring. They'd become good friends since the day a forlorn Dr. Possible wandered into the Rabbi's study. But that said, they were both incredibly competitive, and each sought out every advantage over the other. Once each man had discovered the form of first name his friend most despised, each happily began to annoy the other by using it in the ring.

"So, how's Kimberly doing with Ronald?"

"Great. I've never been prouder of her. I never imagined my daughter could be so devoted to someone. You know, they're a great couple."

"Tell me about it. I look forward to our visits so much I've been thinking of telling them they have to come in every other week!"

"I feel bad for Ronald, though. Not having a father has got to be tough. He's grown up so much so fast, yet there are still so many things he doesn't know."

Gerry Katz signaled for the boxing to end. He wiped his brow with his towel, then put his hand on James's shoulder. "And that, my friend, is why he is so lucky to have Kimberly. Because he also gets you in the package."

XVI.

It was the first time that Ron and James had ever really spent time alone together, if one didn't count house chores or the dust up with Drakken at the Crooked D.

James insisted on treating Ron to lunch. The conversation began awkwardly at first, but Ron and James began to relax in each other's company, leaving aside any awkward relationship dynamics. They had things other than Kim in common: Rabbi Katz, a fondness for the Fearless Ferret, and a love of bacon. They had talked for awhile when Ron straightened up and placed his hands on the table. James could tell that Ron had something important to say.

"Dr. P. I have a name for the spaceship." James' face betrayed his curiosity; he had been wondering what Ron would choose. "I had planned to name it after Kim …"

James smiled; _the boy really is a hopeless romantic_, he thought.

"… but I think under the circumstances, I'd like to name it after Dad. If you build another one, maybe I can convince you to name it after Kim. But this one will be known as the _Donald Stoppable_; we can call it _The Donald_ for short. I know he'd think it was pretty cool."

"_The Donald_ it is." James grinned. "And Ronald, we'll make sure she lives up to her namesake."

XVII.

The two women wore black. They were equipped with night-vision goggles, grapplers, laser cutters and a variety of other equipment one could order on-line from Henchco, Villains Я Us, eCrime, and many other fine internet businesses that supported the villain industry.

"So, like, what is my job here? Am I the sidekick?" Bonnie asked Shego as the older woman scoped out their target. "I so don't want to be a sidekick," Bonnie muttered petulantly.

"Oy," Shego said with a roll of her eyes. "Cheerleader, let's get something straight. Sidekick isn't necessarily a bad thing. I was Dr. D's sidekick for years. And there was no doubt that I was the competent one. He knew he'd be out of business without me. Stoppable was Princess' sidekick, and she made him her partner. And as much as I can't stand Miss Goody Two Shoes, I have enough respect for her professionally to know she promoted him because he earned it, not because she's got the hots for him. So chill out. Sidekick's not a bad place to be. You don't see Fukushima here, do you?"

Bonnie grudgingly acknowledged Shego's point with a faint nod.

"Besides," Shego added, "It's not like I'm asking you to crack jokes or something." She then chuckled. She'd never tell Stoppable, but she actually thought he was kind of funny sometimes. Too bad he didn't have a future. He was going down along with his precious Kimmie on May 16. Then again, maybe he could be a court jester or something. Running the world wasn't going to be easy and Drew would need some entertainment.

XVIII.

Shego and Bonnie made their way into the Henchco facility. Shego ignored the warehouse and factory floor. What she wanted could be found in a display wall in Jack's office, where he showed off his latest products. This would actually be easy. The patented Henchmen would be child's play. As they dropped out of the ceiling and emerged from the walls, Shego assumed her fighting position and signaled Bonnie to do the same. Shego knew she'd have to take the lead, but she wanted to test Bonnie – it was one thing to fight in a gym, another to deal with real foes in a live situation.

Shego raised her now-glowing hands, smiled wickedly, and said, "Showtime!" She lashed out at the henchman to her right, then swung around and took down the one to her left.

Bonnie was confused and a bit scared. She wanted to run. But her training quickly kicked in. And when she imagined she was fighting Kim, her fears melted away. What she lacked in experience, she almost made up for with sheer animosity. When the fight was over Shego clasped her hand and congratulated her. "Nice work, cheerleader!"

Bonnie couldn't help but grin with pride.

They made their way through darkened corridors, disabling security equipment along the way, using smoke pellets when necessary. Finally, they reached Hench's office suite. The prizes were behind a sheet of glass. Shego used a small device to scan the display area, located the security circuitry, pulled out a small laser, cut away a wall panel and disabled the system. Next, she carefully placed a suction cup on the pane, then used a laser scalpel to cut a circle, which she removed. She reached inside and removed the two rings. Then she placed the piece of glass, without the suction cup, in the center of Hench's desk. "C'mon, time to go, cheerleader."

Back at the lair Shego looked at the rings. She'd give them to Bonnie and Fukushima soon. But not just yet. She told Bonnie she needed to continue to hone her skills before she was ready to use the ring. But in reality, Shego was being cautious. Bonnie was training to be a villain, after all, and had already shown a reckless sense of initiative. It never hurt to be careful. Bonnie would get the ring when it suited Shego, not before.

XIX.

Shego sat at her desk, looking at the two rings. The more she contemplated the matter, the more she decided she needed to take extra precautions. Bonnie was getting good. Right now Shego had no doubts about her ability to take Bonnie down if her protégé tried something. But if Bonnie had the benefit of the molecular reflex enhancer, she wasn't so sure. Shego was fast, but not that fast. And Fukushima was just plain unstable. Trusting those two with the rings would be a gamble, one she wasn't prepared to take.

She booted up her computer and logged onto Cyrus Bortel's website. Shego placed an order for two mind control chips with SPD blockers and paid the extra fee for overnight shipping.

XX.

Bonnie lay in her bed, thinking about the molecular reflex enhancer. With one of those, she'd be able to crush Kim. The thought made her smile. She entertained this fantasy for a while before something occurred to her.

_If I can beat Kim, I can beat … Shego._

_And if I know that, Shego must, too._

_And Shego didn't get to where she is by being careless._

_So she won't take any chances with me._

The former Middleton High student got up out of her bed and locked her door. Then she sat down at her computer. Something told her that if there was a market for mind control chips, there had to be a market for mind control chip resisters.

Bonnie was able to take advantage of one of the weaknesses to which Shego had succumbed: the busy CEO often was not abreast of the latest developments. Cyrus Bortel may have thought he was clever when he began selling his chips with a silicon phase disruptor blocker. But just that day, one of his competitors had begun selling another product that could resist the mind control devices, the Universal Mind Control Resister Transistor. The producer was trying to keep a low profile, not wanting to call Bortel's attention to a competitor's efforts to thwart his newest product – and thus encourage the development of a profit-killing fix. But Bonnie suspected that what she wanted would be available somewhere and, after some searching, found the web-site for the UMCRT. She was relieved when she saw the vendor had very thoughtfully provided ghost return addresses so one could keep the nature of one's order secret from prying post office employees and villainous colleagues. Bonnie chose the fashion accessory option. Shego wouldn't be surprised if something like that arrived in the mail for Bonnie.

XXI.

"Okay, KP, I think we should have something for you in here," Ron said as he placed his Movie Make Up Magic Kit on her bed. He lifted up the lid and began pulling out masks. "Let's see …"

"Ron, this is so not the drama," Kim said with a wave of her hand. "We're just going to Smarty Mart; it's not like I'm trying to infiltrate a top secret facility."

Ron was stunned. _Has Kim finally overcome her Smarty Mart phobia?_ He knew she'd been making strides ever since the Frugal Lucre incident when she discovered she actually liked bargains (though she also still liked labels and continued to insist that black was not a suitable substitute for onyx). He hoped that someday she'd be make that final step to discount shopping nirvana and stop hiding the Smarty Mart circular in the Club Banana catalog.

Alas, this was not to be that day.

"I think this will do just fine, don't you?" she asked as she adjusted her Middleton Mud Hens baseball cap and put on a pair of sunglasses.

"You sure, KP? If you want, I've got a Margaret Thatcher mask in here …"

KP crossed her arms. "Ron."

"Okay, okay," he said.

"Just remember. Anyone asks who I am …"

"You're my cousin Wanda Stoppabilski, no relation to Kim Possible," Ron said with a roll of the eyes.

"Good boy," Kim said kissing him on the cheek. "You take instruction very well!"

XXII.

Kim and Ron had talked. It was time to start a family.

A naked mole rat family, to be exact. Hence the trip to Smarty Mart.

Rufus looked in the cages. He was sure that finding a partner was not going to be easy. He'd spent most of his life waiting for Kim and Ron to find their perfect mates, and they'd not needed to look any further than each other. Yet it still took them years to see what everyone else, Rufus included, had long recognized

Rufus also knew that he wasn't your average naked mole rat. He'd never met one that could actually communicate with humans, fix outboard motors, or do any of the many things he routinely did. And he knew he was the only naked mole rat on earth to possess mystical monkey power.

And so, when Ron suggested the time might have arrived for Rufus to find his own Kim, Rufus was skeptical. Though he thought it was a great idea, he wasn't optimistic.

But sometimes lighting really does strike.

They had been there just a few minutes. Kim was the one who noticed her first. She was younger than Rufus, but still a bit older than some of the others. Rufus and the other naked mole rat began chatting. And much to Kim and Ron's surprise, this one, while clearly not as articulate as Rufus, was definitely many notches above the average naked mole rat in the verbal abilities department. Extraordinary intelligence was such a rare condition in naked mole rats, perhaps a one in fifty million occurrence, that scientists had not even noticed it. The meeting of two such creatures would ultimately have profound consequences.

Kim and Ron may have each needed more than twelve years to realize they had found 'The One', but not Rufus. He was smitten. And when he squeaked "hicka bicka boo" and she replied with something that sounded remarkably like "hoosha," Rufus, amazed and delighted, looked at Ron and nodded. "Un huh! Partner!" he squeaked while giving his friend a paw's up.

As they headed to the check-out counter, Kim flirted with Rufus. "So, handsome, does your girl have a name?"

"Uh huh!" he nodded. "Rufina!"

Hicka bicka boo. Hoosha.

Indeed.

XXIII.

Kim and Ron were enjoying a quiet evening at the Stoppables. It had only been a few weeks since Mr. Stoppable had passed away, but Kim now found herself feeling as comfortable around Ron's house as he had around hers, and that was saying a lot. Mrs. Stoppable had made it very clear that she meant what she said when she first told Kim that she was family.

Kim was curled up next to him, his arm around her as they watched _Pals_. Kim had just begun to eat a slice of pizza when the Kimmunicator chirped. Ron swiftly grabbed it, pressed the answer button, and thrust it in his girlfriend's face. Wade was greeted by the image of Kim gulping down her last bite of pizza, tomato sauce smeared across her lips and chin.

"What up, Wade?"

He couldn't help but chuckle. He took a sip of soda, then answered, "Got a hit from Jack Hench. He needs help; he wasn't specific but asked if you would see him. You and Ron up for a visit tomorrow?"

"I am, but I'm not sure pizza boy here will be when I'm done with him. Later, Wade." Kim ended the call, then fell upon her laughing boyfriend, tickling him mercilessly. "Stoppable, you are so busted!"

Barbara Jo Stoppable, who was in the kitchen, couldn't help but smile. She knew Don would have very much enjoyed hearing Kim and Ron's laughter.

XXIV.

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Smith!"

"My pleasure, Kim. It's the least I could do after you and Ron saved my flock of prize-winning merino sheep from that hail storm."

"No big. Rufus always wanted to know what it was like to be a sheep dog!"

"You sure you don't want to go to the airport? I can arrange a ride for you from there."

"No, we'll get off here." Kim turned to Ron. "You ready?"

"As ever, KP." _I love you,_ he said to himself._ But why, just once, can't we be like everyone else and exit an airplane AFTER it's landed!_

Kim jumped out of the plane, followed by Ron. They began free-falling. Kim rode the thermals so she could hook up with Ron. She took his hands and smiled at him. "I'd swear I just heard you screaming, 'I love you.' You are so sweet!" She knew he hated free-falling but that he was indulging her. "I promise that I'll find a way to make this up to you!"

Ron grinned at his girlfriend. "You've got me wrapped around you little finger, you know that KP?"

"Got a problem with that, Ron?"

"Nope. Suits me just fine. I just expect an extra-large helping of those fine KP kisses when we're on the ground."

"You're on!" she promised as she let go of Ron's hands. It was time for them to finish their jump. They deployed their chutes and drifted to the ground below. Once they packed up their parachutes, Kim came over to Ron and gave him a long, slow kiss. "That's just the down payment!"

Ron grinned goofily. "Where's the plane? I'm ready to jump again!"

"Sorry, big boy," Kim said with a sympathetic smile; she'd really enjoyed making that down payment. "But it's time to get our heads in the game." Henchco headquarters was just a short walk from their drop zone.

XXV.

Kim and Ron did not have to wait long to be shown into Hench's office.

"Welcome, Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable," Hench said as he extended his hand in greeting. "Or may I call you Kim and Ron," he asked in his oily salesman's tones, "Since we've already established a professional relationship?"

"Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable will be fine," Kim replied coolly but professionally. She did not like having dealings with the villain sector's number one equipment supplier. But the fact that Hench had felt the need to call for help was a cause for concern; the last time he'd turned to Team Possible both Drakken and Dementor were involved and the fate of Nevada ultimately hung in the balance. Whatever Hench was involved with could be big; Kim set her uneasiness aside. "How can we help you?"

"Miss Possible, as you know, we at Henchco pride ourselves on being the industry leader in terms of price, quality, and innovation …"

Ron was nodding; that earned him a surprised look from Kim. "Hey," Ron said defensively, "you gotta admit, that Attitudinator worked pretty well."

"I'll give you Cousin Sean, though I prefer you the color you are," she retorted.

Bemused, Hench continued. "… Our flagship product is, of course, the 'Henchman'. We put the 'hench' in henchman," Hench noted, trying not to sound like he had used that line a thousand times before. "Our latest upgrade to the henchman accessories line is this." He handed a ring to Kim. "This is a molecular reflex enhancer."

"And let's say I didn't know what that was," Ron asked.

Hench smiled. "It is a henchman's best friend. It will increase reflex speed by up to 100 percent."

"So if I were an eleven year old girl in the Olympics who wanted to cheat but didn't want to take steroids …"

Kim rolled her eyes, yet found herself wanting to hug Ron. It was goofy remarks like that that could drive her batty yet also made him so irresistible. "Or, Ron, you were a henchman seeking an advantage going into a fight," she offered.

"Aaaah," Ron replied. "Twice the punches in half the time and all that!"

"Exactly," Hench said with obvious pride.

Kim saw Ron looking at the ring in her hand. He had the look of a small child standing before a huge stash of presents on Christmas morning. She then looked at him and said more sharply than she intended, "No." She still remembered the last time Ron tried a sample here. Ron looked disappointed and a bit hurt. Kim then found herself looking a bit sheepish. Hench looked at them both; like everyone else in the villain community he was surprised at how long it had taken Kim and Ron to get together. _I hope they have better luck than I did,_ he thought._ At least if it doesn't work out, neither of them throws plasma bolts._

Hench cleared his throat. "Two of these were stolen from my office last night."

Kim turned back to Hench. "Do you have any suspects?"

"No, though we did record an image on one of our security cameras before it was taken off-line." He handed Kim a disk. She pulled out her Kimmunicator, popped in the disk and called Wade.

"Hi Kim," he said, before taking a sip of soda.

"Hi Wade. We're at Henchco. I'm downloading some security camera pictures."

"Got them. They're pretty grainy, Kim. Would you like me to enhance them?"

"Please and thank you!"

"Mr. Hench, would I be correct in assuming …"

"Whoa!" Wade exclaimed.

"What is it?" Kim asked.

"Kim, you'll never believe this! The person in the picture is Bonnie Rockwaller!"

XXVI.

Kim and Ron were riding the elevator down to the reception area. They were both stunned by Wade's discovery. Kim wanted to talk about the news with Ron, but not at Henchco. And, there was something else on her mind.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry for harshing on you up there."

"Hey, no big, KP. I wasn't exactly Responsibility Boy the last time we were here."

"That's not the point. Rabbi K said how we talk to one another is as important as what we say. Besides, I like you just the way you are. No giant muscles, no super fast reflexes ..."

"That's because you'd never win a tickle fight again, K …" Kim placed her hand on Ron's shoulders, he looked into her eyes, and they brought their lips together. They were quickly lost in the moment. The elevator door soon opened and standing in the lobby, ready to board the car, was DNAmy.

"Oh, aren't you two so cute! Nobody cuddles like a cuddler, right Kimmie?"

_Where's a transportulator when you need one?_ Kim wondered as both she and Ron turned beet red, much to the mad geneticist's obvious delight.

XXVII.

Kim came home feeling discouraged. After yet another afternoon of shopping with Monique, she still had not found the right dress for the Senior Prom, which was little more than a week away. She knew she could show up in a sack and Ron would still gush over how beautiful she was, but she was determined to wear something special for the big night. Her mood didn't improve when she saw her brothers had obviously sorted through her mail. She was about to lay into them when their conversation distracted her.

"We could create an army of Tims and Jims …"

Kim shuddered.

"… and they could take the fall for anything we did …"

Kim rolled her eyes.

"… just mix in a little of our DNA …"

Kim shuddered again as she contemplated the horrifying thought of Drakken with the tweebs' genetic material.

"… and it's Fall Guy City!"

Kim was worried. Her brothers were now 12 and they were already contriving stuff like this. Her concern was somewhat ameliorated when she saw they were looking at a catalogue; at least the inspiration for the idea wasn't original. The world might still be safe a while longer from the full force of her brothers and their imaginations.

"What are you tweebs reading?" she asked.

"This catalogue of yours." Ever since Ron had left her name on that list at the villain's trade show she had been receiving an endless stream of junk mail. Her eyes opened wide when she saw the title: "We Be Synthodrones." She'd never seen this one before.

"Give me that!" she exclaimed as she grabbed the publication. She began reading aloud. "The Synthodrone 3000: The next generation solution. New blended material offers stasis for DNA – enabling you to share the 'credit' for your act of villainy with that special someone or simply 'eliminate' yourself when it's just not convenient for you to be around. And with solid fill, not goo, no more muss or fuss if your synthodrone meets an unpleasant end. Fully programmable. Satisfaction guaranteed or your money back."

_Shego!_ Kim began thinking. _Shego "killed" herself as soon as she knew I had learned of her connection to the Senior extortion. That meant she was hiding her connection to the Space Center. Why? Oh my … Drakken! Shego "died" in an accident that left little but some DNA-laden remains. And so did Drakken!_

Kim looked at her watch. If she left now, she could just catch Ron before he went to Chez Henri, where he was filling in for the evening. She smiled at the thought that Henri was having more 'emergencies' these days, knowing the chef wanted to keep Ron engaged – and away from the baleful influence of Badical Burrito and its offensive cuisine.

Kim ran the few blocks to Ron's house, grateful that she was finally almost back in pre-accident condition. She knew she could have called, but this was too important not to discuss face to face. She rang the doorbell; a surprised, but obviously pleased, Ron answered the door, wearing his restaurant clothes.

"Hey, KP! What up? Am I lucky enough to have you escort me to Chez Henri's?"

"Ron, it's Drakken and Shego. I think they're alive!"

XXVIII.

High up in orbit, Frederick prepared to take his space walk. He had spent weeks observing the work and sleep patterns of the Space Station personnel to learn when the optimal time would be to exit the station without being noticed. To ensure that what he was doing was not detected, he hacked into the station's internal security systems; digital recording systems enabled Frederick to replace real-time pictures with a continuous image loop that would make a viewer think nobody was walking down a corridor, entering an airlock, or exiting to take a walk on the exterior of the orbiting research platform.

The brilliant monkey put on his extra-vehicular activity suit and made his way to the port airlock. He entered a series of codes and after two minutes, the space began to depressurize. The outer door opened. And then Frederick was looking into deep space. He would have liked to enjoy the view, but there were more important things to do. He had to investigate the far side of the station.

XXIX.

There was no doubt in his mind that the Space Station had been converted into a giant weapons platform. Frederick now knew he had to make his escape. He had to get word to Ron or Dr. Possible. And the only way to do that was by sneaking off the station. An intercepted email at this point would lead to his apprehension and the probable acceleration of whatever sinister plot was being hatched.

To escape undetected he couldn't use a space vehicle. He would have to use an escape pod. And for that to be successful, he would have to make its departure look like an accidental launch. He quickly began to make a check-list of everything he would need to do.

XXX.

Kim, Ron, Wade, and Rufus sat around the Possible kitchen table. Now that they suspected Shego and Drakken were still alive and involved in something big, they needed to decide what to do next. A phone call from Bob Chen to Kim's father only added to their unease. The astronomer was convinced that the Space Station had been modified; he was unable, however, to say for what purpose. Kim knew, however, that if Drakken was involved, it could only mean trouble.

"I think its time to pay a visit to 'Andrew Drake,' Kim said.

"What?" Ron exclaimed. "KP, we just can't walk in the door and say, 'Hey, Lipsky, we know the score, your scheme's foiled, please turn yourself in.'"

"Ron's right, Kim," Wade agreed. "Everything we have is circumstantial. There's a big black hole of shell companies and fronts that even I haven't been able to penetrate. All that we can prove now is that money went from Señor Senior to some entity, which then transferred it elsewhere. And since he signed all the paperwork it's technically legitimate unless Señor Senior taped his visits with Shego and can prove he was extorted."

Kim shook her head. "No such luck. I called and asked; he said recording one another's conversations was against the supervillains' code." She furrowed her brow and thought, then spoke. "Look, I know this sounds crazy, but I need to look at him." Kim saw the doubtful expression on Ron's face, then said tartly, "Do you have a better idea?"

"We could turn it over to Global Justice?" he replied weakly.

Kim pulled a face. "So they can waste two weeks, then call in the 'amateurs' when things get dicey? That's so not happening." Kim was tweaked that GJ seemed to have been fooled regarding the now-suspect demises of Drakken and Shego. And she still hadn't forgotten the whole incident with Dementor the previous summer.

Ron looked at his girlfriend. He knew she'd already made up her mind. He couldn't tell her this with Wade around, but he really liked it when she got feisty. "Looks like we're going to see Blue Boy," Ron said. "But something tells me he's not going to give us rocket booster cookies."

XXXI.

Kim and Ron had passed on mission outfits for their visit to the X Institute and instead wore the most professional clothing they had. Kim couldn't help but look admiringly at Ron in his suit. He looked so, well, handsome. It could still take her breath away when Kim realized she was looking at her childhood friend this way. But she also knew he was uncomfortable. Ron seemed at ease in a blazer, but he had never been a suit man, and the last time he'd worn one was for his father's funeral. She hoped a little flirting might boost his spirits. "You look pretty sweet, business boy," she purred.

Ron, who couldn't help but look at his girlfriend and be caught in the moment, returned the compliment. There were definitely other places they wanted to be right then.

They had arrived without an appointment, deciding to try for the element of surprise. If Drake refused to see them, they would resort to a more unorthodox means of entry. To their mild shock, the director agreed to see them and they were shown to his office.

A distinguished-looking man rose from behind an imposing desk and came to greet them. He introduced himself and showed them to a low sofa. He himself sat in a chair that enabled him to look down upon his guests, giving him a psychological edge in any meeting.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of a visit by the famous Kim Possible and her partner, Ron Stoppable?" he asked in a polite, yet dismissive, manner.

"Mr. Drake, this is a delicate topic, but one I'm sure you'd like to know about." Kim couldn't believe she was shadow boxing with Drakken. She wanted to take him down right there and then, if only to punish him for the way he'd humiliated her father. But she knew she had to remain calm. "It's come to our attention that the money used to fund the privatization of the Space Center was stolen."

"Really? This is fascinating. And tell me, Miss Possible, can you substantiate this allegation? It is quite serious you know. If word got out, the X Institute's reputation would be severely damaged, which would be most unfortunate given the amount of effort we have put into recovering from that unfortunate Hephaestus business." _Take that, Kim Possible!_

Kim bristled but maintained her composure. "Mr. Drake, here's what I know: $5 billion was extorted from Señor Senior by Shego …"

"Shego?" Drakken was enjoying this. He felt like a cat toying with a ball of yarn.

Kim raised her eyebrow. _Fine. You want play, we'll play._ "Yes, Shego. She's a very dangerous criminal who used to work for a highly unstable and ferociously incompetent scientist. She was the only thing that kept him from hurting or humiliating himself, and he usually managed to achieve the latter anyway." _So there._

Drakken looked at Kim for a moment. _You think you're all that …_

"Shego transferred the money to a shell company," Kim continued. "A short while later, an entity nobody had ever heard of offered to fund your privatization efforts."

"An interesting story. But let me tell you another one. There was a very angry teen-aged girl who couldn't accept that her father was a bad man who did bad things. Instead, she chose to spread gossip and lies about the organization that her father had almost destroyed through his own misguided efforts, perhaps to draw attention away from whatever nefarious projects he had underway at his new lab."

"That is so not the truth!" Kim said indignantly.

Ron's patience snapped. He was not going to watch Drakken bait Kim any longer. He rose from the couch and moved closer to the still-seated Drakken. Ron was now looking down at the man. "Note serious face. I'm tired of you playing Kim and her dad ..."

Kim noticed that Drakken actually squirmed, if only a little bit. But it was enough. That and the small hands confirmed her suspicions: Drake and Drakken were one and the same.

"… You're going down, Blue Boy."

Drakken pressed a button on the arm of his chair. Six burly security guards appeared. "I believe our meeting is at an end," he said, smiling with confidence now that his muscle was there to protect him. "Please show our guests out. Now."

As Drakken watched Kim and Ron be rudely shown the door, he smugly thought, _You think you're all that, Kim Possible. But you're not!_

Ron was looking at the pavement as they walked to the car. "Sorry I lost it in there, KP. I didn't mean to blow it. I just couldn't take him anymore."

Kim curled her pinky with Ron's. "No big, Ron." She knew that in the wake of his father's death, Ron had been feeling especially protective of those he cared about. "Besides, you actually made him twitch, which was all I needed to see. He's Drakken." Then, walking closer to Ron as they approached the car, she added affectionately. "Besides, even we tough teen heroes think it's sweet when our hottie boyfriends want to stand up for us. It makes us feel so … girly."

Ron couldn't help but grin at that. Not everybody could make someone who saved the world on a regular basis feel 'girly'. _Boo-yah! _he thought. _Score one for the Ron factor._

XXXII.

"So, have you given any thought to what happens to us on May 16?"

"I think of only one thing," Fukushima hissed. "Defeating the Outsider and punishing him for cheating me of the power of the Lotus Blade."

In talking with Fukushima, Bonnie realized that in a world of drivers and passengers, Shego, Kim, and she were drivers. Ron had been a passenger who had become a driver. Fukushima, however, had always been and would always be a passenger. But she needed him to be a passenger in her car, not Shego's.

"Like, hello, Fukushima, listen to me." Bonnie told the erstwhile ninja about the rings. "She so obviously expects us to be helping out."

"Yes, and as my reward, I will be allowed to crush the Outsider," he snarled.

Bonnie shook her head. She could not believe she'd actually been attracted to this dolt.

"Hello! May 15, Shego and her buddy take over the world with our help. May 16, they've, like, taken over the world and you and I with those rings are a threat. There's only one way we can help and not pose a risk. Mind control chips."

Fukushima's eyes opened wide. "How do you know this?"

"I don't. It's just what I would do. And if I thought of it, Shego, who's been at this a lot longer than me, has too."

"Then what do you propose we do?"

Bonnie reached into her pocket and withdrew the mind control chip resisters and smiled evilly. "I thought you'd never ask …"

XXXIII.

Frederick was the smartest monkey in the world, leading an existence that was literally beyond the comprehension of every other monkey on earth. Even the intelligence of Monkey Fist's monkey ninjas paled in comparison to that of the diminutive astronaut. He knew he was fortunate. But there were occasions, and this was one, when he wished he was just a run-of-the-mill monkey swinging from tree branches and eating bananas.

Preparing the escape pod for its 'accidental' jettisoning was nerve-wracking enough. But witnessing the arrival of the latest batch of crew members was truly unnerving.

From a hiding place, he'd watched them come aboard. He knew they weren't supposed to be here. Surely they would have contacted him beforehand.

Rattled, and fighting to maintain his composure, Frederick made his way to his escape pod. Getting off the station was now imperative. He slipped into the capsule and launched the sequence he had programmed. Moments later the capsule was ejected from the station. He was heading back to Earth.

XXXIV.

With the arrival of the new personnel, the prior crew was able to return to Earth. The Drake Star was now manned solely by synthodrones.

As the new crew took their stations, a console light began to flash red. Synthodrone 1006, wearing the familiar red suit and reflective glasses of Drakken's personnel, called out to his colleague, "Escape Pod Alpha has just been launched. Check all systems and personnel."

Synthodrone 1017, similarly attired, replied, after performing his review, "All personnel present; we have experienced a system malfunction."

Synthodrone 1006 said, "See that the problem is identified and isolated before Dr. Drakken arrives."

"Dude, I would strongly urge you to do that," added Synthodrone 3002 who had just entered the command center. Unlike his colleagues, he was wearing a black shirt and gray cargo pants and had blond hair and brown eyes.

"Yes. It will be so the drama if Dr. Drakken arrives on the station and finds anything wrong," agreed Synthodrone 3001. She had red hair and green eyes and was wearing a white body suit with blue markings.

XXXV.

"Harris, I have good news for you."

"What's that, sir?"

"To thank you for all of your hard work, I have decided that you've earned a little vacation."

"Why thank you! It would be nice to have some time off after we finish the demonstration."

"Actually, Harris, I thought you should take off beginning right now …"

The surprise of the manager of Project Ares at this news was quickly displaced by great unease as he saw the wicked grin spread over his boss's features. The unease was replaced by fear when his arms were grabbed and pinioned behind his back.

"… By the way, Harris. Have I told you about Project Snowman Hank? I've long been fascinated by cryogenics. I'm looking forward to hearing your opinion …"

XXXVI.

Drakken and Shego were enjoying a late night dinner in his lake front house. Being director of the X Institute had its perks. He was going to miss the place. But since he planned on moving into the White House on May 16, he was willing to make some sacrifices.

"Oh yes, Shego. It was quite the little visit. Other than when the sidekick called me a nasty name. Can't he tell that I'm no longer blue?"

"Oy, Drew, focus. Even if they can't prove anything, they're still onto us." Shego slapped the palm of her hand. "We were so close!"

"Now, now, Shego. Do not lose faith in your vision. Our teen-aged foe may well have figured out our identities, but she still knows nothing of our plan. She will spend the next several days trying to determine just what we are up to. When her little computer friend hacks into our systems, he will find nothing. And to really stick a pin in it, Kim Possible will not even be able to focus all of her attentions on us since she will be preoccupied with her Senior Prom and her desire to make sure that she looks just so for the buffoon, what's his name …"

"Oh come off it Drew. You know his name. Everybody knows his name!"

"Bah. He's nothing more than a fifteen minute wonder."

"Drew!" Shego said with a laugh. "You're jealous!"

"Well, why not? All I want is for the world to bow down before my genius but instead all they talk about is my teen-aged foe and her one-time sidekick-now-boyfriend, who's famous only because I was disqualified from _American Starmaker_! And after I gave that judge all of that free shampoo!" Drakken pouted, but then brightened. "Well. Anyway, by the time Kim Possible knows what we are planning, we will already be on the Space Station, our plan will be underway, and global domination will be within our reach."

Shego looked at Drakken and thought, _Maybe, just maybe, Drew is right. We may just pull this off after all …_

_TBC …_


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to Jasminevr, campy, WhiteLadyoftheRing, The Halfa Wannabe, Zaratan, charizardag, demiryu, Lil-Lyon, mattb3671, warprince2000, the real Violet Parr, darkwolfstoppable, cman1p2, IncrediRaider8, demon-sword, Texas Dad, Dark Jackel, and G-Go for their reviews. I especially appreciated the many comments you shared on the death of Mr. Stoppable. Thanks, too, to those who added _Epic Sitch_ to their favs or alert lists.

As always, my appreciation to campy for his editorial services. FYI, if you're looking for something fun and witty to read, check out his _Essential Ronness II: James Regroups_.

For the lawyers: It's on _KP_ on TV, I know Disney owns it. Yadda, yadda.

* * *

I. 

Kim and Ron met Yori and Hirotaka at the airport, thrilled to be welcoming their Yamanuchi friends to Middleton. As the foursome left the building, Ron began leading them away from the parking lot.

"Stoppable-san, where are you going?" Yori asked, clearly puzzled, assuming they would go to a car.

"Sorry, Yori, no ride. Today, It will be our honor to walk!" Ron answered with a satisfied smile.

She looked at him for the briefest of moments then laughed. "Oh, you and your American-style jokes!"

Ron's smile immediately turned to a frown.

Kim chuckled, then tousled her boyfriend's hair. "Nice try. I so told you she wouldn't fall for that!"

II.

Hirotaka stayed with the Stoppables, Yori with the Possibles. Ron and Hirotaka happily ignored their girlfriends so they could roar around town in the Ferret Mobile; Kim enjoyed entertaining not only Yori but also Nana, who upon hearing that two students from her alma mater were going to be in town, had decided to pay an impromptu visit. Happily, unlike at Christmas, Kim didn't feel like an outsider. She and Nana and Yori talked about the secret ninja school late into the night.

III.

Nana had gone to bed, leaving the two young women alone.

"Stoppable-san appears to be bearing his loss well," Yori observed.

"All things considered, he is, though he's still torn up inside. I don't know how he's done it, Yori. Ron's been a rock." Kim said shaking her head, a bit of awe in her voice.

"Perhaps that is because you have been his rock, Kim-san..."

Kim looked at her visitor.

"… Do not ever underestimate the strength that Stoppa … that Ron-san draws from you. You know how I felt about him. But it was clear to me that his heart was with you; it always has been."

"I know, Yori. I so wish I'd seen it sooner. Because what you say about him is true for me, too. He's my rock." She paused, then smiled. "And even though I didn't always see it, he always has been, ever since I first met him in pre-K."

They sat in silence. Yori looked thoughtfully at her host. "Kim-san, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"It is … about Ron-san," Yori said hesitantly.

"No big," Kim replied.

"Your love for Ron-san was already strong and deep when you came to Yamanuchi last summer. Yet just a few months earlier you were still only friends after so many years. Why did it take you so long to act on your feelings?"

Kim sat pensively, considering Yori's question. She thought back to what she'd told Ron on Valentine's Day, of how she'd been confused by her emerging romantic feelings for her lifelong friend. While that was true, it wasn't the whole story. She realized she needed to tell all to someone. Kim sighed, then looked at Yori.

"Sometime during our junior year I began to wonder about Ron and me. We'd been best friends since, like, forever. I'd never seen him as a guy; he was just … Ron. But then some things happened. Little things. And they got me thinking. Looking at him differently, noticing things like his eyes, his hair, his ears …" Kim blushed as Yori giggled. "It was all so confusing. Awk-weird, really. Then there was that whole moodulator thing; that's when I found out that I _really_ enjoyed kissing Ron. But nothing happened after that; Ron later told me that he was terrified of ruining our friendship. So was I. But at the time I didn't know what to think. By the time of that business with Monkey Fist when you and I first met, I suspected that I liked liked Ron. I didn't want to admit it, but I was so jelling over you. And if I were really to be honest, I never really liked it when other girls took an interest in him. So I wondered whether I should make the first move."

"But you did not," Yori said.

Kim shook her head. "No, I did not." She began to fidget. What she was about to say still shamed her. "Yori, you know my motto? She can do anything? Well, that includes being a complete idiot. I almost blew it – everything – with Ron …"

Yori looked inquisitively at her host.

Kim paused then took a deep breath. "Let me tell you about my family. My little brothers are already doing things like building laser guns and force fields from stuff that Dad leaves lying around the house; Dad will probably build a faster-than-light rocket ship by the time he's sixty, and Mom's going to win a Nobel Prize in Medicine sooner or later. Me? I'm a straight-A, honor roll student. But I work hard for that. There are times when I'm around my parents and brothers and I just feel like I'm really slow.

"I first got into the saving the world thing because of a boast I made on my web-site. I'd been babysitting, getting cats out of trees, that kind of thing. Then I got the call for my first real mission. I wasn't sure at first, but Ron believed in me and encouraged me, I decided to give it a try, and I succeeded. It was spankin'. I always liked helping people, so the missions were a great thing to start doing. But I'd be lying if I didn't admit that it was also something I could do so much better than anyone else in my family and everybody, everywhere, soon knew it. Before long, I began to earn a reputation. I may not have had an IQ of 200 like the tweebs, but everyone knew that I was Kim Possible and I could do anything."

"So how does Ron-san fit into this?"

"Ron-san," Kim sighed. "You know, I couldn't do the save the world thing without him. But I was always the star, Ron the supporting actor. By last year I'd reached a point where my ego needed him in that role. I think that's one of the reasons I reacted so weirdly when you talked about what Ron had done at Yamanuchi. You were describing someone who should be my partner, my equal, not my … sidekick." Kim cringed as she said that, then continued. "But no way. That would have so upended everything. I liked things the way they were with the missions. I didn't want anything to change. If we dated, then everything would change. And since Ron always seemed willing to do things on my terms, even when I was interested in other guys, I guess I subconsciously thought I could have my cake and eat it, too."

Yori looked puzzled.

Kim realized the idiom made no sense to her Japanese friend. "It meant I wouldn't have to make any choices. So as I began to want a boyfriend, I began looking everywhere other than the one place where I should have …"

Yori nodded with understanding.

"… Anyway, before the prom last year, this girl named Bonnie had been going on about the Food Chain and who you went with said everything about you and how I was going to be stuck going to the dance with my 'not a BF'" … Kim, seeing Yori's confusion explained, "Boyfriend, 'BF' – Ron.

"And you know what I did? I let her get to me. I could have said, 'Hey, I like him, maybe he should be my BF!' Kim hung her head, then added quietly. "But I didn't." She sat quietly for a moment before continuing. "It didn't matter that I'd actually thought about Ron and me. It didn't matter that we'd been best friends for 12 years; that in his own way he was the bravest person I'd ever known; that he indulged me in the world-saving thing, which was my passion; that he'd actually saved me more than once; made me happy when we spent time together; and that he was actually kind of cute, in his Ron kind of way. No. He wasn't … 'boyfriend material.'" Kim winced as she said that, "No, I needed someone better, because Ron wasn't the smartest or best looking guy around and he definitely wasn't high on the Food Chain. And I was Kim Possible, world-famous teen hero, cheer squad captain, student leader, blah, blah, blah."

Kim's shoulders sagged when see saw the look of disappointment on Yori's face, though she couldn't blame her for the reaction. She then took a deep breath.

"I actually began spending less time with him," she continued, her eyes beginning to tear up. "And then Eric came along, and I basically ignored Ron, except for missions. I, I so took him for granted. I knew the whole Eric thing was bothering him. He didn't want to talk about it, but rather than try to draw him out, I let it drop and avoided the problem. I told him we'd still be 'tight' – that really must have sounded awful. I was in danger of throwing away the best friend I'd ever had for some hottie I'd only recently met. I was a complete and total jerk."

Yori saw how recounting these events pained her friend. She took Kim's hand and sat quietly, wondering where this was going.

"Well, you know about the whole L'il Diablo/Drakken thing …" Kim sniffed.

Yori nodded. Who didn't? She still remembered watching as the giant robots filled the skies of Japan.

"… well, there's Ron. My dad was kidnapped; he came along to help save him. Ron didn't say, 'Go have Eric help you'. Eric disappears and Ron comes along to help me save this guy he feels is taking away his best friend on whom he just happens to be crushing. I remember throwing myself at Eric when we found him; that must have been like a kick in the stomach for Ron." Kim paused. "Then I was zapped by that syntho-loser and when I wake up, who's there with me? Ron. He didn't try to save himself or run away, he let himself get captured trying to save me." Kim looked away from Yori towards the prom picture she kept next to her bed. She picked it up and looked at it. "Then, for the first time in my life, I just … gave up. And what does Ron do? He boosts my morale, says everything I really needed to hear at that moment. He could have tried to make a play for me, take advantage of the situation, but all he wanted to do was get my spirits up. It was only when I began to wonder aloud if there was someone out there for me that Ron finally began to tell me how he felt. And that's when I felt like a ton of bricks had fallen on me. I'd been such the fool.

"I remember how you looked at him when we went after Monkey Fist, Yori. There was real respect. I remember how you called him a Warrior Hero. And how I scoffed. But then I found myself in that storeroom, and I knew what you'd been talking about.

"All of a sudden, I saw him differently. And it blew me away. There he was. Right by my side all that time. I'd been looking for the perfect guy when what I should have been looking for was the perfect guy for me," Kim concluded.

Yori nodded. "Sensei would say that sometimes a mighty oak must fall and die before it can plant a seed and be reborn."

"And what would Yori say?" Kim asked.

"That just as Ron-san has changed and grown over the past year, so have you. You had to let go of your fears and, what was it I heard Ron-san call it, ah yes, big-headiness, before you could embrace your feelings. You and your relationship are stronger for it, Kim-san."

"Thanks, Yori," she replied, offering a wry grin. "You know, for a seventeen year old, you're very wise."

Yori smiled. "You live with Sensei your entire life and you too will become a walking encyclopedia of aphorisms!'

Kim laughed. She liked Yori's lighter side.

"I am just glad," Yori said with a grin, "that you discovered Ron-san was boyfriend material!"

"Boyfriend material?" Kim responded with a huge smile. "Ron's better than that. He's spend-the-rest-of-my-life-with material!" She was now holding the picture close to her chest. Then, with an eager, inquisitive expression on her face, she said to Yori, "Okay, now that I've spilled my beans, it's your turn to tell all. What's the current sitch with you and Hirotaka?"

Yori happily began talking about her beau.

IV.

While Kim and Yori bared their souls to one another, Ron and Hirotaka went on-line and looked at motorcycles and played video games.

V.

The day of the prom arrived.

Kim looked at herself in the mirror. Monique had convinced her to buy the floor-length dress she was now wearing. And while Kim had to admit it was stunning, for some reason it left her feeling empty. At least it went well with Ron's pearls.

"Kim-san?"

Kim turned and was breathless.

"Yori, that is so beautiful!" Kim admired the full-length traditional silk kimono her friend was wearing.

"You like it?" Yori asked, knowing she was already getting the reaction she sought. Quiet Yori actually knew how to set herself apart from the crowd.

"I do. Just remember, you've got Hirotaka and you can have any of the other guys tonight. But Ron's mine!" she said with a growl, followed by a grin. Kim was secretly relieved that Ron had never seen Yori in this outfit before they had begun dating; otherwise it might have been Yori and not her going to the prom with him tonight.

Yori laughed. "You need not worry, Kim-san. I do not think Ron-san will be looking at anyone other than you. Your dress, too, is beautiful."

"It's okay," Kim acknowledged, sitting down on her bed.

"You are not pleased?"

Kim shrugged her shoulders. "I just wanted something special, something that tells Ron how much I love him."

Ann walked into the room as Kim was speaking. She, too, admired Yori's kimono. She then appraised her daughter's dress. Walking to Kim's closet, she said, "Kimmie, may I make a suggestion?"

VI.

Ron looked at himself in the mirror. Never in his life did he dream he would spend so much money on clothing. He was wearing a custom-tailored, traditionally-cut tuxedo. No Smarty Mart special for him, this had been made by Mr. Nakasumi's own personal tailor, who had been flown in from Hong Kong. Ron had been determined that tonight he would look like the guy who should be Kim Possible's boyfriend. Yet he felt like a phony. He knew Kim didn't care about what he wore.

He saw his visitor reflected in the mirror. Hirotaka was nodding appreciatively. "I am _most_ impressed, Ron."

"Thanks. You look great, too, dude." Ron replied, grateful for his friend's compliment. Hirotaka was to men's fashion what Ron was to nacos: an authority with impeccable credentials. "Rufus?"

The naked mole rat, who was joined by his partner, stood on the bureau, motioned Ron to bend down and straightened his friend's tie. Rufus and Rufina both gave a big thumb's up.

Hirotaka could see that his friend was somewhat distracted. "Is everything all right, Ron?"

Ron sat down on the edge of his bed, casting a glance at the picture of the Stoppables and Possibles that had been taken at Hanukkah. He sighed. "Yeah. No. I don't know. This rig isn't me. And I wish Dad was here. I know he would have liked to take pictures of us tonight." Ron smiled. "Man, was he happy when I started dating Kim …"

"Perhaps you could take his picture in your pocket. Then he will be present in more than spirit."

Ron looked at Hirotaka. "That's a nice idea." Then he looked at his tuxedo again. "Heyyyy, that gives me another idea …"

VII.

Barbara Jo Stoppable was already at the Possibles, waiting eagerly with James for the boys to arrive so they could begin taking pictures. Ann and Barbara Jo had encouraged Kim and Yori to make dramatic entrances. Yori would appear at the top of the stairs, then come down to meet Hirotaka; Kim would then follow suit.

Ron rang the doorbell, his heart racing. He was nervous. He hoped he'd made the right decision.

James opened the door and smiled as he greeted the two young men. "Well, it looks like we have two phat visitors here!"

Ron hoped Kim hadn't heard her father's latest cringe-inducing attempt to sound cool.

Hirotaka was simply mystified, unable to understand why this seemingly pleasant man, who had been very gracious when they first met the previous day, was now insulting him? Besides, Hirotaka didn't think he looked fat at all.

As they followed James in through the door, Ron whispered to Hirotaka, "S'kay, he's trying to be hip."

"Ahh," Hirotaka said, nodding with recognition. _Phat, not fat._ Middle-aged men trying to sound cool was apparently as much a problem in America as it was back home in Japan.

Yori soon appeared at the top of the stairs. Hirotaka smiled, then bowed, as Yori descended the stairs to him.

Ron couldn't help but compliment his friend. "Wow, Yori, youlook badical."

She smiled in reply, taking in Ron's tuxedo. "Thank you, Ron-san. But I think you will agree that tonight I am not as – badical – as Kim-san."

Ron looked up to the landing and when he saw his girlfriend his jaw dropped.

Her hair was put up, just as it had been for the previous year's prom. She was wearing a sleeveless blue dress, one with a charred hem. And she was wearing the pearls he had given her. Her smile was radiant. But that was because of what she saw at the bottom of the stairs. There Ron stood, wearing his baby blue tuxedo, ruffled shirt and sneakers.

When she reached Ron she took his hands and curled her pinkies with his, then locked gazes with him.

"Nice tux, handsome."

"Seemed right. And you're looking mighty fine yourself, KP."

Kim pulled Ron close, leaning her forehead against his. They stood there quietly for a moment, lost in each other's company, oblivious to James and Barbara Jo who were furiously snapping pictures.

"So," Ron asked, "you down with skipping the whole take over the world part of the night and going straight to the slow dance?"

"Only if you promise it will include a kiss like the one we had last year."

"Uh, that I think I can promise," he said before bringing his lips to hers, not worrying whether Kim's dad was going to threaten him with a one-way trip to deep space.

VIII.

Kim was delighted that Yori and Hirotaka were the center of attention. It was a pleasant change from the previous year. After making some introductions and visiting with friends, she and Ron made their way to the dance floor. As always, she was impressed with his dance moves. "You really do groove, Ron!"

"Hey, I told you years ago, I am one bon-diggity dancer! But you are too, KP. You've definitely got the funk!"

She laughed then looked at Ron and he at her. Then they both said, "This is SO much better than last year!"

"Jinx!" Kim called, causing Ron to double over in laughter.

"I just can't win!" he said, pulling her to him, as she laughed, too. "So what's it gonna be this time?"

As Kim was considering what kind of culinary creation she would demand of her boyfriend, one of the jocks, who much to their dates' annoyance were gathered in the corner watching the ball game on a hand-held TV, exclaimed, "Hey! This is rank! Who is this dude?"

"I bet Possible will know," his buddy said. "She and Stoppable aren't dancing. Let's ask."

Kim and Ron were still holding one another and laughing, when the jocks approached and thrust the TV at Kim. "Sorry to butt in, but you dudes know anything about this guy?"

Kim and Ron were stunned as they watched the broadcast.

IX.

"… recently known as Andrew Drake but more commonly recognized for my awesome genius as Dr. Drakken. Tonight I declare myself Supreme Ruler of the World …"

"… he could have waited till the game was over," the jock said, only to shut up when Kim shot him a withering glance.

"… I shall move into the White House in exactly 12 hours. By that time all world governments will have surrendered to me.

"To assist your soon-to-be-former leaders in capitulating, I have made certain arrangements. Every satellite in orbit, whether commercial, military, or scientific, is now being shadowed by a drone, capable of jamming its systems and even inflicting catastrophic damage. If I so choose, the world's telecommunications and broadcasting networks will be crippled in minutes. I have already issued orders to neutralize all military and Global Justice satellites and have shut down the internet.

"I also am in control of the Drake Star …"

"Oh yeah, Drake Star. That is so derivative." Ron muttered.

Kim reached up and squeezed his arm. She could sense Ron's tension building. She knew how much this night had meant to him, because she knew what it meant to her. She whispered into his ear, "Let's keep our heads in the game."

"… the most potent weapon in the history of mankind. With the Drake Star I am able to destroy any target anywhere in the world from high earth orbit. To prove this, I will eliminate one structure in 30 minutes. This delay is to show that I am a caring and munificent Supreme Ruler of the World, since it will give everyone at the site a chance to flee – and ensure that news crews can be on hand to broadcast the demonstration for your viewing pleasure.

"Since Tex-Mex has given me indigestion ever since an unfortunate incident last year, I have chosen to vaporize the Badical Burrito in Middleton in one half hour.

"And let this be a lesson to you, buffoon – calling me 'Blue Boy' wasn't very nice.

"Tootles."

Kim and Ron had missed the very end of Drakken's broadcast; they were already running for the door. Yori and Hirotaka saw them and followed.

X.

Like any 17 year-old male behind the wheel of a car, Ron had always wondered whether it could actually go as fast as the speedometer suggested. He would have preferred finding out under different circumstances.

He roared out of the school parking lot and was quickly pushing 120 miles an hour; they would reach the Badical Burrito in no time. Still, with the threat of the people in his restaurant being vaporized by Drakken's latest doomsday device, 'no time' didn't seem like time enough.

Kim looked at Ron. She could see he was feeling responsible; she knew that if anybody at BB was hurt he would never forgive himself.

"Ron, you couldn't know that what you said was going to lead to this. I'm sure we'll get there in time …"

He swerved to avoid a turning car; his passengers screamed.

"… as long as you don't get us killed on the way over! Slow down!" Kim was being reminded of just why Ron had to take his road test so many times before he finally got his driver's license and of how reckless a driver he could be. "Ron Stoppable, there are a million things I still want to do with you but dying in this car with you tonight is so NOT one of them!" Kim knew that would get through to him, and it did; she noticed him slow down to a comparatively pedestrian 80 mph.

"Sorry, guys. Look, KP, I just hope that Ned remembered to turn on the TV in the sports corner." Ron had asked Kim to call but the phone circuits were all jammed in the wake of Drakken's broadcast; even the Kimmunicators weren't working.

The tires squealed as Ron pulled into the empty parking lot, which he and Kim took to be a good sign. The foursome ran into the restaurant. With 22 minutes to go, the place was empty save for Ned, who was unscrewing the bolts that fastened Kim and Ron's booth to the floor.

"Ned! What are you doing?" Ron yelled incredulously.

Ned looked up from his work. "Got the last bolt. Come on Ron, we can get this out of here."

"Ned, it's a booth. Yeah, it's got great memories, but it's furniture. You've got to get out. Now!"

"No! This booth is the heart and soul of Bueno Nacho and the Badical Burrito. We have to get it out."

"Let's do it, Ron." Kim said quietly. She looked at Ron in a way that made him understand. Ned was losing it. Removing the booth might be the only way of getting Ned out of the building.

The five of them ran like mad to get the table and the two benches outside and behind a neighboring building. They had less than two minutes to go. By now the neighborhood was thronged with spectators uselessly milling about and TV reporters waiting for something good, preferably involving explosions, to show on their special newscasts.

Ron looked at his car, parked next to the front door. Kim grabbed his hand and squeezed. _I'm supposed to be Drakken's arch-foe, _she thought, _not Ron. He doesn't deserve this._

In one of those weird moments when they seemed to be aware of what the other was thinking, Ron looked at Kim and smiled ruefully. "You know when we get married you have to share everything with me – including your arch-foes."

She looked into his eyes. "Ron ..."

"I love you, too." He leaned in to give her a kiss.

That was interrupted when they heard the crackling in the air. The noise was faint at first, but quickly grew louder. It was the sound of ozone burning as the particle beam laced down from the station 300 miles above. One moment an eerie blue bolt stretched down from the heavens; then it was gone. And with it the building, the statue of Rufus and Ron's car.

Ron sighed. "Well, at least I've still got the Ferret Mobile." He stared at the spot where his restaurant had been moments earlier.

Kim hugged him.

Ned had wandered off, only to be intercepted by Tricia Labowski of the Middleton Evening News.

"Sir, I saw you and some others running out of the restaurant with furniture. You could have been killed. Why did you do it?" she asked as she thrust a microphone into Ned's face.

Ned, still overwhelmed by everything, answered dully. "Ron and Kim. It was their booth. When I had nothing, Ron Stoppable gave me a job, he gave me my life back. I, I wanted to do something for him. He's my only friend."

Kim and Ron, Yori and Hirotaka had joined Ned and the newswoman.

"Ned, as crazy a dude as you are, I'm lucky you're my friend." Ron said, placing a hand on the bespectacled manager's shoulder.

"And Ned, Ron's not your only friend. I am too," Kim said embracing him.

"And we would be proud to call you our friend, as well," Yori said.

"You have the spirit of a true Warrior Hero," Hirotaka added, bowing.

The reporter turned to Kim and Ron. "Do you have anything to say to the public? Ron Stoppable?"

"Yeah," he said wearing his most serious face. "No formerly blue skinned freak is putting me out of business. We're gonna rebuild. Kimarito night will return!"

"Kim Possible?"

Kim stared into the camera and growled, "Drakken, you are so busted. Nobody blows up my boyfriend's restaurant!"

XI.

"See, I told you Princess would want to come after you, Drew. And you didn't think we needed the extra muscle!" Shego said smugly, hooking a thumb back at Bonnie and Fukushima, both of whom sported ruby red mind control chips and wore vacant expressions, before she looked at the new synthodrones. She didn't know why, but she got a kick out of ordering around simulacra of Possible and Stoppable.

"Ah, she may want to come, but how will she get here? We did take the last rocket ship out of Middleton. By the time NASA has a space shuttle ready to go, they will have already painted my name on them." The thought prompted Drakken to let loose an evil laugh.

Shego shook her head. "Drew, I hate to say this, but you can never go wrong in life overestimating what Kimmie can do. This isn't over until you're walking into the Oval Office to the tune of _Hail to the Chief_ and she's wearing the latest in this season's mind control chip fashions. Got it?"

"Oooh, I like that," he said, rubbing his hands together as he began to hum the presidential march. Then, catching the expression on Shego's face, he stopped. "Got it, Shego."

She then turned and smiled. She had this under control. Drew just needed to wait twelve hours and he could hum _Hail to the Chief, Stairway to Heaven,_ or _I've Got a Lovely Bunch of Coconuts_ all he wanted.

XII.

The first surprise of the night at the Possible home was one they shared with everybody else on the planet: Drew Lipsky's whack announcement and the uncomfortable feeling that for once he might know what he was doing.

The second surprise came in the form of Frederick, who showed up on their doorstep during the broadcast. The intrepid monkey's escape pod had landed more than 500 miles away and he had had to walk and hitch his way to Middleton. He practically collapsed as the door was opened. James picked him up and brought him to the den where Ann began to examine him. Nana went to get the visitor some water and bananas, which he ate greedily.

After a few moments, Frederick surveyed his surroundings and looked at the humans. He saw Dr. Possible. His mate. An older woman. Two small ones. Then he became agitated. Had he been wrong? Had he made a terrible mistake in coming here? Were they part of what was happening?

"Frederick, what is it?" James asked, concern in his voice.

"Friend Ron. Friend Kim. Where?" he said, speaking with the aid of his monkey-language translator.

"They went to a dance, and I'll assume they're now on the way to Ronald's restaurant to make sure everyone is safe. I'm sure they'll be home soon," Mr. Dr. P answered.

Frederick relaxed a bit, though he was still worried.

"Twins. Space station."

James thought for a moment. _Jim and Tim are here. Twins. Friend Ron … Clones? Synthodrones of my Kimmie-cub and Ronald!_ "Drew is just going too far! Why …" James' rant was interrupted by the doorbell.

XIII.

The third surprise of the night came in the form of one Wade Load, who was at the front door carrying a large soda and a duffel bag.

"Hi, Dr. Possible. Everything's off-line, so I thought I'd come over here. I assume Kim's going to want to talk about the Drakken situation. And maybe it's time for me to go on my first official mission." There was no doubt in Wade's mind that Kim was going to want to go to the space station.

Ann welcomed Wade into the house. She was leading him into the den, when a thought occurred to her.

"Wade, how did you get here so quickly?" Ann Possible had met Wade during one of Team Possible's monthly meetings but had never thought to ask where the young computer genius lived. She wasn't sure that Kim or Ron had, either.

"Oh, that's easy," he replied. "I live two blocks from here."

XIV.

The police were more than happy to give Kim, Ron, Yori and Hirotaka a ride home. As they drove the streets of Middleton, Ron smiled goofily at his companions and said, "Ya know, who would have thought it would come to this? KP and I save the world all those times only to wind up in the back of a police wagon." He sighed melodramatically and added. "Where did we go wrong?"

Yori was the first to respond. "You and your American-style humor, Ron-san. You always find a way to ease the situation with a joke."

Kim leaned her head against Ron's shoulder. Yori was right. How many times had Ron cracked a joke at just the right moment relieving what had been unbearable tension?

"Hey," he said brightly, "it's what the Rondo does, right KP?"

"And you do it so well." Much to his surprise, Kim took his face in her hands and kissed him. "But sometimes, the Kimbo needs to break the tension for her Rondo."

Ron grinned happily, then said, "Boo-yah! Remind me to feel tense more often!"

XV.

They gathered in the den.

Frederick reported on everything he'd seen during his months on the station. He apologized for not contacting anyone sooner, but was told his fears of being detected were valid. And, thanks to Frederick, they now had a current and accurate picture of the situation up in orbit. Unspoken was the group's belief that the monkey had done better than most humans would have under similar circumstances.

The question was how to get to the space station to stop Drakken.

"Well, I'd say we could take _The Donald_ on a test run, but I can't get the matter-antimatter interflux regulators to calibrate properly. Right now, I'm worried the engines will blow."

"We told you to keep it simple …" Tim said.

"… yeah, a fusion reactor would have been just fine …" Jim added.

"… but you had to have state of the art …" Tim continued, making air quotes.

"Now, boys, go easy on your father," their mother cautioned. "How was he supposed to know that his college classmate was going to try to take over the world from outer space before his ship was ready to fly?"

"Dad, if we got you a fusion reactor, would the ship be able to go into space?" Kim asked

"Sure, Kimmie-cub, but it would have to be a small one."

Kim and Ron looked at each other, then nodded. "We'll meet you at the Space Center in thirty," Kim said. "Get our gear and be ready for lift-off, please and thank you."

James looked confused.

"We're getting you a fusion thingie, Dr. P.!" Ron announced.

XVI.

"Ron, I just want to be sure, are you okay? I mean after BB and everything …" Kim asked as they parked Ann's minivan in front of Howell Hall at the College.

"Yeah, I'm fine, KP."

"Ron, be honest with me. I really need to know. This is going to sound selfish, but I need you tonight. All of you. I can't have you bottling things up and getting distracted."

"Kim, look, I'm seriously ripped about what Drakken did to BB, and you know I'm still incredibly bummed about Dad. So maybe curling up with you somewhere and enjoying a good cry would seem like the smart thing for me to do. But I'm riding in a car with the most beautiful, amazing feminina in the world right now. And incredibly enough, she just told me that _she_ needs _me_. So, if I'm going to deal with whatever anger or sadness I feel, I think what I really need to do is help her by giving Drakken a grande size portion of Diablo Ronshine…"

She watched at Ron's jaw clenched and eyes narrowed. While Ron's body language screamed "anger" he voice was calm, even flat. Kim knew Ron was enraged.

"…I'm tired of him messing with you and with me and with us …" Ron growled as he thought of a year ago and Eric and the threat to his friendship with Kim and Drakken's plays on Kim's confidence. "… Blue Boy is going down."

Kim, taking her boyfriend's hand again, looked at him, knowing that once Ron gave vent to his emotions, he'd eventually relax and be okay. She was now reassured that his head would indeed be in the game.

"KP?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"Thanks," he said, knowing what she'd just done.

"No big."

"Wrong, big. In fact, you are the biggest big there is. Which is not only why I Iove you but why I'm in love with you.

Kim smiled, then blushed in the dark of the car. "You know, you are so sweet, Ron Stoppable." She sat quietly for a moment, squeezing her boyfriend's hand, enjoying the moment. "Okay, let's get that fusion reactor. I don't want to keep Drakken waiting for his grande size order of Diablo Ronshine – or the extra large helping of natural Kimness that gets served up with it."

XVII.

Prof. Hinckley, as expected, was at work at the College. Kim and Ron had stayed in touch with her since their first meeting; she had been thrilled when Ron insisted that she and her grandsons attend the Super Bowl half time show. They now knew that the old woman spent so much time in her lab because it was where she found solace and comfort. Home held memories of what had been and could no longer be. The lab was a place of possibility, where she could still experience the excitement of doing science with Roy.

Professor Hinckley was mildly surprised to see her two young friends on a Saturday night.

"Kim, Ron, what are you doing here?"

"Uh, Prof, don't you know what's going on?" Ron asked.

Hinckley shook her head. She'd been engrossed in her research. Kim filled her in.

"Of course you can use it," Hinckley said as she handed the device to Kim. "Just tell your father to keep it simple next time. I heard what he was trying to do. Matter-Antimatter interflux regulators. Really …"

XVIII.

"Outstanding!" James exclaimed as he fit the small device into the propulsion chamber. The engines began throbbing and the ship's systems switched from battery backup to main power. _The Donald_ was ready to fly.

Nana had taken charge in Kim's absence, making sure that everybody had the equipment they needed, sending Barbara Jo home to get Ron's and Hirotaka's gear while she gathered Kim's and Yori's. When Kim arrived, she shared her ideas for assignments with her granddaughter, who expressed her complete agreement.

Kim then conferred with her father about the station layout and outlined the plan of assault. Nana was to stay behind with the twins and Mrs. Stoppable at Mission Control. Though Jim and Tim were sorely disappointed that they weren't going into outer space, they were mollified when they were told how important the work of Mission Control was, given that the space ship would go into orbit without the assistance of any satellite-based navigational aids. _The Donald_ would eventually have access to data from exactly one satellite – and that was the stealth unit it would deploy after lifting off.

Nobody was quite sure what was going to happen once they left the Earth's atmosphere, but the fact that Drakken had littered the cosmos with satellite-killing devices and a giant ray gun seemed to indicate some shooting might take place. Since no one had ever engaged in space combat before, the fact that James and Wade had each watched and memorized every single episode of _Space Passage_ and its never-ending series of spin-offs made them the natural choices to pilot the ship. Frederick, who was still exhausted from his escape from the station and his trek to Middleton, would be on hand in case of emergency.

Ann insisted on going along, in case anyone was injured. Nana endorsed that idea, recalling how well her daughter-in-law had handled herself on Duff Killigan's blimp. Kim agreed, recalling not only the Super Bowl mission, but also the time she and her mother had gone on a mission together.

Kim and Ron and Yori and Hirotaka would do the hard work. They would be forming the two strike teams that would storm the space station, if James was unable to disable the cannon with _The Donald's_ lasers.

XIX.

"Wade, isolinear gyroscopic stabilizers?"

"Check, Dr. Possible."

"Duotronic framinators?"

"Check."

"Fusion reactor servo-processor relays?"

"Check."

"Seat backs and trays in the upright position?"

Simultaneously, James snapped, "Ronald!" and Kim, now in mission mode, said, "Ron, stop playing around!"

"Heh, heh, sorry." Ron said, looking sheepish.

Seeing he was properly chastened, Kim eventually smiled, blew him a kiss and mouthed "I still love you." He whispered back "Blast off!" and Ann, watching from behind, grinned.

"Main engines engaged?"

"Check."

"Okay, people, let's rock – and – roll!" James called out, filled with excitement, as every childhood rocket fantasy he'd ever had was about to come true.

XX.

"All systems are on-line …" Jim reported, monitoring the screens before him.

"… Telemetry is coming in …" Tim announced.

"… Nana, open the launch bay doors …" Jim said.

"Launch bay door opening sequence has been initiated," their grandmother replied.

Barbara Jo Stoppable watched all of this with amazement. She had socialized casually with the Possibles over the many years that her son and their daughter were friends. She began to get to know them better when the kids started dating, especially after they made their announcement in January, then more so in the wake of Donald's death. But it was only at this moment that she was able to truly appreciate just how brilliant, accomplished, and downright … different … the Possibles were. No wonder Ron had long ago been adopted as a member of the clan and was such a great partner, in every sense of the word, for Kim. _Ronnie may not be as book-smart as them, _she thought, _but "Never be normal" is as apt a slogan for Kim and her family as it is for him._

The doors swung open, revealing a clear night sky. A deafening roar enveloped the hangar as James fired the booster jets, slowly lifting 95 tons of hyper-advanced and completely untested experimental spacecraft into the air.

It took just a few moments for the ship to clear the hangar. James continued to direct the craft straight upwards, as if he were flying a VTOL jet. Once he was confident that he had cleared the surrounding buildings, he began entering a series of commands into the on-board flight computer.

"Wade, have you programmed in the coordinates?"

"Last known coordinates of the space station have been entered into the navigational computer, Dr. Possible."

"Okay, let's see what this baby can do. Ronald?"

"Yeah, Dr. P.?"

"Now's the time to check your seat back and tray table!"

Ron didn't have a chance to respond as he was slammed back into his seat by the rapidly increasing G forces. The _Donald Stoppable_ was rocketing towards its rendezvous in high Earth orbit.

XXI.

Drakken began to rub his hands gleefully as Synthodrone 3001 announced, "Unidentified vehicle approaching outer defense perimeter. Activating defense program Booyah 1."

Shego looked at Drakken. "Booyah 1?"

"It makes the whole defeat-themselves thing so much more enjoyable if they talk like them, don't you think?"

"Whatever," she replied with a roll of the eyes and a grin. She was increasingly willing to indulge Drew tonight; he actually seemed to have executed his part of the scheme competently. "Yo, Kimmie, get me a drink," Shego said, snapping her fingers as she turned to her syntho-Kim, which was still wearing its black-and-green crop top suit.

"Yes, Shego, it would be my pleasure to do that."

Drakken pouted.

"What?" Shego asked.

"I just wish my Kim Possible was as deferential as yours." Synthodrone 3001 may have followed orders, but it was Kim-like in every other way, including its penchant for sass and its ability to make Drakken feel inadequate.

"You're jealous now?" Shego replied. "Wait 'til tomorrow when the real one will be fetching me my refreshments."

Drakken was now even more envious.

Shego smiled and said sweetly, "If you're a good mad scientist, I'll have her get you some cocoa moo."

"Oh, Shego, you know the way to a man's heart!"

XXII.

"Incoming!"

"I'm tracking bogies at …"

"I've computed the vectors …"

Kim listened with fascination as her father and Wade discussed the threat scenario, impressed by their calm demeanors.

Ron looked at Kim. "Uh, KP, you have any idea what they're talking about?"

"Not a clue. I never got into the whole sci-fi thing."

"Don't disrespect the genre!" James and Wade both called back.

"Jinx!" Ron called, looking at Kim and thrusting his fists into the air. "Yess! You owe me a soda."

"I so do not. Jinxes are non-transferable. That one doesn't count."

"Awww. And I finally won."

"But I'll give you a consolation kiss instead …" As Kim began to lean over to Ron, the ship rocked violently. Immediately, safety restraints emerged from their seats, strapping them in place.

"Spankin'!" Kim exclaimed, remembering the way everybody was thrown about on the bridge of the _Avenger_ during her brief appearance on _Space Passage_.

Ron pouted. "Man, not getting the soda's bad enough. But then kiss denied …"

Kim looked at Ron, both flattered and amazed. "We're under attack and you're more worried about not being kissed?"

"Hey, the Ron-man has his priorities. You are the world's most bon-diggity kisser, KP … Oops, sorry Mrs. Dr. P., I, uh, …"

"Don't worry, Ron, it's okay. You two really are so cute together," she said, giving both Kim and Ron reason to blush.

The ship was being targeted by drone-sats. James was able to jink the ship left, right, up, and down. "This is easy Wade. It's like Episode 42 where Commander Kane flies through the asteroid field."

"Oh yeah, _The Corpulon Maneuver_. That was a good one! But while those asteroids were sentient, they weren't aggressive." Wade paused. "It looks like they're trying to disable us the way they did the satellites."

"Ronald, you're spending too much time thinking about kissing my daughter. Get up here. Now."

Kim and Ron exchanged glances. Surely her father wasn't going to give Ron the black hole lecture, was he?

Ron pressed the safety restraint release button, got up and made his way forward.

"Okay, Ronald, sit down at that console," James said with a grin that told Ron that he'd just been successfully played. Dr. P pointed to where Frederick was just a moment ago; the monkey made his way back to Ron's seat by Kim. "You see that joystick and the helmet?"

Ron nodded.

"Great. You've just graduated from Zombie Mayhem. Think of this as a big, flying arcade and start blowing things up." James was glad he'd installed light lasers to blast away debris; now at least they had some offensive capability.

"Badical!" Ron exclaimed as he put on the helmet. "Whooaa! This is sooo cool!" Ron was now immersed in a three dimensional head's-up display of the field of battle. He merely had to look at a target to acquire it. Drone-sats began exploding very quickly. "Booyah!"

"We've cleared the satellite field, Dr. Possible." Wade reported. The other drone-sats were too far away to catch up with _The Donald_.

"Okay, Ronald. On my mark, target the cannon."

Ron acquired his target and waited for James to give the order.

"Now!"

Ron fired. "Oh yeah! Direct hit …!"

But before anyone could celebrate, the cannon began to repair itself.

"I cannot believe this! Drew used the Hephaestus technology on his ray gun," James said in disgust. He sighed, then told Ron that his work was done for the time being.

Ron took off the helmet and James signaled for Frederick to come back forward. "I want him here for docking." Ron got up and returned to his seat.

Kim smiled proudly at him, then pulled him in for a quick kiss. "You're pretty cute, space warrior. Wanna storm a space station with me?"

"I'll have to check my social calendar," Ron said, pretending to be looking at a book, as he retook his seat. "Let's see. Lair at 3:00, Island Redoubt at 4:00, Fortress of Doom at 6:00. I can fit you in at 5:00."

"Spankin'!"

Yori and Hirotaka looked at each other with bemusement. Though their romantic bond had grown strong in recent months, it was one they kept to themselves. They couldn't imagine all of the badinage and public kissing that characterized Kim and Ron's relationship. But they definitely enjoyed watching it.

XXIII.

"Okay, the flying things of death didn't seem to work, Drew. Why not just use the big gun to blow them out of the sky?"

"But Shego, they'll be killed if we do that!"

"Oy, now you're worried about killing people?"

"Well, we've never actually killed anyone, have we?"

"Not for lack of trying," Shego grumbled. _He does have a point, though, _she thought. _Defeat, beat, humiliate, yes. But kill, no. Why ruin a perfect track record? If they live, we can gloat. Besides, I still want to chip Princess._ "Well, how about disabling them?" she asked. "Can we do that?"

"That we can most certainly do." Drakken turned to Synthodrone 3001 and gave the order. "Take out their port engine. Now."

XXIV.

"They've got a lock on our port engine, Dr. P!"

"Hang on everyone!" James warned as he began to enter a series of commands. "Make Daddy proud!" He executed a tight, stomach-turning barrel roll that enabled the ship to dodge the particle beam. "Oh, yeahhhhh!"

Kim, who was having a surprisingly good time and thinking she'd like to learn how to fly high-performance aircraft, looked at her now green-hued boyfriend. "Ron, are you okay?"

"Crummy tummy …" he moaned. "Does this thing come with airsickness bags?"

XXV.

Drakken muttered a "Snap!" as he watched the space ship barely evade the particle beam.

"It looks like we may need your muscle, Shego. Deploy the synthodrones."

"I'm on it, Drew."

Shego had hoped they wouldn't reach this point, but she always suspected they would. Kimmie was like a bad chimarito. She just kept coming back to upset you. With this possibility in mind, Shego had already drawn up plans to repulse an assault on the station.

From the outside, the space station looked like a bowling pin; around the widest part of its lower section was a landing platform that circled halfway around the structure. The weapon and other extensions had been attached to the other side of the station.

The interior layout of the structure was simple. Living and working quarters occupied the top two thirds of the station while the main power core, fuel cells and mechanical systems were located in the lower third. One traveled between different decks by using ladders in the two access tubes that stretched from top to bottom of the station.

The station had two airlocks, one on the landing platform level and one towards the apex, where the X Institute rocket was currently moored, which meant that at present there was only one available point of entry into the station. Repelling Princess' boarding party would be easy. All Shego had to do was mass her forces at the lower airlock and wait for Kimmie and crew to show up for their beating.

Before leaving she signaled Synthodrones 3001 and 3002 to join her. "You make sure he stays safe, got it?" she ordered, pointing to Drakken. They nodded. She smiled; Space Station: $5 billion. The idea of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable guarding Dr. Drakken: Priceless.

XXVI.

"We'll set her down on the landing platform, then lay down covering fire as you make your way to the airlock."

Kim didn't like being that exposed. "Dad, if I were Drakken, that's where I'd be waiting. I bet he'll have a bunch of synthodrones waiting for us. We need to go where they don't expect us. The upper airlock."

"Uh, Kim, what if he expects us to expect that he'll be there and decides to fake us out by waiting at the upper airlock? You know, a trap?" Ron asked.

Kim looked at her boyfriend. She loved him so much, but still wondered if she would ever truly comprehend how his mind worked.

"Ron, what happened the last time you thought Drakken and Shego were going to do something like that?"

Ron shuddered at the thought of the Running of the Apes. "Gotcha, KP. Upper airlock it is."

Yori spoke up. "I do not mean to sound obtuse, but there is an obstacle in our way," she noted as she looked out the cockpit windows at the rocket ship that was moored to their desired point of entry.

Kim thought about that, then asked her father a question.

"Dad, is the cargo bay pressurized?"

"It can be."

"Good," said Kim, "then we can take everybody back on our ship. Which means we can get rid of Yori's obstacle."

"Not so fast, Kimmie-cub. If we blow up the rocket, it will most likely cause an explosion large enough to breach the station's hull, causing a loss of life support …"

"… and killing everyone inside." Kim frowned.

"However," her father said, "if the tunnel between the ship and the airlock were destroyed, the station would automatically seal the airlock door. Think you can do it, Ronald?"

"I believe I can, Dr. P. I did win the Zombie Mayhem V charity game-a-thon this year." Ron looked at Kim and said, "Without cheat codes, I may add!"

Kim, grinned at Ron, who sat down at the weapons console. "Fire away, Game Boy. But make it a clean shot or you don't get the bonus kiss."

Ron rubbed his hands in anticipation, then put the helmet on. "Bonus kiss, here I come. Rondo has come to play!"

XXVII.

"Status report, boys." Nana ordered

"They're approaching the station …" Tim replied.

"… All systems are on-line and operational." Jim added.

Barbara Jo watched the twins and their grandmother work. She had been joined by a nervous little naked mole rat, which she began to absent-mindedly scratch on the head. She heard it squeak, "Rufus?"

"It's okay, Rufina. I'm sure he's okay. They know what they're doing." _I cannot believe I am now having conversations with Ronnie's pets_, she thought. _And I hope I know what I'm talking about_.

Barbara Jo was growing increasingly nervous. She knew her son had been on scores of missions before; but this one seemed different. She felt like she was watching her little boy go into combat. But she knew he was no longer a boy, but a man. And all she could do now was pray that he and those he loved returned home safely.

XXVIII.

As Shego made ready to lead her forces to the landing platform airlock, she began to suspect that Kimmie might try to be clever and avoid the easy point of entry to the station. While Shego may have detested Princess, she respected her, knowing her foe could be gutsy. Thus, she decided that she would have to split her forces between the rocket mooring airlock and the landing platform airlock. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more she thought it likely that Kimmie and crew would try to come in by way of the rocket mooring airlock. Shego, confident she could spring a trap on Princess, deployed the majority of her synthodrones to the rocket mooring level. However, just to be safe, she sent mind-controlled Bonnie and Fukushima and a party of synthodrones to the landing platform airlock.

XXXIX.

Shego gave Bonnie her orders. Bonnie couldn't believe her good luck. It took everything she had to conceal her surprise and satisfaction. She was relieved that Fukushima was able to maintain his composure, too. Bonnie watched as Shego led her party of synthodrones away. Her former mentor had just made the implementation of her plan much, much easier.

XXX.

Kim looked at Ron. Even now, she realized, she could occasionally dismiss his ideas without giving them due consideration. Unlearning years of learned behavior was difficult, even when you loved and respected someone.

This wasn't Drakken's lair and they weren't looking at a television set attached to a pan-dimensional vortex inducer. They were looking at a potential ambush. If they went to the wrong door, they could be taken out before they even emerged from the airlock. And Ron, because of his natural Ronness and his time as Zorpox, could far better fathom the convoluted thought processes of the villainous mind. She made a decision.

"Ron's right …"

Surprised, everybody looked at her.

"… We need to spring a trap trap. I think we should still take out the rocket ship as a diversion. We can then use the platform airlock to gain entry. But we'll also need to take out the platform so we can dock the ship with the station and gain direct access to the airlock. Any objections?"

Yori and Hirotaka looked at one another. This wasn't quite what they'd been studying at Yamanuchi.

Kim put her hands on Ron's shoulders and squeezed. "Make it count, Space Warrior."

"You got it, KP."

XXXI.

The station rocked. Then it rocked again. And again. Ron had scored a direct hit to the docking tunnel which attached the rocket to the space station. Then he hit the mooring lines. The rocket ship began to drift away from the station.

XXXII.

Shego lost her balance as the station was hit by the lasers. She pitched into the syntho-Kim and muttered under her breath, "Princess, you are going to pay …" She had known this was a real possibility, but still was not pleased. Regaining her footing, she found a comm switch and contacted the Command Center.

"Drew! What's going on?"

"What do you think, Shego? My teen-aged foe and her buffoon sidekick are firing at us."

"Don't tell me that they're now too close for you to fire on them with the cannon."

Silence.

"Drew?"

"You told me not to tell you …"

"Doy! Okay … hey!" Shego found herself standing in the dark. The lights had gone out.

XXXIII.

Ron targeted the struts that secured the platform to the station and with perfectly aimed blasts destroyed them. The giant surface began to float away from the station. Once there was enough clearance, Wade and James piloted the ship in, perfectly executing a roll that lined up _The Donald'_s hatch with the airlock.

XXXIV.

It took a few moments before the emergency lights came on, bathing the Command Center in an eerie red glow. Drakken surveyed the scene. Synthodrones 3001 and 3002 continued to work as if nothing had happened. While he was grateful for 3001's Possible-like steadiness under duress, he rather wished 3002 would begin cracking some Stoppable-like jokes. Drakken felt that he could use a laugh.

XXXV.

Once _The Donald_ clamped onto the airlock tunnel Kim and Ron readied themselves to move. Yori and Hirotaka stood poised to stop anyone trying to board from the station. The first door opened; the airlock was empty. Kim motioned and Yori and Hirotaka quickly joined them in the chamber. For a moment, they were trapped, confined to the small space. The two minutes that passed before the inner door opened seemed like an eternity. They were not defenseless, however. Team Possible was packing, thanks to the twins.

Tim and Jim had been rooting through their toys the previous fall when they found some old squirt guns. Inspiration hit them simultaneously.

"Why shoot people with streams of water …" Jim asked.

"… When we can hit them with beams of energy?" Tim answered.

They immediately set to work on turning their vision into reality.

Creating actual functioning futuristic weapons took time. There was the need to master the technology, not to mention the imperative to keep their activities hidden from their parents. Ron had had the misfortune of being zapped by a prototype earlier in the year. But with some hard work and some shrewd on-line shopping, the boys found the parts they needed. They had made four of the directed energy weapons, or DEW guns, as they called them, back in March. James, however, soon discovered the pistols. Wanting to reward their initiative and creativity, he offered them a liter of J200 jet fuel for the set; they told him he had a deal. Then wanting to drive home the message that he didn't want them playing with weapons, let alone making them, he grounded them for them a month.

XXXVI.

The four teens divided into two teams: Kim and Ron were Middleton and Yori and Hirotaka were Yamanuchi. Their goals were to apprehend Drakken and Shego, secure the Command Center, and take the particle cannon off-line. The inner door slid open and they tossed smoke grenades into the corridor; then Kim and Ron, followed by Yori and Hirotaka rushed in. They quickly began firing their DEW guns at the few shadowy figures and watched them fall to the deck. Then they split up, taking different routes to increase the odds of someone reaching the ultimate destination.

Yori and Hirotaka ran down the corridor towards the access tube that they planned to use to climb to the Command Center deck. They were relieved, if a mite surprised, that they encountered no opposition. They found the hatch they wanted and climbed through. They were almost at their destination when they saw synthodrones accompanied by Shego emerge through a hatch and begin coming down the ladder. The two young ninjas began firing, and hit some of the synthodrones. But Shego then began hurling plasma bolts at them, forcing Yori and Hirotaka to retreat down the shaft. They exited through another hatch, ran down a corridor and assumed defensive positions.

Synthodrones began to emerge, followed by Shego, who quickly dropped to the deck. She was followed by yet more synthodrones. Shego rolled, jumped up, fired up her plasma and began hurling carefully aimed bolts at Yori and Hirotaka who were able to get off a few shots at the synthodrones, before Shego hit their gun hands in quick succession. She could have taken them out, but decided it would be more fun to toy with them.

Yori and Hirotaka dropped their DEW guns and, before they could retrieve them, she began throwing bolts again, quickly incinerating the weapons. The two ninjas, knowing the space was confined, realized that they had no choice but to retreat and regroup.

"Run, little ninjas! Run!" Shego taunted as she sent her synthodrones after them. She was needed elsewhere, and was confident that superior numbers would ultimately overcome the Japanese teens' skills. She made her way back to the access tube; there, lying by the hatch, was the syntho-Kim, staring vacantly at the ceiling, a large burn in the middle of her torso, clearly disabled and off-line.

Shego looked at the simulacrum for a moment. _So, this is what Kimmie might look like if I ever …_, she mused. For just a second, she felt a pang of sympathy. Shego couldn't stand Kim Possible. But the red headed teen was the most worthy adversary she had. Disgusted with herself, she dismissed the feeling with a shake of the head. _You're getting soft Shego; keep focused – you're almost across the finish line. World domination is within your grasp._

Still, just as she was about to make her way through the hatch to the ladder, she knelt down and closed the synthodrone's eyes.

XXXVII.

Yori and Hirotaka were fighting furiously; they were good, but they were confronted by a very large of number of synthodrones with advanced martial arts programming. Yori pulled out her communications device. "_Donald_, this is Yamanuchi …"

"Come in Yamanuchi, this is _The Donald_," Wade replied.

"We've encountered unexpectedly heavy … traffic. Please let Middleton know that we will be delayed in reaching our destination."

"Over Yamanuchi. Will do."

Yori and Hirotaka continued the battle. As long as these synthodrones were busy, they would not be able to reinforce the Command Center or attack the ship.

XXXVIII.

They crawled along the ventilation shaft; Kim and Ron, having received the message about Yori and Hirotaka, had altered their plan now that they knew there were bands of synthodrones prowling the station. The trip was slow-going, but they reached their destination. They peered down into the Command Center, seeing Drakken and their doppelgangers. They knew they'd have to do this the hard way. James had told them that the one place on the station they could not risk using the DEW guns was the Command Center, lest they inadvertently hit a critical control system like life support.

Ron, sensing the tension, decided a little humor was in order. Pointing at the synthodrone Ron, he whispered into Kim's ear, "Accept no imitations!" then winked.

Kim rolled her eyes, then smiled affectionately, then replied, "You ready, Ninja Boy?"

He nodded.

"Rufus?" she asked.

The naked mole rat poked out of Ron's pocket and nodded, too.

"Okay boys, let's go!"

They quietly removed the grille, then dropped down to the floor.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken yelled.

"Nice to see you, too, Supreme Ruler," she replied sarcastically.

"Well, I am!" he whined.

"You are so not," Kim retorted.

Rufus quietly slipped out of Ron's pocket and scampered off.

"Get them!" he ordered. Synthodrones 3001 and 3002 paired off with Ron and Kim respectively and prepared to attack. Ron looked to Kim and asked, "You mind if I deal with this? This is really freaking me out."

"Be my guest," she said, as they and their opponents warily circled one another.

"Thanks, KP. You might want to look the other way …"

Kim seemed surprised.

"… Trust me." Ron had flashbacks to the previous summer. He still had weird dreams about killing the syntho-Ron. Once Kim did as he suggested, he whipped out the Kimstick and converted it to a sword. He took a deep breath, then brought the sword up with a broad stroke, and cut Kim's duplicate in two. What he'd just done made him want to retch, but he controlled himself. Still, he knew he'd be having new nightmares in the weeks to come. Meanwhile, Kim was drawn away from Ron and was now fighting the duplicate Ron.

"I'm coming Kim!" he called to her.

"Please and thank you. I don't mind the others, but I really don't like fighting with you," she said, remembering Valentine's Day.

Ron grabbed a railing and vaulted himself over to where Kim and Synthodrone 3002 were fighting. "Look away, KP!" Ron advised before saying to his simulacrum, "Sorry, dude, but this is over," as he struck it down.

Kim looked around at the empty Command Center. "Okay, Drakken, it's time to surrender!"

"I think not, Kimberly Ann," he said with a wicked grin. The door opened behind him and more synthodrones, led by Shego, spilled into the area. Shego surveyed the room, obviously looking for someone or something that wasn't there, then turned her attention to Kim and Ron.

"Nice of you to visit, Princess. You, too, Stoppable. You've saved me a trip. I can give you your mind control chips before we leave!" she said bringing up her plasma-enveloped hands.

"I don't think so, Shego," Kim said, dropping into a fighting stance, Ron doing the same at her back. "Mind control is so last season."

"Can you two dispense with the banter anjd just get on it with it?" a testy Drakken asked.

A momentarily surprised Kim and Shego both looked at the would-be world conqueror and shrugged.

"Whatever …" Shego said.

"Thank you," Drakken said before thrusting out his arm and pointing at Kim. "Attack!" he ordered, and the troops complied.

As Kim and Ron did battle with the synthodrones, Shego made her way to Drakken. "Have you seen the cheerleader and the crazy ninja?"

"No, Shego, I haven't. I thought you had them chipped?"

"I did. That creep Bortel must have sold me defective goods." Shego had seen too many of Drew's inventions malfunction to not be aware of the potential for equipment failure. She couldn't believe that she hadn't planned for this contingency. "He's going to be in big trouble!"

"Where do you think they are?" Drakken asked.

Shego thought for a moment. There were two possibilities. "Hiding or betraying us," she said, wondering if the cheerleader actually had it in her to turn on her.

Her reverie was broken by a computerized voice. "Escape Pod Beta has been launched." She looked at the console and checked the data readings. There was no video feed to consult, so she couldn't be sure. But she suspected she knew where Bonnie and Fukushima were. They'd just abandoned ship. Shego was disappointed that her protégé would succumb to cowardice, almost wishing that the teenager had turned treacherous. For as many unwanted complications as that would present, at least Shego could have felt she'd been a successful mentor.

XXXIX.

Kim and Ron had almost defeated the synthodrones when Yori and Hirotaka arrived. The two Yamanuchi students reported that all of the other synthodrones on the station had been bested, then joined Kim and Ron in quickly dispatching those that remained.

"It's over, Blue Boy, time to give up," Ron said after Kim knocked down the last of the synthodrones with a roundhouse kick.

"Aaargh! Stop calling me that! It makes me feel so … blue … inside!"

Kim and Shego exchanged looks. "I'm not going quietly, Kimmie."

"Shego, be sensible. Maybe you can handle me. But the four of us? You're smarter than that. It's over."

"I don't think so!" she took up a position between Kim and Drakken and raised her glowing hands. "Drew, why don't you target something else, say Middleton High."

That drew stunned looks from the four teens; Yamanuchi's existence was supposed to be a secret.

"You wouldn't ..." Kim said.

"You really want to find out, Princess?" Shego replied.

"The coordinates have been entered, Shego," Drakken announced, a look of satisfaction on his face. Then the emergency lights went out, casting the Command Center into darkness.

XXXX.

Neither Shego nor Drakken knew what hit them as they were both knocked down. They had been taken completely by surprise. While Kim and Ron had been battling the synthodrones, Rufus had been busy locating the power switch. He had just cut all the lights. Moments later, they came back on.

"It's over Drakken," Kim said as she tied her arch-foe's hands behind her back. Shego grimaced, having once again been defeated by Kim Possible. Kim was surprised by how deflated Drakken was. Rather than rant, he just stared vacantly at nothing in particular.

After Drakken and Shego had been secured, Kim found the cannon control panel and began the process of deactivating the system. It was a two person job, with one person needing to go to the lower decks. "I'm on it, Kim," Ron said.

"Okay, but hurry up. You still owe me that slow dance!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Ron said, giving Kim a peck on the cheek.

Shego looked at the two teens. Yori was surprised. She thought she detected envy – and wistfulness – in the supervillainess's eyes.

XXXXI.

"All done, KP, I'll be at the ship in a couple of minutes." Ron said into his comm device as he began climbing the access ladder.

Kim, Yori, and Hirotaka had already returned to _The Donald_. Kim and Ron agreed that it made sense to rendezvous back there; Drakken and Shego needed to be secured for the ride home as quickly as possible and the necessary equipment was located on the ship.

A few moments later, Wade looked at his monitor with concern.

"What is it Wade?" James asked.

"I don't get this. The cannon is powering up again …"

The comm link beeped. It was Nana. "You'd better watch this," she said. "It's another broadcast."

Everyone gathered round the monitor.

"Hi, my name's Bonnie Rockwaller, though tomorrow you can start calling me either Queen Bonnie or President Rockwaller; I haven't decided. Anyway, I'm up here in orbit on, like, the Drake Star with that really freaky ray gun. Basically, same plan, new management.

"Oh, I found out something really interesting about the gun. It can fire a really focused beam and blow up some loser's fast food joint. Or it can be set on a wide spread and take out an entire city!

"Anyway, you've got until 9:00 tomorrow morning to surrender. Otherwise, it's buh bye, Tri-City area. It really is so last season," she said with a disdainful roll of the eyes. "Oh, and one last thing. K, I've got something of yours. You can come and get him if you want. Just don't bring your ninja friends, as much as I'd like to kick their butts. Otherwise your little loser boyfriend might find out what it's like to leave an airlock without a space suit."

"Oh my God, no …" Kim gasped, bringing her hands up to her mouth as the camera shifted from Bonnie to the bound, injured, and unconscious figure of Ron Stoppable.

_TBC …_


	17. Chapter 17

My thanks to campy, Zaratan, the real Violet Parr, demon-sword, teddybear-514, x-forgotten-angel-x, JeanieBeanie33, conan98002, charizardag, lordazri, Jezrianna2.0, G-Go, warprince2000, IncrediRaider8, kpultimatefan, pureangel86, mattb3671, cwizard, TexasDad, Nikoagonistes, jasminevr, and Andrew McGuckin for their reviews.

A book of Bueno Nacho Bonus Bucks is in the mail to campy for his bon-diggity beta and editorial work.

if it you saw it on _KP_, Disney owns it.

* * *

I. 

Ron climbed the access tube ladder to the hatch on the platform level and swung open the door. He was just about to go through the opening when two feet drove into his chest, slamming him into the far bulkhead. His head hit the steel surface with such force that he was temporarily knocked unconscious.

Fukushima watched with satisfaction as Ron fell to the bottom of the tube.

II.

The pain was intense.

Ron had no doubt; his leg was broken. His arm hurt, too. _What is it with me and Kim and broken legs? Why not index fingers? She's going to be so tweaked if we miss that last dance …_ Ron knew he was delirious from the pain and in danger of going into shock. _Got to keep it together. Where's that comm thingie? Gotta call Kim. Warn her._

Ron was reaching for the device when he heard the hatch open. He looked up to see Fukushima, who was leering at him. The treacherous ninja descended the ladder, came over to Ron and placed the tip of the Lotus Blade against Ron's neck.

Fukushima slowly knelt, then reached into Ron's pocket and retrieved the comm device; he looked around for the Kimstick, but did not see it. "I do not know where that mongrel weapon of yours is, Outsider, but do not call for it or I will use the Lotus Blade, which you have disgraced through your theft of its power. Even in my hands, it remains most dangerous."

"You are one sick dude, Fukushima." Ron groaned.

The erstwhile Yamanuchi student arched his eyebrow. "I see you have lost your sense of humor. No 'American-style jokes'. Are you too afraid to jest?"

Ron scowled. "Sorry, dude, I only joke when I _am_ afraid. You're too pathetic to scare me."

Fukushima's eyes narrowed to slits. "You are lucky that Bonnie still has plans for you. However, I tire of listening to you …"

The last thing Ron remembered was a syringe being jabbed into his arm. At least he wouldn't feel the pain anymore.

III.

Shego observed her long-time foe watch the broadcast.

"Oh my God, Ron …" Kim, raising her hand to her mouth, gasped. The color drained form her cheeks.

Shego saw real panic, real fear, emotions she was not accustomed seeing on Kim Possible's face. She recalled the last time she'd seen expressions that intense. It was back in the warehouse the previous summer. And they were on Stoppable's face. Shego knew what inspired those looks. _Huh_, she thought. _Those two are so far beyond teen love. This is the real deal._

Then she saw the panic and fear fall away, to be replaced by anger, indeed raw fury. That expression was more familiar to Shego. But the intensity this time was … disturbing. Kim's teeth were bared, the muscles in her neck tensed; she looked like a lioness ready to strike. Shego watched Kim turn to go to the airlock.

"Kim. Stop." _Did I just say that?_ Shego wondered.

Kim did indeed stop. She could not recall when she had last heard her long-time adversary speak her name without sarcasm or menace. Kim spun around and glared at her. "What? I don't have time for you to try to play me, Shego. Ron needs me!"

"What do you think you're doing?" Shego asked in the most reasonable of tones, surprising herself even more. Here she was, her plot to take over the world foiled, sitting on the cold deck of the ship trussed up like a pig with her hands in some sort of funky gloves that had dampened her glow power. Shego was annoyed that the Kim's Tech Geek had finally found a way to deprive her of her most potent weapon.

"Doy! I'm going to save Ron!" Kim replied.

"Uh-huh. From where I'm sitting it looks like you're about to run out of here in a rage, right into Rockwaller's trap."

"What?"

"You heard me. What do you think you're going to do? Swoop in there, grab Stoppable and run out? In case you didn't notice, in addition to being tied up, which I can tell you is not very comfortable, he's out cold and has at least a broken leg. He sure ain't going anywhere under his own power." Shego looked at Ann. "Am I right, Doc?"

Ann sighed. She didn't like Shego; the woman was her daughter's nemesis and had just tried to take over the world with Drew. But her diagnosis was accurate. "Yes, you are. Ron needs medical attention."

"You got a plan?" Shego asked evenly, looking back to Kim, who frowned, then shook her head. "I didn't think so.

"Okay, Princess, here's the score. Stoppable does need you. But he needs you focused, calm, and prepared. You go in there now and the cheerleader is going to whup you."

"I so think not!" Kim snapped indignantly.

"Well think again. You know, Princess, you really are so full of yourself sometimes. Sorry, but it's time for a reality check. You're only now returning to your old pre-accident tempo. When's the last time you engaged in serious mission-like activity? February?" Shego saw Kim wince, as she obviously recalled her attack on Ron. "Bet you might even be a little winded after our little play date tonight. Adrenaline's only going to get you so far." Shego could see she had gained Kim's attention. "Meanwhile, ever since Bonnie's little Valentine's Day stunt, she's been training at least eight hours a day, under my tutelage. She's learned moves you don't know, unless you've been integrating ballet with martial arts recently."

"She's still a novice," Kim said, her confidence now leavened with a little doubt.

"Oh yeah. She's a novice, alright. A novice wearing one of Jack Hench's molecular reflex enhancer rings. And so is her nutty buddy, Fukushima. _She's a novice who faked me out!_" Shego snapped, her outrage and disgust evident; she took a moment to collect herself. "Bottom line: you run in there, you'll either be permanently out of the game or wearing a chip on your forehead and cleaning Queen Bonnie's bathroom for the rest of your life.

"You need a plan. And I can help."

"Why?" Kim asked, unable to hide her skepticism.

"Because I want payback. I don't like being double-crossed."

Kim continued to look at Shego suspiciously.

_Oh snap, here goes_, Shego thought. "And because I want to see you get Stoppable out of there ..."

Kim, and everyone else on the ship, stared at the supervillainess.

"… Kimmie, Stoppable goes down and you don't wind up playing mind-slave to Rockwaller, you'll either be a hate-filled vigilante or a gibbering wreck. I don't want to see the former, since you with vengeance 'tude would be really bad for business and if the latter's gonna happen, I'm making it happen, not some jumped-up head cheerleader wannabe," Shego said with such conviction that everyone knew she'd do just that, given the chance. "If you go down and Stoppable somehow gets out of there, he'll go berserk. I saw him in that warehouse. He'd kill for you.

"Now don't let this go to your head, but I need you guys. I need opponents who can keep me on my game …"

Kim, taken by surprise, actually blinked as she tried to process what Shego was saying.

"… Besides, you're so cutesy-wootsy together," she sneered.

Kim had now crossed her arms. "So what's really in it for you?"

"I told you. Payback." Then Shego grinned evilly. "And Drew and I get wedding invitations."

Kim could have sworn she heard her father gag. She stared evenly at Shego. _I don't trust her,_ Kim thought._ Then again, she honored the Christmas truce that Drakken called two years ago. And she was good for her word in the warehouse, when she had us all but beaten. And all that really matters is that I get Ron out of there._

"Okay. But here are my terms."

"Terms? You sure are cheeky, Princess." Shego backed down as she realized she didn't like the way Kim's stare was boring into her. "Okay, shoot."

"First, you are not to try to regain control of the space station. You lost. I'm sure there's something in the villain's code that says you get one shot a day at global domination and no more.

"Second, you double cross me or Ron and I so promise the other one of us will hunt you down even if it takes the rest of our lives …"

"And if Kim-san and Ron-san cannot, I vow to you that the ninjas of Yamanuchi will pursue you without mercy," Yori interjected.

"Not to mention you'll have to deal with me," James Possible said with a feral menace that nobody on the ship would have imagined him capable of.

"… Three," Kim continued, "if it comes down to getting me or Ron out, you take him." Kim heard her mother gasp; she looked at Ann. "Mom, I don't want to spend the rest of my life doing Bonnie's house chores; but you saw Ron's leg. He's hurt. I can't leave him like that …" she said with a catch in her throat.

Shego looked at Kim, smiled and shook her head. "Okay, Princess, I accept." Shego had a score to settle. And if that meant working with Kim on her terms, so be it. There'd always be another day …

IV.

Bonnie watched the monitors expectantly. She knew Kim would come soon. And she hoped that she'd bring Shego. She intentionally did not forbid Kim from bringing along her former mentor. Beating them both the same day would be satisfying. And with Ron as prisoner and the power of the rings, she was confident that she and Fukushima could prevail.

She told Fukushima to lie in wait on the platform deck. He was to waylay Shego and let Kim proceed to the Command Center.

V.

Kim, Shego, and Rufus left the ship.

They were proceeding down the corridor of the platform deck when Fukushima appeared, just as Shego predicted.

"Go, Princess, go!" she urged Kim, who broke into a run as Shego turned to face Fukushima.

"So, you want to play, ninja dropout?" Shego taunted as she dropped into a fighting stance.

"I do not play, Shego. I prevail. Today the student will outstrip the teacher."

Shego grimaced at that. "She already has, sport. You, on the other hand, will still leave the classroom with a failing grade!" Shego quickly hurled two bolts of plasma at Fukushima who, much to her surprise, easily dodged both. "Well, looks like you were practicing, and not just fooling around with Bonnie …"

Fukushima began to swing the Lotus Blade menacingly, then, with lightning speed, struck at Shego, slashing the fabric across her midriff and drawing blood. He then whirled around and kicked Shego in the stomach, sending her flying. She quickly got up, and surveyed her surroundings. Then, before launching herself at her opponent, she grinned wickedly.

"You know, Fukushima, Bonnie told me that whenever you two kissed she pretended she was with … STOPPABLE!"

"YOU LIE!" Gotcha! Shego now knew she could defeat Fukushima; he had lost his focus. All she needed to do was keep playing him.

"Oh yeah, and while I was on Possible's space ship, that Yori chick told me that when a guy struck out with a girl at Yamanuchi, it was called a Fukushima …"

Shego's barb elicited a growl from Fukushima.

"… And when he scored it was a STOPPABLE!" she added, which provoked a wild lunge from Fukushima, which she just evaded.

Fukushima, enraged, dropped the sword, and madly charged Shego; she was ready for him, grabbing him as he came at her and, using his momentum, threw him into a bulkhead. He was dazed for just a moment, but that was all the time she needed to get the ring off his finger. She looked down at her opponent. "So, you want a rematch, little boy?" She sneered at him and let him see her ring finger, which now sported the molecular reflex enhancer. Then she began to tie him up.

She looked down at her hand again. _I could take down Bonnie and Kimmie right now. Then I could free Drew and we'd still be in the White House in a few hours ..._

"Ahem. Ahem, hem, hem."

Shego's reverie was interrupted. She looked down at the deck and saw Rufus, wearing an unnervingly stern expression and glowering at her.

"Deal," he squeaked, holding out his paw.

She offered a weary smile at Rufus. "Okay, okay, you're right. I made a deal. And I may be evil, but I do keep my word." She took off the ring and slipped it onto Rufus. "Be fast, rodent. Kimmie and Stoppable need you."

Rufus didn't hear the last words; he was already on his way to the Command Center.

VI.

None of the students at Middleton High School had ever really noticed whether Bonnie Rockwaller was a good student. The jocks were too busy scoring with her, the "It" girls were either part of or trying to be part of her posse, and everyone else was just trying to avoid her caustic barbs. The fact was, though, Bonnie, while not Possible smart, was clever enough and very cunning. And she could be driven and focused when she wanted something. Together, that made for a potent combination.

Bonnie had quietly observed Drakken and Shego in the Command Center when she was supposedly under the influence of the mind control chip. And once she'd taken control of the station, she did a quick review of the various work consoles and instrument panels. She was fortunate that the station had been modified for Frederick's use. The station's various systems were designed to be easy to operate and controls were clearly labeled. And, when Drakken made his modifications to the station, he too had marked things, sensibly not wanting anyone to press the wrong button, initiate the self-destruct sequence, and thus inadvertently foil his plans to take over the world.

She found the controls marked "Drone-Sat" and smiled.

"This is way too easy," Bonnie said smugly as she began entering a series of commands.

VII.

Kim climbed the ladder to the Command Center, trying to stay focused. She thought of Ron, not as she saw him on the viewscreen, but as she'd seen him earlier in the evening, at her house.

When she kissed him at the Junior Prom twelve months earlier she had no idea where things would go, no clue she'd fall in love with him in a matter of two months or know she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him after only seven. But they'd been through so much together, things that accelerated and intensified their relationship.

Kim knew she was lucky. Things could so easily have gone in a different direction if their friendship hadn't been so strong that Ron, not thinking of what kind of scene he would make by bursting into the dance, ran to the one person he believed he could trust to believe him about the L'il Diablos. She was incredibly grateful she'd listened, not just for the sake of the world, but for her own happiness. Everything that had happened since between her and Ron had flowed from that one moment.

She didn't know what would happen next. Whether they'd get to share the future they'd discussed, or whether it would all come to an end here, 300 miles above Middleton. But she was happy that she'd at least had this time with Ron, that she'd had a chance to love him and be loved by him. She recalled telling him during that first date how she couldn't – and wouldn't – want to save the world without him. She believed that now more than ever. It gave her strength and it gave her confidence.

Thinking of his goofy grin, of their kisses earlier in the evening, of their laughter over the jinx at the dance, she approached the hatch to the Command Center.

VIII.

"We've got a problem," Wade announced.

James leaned over and looked at the radar. There were multiple objects converging on the station. Converging on _The Donald_ – which, docked, was an immobile target, a sitting duck in space.

"How long until the drone-sats get here?" James asked.

"Not long. Ten minutes at most. We're going to have to disengage before then, Dr. Possible. If Kim and Ron aren't out by then, we'll have to leave and come back for them."

James winced as he considered the prospect of abandoning his Kim and Ron. He couldn't imagine doing that.

He was weighing his options when he heard someone speak to him.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" James responded to the familiar, yet diminished, voice.

"I'm sorry … Possible. This is all my fault." Drakken offered.

James Possible looked at his former college classmate. Right now he wanted to put his boxing lessons to use with Drew Lipsky as his punching bag. "I don't have time for this, Drew."

"I know. I just wanted to say I was sorry …"

Ann saw the far-away, vacant look in Drew's eyes. She knew something had snapped. He was a broken man. Maybe if they got out of this he could be helped. She looked at her husband. "Focus on your problem, dear; I'll take care of this one."

James Possible looked around. Six people and a monkey on board. At least five on the station …

The airlock opened. Shego dumped Fukushima onto the deck of the ship and looked at Ann. "You may want to take a look at him. He played a little too … enthusiastically."

Ann looked at the fallen ninja student, then at Shego. _Uh-huh_, Ann thought. _And why do I think you decided to play overtime even after you had beaten him? _Then she saw Shego look at Drew. She noted that the supervillainess recognized that something was very wrong with her colleague in evil. And then she saw Shego put her hand on his cheek.

"It'll be okay, Drew. The Princess is good. She'll take Bonnie down and then we'll get you home," Shego said with surprising tenderness.

Wade, meanwhile, had been tracking the drone-sats. They were massed, and they were quickly approaching the station. He had hoped that Kim and Ron would be out in time.

"Dr. Possible," Wade said nervously, "I hate to say this, but …"

"You don't have to, Wade. I will. Unmoor the ship. We'll pull off and deal with the threats." He looked back at the airlock forlornly. "I'm sorry Kimmie-cub."

James Possible had reached an awful conclusion. It wasn't a matter of how many people were on the station or on the ship. Time was running out. If Kim wasn't successful in rescuing Ron and deactivating the particle cannon, he'd have to re-dock and send Yori and Hirotaka in. And if they failed, he'd have to crash the ship into the station's reactor; even Hephaestus technology couldn't repair the damage from that kind of explosion. He knew he couldn't let Bonnie Rockwaller destroy Middleton, let alone take over the world. And that meant preservation of the ship at all costs – even if it meant leaving Kim and Ron behind on the station.

IX.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in!" Bonnie said disdainfully.

Kim just glared at her one-time classmate before looking at Ron, who lay sprawled on the deck, his right leg at a wholly unnatural angle, his face bruised and his arms tied to his sides. Kim worked hard to control her breathing. _Shego's right, _she told herself._ Ron needs me to be focused._

"What's the matter, K? You're not going to run over and kiss the loser? Not so attractive right now, is he?"

_Control your breathing, control your breathing. She's trying to play you._

"Maybe I'll kiss him." Bonnie moved towards Ron.

"NO! You stay away from him!" Kim roared.

"Or what, Kim? You'll push me into a locker? Wake up, Possible, the game's changed. You think you're special, but you're not. You're nothing." Bonnie said dismissively, bending over to place a kiss on Ron's lips.

Kim attacked, launching into a triple flip, spinning around and kicking at Bonnie – and missing. Bonnie had done a double reverse flip herself and was standing with her hands on her hips, looking at Kim's back. She spun and kicked Kim in the rear, causing Kim to sprawl over Ron, who slowly began to stir. She scrambled to get up.

"Getting beat up and you still can't keep your hands off Stoppable. Does your dork Dad know his little Kimmie is such a bad girl?"

Kim was now crouching in a fighting stance. Kim knew that Shego was right. Bonnie was good. And she was fast. Kim moved away from Ron, not wanting him to be hurt any more. Bonnie, looking like a predator, followed.

"You know what I've got, Possible? A mind control chip with your name on it! You thought Valentine's Day was bad, wait till you experience what I've got planned for you for Round Two."

"Bonnie, you are so pathetic," Kim replied. "You really are new to villainy. You're on the verge of global domination and yet all you can think about is me. So sad, as someone once said to me."

"Nice try, K. But you can't play me." Bonnie bared her teeth. "Yet maybe I should just finish this and get on with running the world." Bonnie moved with lightning speed.

Before Kim knew what was happening, she'd taken a foot to the stomach and an uppercut to her chin. She staggered backwards, trying to maintain her balance.

"Want some more?" Bonnie asked with a grin. "I thought so!"

Bonnie grabbed Kim and threw her to the deck. Kim knew she couldn't take much more of this. Bonnie's enhanced reflexes were allowing her to land far too many hits, far too quickly.

Bonnie closed on Kim, the mind control chip in her hand. Kim slowly got to her feet, but Bonnie, moving quickly again, dropped to the deck, did a roll and brought Kim down. Bonnie, smiling triumphantly, held the chip aloft.

"Game's over, K. You're so mine," Bonnie hissed.

X.

There were hundreds of drone-sats and they were swarming towards _The Donald_. James and Frederick were now piloting the ship as Wade manned the weapons. He was amazed by the number of bogies they faced; then he recalled that Drakken had said there was one for every satellite in orbit.

As James, Frederick, and Wade dealt with the drone-sats, Ann watched as Shego tried to soothe Drew. She noted that Shego wasn't trying to console him over the failure of his latest scheme; she was just trying to comfort him.

"May I ask, are you two …"

"What, an item like Princess and Stoppable?"

"Well, yes."

"No," Shego answered honestly. "But we're definitely more than colleagues." Shego looked around at the other passengers. "Any of you tell this to anyone and I'll kill you, but … the kids are kind of inspiring."

"What!"

"Well, everyone on the villain circuit wondered how long it would be until Kimmie and Stoppable finally got together. Anyway, on Valentine's Day, Drew and I began to look at each other differently, sort of the way we noticed they did. I gotta tell ya, those two were meant for each other; sometimes it made me want to puke. Anyway, it's been interesting. If we'd been smart, we'd have kept the $5 billion we got from the Seniors and disappeared." Shego shook her head. "Kind of funny, really. Maybe we find we've got something and it'll all be ruined because of our own scheme. Man, do I hate irony."

"Shego?" Drakken asked.

"Yeah, Drew?" she answered softly.

"Can I have some cocoa moo?"

Shego sighed. "Not now, Drew. But soon, we'll get you some soon."

Despite herself and her anger for what he'd put her family through, Ann couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Drakken.

XI.

Ron began to stir.

As he regained consciousness, he was immediately struck by the pain, which hit him like a tidal wave. Through still clouded vision, he could see Bonnie looming over Kim, looking like she was trying to put something on Kim's forehead; Kim was using both hands to try to push Bonnie off of her, but seemed to be having trouble. Ron knew Kim needed his help.

Ron was feeling utterly useless when he had an idea. He concentrated on the Kimstick, which he'd been carrying in its portable form; he was grateful Fukushima had not recognized it. Ron willed it out and into his hand. "Okay, magic stick, be a staff," he whispered. Instantly it changed. "Now fly and hit Bonnie." As the staff hurtled forward, Ron summoned all of his strength and called out, "KIM! Duck!"

Bonnie dropped the chip when the staff clipped her. The moment's distraction gave Kim time enough to push Bonnie off. Kim gathered her strength. She wasn't going to fail Ron, not now. "I guess you've now been formally crowned, your majesty," Kim quipped, her voice filled with disdain, as she rose.

Kim then eyed Rufus, who had been stealthily crawling around the perimeter of the room until he was in a position to make a break for her. Bonnie saw what he was wearing and became very concerned. She knew that Rufus would try to get the ring to Kim. Bonnie lunged at the naked mole rat, but Rufus was too fast for her, now that he was also wearing Fukushima's ring. Rufus safely made it to Kim, who took the ring from his finger.

"Okay?" he squeaked, looking concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine, Rufus. Go to Ron and tell him I love him very much, please and thank you." Rufus nodded and headed to his fallen friend.

Kim looked at Bonnie. "So, Queen Bonnie, you up for another round now that the odds are a bit more even?"

"You're still second best, K. You're just making things worse for yourself and the loser," Bonnie snapped as she began circling Kim.

"Well, maybe I can make things better if I deliver an apology for dissing you, President Rockwaller," Kim sneered as she pivoted and kicked Bonnie in the stomach. "That's for my father. He is NOT a dork."

Bonnie doubled over. Kim grabbed the front of Bonnie's jumpsuit, pulled her up, then delivered a vicious uppercut. The former cheerleader staggered backwards.

"That's for everyone at school you belittled and demeaned," Kim snapped.

Bonnie tried to fight back, but was swinging wildly.

Kim responded by grabbing Bonnie's arm and flipping her to the floor. "And that's for Ron, who I love and you will NEVER, EVER HURT AGAIN!" she declared as Bonnie slammed into the deck.

Kim saw that Ron had passed out again, which only fed her anger with Bonnie. She turned and headed back to her opponent. "So, Bonnie, you barely made it two weeks as captain of the cheer squad. How long do you really think you'd last running the world? Five minutes?"

Bonnie was carefully backing away from Kim.

"… You may like to think you're in Shego's league, Bonnie. But I know Shego. Shego's an enemy of mine. And you're no Shego," Kim spat out as she did a handspring, landed in front of her foe and threw a punch, which Bonnie barely managed to parry.

Bonnie had settled down, but was still on the defensive. She looked at her opponent and scowled. "Kim, I was right. You and Stoppable are both losers. The lowest forms of life on the food chain. Always have been, always will!"

"You can stuff your food chain, Bonnie! You're not going to play me."

"No, but maybe I am going to surprise you!" Bonnie said as she made to punch Kim, instead dropping to the deck and picking up the Kimstick. She grinned malevolently. "Nice! I'm going to beat you with the loser's weapon." Bonnie swung the staff, forcing Kim to jump backwards. Kim glanced at Ron, hoping he would do something, but saw that he was still unconscious. Kim looked back at her foe, did a double back flip and readied herself for an assault.

As Bonnie advanced on Kim, Rufus ran over and bit Bonnie on the ankle before she could use the weapon again. Surprised, she dropped the staff and shrieked. Kim lost no time in pressing her advantage. She threw a kick, then a punch. Bonnie was on the verge of going down. But she wasn't going to give up. Not yet. She caught her breath, steadied herself and counterattacked.

But it wasn't enough. As Bonnie charged Kim, Kim grabbed her former squadmate's arm and used her forward momentum to throw her. Kim turned and made ready to finish off her opponent.

Bonnie slowly got up, rattled by the gleam in Kim's eye. She knew she was beaten. As she tried to get away from Kim, she stumbled backwards into a console. Recognizing where she was, Bonnie slammed her palm down on a button; suddenly, a mechanical voice announced: "Escape Pod Beta has been launched." She stared at Kim, once again the predator confident that she has trapped her prey, then pressed a button for an inconspicuous door labeled Gamma. As it opened, Bonnie stepped through and pressed one last button. The automated system uttered words that sent a chill down Kim's spine: "Self-destruct sequence has been initiated." As the door to the pod slid closed, she looked at Kim, waved, and smiled. Though her dreams of world domination had been thwarted, Bonnie had the satisfaction of knowing that in the end she had at least beaten Kim, once and for all. "See you around, K! Oops. Sorry, I guess I won't, since this is the last escape pod. Buh bye!"

Kim knew that she and Ron couldn't have long to reach the ship and escape. It was then that she looked up at the monitor and noticed that _The Donald_ was no longer docked; it was engaged in battle with the drone-sats.

XII.

"I'm showing elevated energy readings on the station," James said to Frederick, sounding perplexed. Ann watched as Drakken's head snapped up.

"Drew, what is it?"

"Possible," he said ignoring Ann, "where is the energy coming from?"

"The central power core … Drew, please tell me you didn't …"

Drakken sat quietly. Ann looked back and forth between the two.

"I did."

"Oy," Shego muttered to herself.

"What? What did you do?" Ann asked, an edge to her voice.

"He installed a self-destruct system," Shego said with a roll of her eyes.

"Honey! We have to return to the station!" Ann cried.

"I'm already calculating our course," he said. Then, deflated, he added. "We're not going to make it back in time."

"Surely, Kim-san can disarm the device?" Yori asked.

Drew shook his head. "Not in fifteen minutes she can't. And the only other way to turn it off is for the person who gave the command to tell it to abort. Something tells me that neither Kimberly nor the bu — Stoppable did that."

"A voice recognition lockout system? Why?"

"Well, since Stoppable activated the self-destruct system on _Drake Force One_, it seemed like a good idea …" he said, slumping in his seat.

XIII.

The first thing Kim did was run over to the console. She spoke into the microphone, ordering the sequence to abort; nothing happened. She quickly accessed the computer and surveyed the schematics; she quickly discovered that there was no way she could disarm the system in time. Kim then saw a storage locker labeled 'EVA' – perhaps there would be helmets that would fit onto the EVA suits that she and Ron were wearing and, if not, new suits they could don, though she was concerned about how long it would take to get Ron, with is broken leg, out of his suit and into another one. Still, given the alternative …

Kim opened the locker door and found – nothing. She growled_. Leave it to Drakken to forget to equip a space station with space suits!_ she thought. Her anger with Drakken, however, was quickly replaced by despair as she reached an awful realization. _We're going to die ..._

Not knowing what else to do, Kim went over to Ron and knelt by his side.

"Hey there, handsome," she said softly. Her eyes were beginning to tear up. _It's not supposed to end this way_, she told herself.

"Handsome?" Ron spoke with difficulty, working to suppress the pain. "I probably look terrible. You, however, are one bon-diggity looking babe." Ron paused. He could see that Kim wasn't shedding tears of joy. "Why are you crying, KP? We beat Drakken, Bonnie's gone, the world's safe, isn't it?"

"Yeah, Ron," she said as she used her laser to cut off the ropes. "But, but the station's going to self-destruct and we can't get off. I, I'm sorry. This time, I really got nuthin'."

Ron looked up at Kim. "That's not true, Kim. You got me."

She gently stroked his face. "I love you so much, Ron. I really wanted to have a family with you some day."

"Yeah, it would have been … badical …" Ron groaned. He wasn't sure what he'd be doing right now without his Yamanuchi training; he figured he'd either have passed out or be screaming like a mad man. Kim gently touched his brow. He was bathed in sweat. "Sorry I messed up, KP. No slow dance."

"Ron, you didn't mess up," Kim said, pain in her face. "And I told you, no dissing my partner." She took his hand and looked into his eyes, then bent down and kissed him slowly, gently on the lips. She pulled back and saw him smile.

"Gotta love those KP kisses," he whispered. Then he winced again; she hated to see him suffer like this.

Kim began to sing softly:

_Doesn't matter where  
Doesn't matter when  
_

"Hey, it's our theme song …" Ron said, his voice barely audible.

"Shhh …" Kim said, before she continued to sing, hoping to keep Ron's mind off of his injuries while she tried not to cry.

_We will be there for ya til the very end  
Danger or trouble  
We're there on the double_

_You know that you always can call  
Team Possible.  
_

"See? It told you it would give us an edge," Ron joked.

His face was now a rictus of pain. His head turned to the side, and Kim instinctively followed his. That was when she saw the Kimstick, which lay where Bonnie had dropped it. She thought of Yamanuchi and her time there with Ron. She looked at him. Then she had an idea. She knew it was desperate. But it was their only hope.

"Ron," she said excitedly. "Are you willing to try something crazy if it means we might live?"

"Sure, KP," he said through gritted teeth.

"It means you're going to hurt even more than you do now."

"Yeah, but the operative question is 'Am I going to hurt more than I will when this tub blows up with me on it?'"

She smiled. "That's the spirit, ninja boy. Here's what I want to try …"

"Y'know, KP, that is pretty crazy. But why not?" he replied, trying to grin through the pain.

XIV.

They knew they now had perhaps ten minutes to implement their plan. Kim had to set Ron's leg into place before she moved him. She used the Kimstick to make splints; Ron had turned it into a wood that Kim could easily snap, then surprised both of them by turning both halves back into something strong and durable. He screamed as she positioned the bones and she flinched as she saw him suffer. Yet still she remained focused. She got up, ran to the control panel and turned off the artificial gravity. She made her way to Ron and guided him to the access tube. She was frightened by how white he'd turned. "Don't worry, KP. I'm here. Besides, this isn't as bad as being beaten up by the bullies in D Hall."

She led them down the access tube, opened the hatch, then directed them to the nearest air lock. She worked the panel, and the door slid open. She guided Ron inside. Then she closed the door and entered a series of commands into the panel. The outer airlock door would open in 120 seconds.

"I'm on?" he asked; she nodded. "I don't know how this works, so I'm just going to assume that you can help …"

Just then, Rufus emerged from Kim's pocket.

"… You, too, little buddy. Both of you – enjoy the view. And, KP, think happy thoughts," he said through gritted teeth. "Here goes …" Ron closed his eyes and began to concentrate, pushing aside the pain. It felt like an eternity. He struggled to clear his head, then focused on being at peace. He remembered the moment a year ago when he stormed into the prom. There was his best friend Kim Possible with her dream date Eric. Yet when Ron told Kim about the L'il Diablos, and Eric scoffed, she had listened to her best friend, not her then-boyfriend. That was when Ron first felt hope that somehow, someday, things would work out for the two of them. Ron knew that moment was the beginning of the rest of their lives; it was the supreme moment of possibility.

Suddenly, Ron could feel himself … floating. Not levitating, but floating. He knew that he was doing the mystical floaty thing that he'd seen Sensei do. He had no idea whether it would protect them in the vacuum of space. _What the heck. If we survive, I'm going to marry Kim. That means I'm going to be a Possible. And anything's possible for a Possible._

XV.

Kim lay next to Ron, feeling his body against hers. She looked at his face, taking in his freckles and his ears. She soon felt the energy surrounding them. What she saw filled her with wonder; it was unlike anything she'd ever before experienced or even imagined. Ron and Kim, with Rufus now in her pocket, were enveloped in a field of green energy. She could hear a klaxon ringing and a tinny voice announcing the imminent opening of the airlock. Then the outer door opened and they were blown out into the vacuum of space.

Kim was still breathing. She was awed by what was happening. She looked at the stars, then at Ron. She'd done as he asked; she'd enjoyed the view. Then she closed her eyes. _Think happy thoughts_, she reminded herself and she did: The first day they met. The First Kiss. The first time she thought she might like Ron as more than a friend. Ron's arrival before the prom. Afternoons at Bueno Nacho … and in the tree house. Watching TV together …

XVI.

"Two bodies were just expelled from the upper level airlock …"

Ann groaned. She couldn't blame Kim and Ron for wanting to go that way; at least it gave them a measure of control over their deaths. And it would be better than waiting to be blown up. Still, Kim was her baby …

"… and they're surrounded by some sort of energy field. Frederick, get us to their position NOW!" James yelled, as he began inputting commands to open the cargo bay doors.

Frederick swept in beneath Kim and Ron, swallowing them up in the ship. James immediately began the process of closing the doors and re-pressurizing the hold.

XVII.

"Ron! We're safe!" Kim yelled, as they gently drifted down to the deck of the hold. "We're safe!" As they touched the surface, she saw the aura collapse. And with it Ron.

XVIII.

When Ann arrived in the cargo bay, she found Kim, clutching Ron's clothing, screaming. "NO! Ron! Please!"

Ann gently but firmly pushed Kim aside. She quickly evaluated Ron. There was no heartbeat, no breathing. She slammed his chest. Then she did it again. And again. "Come on, Ron. Work with me, work with me." Kim watched, rocking in fear. Ann thought she saw some movement. She leaned over and listened to his chest. A heartbeat. And he was breathing. Ron was alive. But he was completely unresponsive.

Ann slumped down. "He's alive, Kimmie. But beyond that, I can't say anything."

Kim curled up into a ball and began crying again. Ann embraced her, feeling powerless to do anything to help her daughter or her daughter's boyfriend.

Neither of the women took note that the two pieces of the Kimstick were now charred. They were too worried about Ron. And they were distracted by James' announcement.

XIX.

"Darn!" James exclaimed.

"What is it Dr. Possible?" Wade asked from the tactical station.

"We've got a problem with one of the secondary power relays. I've got to go back to the engine." James got up and looked at Wade, who was clearly uneasy. The boy may have been a genius, but he was still just twelve years old. James knew he was about to place an incredible burden on Wade's shoulders. But he had no choice. He couldn't send him to deal with this problem, given the possibility of a radiation leak. "Wade, that station is going to blow in less than five minutes. If we don't get out of here, we're going to be destroyed by debris from the explosion. Take the conn. You and Frederick have the ship."

Wade took a deep breath and took James' seat. James meanwhile grabbed some tools and headed aft. He passed by Ann, Kim, and Ron. He intentionally did not look at them, knowing that he could not afford to be distracted by Ron's suffering or Kim's sorrow. He had a job to do. But as he moved past his wife, he did call out an order: "Secure him, Ann. The ride's going to get rough in a moment." Assuming we aren't stuck here and blown to a million pieces.

XX.

Kim fought back her tears to help her mother bring Ron forward to the cabin. Fukushima, bound and sitting against a bulkhead, could not help but smile when he saw the broken form of his foe. Shego, who was now untied in light of the assistance she gave Kim, noticed the look of satisfaction on Fukushima's face, and kicked him in the gut.

"What?" Shego asked as Ann and Kim looked at her. "I didn't like the way ninja creep was looking at him. Stoppable's like Princess – I don't like it when other people beat up on them like that. I've got dibs."

Kim would never tell Ron or her parents of the incredible sense of pleasure she felt as she watched Bonnie's partner groan as he doubled over in pain.

XXI.

"I guess Kimmie-cub was right. Sometimes labels do make a difference," James grumbled as he looked at the damaged generic brand part he'd bought from an on-line rocket parts wholesaler. He quickly removed the burned-out relay, and replaced it with a new one. He was about to get up when he noticed a hole in the Jeffries tube.

"When it rains, it pours," he muttered. He looked up and realized there was no way he could reach the rupture. Even Frederick was too big to get in there. He reached for his comm device; they had only one hope.

"Kim, I need Rufus back here. Now!"

She looked at the distraught naked mole rat, who was clutching Ron's collar. She knew all too well how Rufus felt. Leaning over to him, she said, "Ron needs you to do this, Rufus. It's the only way we can get him home … to help …"

Rufus looked at Kim, seeing the pain in her eyes. Gamely, he threw back his shoulders and nodded.

"… Take this," she said, slipping the molecular reflex enhancer ring onto Rufus. He then scampered aft.

James was ready for Rufus. He reached into his toolkit and withdrew a miniature blowtorch which he handed to the naked mole rat. James quickly explained what needed to be done.

Rufus nodded that he understood, scampered up the tube, hastily repaired the breach, and returned to James, giving him a paw's up.

James then pulled out his comm device.

"Wade, punch it, now!"

"But, Dr. P., you're not …"

"Don't argue! Now Wade!"

James grabbed Rufus and stuffed him into his pocket. He then looked around and found a grip. When this was over, he decided, he was going to write a letter or two to the _Space Passage_ people. James Possible had come to the sad conclusion that they didn't know the first thing about space travel.

XXII.

"Brace yourselves!" Wade cried out.

The space station exploded, sending out a shock wave that rocked _The Donald_. Kim looked at Ron, who had been lashed down to the deck. Shego eyed Drew, who was lost in his own world. Ann said a silent prayer for her husband, hoping that he had found a safe refuge in the engine room. And Wade and Frederick focused all of their energies on maintaining control of the ship as it was buffeted by the explosion.

XXIII.

Nana was worried. She was relieved that James had successfully repaired the engine problems. But she knew that things would still be touch and go if the ship was anywhere near the station when the core exploded.

She and the twins monitored the telemetry from the ship; Barbara Jo didn't know what to think. She had been told that Kim and Ron were on board but unable to talk. She sensed something was wrong.

"Snap!" Nana cursed, getting everyone's attention.

The telemetry from the ship had just … stopped.

XXIV.

The people of Middleton, or more accurately the ones who were either not smart enough or were too stubborn to leave town after Bonnie threatened to destroy the community, looked skywards and gasped as they saw the explosion. It was like watching a star go nova – the station had been a small dot in the night sky, then it bloomed into a second sun, then just as quickly faded away.

They stood quietly, at first stunned by what had happened. But then they began to cheer wildly, knowing the space-borne threat to their homes had been destroyed.

XXV.

The mood at Mission Control was anything but celebratory. Nana, the twins and Barbara Jo sat stunned, unable to believe what had just happened.

XXVI.

The ship pitched and yawed in the wake of the explosion, its systems, other than emergency life support all cut off. But they were alive.

James made his way forward, bruised from being tossed during the explosion. "How's everyone doing up here?"

Ann looked at her husband and beamed. She was so proud of him. "Everyone's fine …." she said. Then she cut off herself off as she looked at Kim and Ron, and realized that she'd spoken too soon. Kim had already taken off her safety restraint and gone to Ron. She lay down next to him and held his good arm tightly and wept softly. Ann knew that her daughter didn't care whether she survived if she had lost Ron.

James sighed and made his way to the conn. "Wade, focus on restoring communications. I'm getting this ship back to Middleton."

XXVII.

The Space Center was mobbed. The press had camped out waiting to get a first hand report on the mission to the space station. This was the biggest story in years. Reporters and producers smelled Pulitzers in the air, not to mention increased ratings and nice raises. They waited for word about _The Donald_. They would have to wait longer. _The Donald_ had landed at the Medical Center; when informed of its safe arrival, Nana, the twins and Barbara Jo slipped out undetected.

Ron had been rushed into the ER. Kim waited with her father and the others while her mother joined the other physicians in evaluating Ron. After some time, she came out.

"No brain or heart damage; just the arm and the leg and the bruises." Ann never thought she'd say something like that about a femur, tibia, humerus, radius and ulna in the condition Ron's were in, but she had been no less frightened than Kim when she considered the possibility he might die or suffer brain damage. "He's still unconscious, however. We'll just have to wait and see what happens next."

Kim stared at her mother. In a tiny voice, she asked, "Unconscious. Is, is he in a coma?"

Ann shook her head. "I don't know, Kimmie. Ron just did something that I am sure no human being has ever done before. I'm really not sure what's going on."

XXVIII.

Kim had taken off her EVA suit and had changed into some hospital scrubs that her mother had found for her. She was bruised and she was tired. But once Ron was brought out of the ER, where he was given proper casts that would do until his surgery, she refused to leave his side.

She cast a concerned glance at Rufus, who had been extremely agitated ever since Ron's collapse. Even the arrival of Rufina failed to calm Ron's little buddy. Kim, looking at the naked mole rat, remembered something from her time babysitting him; it was the one thing guaranteed to soothe him. Softly she began to sing "Rock-a-bye baby." As she came to the end, Rufus and his mate both fell asleep.

Kim was alone with Ron. Occasionally, a family member or friend would look in. But there was a sense, shared even by Barbara Jo, that this was Kim's vigil. She sat with Ron in the darkened room for a long time, holding his hand, before she finally fell into a fitful sleep.

XXIX.

The morning sun streamed through the windows. Ron awoke to find Kim sleeping in the chair beside him with Rufus and Rufina in her lap. He looked down and saw her hand in his, then noticed that his arm and leg were in casts and his torso was bandaged. And he felt drained, like some part of him was gone. But he was alive. And so was Kim. He looked back to his girlfriend and smiled. He sat and watched her sleep; he had always enjoyed watching her like this, even when they were 'just' friends. Finally, Kim began to stir.

"Ron?" she said as she saw him looking at her.

"In the flesh!" he said, trying to sound enthusiastic but speaking in a very weak voice.

"You're okay?" she asked hopefully.

"Relatively speaking, yeah," he said with a lopsided grin.

Kim's eyes began to tear up, though she was smiling. "I, I was so worried …"

"Yeah, well, I don't think the mystical floaty thing is meant to be done in outer space. I still don't know what I did, but I put everything I had into it … including you," he said smiling at Kim. "Those must have been some happy thoughts you were having."

She grinned. "Boxer short thoughts."

"Boo-yah!" he croaked, then winced. "Okay, bad idea," he said with a smile. "Hey, I like the scrubs. You look good in them."

Kim looked down at her attire, then at Ron. "Thanks. It's the latest from Club Banana."

"Too bad they don't make those in a crop top," he said impishly.

"Ron Stoppable! Next thing you know, you're going to tell me that you want to play doctor!" Kim said in mock indignation.

"Hey, I like that, KP. I'd love to have you check me out. Maybe you could start with the lips …"

"Hmmm," she said, getting up and leaning over to Ron. "You're right. The patient's lips definitely need to be evaluated …"

Kim caressed Ron's face as she kissed him. Slowly she pulled away and smiled. "I think the patient's condition will need to be monitored on a regular basis."

He grinned at that, then his face turned serious.

"What is it, Ron?"

"Uh, KP, you need to know something."

"What?"

"My mystical monkey power. I, I think it's gone."

"Ron …"

"Yeah, I think I shot the wad up there."

Kim looked at Ron, then the two halves of the blackened Kimstick, which had been brought to the room; after things had settled down, Yori was the first to notice the changes the two parts of the staff had undergone. Kim remembered the pain he'd suffered the previous year after he'd surrendered the Lotus Blade to Fukushima.

Ron saw the look of concern that was spreading over Kim's face. "Hey, no big as a certain red headed hottie I know might say. We're alive," he said looking into her eyes.

Then he looked away, a bit uneasy. "But it looks like you'll have to demote me from partner back to sidekick. Don't know that I'm going to be much use in a fight right now," he said looking down the bed, then, trying to rally, added, "Though I can still crack jokes and be a distraction."

"Ron, remember what I said in Rabbi K's office? I love you because of what's here," she said placing her hand on his heart, then twining her pinky with his. "We'll get through this together. You learned a lot at Yamanuchi, and when you get better, you can learn it again." Smiling slyly, she continued, "You know, I wouldn't mind an extended stay at a secret ninja school with my warrior hero, especially since you still owe me a kimono. Besides," she said with a grin, "Nobody will ever be as cute as you are when your pants fall down." Then, as Kim leaned in for another kiss, she said, "You are and always will be my partner, Ron Stoppable. Don't you ever forget that." She brought her lips to his.

"Ron! You're awake!" Ann Possible exclaimed.

Kim couldn't help but growl as she reluctantly broke the kiss; she turned to see her mother wearing a huge smile. "Nice to see Ron is strong enough for the two of you to play doctor!"

Ron and Kim both turned red. "Uh, morning, Dr. P.," Ron replied weakly. He didn't want to admit it, but he was glad for the distraction. Much to his disappointment, Kim's attentions were already beginning to wear him out.

"Kimmie, I hate to interrupt you, but the media people are beginning to get out of control and I'm sure Ron's mother would like to see him. Do you think you could talk to them for a moment so we can get them out of here?"

Kim felt Ron squeeze her hand. "Go and knock 'em dead, KP. And if anybody asks about us, don't forget to tell 'em that we're so hot …"

"… We're on fire!" She laughed for the first time since the previous day. It felt good. Very, very good.

XXX.

That night, at Ron's insistence, Kim went home. "You need to get a good night's sleep, KP. Trust me, I'll be here in the morning. It's not like I'm going anywhere," he had said with a grin.

Even after Kim left, they still spent a good deal of time talking on their Kimmunicators, but exhaustion finally claimed Ron, who fell asleep mid-sentence. Kim had changed into her sleeping clothes and was looking at her prom picture when Nana came up to her room. "May I come in, Kimberly Ann?"

"Of course, Nana."

The old woman climbed the final steps into her granddaughter's loft.

"So, dear, what are you going to do?"

"About what, Nana?"

"Your missions."

Kim tensed up. She knew her grandmother had long disapproved of her save-the-world activities, though she'd been more accepting, even supportive, of late. Nana had seemed to enjoy herself at the Super Bowl.

Kim wasn't looking for an argument, but she had no qualms about defending her right to go on missions. Still, she knew she faced a dilemma. She really didn't want to save the world without Ron, and he'd be out of commission for months, if not a year or more.

"I don't know, Nana. Ron and I are a team, we're partners …"

"And you're in love," her grandmother added with a smile.

"Yes, we are, more than I ever imagined possible," she sighed. "Missions without Ron just aren't the same."

Nana looked away for a moment, then took a deep breath. "You know, Kimberly Ann, you're very lucky. I've seen the way Ronald looks at you; he adores you and happily goes off with you on these adventures. I was never so fortunate. Your grandfather was a good man. But he was always questioning me, wondering why I had to run off and do things he thought others could handle. Not your Ronald. You two have something very special. Treasure it."

"I do and I will, Nana."

"Yes, of course. But also recognize that things change. You two are beginning a new stage of your lives. College. Marriage, sooner than your father would like, I suspect," she added with a wicked grin that caused Kim to redden. "Maybe you should consider making, well, adjustments."

"What, give up saving the world?"

"No, but maybe recruit some additional talent. You remember what your mother looked like when she was carrying the twins?" Kim nodded, not sure where this was going. "That could you be you in just a few years," Kim blushed again. "You really don't want to rappel a wall in that condition. Trust me. I know."

"So what are you suggesting?"

"I'm going to assume that you won't want to go on missions while Ronald's recovering. It would be all work and no fun. Am I right?" Kim nodded. Nana knew her granddaughter well. "There must be others who can pick up the slack in the interim, which would let you spend your down time training some new team members."

"Like who?"

Nana smiled, got up and walked to the hatch. "Jim, Tim, come on up!"

Kim stared at her grandmother. "The Tweebs?"

"Please, Kim?" they whined.

"Why?"

"Because what you and Ron do is way cool …" Jim said.

"… and you're our heroes!" Tim confessed.

"Though we'll never admit we said that!" Jim offered with a smile.

"And if you do tell anyone we said that, we'll email pictures of you and Ron smooching in the tree house to everyone in Middleton!" Tim added, much to Kim's discomfort and annoyance.

"Besides, do you think Shego could really handle the two of us?" Jim asked.

Kim laughed at that idea; it made for a wonderful image. If the Tweebs could learn the martial arts and combine that with their creative intelligence, they could be a formidable pair, even surpassing her and Ron someday. And Kim happily realized that didn't bother her. "Okay, okay. Let me talk with Ron and Wade. But if we do this, it's going to mean a lot of hard work. And Ron and I remain in charge. Agreed?"

Tim and Jim grinned at one another, then high-fived Kim.

"Hicka-bicka-boo!" Tim cried out.

To which Jim added an enthusiastic "Hoo-shah!"

XXXI.

The next day after school Kim was visiting Ron in the hospital.

"So, what do you think?" Kim asked Ron, hoping he'd agree to expanding the team. The more she had thought of it, the more she liked the idea. It would allow her to keep a hand in the game while adjusting to the new realities in her life. She realized Nana was right. Though she didn't know when she and Ron would be married, if they had children, Kim was not going to head into the field while pregnant. Besides, there were things she wanted to do with Ron that didn't involve freak fighting, like go to Paris or sit on a beach. And now more than ever she was committed to Team Possible's adopting a buddy-rule; she knew she didn't want Ron going on missions alone, and she was confident he felt the same way about solo work, which would take her out of the field until he had recovered.

"Tim and Jim. Loose in Dementor's lab. I'm liking it, KP!" he said with a goofy grin.

"I think it's an excellent idea, too!" Burn Berman added. Kim and Ron looked at the three members of Team Impossible, improbably dressed in black turtlenecks and cargo pants.

"Team Impossible," Kim deadpanned. "How nice to see you. And I see you've developed some fashion sense. Kim for him?"

"So, where were you dudes a few days ago?" Ron asked, sounding peeved. "We coulda used some backup with Drakken and Bon-Bon."

"Hey, you're the ones who told us to go work for Global Justice," Dash Dumont said, pointing an accusing finger at Kim and Ron and shaking his head in disgust. "No wonder you two were always so busy. You not only work for free, but you have no red tape to deal with. It's all fill-out-this-form-this and deal-with-the-bureaucrat that at GJ headquarters."

"The Drake Star business was the last straw," Crash Cranston said. "Authorization to act came through six hours after you landed. We quit this morning."

"I so cannot believe this," Kim snapped, her ire up. "You're going to take advantage of Ron's injuries to try to go back into business. And you're even copying our trademark outfits. You three are sooo low!"

"Hey, we may maximize the bottom line, but we're not creeps," Crash said huffily.

Kim snorted.

"Besides," Burn added, "we'd lose our non-profit status, which has been great for the bottom-line. Non-profit doesn't mean no-profit, especially when you know the tax laws," he said smugly. "We don't need to charge. But we're like you. We do need to be in the field. So, we're here to make an offer."

Kim looked at the three members of Team Impossible dubiously. Still, she was curious. "Shoot."

"We'll be an affiliate of your operation, operating under your name and following your policies," Crash said. "We'll handle your missions while Ron's recuperating and retraining, at no charge to you or the customer."

"This smells fishy. We don't know Claude, remember?" Ron asked, like Kim, skeptical of the erstwhile heroes-for-hire. "What's in it for you?"

Burn grinned. "One: we get to work free of bureaucracy. Two: working free of charge is good PR. It'll enhance the value of our merchandising agreements, boost sales of TI toys, sheets, and collectibles. Three: you'll agree to change your operation's name, which will be good for us when you're back in action."

"What?" Kim and Ron both exclaimed in unison, neither even thinking to call jinx.

"Hey, come on," Dash replied. "Team Impossible. Team Possible. You know there's too much room for confusion, remember? Besides, when you two lovebirds get married, you'd probably have to change the name anyway. I happen to think Team Unstoppable's pretty catchy, don't you?"

Kim and Ron looked at one another, then slowly smiled.

"Whaddya think, KP?"

"This could actually work, Ron. And it will make it easier for us to go to Japan next year."

A huge grin broke out on Ron's face. "Two words, KP: Boo. Yah." He turned to Team Impossible. "But you use our theme song."

Kim then looked at Crash, Dash, and Burn.

"Okay, boys, you've got a deal, pending agreement from Wade and Rufus," she said with a grin of her own. "Welcome to Team Unstoppable."

XXXII.

It was a gorgeous day, perfect for an outdoor commencement ceremony. The senior class of Middleton High School had worked towards and waited for this day for four years. Now they were being rewarded, receiving their diplomas and a lifetime free from the horror of cafeteria mystery meat.

Parents, brothers, sisters, relatives, family and friends filled the seats which had been set up on the football field. Sitting amongst the crowd were the Possible and Stoppable families. They watched with anticipation as name after name was called.

"Kimberly Ann Possible."

Kim strode onto the stage and collected her diploma. Her parents and grandmother beamed with pride, her Uncle Slim smiled, her cousin Joss nodded sagely, expecting nothing less of her big cousin and Kim's brothers actually behaved themselves. The audience applauded, at first politely, then enthusiastically. This was Middleton's most famous daughter, the girl who'd saved their world time and again. And off to the side, in a wheel chair, her boyfriend grinned like a happy fool, incredibly proud of the woman he loved.

The roll call of names continued until Steve Barkin called out Ron's name. Kim got up from her seat and wheeled Ron, whose leg and arm were still in casts, onto the stage. The doctors had not been happy with the idea of Ron leaving the hospital, but he was insistent. He'd busted his tail to graduate and he wasn't going to miss the big day, especially after Mr. Barkin began sending him homework to do while he was still in the hospital.

Barkin shook Ron's hand and looked him in the eye.

"You've done well, Stoppable. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Mr. B. That means a lot coming from you."

They looked at each other, no longer teacher and student, not yet quite equals, but perhaps two men who had come to respect one another. Barkin then grinned.

"Promise me that if you two have kids, they'll take after Possible!" Kim and Ron couldn't help but laugh.

As Kim moved the chair across the stage there was applause, which wasn't surprising given Ron's role in recent events and his celebrity status. But then something happened that neither Kim nor Ron would ever forget.

After the applause died down, Tim, tired of sitting quietly, jumped up on his chair and shouted "Hicka-bicka-boo …" to which his brother Jim responded enthusiastically, "Hoosha!" Then they both exchanged high fives and a "boo-yah, Ron!" Then, much to Ron's dumb amazement, the audience, especially his classmates, began to cheer "boo-yah, boo-yah" over and over. People were standing now, clapping, banging their chairs. The chant and the noise were overwhelming, more meaningful to Ron than the votes on _American Starmaker_ or the cheering at the Super Bowl, because they came from his peers.

He began to choke up.

"Get me off this stage before I cry, KP," he said.

"Not on your life, Ron! You so deserve this!" Kim answered as she kissed him on the lips, much to the pleasure of the audience before she joined in the chant. Then she began waving her arms, cheerleader-style, and lustily called out to great approval "Give me a B …"

XXXIII.

Standing in a shadowed corner, Shego watched the festivities from the back of the football stadium. After the incident on the space station, she'd grudgingly accepted that, disturbing as the concept was, Kim and Ron, though her foes, were the most important people in her life after Drew. They definitely occupied a larger place in her life than her annoying and dim-witted Go siblings.

None of this meant she actually liked the two teens or that she wouldn't go into battle against them again; Shego was looking forward to once again tangling with the Princess. But she watched, seeing a younger version of herself and what she could have been. For now, she'd lay off Kimmie. And she'd make sure that Stoppable had a chance to recover. Then, the gloves were off.

Maybe if things had been different in the past, she would have been a goody two-shoes like Kim Possible. But the past was the past. Shego was a villain, a darned good one who enjoyed her life. She was now incapable of taking the straight and narrow; heck, she'd busted out of jail within three days of being incarcerated. _Another one I 'owe' you for, Princess_, Shego thought with a wry smile, recalling how the Possibles had a large contingent of police waiting for her when the space ship landed.

After Ron received his diploma, Shego turned and slipped away. Watching Kimmie do her cheerleader thing on stage made her want to puke. She could just make it to the private sanitarium to visit with Drew before she caught the plane to Rio for her next job …

_To Be Concluded …_


	18. Epilogue

Thanks to campy, jasminevr, mattb3671, warprince2000, demiryu, TexasDad, Zaratan, Lil-Lyon, demon-sword, charizardag, Jezrianna2.0, The Halfa Wannabe, teddybear-514, JeanieBeane33, Jokerisdaking, puregangel86, the real Violet Parr, whitem, G-Go, x-forgotten-angel-x, oneredneckgoddess, IncrediRader8, coolkid2003911, and Johnny Eagle for their reviews.

A special round of applause to campy for being my bon-diggity beta wing man.

If you saw it on _KP_, Disney only owns it.

_

* * *

_

_One year later …_

I.

"So we'll meet at 6:00?"

"You bet, KP," Ron said before giving his girlfriend a kiss on the nose. "See ya later!"

"And don't forget …"

"I know," he said looking into her eyes. "The Ron-man will be dressed appropriately."

Kim Possible watched her boyfriend make his way across the quad to the language lab_. Even with the limp, he's still my bon-diggity dancer, _Kim mused, recalling how he had cut loose on the dance floor the previous night, before she let out a happy sigh._ Ron. My Ron. Willingly spending a beautiful spring day indoors … studying. Who'd have thought it? Some things really have changed this year._ She was smiling with pride as she looked at his receding figure.

Their first year of college was almost at an end. Soon they would be going to Japan for a summer of training and travel. The past months had been full, to say the least. Ron's recovery, training the Tweebs, reopening the Badical Burrito, unexpected villain-related weirdness. Not to mention new classes, new people, new extracurriculars, all of which led to new experiences and new challenges.

Kim discovered that the social pressures of college could be far more insidious than those of high school, while Ron found there were new ways for still-latent insecurities to come to the fore. But Kim and Ron found the strength to deal with such things together and learned that their love for one another was the real thing, not just a teenage crush, not just a passion inspired by repeated crises, but a desire and a need to fully share their lives with each other. They learned that they could change together, enjoy their independence while being a couple, differ on Big Issues and still be as close as two people can possibly be. Through it all, despite the inevitable bumps in the road as their relationship developed and they continued to grow up, Kim and Ron drew ever closer, their love for one another ever deeper.

_You may be weird, Ron Stoppable, but I am so in love with you_, Kim thought as she saw him disappear into the old brick building beyond the oak trees. Wearing a look of contentment and humming the tune to their theme song, she headed towards the Athletics Complex for cheer practice.

II.

College freshmen, even those who save the world on a regular basis, have roommates. Ron had been lucky; he lived with Felix. Kim had not been so fortunate.

Monique had gone to Paris to study fashion design and be closer to Junior. Tara enrolled at Upperton University. And Justine Flanner was in Massachusetts; the hyper-brilliant girl decided to skip college when offered a tenure track faculty position by MIT, an opportunity that became irresistible when Brick was recruited by BC to play football. And so, Kim found being assigned a snarky, snotty girl named Ashley, from Upperton Heights, who seemed to be channeling Bonnie and who apparently enjoyed nothing more than baiting Kim and belittling Ron.

Since Kim felt bad about making Felix feel like a third wheel in his own room when she was with Ron – and she was with Ron a great deal of the time – the best-friends-turned-something-more often spent time in the old tree house. It was their own private refuge, a place filled with wonderful memories. She had slipped over there that afternoon to prepare for the evening and the special surprise she had planned for Ron. She looked around the space and was pleased. Everything was just so. _Not bad for a shack in a tree_, she mused. _I really can do anything!_

Kim had climbed back down to the bottom of the trunk to wait for Ron. She giggled as she saw him approach. She had the luxury of changing in the treehouse. Not Ron. He must have drawn some questioning glances as he walked across campus and out onto the streets of Middleton.

"Nice tux, handsome," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a tender kiss.

"And that dress only gets better each year, KP," he said as he gently ran his fingers through her hair, which she'd put up. "This is the year that the charred hem look is gonna be big. Club Banana will be all over it. I just know it!" Ron grinned as Kim smiled, then added, "You know, KP, we could just go the high school and crash the Prom tonight! Show those kids some bon-diggity dance moves."

"I think I'd like you to show me some bon-diggity moves up there," Kim responded seductively before she turned and began climbing up to the tree house.

"Boo-yah!" Ron exclaimed.

III.

Ron looked around, appreciating what Kim had done with the space. She'd created a wonderfully romantic environment for their dinner. Ron's old posters had been taken down, some recent pictures of the two of them put up in their stead. Fresh flowers sat in vases and Kim had somehow managed to create the perfect lighting scheme. They sat on the couch and relaxed a bit, chatting idly about the week that had passed and some of the things they might do together the next day. Then Kim got up and led Ron to the small card table she had set up.

Kim insisted that Ron sit down; he could be a gentleman another time. She had a show to put on.

She reached into a canvas bag and withdrew a white linen table cloth, which she spread on the table. She then brought out bone china, cut glass crystal, and silver, which she set out.

Ron was impressed; Kim possessed a flair for the dramatic.

Kim then reached into a thermal storage bag, and, with a flourish, brought out a casserole, then lifted the lid.

Ron looked at the hot food hungrily. The college had many strong points, but food was not among them. He was convinced that Middleton College cafeteria chow came from the same swill machine as the gunk that was served at the high school. "Oh geez, is that macaroni and cheese?" he asked.

Kim smiled proudly. "No. It's pasta Ronald."

"Has my bon-diggity girlfriend been taming the kitchen?" Ron asked, receiving a nod from Kim in reply.

"That is most excellent news," Ron declared.

She served Ron some food. He enjoyed the aroma before taking his first forkful of pasta. Kim was not in danger of being hired to be a chef anywhere, but she and Ron had been spending time together in the residence hall's common kitchen and her cooking had improved in recent months. He knew he'd enjoy this. "May I?"

"Please."

Ron took a forkful of the pasta. "Mmm, this is badical," he said talking with his mouth full. "Outstanding."

Kim arched an eyebrow. "You don't have to butter me up, Chef Boy."

"Hey, I'm the expert. We're talking cheese-covered food here. You can't go wrong with cheese. And if I say it's outstanding, it's outstanding."

Kim watched with satisfaction as Ron ate three servings of the macaroni. She beamed as he sat back in his chair, the picture of contentment.

Ron let out an impressive belch.

As he turned scarlet from embarrassment, Kim grinned, then began laughing. She reached across the table and took Ron's hand. "I guess you were right. It really must have been outstanding, Hungry Man."

They sat quietly, looking into each others' eyes.

"Ron, may I ask you a question?"

He looked at his girlfriend. He was surprised; she actually looked a little nervous.

"'Course, KP."

She looked into Ron's eyes. "Will you marry me?"

He was stunned. Unspeakably happy, thrilled, delighted. But stunned. "You really mean it, Kim? I know we've talked about the idea, but you think we're really ready for this? What if we screw this up? I, I don't want to lose you, KP." Ron thought back to the fight they'd had earlier in the year. It had made the argument they'd had the summer before their senior year pale in comparison. Though they now knew their relationship was actually much stronger for it, at the time they were both terrified that they'd lost everything.

Kim smiled affectionately. "You couldn't lose me if you tried, Ron. Best friends forever, remember?" She then took a deep breath. "You remember back in high school when we were both afraid of dating because we thought it would ruin our friendship …"

Ron nodded.

"… Well, it was only after we went to the Prom that I realized that it had never occurred to me that _not_ dating could ruin our friendship, too. And it almost did." Kim thought back to the whole Eric incident. It had been painful, but it also led to something wonderful that had changed her life. "Ron, I think we've reached the point where being best friends means something new. I want you to be my husband and I hope you'd like me to be your wife. We don't have to get married tomorrow; we can wait as long as we want. But I think it's time to make "Us" official." Kim paused, then looked directly into Ron's eyes. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you; it's that simple." Then, she added with a grin, "you do know I know what's best for you, don't I?"

Ron smiled. "Then, 'Yes'," he said.

"Yes, you'll marry me or yes, I know what's best for you?" Kim asked with an impish grin.

"Yes, I'll marry you. I'll get back to you on the other thing," he said with a laugh.

They sat quietly holding hands, their pinkies entwined, enjoying the moment.

"You know you can't do this …"

Kim arched an eyebrow.

"… Well, I'm supposed to propose to you."

She smiled smugly. "I'm the girl who can do anything, remember?"

"Yeah, I guess you are." He paused, then asked, "So, since you proposed, do I take your name? You know, become Ron Possible?"

Kim smiled. "You can, though that would be ferociously confusing since I'm planning on being Kimberly Ann Stoppable."

"Kim Stoppable. I like that. But I'm still going to call you KP."

"I wouldn't have it any other way … Fiancé Boy," Kim said as she got up and came to him. Ron rose from his chair and wrapped his arms around Kim's waist and brought his lips to hers.

"So, uh, did you, like, ask my mother for my hand in marriage?" he asked after breaking the kiss. Kim nodded. "Man, talk about empowered women." Ron suddenly grew nervous. "Your dad …"

"So not the drama, Ron," Kim said with a grin. "He said to tell you that you'd already been to space enough for one lifetime and that he hoped we'd enjoy a nice, looooong engagement." She paused, then said with pride, "And that there's no one else he'd rather have as his son-in-law."

"Th-that's great, Kim." Ron began to choke up. "You know, uh, I feel kinda bad that I don't have a ring for you. I hope that's okay."

"No big. I've got these spankin' pearls." Kim fingered the necklace Ron had given her for Christmas their senior year. "Oh, your mother asked me to give this to you after I proposed," she said, wearing a Cheshire Cat grin. Kim passed him a lumpy envelope, which he opened. He first found a note.

_Dear Ronnie,_

_If you're reading this, you were smart enough to say 'yes.' This was your grandmother's. She gave it to Don to give to me. Now I'm giving it to you to give to Kimberly. I only ask that if you have a boy, you carry on the tradition and let him give it to his fiancée. I'd planned to tell you about this when you proposed to Kimberly, but, as you can see, she beat you to the punch!_

_I'm incredibly happy for you and know your Dad would be too._

_Love, Mom_

"Wow," Ron said.

"That was my reaction, too. She gave it to me last week when I asked her permission."

"When did you see Mom?" he asked.

Kim smiled triumphantly. "When you and Felix went to the video game charity marathon …"

Ron laughed. "Yeah, I guess twelve hours would have been enough time for you to ask Mom!"

Kim chuckled. "We even had enough time to watch _Ron's Big Day_ …" she added mischievously.

"Hey, hey, hey! None of that … Little Miss Bubblebutt!"

Kim reddened. "How did you know …"

"Boo-yah, two can play at this game!" Ron exclaimed gleefully, pointedly not telling his new fiancée how he came to learn of her childhood nickname.

"Okay, movie star, I call a truce!"

"Done. Now back to your story about the ring."

"Well, I was completely shocked when she just took it off her finger and put it in my hand. When I asked if she really wanted to do this, seeing how it was from your Dad and all, she explained your family tradition. It's really sweet, Ron. It really makes me hope we do have those twins someday …"

"You say that now, Kimberly Ann Possible," Ron said with a chuckle, using his best Zorpox voice. "But remember, they may turn out to be tweebs."

"As long as they're _our_ tweebs, Bad Boy," Kim reached up and touched his cheek. "Ron Stoppable, I love you so much."

Ron took that as his cue to withdraw from the envelope what looked like a small ball of paper. He carefully unwrapped it, revealing a diamond solitaire mounted on a slender gold band. Ron then took Kim's hand and smiled.

"Be mine, KP?"

"Always, Ron."

Kim Possible would always remember the incredible sense of joy she felt as her best friend, partner, and man she loved, Ron Stoppable, slipped the engagement ring onto her finger.

IV.

Bonnie Rockwaller rose from her bed and looked out the window at the still-starry sky. The Milky Way was awesome to behold in this part of the world, where light pollution had not yet obliterated the glories of the night. She slipped out of her night clothes and put on her training uniform, then headed down to the dojo.

Bonnie had been a fugitive from justice for a year. She had not been idle, however. Unlike others making their first foray into villainy, she was not deterred by her initial defeat. On the contrary, she was impressed with how close she had come on her very first try to pulling off her plan to take over the world. She decided that she would bide her time, develop the skills and amass the resources she needed to achieve her goal. She had spent fourteen years learning ballet; surely she could be patient if the prize was ruling the planet. Bonnie would plan, and she would plot. And when she was ready to make her bid for global domination, she would also be ready to exact her vengeance upon Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.


End file.
